


Через край

by Cara2003, Feyry_freya, Fool_Moon, mittens1988



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki's Lips Sewn Shut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyry_freya/pseuds/Feyry_freya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittens1988/pseuds/mittens1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассвет был чист и прозрачен в день, когда Локи зашили рот</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whipstitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456727) by [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор трейлера OldWich  
> Автор коллажей Алисия Райзингем

Рассвет был чист и прозрачен в тот день, когда Локи зашили рот. Любопытство и неприязнь превратили это в спектакль: принц Асгарда, изменник, страдающий манией величия и учинивший геноцид, смиренно стоит перед Хлидскьяльвом. Такое событие никто не хотел пропустить.

И потому тронный чертог был до отказа полон, когда Тинг собрался, чтобы огласить участь принца. Толпа зевак затопила проходы, хлынув между колоннами на площадь — настоящее море жадных глаз, алчущих зрелища. Говорили, что принц прибыл довольно спокойным: и действительно, он не хныкал, не горбился и не сжимался от ужаса. Принц шел на встречу с отцом с высоко поднятой головой, и ни малейшего признака страха не отражалось на его лице.

Если бы он больше нравился людям, если бы обладал шумным, открытым, лучезарным нравом своего брата, такое поведение могло бы расположить к нему народ Асгарда. Но Локи и прежде, до свершенных им преступлений и последующего исчезновения, был сдержан и холоден, а ныне казался таким же далеким и невозможным, как Рагнарёк, и таким же страшным. Вокруг него витал ореол безумия: оно угадывалось в его длинных, неубранных волосах, в потускневших доспехах, в отсутствующем взгляде.

Асы вглядывались в него, потом переводили взор на Тора, Золотого сына Асгарда, словно с ночи на день.

Локи подвели к возвышению, и Всеотец официально объявил участь своего младшего сына:  
— Локи Одинсон, наш второй, но не менее любимый сын, ты обманул надежды, возложенные на тебя в качестве нашего регента. В своей недальновидности ты вступил в сговор с нашими древними врагами, ётунами, и провел их в самое сердце Асгарда. Ты предал наше доверие, и, хуже того, ты предал и своих союзников, разжигая войну между нашими народами. Ты совершил цареубийство, отцеубийство… — асы зашептались в замешательстве, поскольку было очевидно: Один жив и здоров. — А также предпринял попытку геноцида и суицида. Ты опустился до сговора с отбросами Вселенной, чтобы поработить все миры Иггдрасиля, начиная с Мидгарда. Мы не упоминаем злодеяний, совершенных тобой на землях Мидгарда, хотя они многочисленны.  
Сын наш, мы недовольны и разочарованы. Тебя называют Среброустом за твое умение обращаться со словами, известное всем и каждому. Посему в качестве кары за твои деяния мы постановляем: твой рот будет зашит по меньшей мере на три месяца в надежде, что ты больше не станешь сеять ложь и обман. Все артефакты, которыми ты владеешь, будут конфискованы. Твоя магия будет недоступна тебе до тех пор, когда мы снова не сочтем тебя достойным ее. Ты будешь заключен в своих покоях, а вне их тебя будет сопровождать вооруженная стража. Если ты вынесешь это наказание с честью, как подобает нашему роду, мы обдумаем возвращение тебе доброго имени. До тех пор ты будешь связан.

Один трижды ударил древком Гунгнира перед знаменем. Звук эхом разнесся по залу, словно сами норны постучали в ворота. Стражники, подчиняясь, шагнули вперед.

Они сняли с Локи его доспехи. Сперва шлем, потом наручи, наплечи и нагрудник. За ними последовал сюрко. Теперь Локи стоял под осуждающими взглядами своего народа в одной лишь тунике. Оставшись без своего обычного наряда, придававшего ему вес, Локи казался бледной тенью, тонкой и острой, как клинок.

Стражи вновь шагнули вперед и в этот раз протянули Локи флягу с Напитком силы. Напиток этот, сваренный из яблок Идун, должен был поддерживать принца в течение долгих месяцев поста. Локи пил жадно, а затем вернул флягу. Его щеки раскраснелись от прилива энергии.

Стражи отступили, и их место занял палач, Брок — невысокий ас, приятный нравом и лицом, несмотря на все, что он совершил по воле Одина. Брок отставил в сторону стол с разложенными на нем орудиями наказания, мерцавшими в золотистом свете Гладсхейма. Попросив Локи преклонить колени, Брок мягко уложил его голову себе на бедро. 

Пока шило прокалывало его плоть, Локи не издал ни звука. Он не дергался от боли, не рыдал. Локи оставался безмолвным, даже когда Брок туго стягивал отверстия нитью. Принц вглядывался в открытый потолок и небо за ним, его лицо казалось пустой маской, и единственное, что выдавало его страдания —стиснутые кулаки с побелевшими от напряжения костяшками.

Вскоре палач закончил свою работу. Отпустив сына Одина, он поднялся, собрал инструменты и удалился.

Локи преклонил колени перед отцовским троном. Взгляд принца был остекленевшим, а выражение лица — холодным. Струйки крови блестели на его коже, словно боевая раскраска Огненных великанов, вычерчивая вокруг истерзанных губ причудливый узор оскаленных зубов. Локи тяжело сглотнул и кинул взгляд на свою семью. За время экзекуции Один постарел, лицо его покрыли скорбные морщины. Мать отводила взгляд. Тор был необычайно бледен. Он не прятал слез, катившихся по щекам и исчезавших в бороде. Локи попытался усмехнуться, но швы держали крепко, и он склонил голову, пряча вспышку боли.

Один заговорил:  
— Локи Одинсон, повинный в бесчестье своей семьи и предавший наше доверие, мы лишаем тебя магии. 

Он поднял руку, повернув ее ладонью к сыну.

— Ты не будешь применять искусство сейдр до тех пор, пока мы не сочтем тебя достойным этой ответственности и заслуживающим доверия в его использовании, — Один сжал ладонь в кулак. Локи содрогнулся, как если бы его ударили, от шока его глаза широко распахнулись. Позже, в тавернах, за кружкой крепкого асгардского эля будут шептать, что, возможно, эта часть наказания Принца-Изменника была самой жестокой.

Один снова ударил перед знаменами Гунгниром и изрек:  
— На этом Верховный Тинг закрыт.

Всеотец развернулся и зашагал прочь. Яркий красно-коричневый плащ, затмевая солнце, взвился позади него. Шум разговоров начал нарастать и рос, пока, наконец, отраженное от потолка эхо не превратило их в неясный рев. Событий сегодняшнего дня было достаточно, чтобы неделями кормить мельницу слухов. Сплетни уже поползли.

Началась толчея; кто-то покидал зал, кто-то продолжал глазеть на Локи. Стражник помог ему подняться на ноги. Принц оступился, но все равно скинул ладонь конвойного со своей руки. Именно Локи возглавил процессию в свои чертоги. Его плечи были расправлены, а глаза темны, и те из зевак, кто попадался на его пути, дрожали от увиденного.


	2. Chapter 2

Двери затворились с глухим стуком, и Локи оказался в одиночестве в своих покоях. Он огляделся — комнаты остались нетронуты с тех пор, как он покинул их.

Он побрел через прихожую в гостиную, лавируя среди хаотично расставленных стеллажей с книгами и странных заводных игрушек, сконструированных им в юности. Провел пальцем по краю стола. Обрывки пергамента вперемешку с листами первосортной бумаги устилали столешницу полированного дерева, а небольшое темное пятно в углу напомнило о разлитом пузырьке чернил. Локи заглянул за дверь спальни. Кровать была аккуратно застелена.

Как будто только его и ждали. 

Локи застыл на пороге, беспокоясь, что, не сдержавшись, коснется рукой рта. Он чувствовал, что не имеет ничего общего с тем, кто жил в этих покоях когда-то. Он больше не чувствовал себя в них хозяином, скорее — незваным гостем. 

Многое изменилось за годы, прошедшие с его падения, и в первую очередь — сам Локи. 

Почувствовав желание сесть, он скользнул в кресло у стола. Голова кружилась и, несмотря на бродивший в крови Напиток, он чувствовал голод и тошноту. Сглотнул соленый привкус железа, оставшийся на языке. Это было частью наказания, и жестокой частью. К тому моменту, как разрежут вартари, голод станет лишь сильнее. 

Локи подвинул к себе исписанный листок бумаги. Вид собственных каракуль пробудил в нем полузабытое волнение. Перечитав заметки, он хмыкнул и отбросил бумажку прочь. Детский лепет, право. 

И все же… Он вскинул руку к лампе в углу, вытянул пальцы и пожелал, чтобы та зажглась. Ничего не произошло. Лампа так и осталась незажжённой. Локи мысленно погрузился в свои ранние тренировки, когда с помощью простеньких заклинаний и уловок добивался визуализации, должной помочь начинающему магу, еще не научившемуся черпать магию, не задумываясь об этом, и попробовал снова. Никакого ответа, даже самого слабого. Вместо того внутренности его сжались, будто скрученные невидимой рукой, и Локи скорчился.  
Он опустил руку, не в силах даже глядеть на лампу, уставился на свои ладони, позволив мыслям сплестись в клубок пожирающих друг друга змей. 

Ему следует помнить, что он сам сделал свой выбор. Зная все возможные варианты исхода, предпочел тот, который был способен просчитать, и не решился столкнуться лицом к лицу с неизвестностью. Мидгард — слаб, и Локи нанес ему слишком большие потери, чтобы рассчитывать на пощаду. Что же до бывших союзников… Их предводителю, когда-то бывшему и его предводителем, милосердие кажется столь же важным, сколь муха — лошади. Асгард жесток, но справедлив. Танос же нет. Локи беспокойно ковырнул ногтем царапину на лакированной столешнице. 

Он выбрал Асгард, но не был готов простить. Слишком хорошо Локи помнил тысячи обид. Слишком хорошо ему был знаком горький вкус правды. Воспоминания прошлого, казавшиеся теперь бесконечно далекими, померкли перед многочисленными несправедливостями, боль от которых походила на боль от свежих ран, гноящихся, не заживающих и со временем.

Локи провел языком по внутренней стороне губ и поморщился, почувствовав, как нить впилась в нежную плоть. Сосчитал стежки: девять. Если б он мог, то посмеялся бы такой иронии. 

Его дыхание стало прерывистым, раны пульсировали, горели, словно губы были не сшиты, а изорваны в клочья, и он поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться ко рту. Кончики пальцев кольнула нить. 

За его спиной с грохотом и осыпавшейся штукатуркой отворилась дверь. Локи подскочил, отдернув руку ото рта.

— Брат! — В дверном проеме застыл Тор, так и не сменивший церемониального облачения. Красное полотнище плаща ниспадало с его плеч, и Локи подумал о глазах ётунов и собственной крови, запачкавшей пальцы Брока.

— Локи, — Тор вошел, и Локи заметил позади него одного из стражников. Тот выглядел как человек, мучимый внутренними противоречиями. Наверняка, разрывался между уважением к Тору и желанием подслушать. Локи, нахмурившись, перехватил его взгляд и многозначительно махнул рукой. Страж сглотнул и потупился, закрывая дверь. 

Тор уставился на Локи, Локи ответил сердитым взглядом. Дар красноречия никогда не был сильной стороной Громовержца, а теперь будто и вовсе его покинул. Локи сел, и не думая оставаться на ногах в присутствии наследного принца и своего сюзерена. Он постарался, чтобы его лицо ничего не выражало, и стал ждать, что же предпримет дальше Тор.

— Мне жаль, брат, — Локи увидел искреннее раскаяние в его глазах. — Я никогда бы не пожелал для тебя подобного, и неважно, какие преступления ты совершил. 

Локи никак не отреагировал. Тор был эмоционален, но слишком примитивен. Он не испытывал затруднений в демонстрации своих чувств, но вот насколько они были глубоки... В этом Локи сомневался. Очень и очень сомневался! Повисла вязкая тишина.  
— Сможешь ли ты меня простить? Молю, дай мне хоть какой-нибудь знак.   
От неприкрытой надежды на лице брата тошнило. Локи почувствовал, как заходили на скулах желваки и натянулись стежки. Он вскочил со стула, направился к Тору, по крохам собирая все свое презрение и негодование, и, задрав голову, взглянул прямо на брата. Он еще не смыл кровь, и ее медный запах щекотал ноздри. Тор отвел глаза, будто увидев что-то за спиной Локи.

Тот, фыркнув, отстранился. Окинул саркастическим взглядом облачение брата, его отполированные доспехи и не изуродованные губы, обошел вокруг, всячески давая понять, что избегает прикасаться к нему. Затем пересек небольшую прихожую, распахнул дверь и отошел чуть в сторону, удерживая ее открытой.   
Тор, разинув рот, следил за действиями Локи:   
— Что это значит, брат?  
Локи выжидающе приподнял бровь. Тор беспомощно посмотрел на него, опустил голову и вышел. Он развернулся в коридоре, хотел было что-то сказать, но Локи, помня о страже и не желая больше слушать пустые сожаления брата, захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед носом. Он бы и запер ее, вот только все засовы были сняты.

Он обернулся к своим комнатам, к своей тюрьме, и с беззвучным криком, полным боли, смахнул стопку книг со столика, стоявшего у входа. Книги посыпались на пол, жалобно шурша страницами. Локи, сжав кулаки, застыл посреди хаоса, который сам же и устроил. Глаза защипало от слез.

***

— Есть вести о твоем брате? Как он себя чувствует? — когда Тор ворвался в оружейную, Фандрал грелся на послеполуденном солнце, склонившись над порванным дублетом.  
— Не слишком хорошо. Ему рот зашили.  
Тор снял плащ и бросил его на пустую стойку для оружия, затем стащил наручи и кинул их в сторону. Позволив Мьёльниру скользнуть из его рук на полку, он плюхнулся на скамью рядом с другом. 

Фандрал от неожиданности проткнул руку иглой, поморщился и отложил дублет.   
— Если честно — он заслужил. Пожалуй, обратить Биврёст против Ётунхейма — гениальная тактика, вот только сначала он привел ётунов сюда. А жаль.

Тор вздохнул. Возможно, он зря отправился к самому беззаботному из своих друзей. Хогун теперь казался ему более подходящей компанией.   
— Слишком жестокая кара за такой поступок.   
— Да ладно? Хорошо, давай продолжим. Он пытался убить тебя, чтобы взойти на трон. И соврал тебе о Сне Всеотца. 

Тор наклонился вперед, упершись локтями в колени.  
— Прибавь сюда слухи о зверствах, учиненных им в Мидгарде. Это правда, что он, поработив волю свободных людей, заставил их делать за него грязную работенку?

Тор вскочил со скамьи и вышел на тренировочную площадку.  
— Да! Правда! Ради Древних, не нужно перечислять мне его злодеяния. Я уже достаточно выслушал о них, — Тор топнул по утрамбованной земле и запустил руку в волосы.  
Фандрал подавил удивление:  
— Прости, Тор, я не подумал.  
— Сразись со мной, — прозвучал в ответ еще не приказ, но уже не просьба.  
Фандрал закатил глаза:  
— Что-то мне не хочется быть сегодня битым. Кроме того, мастер лично выдал мне задание. Видимо, чтобы я не бездельничал.  
— Ты можешь поиграть в швею позже, Фандрал, — отмахнулся Тор. — Давай, всего один спарринг. Мне нужно хоть на некоторое время забыться. 

Друг задумчиво посмотрел на него:  
— Только никакого Мьёльнира. Иначе это вообще бессмысленно.   
— Выбор оружия за тобой.   
Фандрал все так же задумчиво почесал за ухом, и Тор ощутил нахлынувшее облегчение. Чувства, обуревавшие его после встречи с братом, давили непривычным грузом. Поединок поможет выпустить пар, к тому же Фандрал был хорошим воином, несмотря на щегольскую внешность.   
— Пожалуй, сабли, — Фандрал поднялся со скамьи.  
Он показал все, на что способен, и честно выиграл два спарринга из трех.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Хеймдалль пришел к Одину, тот пребывал на своем личном балконе. Привратник редко покидал свой пост, потому что ощущал тяжесть долга острее любого другого из асов. Любопытство в Одине боролось с предчувствиями.  
— Что привело тебя ко мне в столь поздний час, Всевидящий Хеймдалль?  
Хеймдалль поклонился, приложив сжатую в кулак руку к груди. За спиной у него висел большой меч, его рукоять многообещающе возвышалась над плечом.  
— Всеотец. Я пришел поговорить о твоем сыне.  
Один невесело рассмеялся:  
— Я так понимаю, речь пойдет не о старшем.  
— Нет, Всеотец.  
— Что беспокоит тебя в Локи?   
За плечами Привратника была пустота, которой он отважно противостоял в невидимой схватке, будто его место, его участь — и сейчас, и всегда, — стоять между теми, кого он защищает, и теми, кто хочет причинить им зло.  
— Локи плетет заговор. Его сердце — гнойник. Я вижу это, вижу так же ясно, как Вартари во плоти. Он по крупице выискивает в своих книгах сведения о хранилище оружия. Существует один артефакт, который больше всего привлекает его. Больше, чем тессеракт. Я слышу его шепот в темных уголках души Локи.  
Конечно.  
— Перчатка.  
Хеймдалль поклонился:  
— Она самая. Всеотец, не мне говорить тебе об опасности, которая нависнет над миром, если Локи заполучит ее.  
— Я знаю, старина. Я тоже был на последней войне... Я сражался, так же как и ты. — Один оперся на перила и взглянул на город. Вдалеке дрожали в воздухе шпили башни связи.  
— Он не должен получить ее.  
Один вздохнул:  
— Не думай, что я недооцениваю важность твоих слов, Хеймдалль. Мой сын изменился, и я больше не знаю его. Он извращенное, искаженное подобие того ребенка, которого я растил, и мне страшно думать о том, какую роль я сыграл в его превращении. Доверить ему артефакт — все равно, что пустить голодную лису в курятник, но я повинуюсь тому, что выше доводов разума.  
Хеймдалль поднял голову, пристально посмотрел на Одина:  
— Фригг было видение.  
— Да, было.  
Никто не уважал дар Фригг больше, чем Хеймдалль, Хранитель Рога.  
— Могу ли я узнать, что она видела?  
— Ты знаешь, что она не делится своими видениями. И в этом величайшая мудрость, хотя иногда ей тяжело нести бремя знания в одиночку. Она велела мне надеяться и доверять своему сыну.  
— Доверять Локи.  
— Да.  
Кажется, в ту ночь Один ощущал тяжесть власти сильнее, чем обычно. Но звезды казались ярче и ближе. Космический газ сворачивался в прозрачные облака. Расходясь, они открывали скопления далеких галактик, а после снова сливались, образуя завесу над тайнами вселенной. Один смотрел на небо и вдруг понял, что...  
— Я должен научиться снова доверять моему сыну. Я должен верить, что видение моей жены истинно, а ты, Хеймдалль, должен верить, что, даже если это не так, я сделаю все, что должно, чтобы защитить Асгард.  
Хеймдалль поклонился:  
— Всеотец.  
Смотритель Миров вышел. Повелитель асов остался стоять на балконе, все так же глядя в небо.

***  
— Ты обрабатывал швы солевым раствором каждую ночь?  
Локи кивнул, избегая взгляда целителя, и машинально скривил губы прежде, чем смог остановить себя. Раздраженная плоть запротестовала. Локи провел языком по стежкам.  
— Что ж, никаких признаков сепсиса, швы чистые и подживают. Ты везунчик, — Брок сел. — Если бы в раны попала инфекция, могли бы остаться жуткие рубцы. Исцеляющий камень к швам применять нельзя.  
Восхитительные новости. Ужасных шрамов не будет, останутся всего лишь обычные, ничем не выдающиеся шрамы.  
Пауза затягивалась. Локи вдруг почувствовал, словно в настроении Брока что-то изменилось. Он взглянул на него — своего палача и в то же время своего личного врача. Тот ответил на его взгляд. В его глазах была печаль:  
— Я уже говорил: мне жаль, Локи. Я объяснял Всеотцу, что такие наказания, как это, ни к чему не приводят, но традиция ...  
Локи фыркнул. Он подался вперед в кресле, как будто собираясь встать и уйти, и вопросительно склонил голову.  
Брок вздохнул:  
— Да, можешь идти. Продолжай втирать мазь, которую я дал. Жду тебя завтра.  
Локи не подал виду, что слышал его слова. Поднявшись со стула, он пинком открыл дверь и промаршировал между рядов больничных коек к выходу, не обращая внимания на пристальные взгляды целителей и пациентов. Стражник, сопровождавший Локи, прекратил строить глазки новенькой целительнице и рванул за своим подопечным. Чертоги врачевания они покинули вместе.

Время завтрака близилось к концу, и залы постепенно становились все оживленнее. Слуги сновали туда-сюда, лавируя между знатью, совершавшей утренний моцион и то и дело останавливавшейся, чтобы перекинуться несколькими вежливыми фразами. Все они, независимо от своего положения при дворе, пользовались моментом, чтобы поглазеть на Локи, проходящего мимо. Приглушенные разговоры и шепотки тянулись за его спиной, точно волна за кораблем.  
Нахмурившись, Локи решил сократить путь, пройдя через чертог Упокоившихся мужей. В огромном, наполненном эхом зале соединялись все четыре дворцовых крыла. Там хранились знаки асов из Первого Круга, ушедших в чертоги Древних. Зал был пуст. Мало кто приходил сюда кроме как по великим праздникам, когда Один совершал блот, принося жертву своим предкам. Тени сгущались в углах точно воспоминания. В детстве Локи с братом часами слушали здесь своего учителя, вбивавшего в их головы семейную историю. Они запомнили все выходы из зала задолго до того, как заучили наизусть рассказ о двоюродном деде, потерпевшем поражение от светлых альвов.

Локи не обращал внимания на реликвии дома, приютившего его когда-то. Принца интересовала только дверь, скрывавшаяся за статуей Бёра. Поднырнув под вытянутую руку деда, он приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул в нее. Стражник, следовавший за ним тенью, успел придержать дверь, прежде чем она закрылась. Правда, пролезть в узкий проем в доспехах оказалось сложновато. Локи сдержал улыбку, даже не подумав сбавить шаг.

Они оказались в узком коридоре, которым обычно пользовались слуги. В этот час тут было пусто. Коридор пролегал возле библиотеки, и именно туда направился Локи, следуя запутанной череде поворотов и переходов, пока не вышел из очередного зала прямо к Ротонде.

Дворцовая библиотека была, как и многое другое в Гладсхейме, превосходной. Она занимала весь первый этаж восточного крыла, простиралась на добрых три этажа вверх и на пару этажей вниз. Центр всего этого великолепия именовался просто Ротондой и представлял собой шедевр асгардской архитектуры, украшенный колоннадами. От Ротонды во все стороны отходили различные залы и читальни и две винтовые лестницы вели на балкон второго этажа. Пол был выложен орнаментом из переплетенных и связанных различными узлами шнуров.

Локи уверенно шел вперед.

Собрание книг младшего принца всегда заслуживало уважения. Некоторые тома он стащил из библиотеки, но большинство специально заказывал у лучших печатников Асгарда. На страницах этих книг можно было найти знания всех миров, от истории и искусства до юмора, от саг, записанных со слов скальдов, до дешевого чтива. Но больше всего места в его собрании было уделено трудам по магии. В конце концов, Локи был колдуном и всегда стремился совершенствовать свое мастерство.

И все же, его личные книги уже не могли помочь ему. Локи начал исследование, для которого было необходимо погрузиться в сокровенные эзотерические тайны.

Решение его проблемы хранилось в Дворцовой библиотеке. В конце северного трансепта находилась неприметная дверь без опознавательных знаков, смахивающая на дверь кладовки. Ни одно из следящих заклинаний, используемых, чтобы помочь гостям найти нужные книги, не замечало эту дверь. Не существовало никаких каталогов литературы, хранившейся за этой дверью. Только знавшие о ее существовании знали, какие сокровища она скрывает: исследование спорной теории магии, данные экспериментов над опасными артефактами, заклинания сомнительного морального свойства. Локи нашел этот огромный комплекс залов абсолютно случайно, обнаружив нестыковку в плане библиотеки.

Он покосился на стражника. Сегодняшний был молод и выглядел особенно недалеким. Такой вряд ли обратит внимание на книги, независимо от их содержания. И все же любая осторожность не будет лишней, если копаться в литературе, подлежащей особому учету, так что Локи продолжал внимательно следить за ним. 

Толкнув дверь, принц вдохнул затхлый воздух.

Вытащив из поясной сумки свой дневник, он сверился с записями.

Предварительные исследования прибора, созданного Таносом, Безумным Титаном, во время Войны Камней, до й.в., 9 922. Строительство и магические оборонные укрепления Гладсхейма.  
Первостепенное значение: магическое ограничение.

Локи подошел к старомодному каталожному шкафу у стены и начал рыться в карточках в поисках информации.

***  
День клонился к вечеру, и Локи был готов рвать на себе волосы. Не в последнюю очередь оттого, что молодого и безучастного стражника сменил его сослуживец поопытнее и поосмотрительнее, который не замедлил бы настучать Всеотцу, если б увидел, что принц что-то ищет в подозрительных книгах.

Добили его поисковые библиотечные заклинания, подлежащие исключительно голосовой активации.

Локи с досадой захлопнул очередной том. Он стоял в секции литературы по уголовному судопроизводству и асгардскому праву, изучая полки в надежде наткнуться на сведения о заклинаниях, могущих связать врожденную магию. Казалось, такой литературы не существует, по крайней мере, в этой части библиотеки. Локи сунул книгу обратно на полку.  
— Зло сегодня не склонно к сотрудничеству? — съязвил стражник. В ответ Локи ожег его гневным взглядом. По правде говоря, зло действительно не желало сотрудничать.

У него ничего не выходило. Может быть, с другим стражником, чье присутствие не действовало бы так удушающе, у него и получилось бы найти кое-какую, самую безобидную информацию, но если все и дальше пойдет как сейчас, то впереди его ждут лишь долгие часы бесцельного блуждания, которые ни на шаг не приблизят его к цели. Зарычав, Локи оттолкнулся от стеллажа и направился к ближайшему коридору. Завтра будет другой стражник. Завтра, возможно, удастся раскопать что-нибудь полезное.

Он проходил мимо секции «Сад-Огород», когда кто-то выскочил прямо на него из прохода между полками и повалил на пол под грохот падающих книг. Сбитый с толку Локи моргнул и взглянул на нападавшего.  
Миниатюрная женщина с вьющимися волосами, настолько пышными, что они с трудом удерживались в импровизированном пучке, смотрела на Локи, широко раскрыв глаза.  
— Ой… Умоляю, простите, я вас не видела… я просто… давайте, помогу, — она схватила Локи за руку, не обращая внимания на его угрюмый вид, и рывком подняла на ноги. А потом снова опустилась на колени и принялась собирать рассыпавшиеся книги, ни на мгновение не умолкая.  
— Понимаете, я так обрадовалась, что, наконец, нашла гримуар, который пыталась разыскать… Я сейчас в отпуске, отдыхаю от работы в коллегии, и подумала, что могу потратить время на себя… Я вас совершенно не заметила! Будьте так добры, подержите, — она сунула Локи собранную стопку и продолжила свое занятие. Соблазн швырнуть все обратно на пол был велик, но Локи слишком уважал печатное слово, чтобы портить книги, которым и так уже досталось. Он взглянул на стражника: тот стоял, прислонившись к одному из стеллажей, и наблюдал за происходящим, определенно получая от этого удовольствие. Локи снова посмотрел на женщину.  
Она все продолжала:  
— Традиционная травология светлых альвов, Многолетники пустынь американского юго-запада… Так, одной не хватает. А, вот она, за вами, — она потянулась Локи за спину и ухватила валяющуюся книгу. — Жизненный цикл муспеллийского огненного цветка!  
Она широко улыбнулась ему:  
— Потрясающие цветы, правда-правда, они…  
И заметила суровое выражение лица Локи.  
— Ой. Я слишком много болтаю. Гм… сюда.  
Покраснев, она подошла к ближайшему столу и свалила книжки на полочку, ожидая, что Локи последует за ней.

Он недоверчиво смотрел на нее. Можно было бы подумать, что она не знала, кто он такой, но ее одежда скроена и сшита согласно традициям знати Третьего Круга, и представители каждого рода, по крайней мере, до Шестого Круга, присутствовали при исполнении приговора. Не придумав ничего лучше, он бросил книги туда же, куда и она.

— Благодарю вас, мой господин, — она присела в реверансе. — Еще раз прошу простить меня за то, что сбила вас с ног.   
Покончив с церемониями, незнакомка расположилась за столом и с явным предвкушением открыла первую из книг.

Локи шагнул назад — раздраженный, не на шутку смутившийся, — и почти уже повернулся спиной, когда она подняла глаза от книги и улыбнулась ему. Ее улыбка была открытой и полной радости. Прелестная картина, но не она притягивала взгляд Локи.  
На губе у женщины был шрам. Побледневший от времени, но все же заметный, стягивавший кожу, искривляющий улыбку. Локи уставился на него. Затем развернулся и ушел, качая головой.  
Он никак не мог понять, какое ему дело до ее заячьей губы. И никак не мог выбросить ее из головы до конца дня.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/Loki.1393421631.jpg)

_— Думаешь, что сможешь служить мне? Все, что ты знаешь — ревность и обиды. Ты ищешь жалкой мести , я ищу высшего союза. Так как ты сможешь служить мне?_

_— Я… Я мог бы убить их в-всех._

_— Еще нет. Ты слишком слаб, связан чувствами._

_— Нет! Я ненавижу их! Я убью их!_

_— Ненависть — это страсть. Страсть — это высшая степень переживания. Я заставлю тебя искать бесстрастия, на стороне Смерти нет места чувствам._

Он метался под покрывалами, пойманный в сеть из воспоминаний и снов.

_Холодно, очень холодно. Как давно он здесь? Достаточно долго для того, чтобы Пустота высосала из него все тепло. Достаточно долго для того, чтобы пальцы начали синеть, чтобы генетическое наследие линиями начало проступать на покрытой мурашками коже._

_— Это Смерть. Не великолепна ли она? Не ужасно ли узреть ее?_

_Нет. Смерть была безобразна. Смерть не сулила удовлетворения. Смерть не оправдывала надежд. Смерти следовало избегать. Локи смотрел на умирающую вспышку сверхновой, смотрел, как всполохи тонули в зияющей расщелине, пока не осталось ничего, кроме непроглядной черноты во тьме ночи._

_Это было великолепно. Это было ужасно. Его магия протянулась через гравитационный поток, и Локи ухватился за соломинку. Он рухнул однажды и выжил. Ради Древних и всего того, чего он страшится, Локи не хотел снова упасть._

Это сон. Всего лишь сон, и все же он реален, он был там, он был…

_Локи падал. Магия предала его, покинула и отбросила прочь, и вместо созерцания смерти звезды возле согревающего жара Безумного Титана Локи падал, его затягивало в черную дыру, а Один наблюдал за этим падением._

_Локи хватался за нить, линию жизни, уже спасавшую его прежде, но ответа извне не было, только тошнотворное бурление. Локи пытался позвать на помощь, умолить отца спасти его, но губы его были крепко сшиты._

_Один наблюдал, как Локи падал в бездну._

Вздрогнув, Локи проснулся. Он был в своей постели, простыни влажным коконом обвились вокруг его тела. Он не падал. Локи уставился в потолок и вздохнул с облегчением настолько сильным, что почувствовал тошноту.

Локи одевался в темноте, собирая разбросанную одежду и приводя себя в порядок, он вооружался против своих снов, цеплялся за реальность, заставляя иллюзию померкнуть. Пальцы Локи дрожали, он трижды пытался просунуть пуговицу сквозь петлю, прежде чем сдался, оставив воротник расстегнутым.

Когда Локи открыл двери, стражники лениво болтали, облокотившись о стену. Они замерли на полуслове, широко открыв глаза и рты. Ни одного из них Локи не удостоил и взглядом, пройдя между ними, словно они всего лишь статуи, украшавшие его порог.

Локи выбирал направление наугад — ему было все равно, куда идти, пока выбранная дорога вела его прочь от комнат. Позади него раздавался топот приближавшегося стражника, избравшего короткий путь, чтобы догнать Локи и тенью следовать за ним. Локи выбросил его из своих мыслей так же, как выбросил темноту, бурлившую внутри него.

Его планы. Перчатка и его жалкая месть. Пусть предварительные изыскания пришлось урезать, все же они принесли пользу: Танос и прежде атаковал Вселенную, и только объединенная мощь всех миров смогла повергнуть его. Его оружие, Перчатка, было отправлено под охрану Асгарда и ныне хранилось в оружейной под троном Одина.

Вот тут-то и начинались сложности.

Оружейная была труднопреодолимым препятствием даже в отсутствие Разрушителя: опаснейшая из темниц — или сокровищниц — во всех девяти мирах, опутанная чуткими сигнальными чарами и обманными ловушками, довершавшими картину.

Локи уже исследовал эти чары прежде, во время подготовки к коронации Тора. Довольно простые, конечно, если знать об их существовании. Сложность была не в этом.

Сложность заключалась в том, что у Локи не было магии.

Один в своей бескрайней далеко идущей мудрости отнял у Локи его ценнейшее качество, не считая интеллекта. И теперь Локи мог разрушить защитные чары оружейной с тем же успехом, что и повелеть лампе зажечься.

Локи шел, не обращая внимания на шаги стражника, звучавшие эхом его собственных шагов, и обдумывал свое затруднительное положение.

Ход его мыслей был прерван толпой пьяных щеголей, показавшихся в проеме открывшейся двери, из-за которой хлынул свет. Был конец недели, и они, вне всякого сомнения, направлялись в трактиры, таверны и, самые изголодавшиеся, в публичные дома. Локи скользнул в тень — стражник последовал за ним — и наблюдал, как толпа проходит мимо. Ему показалось, что он видел приятеля Тора, Вольштагга, в самом ее центре. В попытке раззадорить себя тот бесчинствовал и смеялся так же громко, как и остальные.

Когда дверь закрылась, погружая чертог во тьму, Локи возобновил свой путь. Гуляки прошли, их выкрики стихли, и залы снова наполнились тихими вздохами ночных шорохов.

Локи возвратился мыслями к своей дилемме. Он уже знал, что бесполезно пытаться возвратить собственную магию — заклинание, использованное Всеотцом, было довольно распространено, и обратить его мог только наложивший и только по собственной воле. Работать в этом направлении бессмысленно.

Однако если поверх первого он наложит другое заклинание, способное даровать ему временную магию, то проблема будет решена. Для Перчатки не существует никаких ограничений индивида. Как только она окажется в руках у Локи, наличие собственной магии не будет иметь никакого значения.

Но как получить этот заряд силы?

В этот раз ход его мыслей прервал паж, выбежавший из-за угла и врезавшийся на полном ходу прямо Локи в живот. Локи схватил мальчишку за руки и рывком поднял в воздух, сверкнув глазами. «Смотри, куда идешь», — хотелось сказать ему. Он не мог этого сделать, но паж, кажется, все и так понял, потому что побелел, как полотно, и, заикаясь, извинился. Локи отпустил его, наблюдая, как мальчишка, едва удержавшись на ногах, тут же припустил прочь. Тот бросил через плечо испуганный взгляд и, увидев, что Локи все еще смотрит на него, шмыгнул за ближайший угол.

— Обязательно было так делать? — спросил стражник. Локи продемонстрировал ему неприличный жест. Стражник вздохнул, но не стал отвечать.

Они продолжили путь.

Решить задачу традиционным способом не получится, тут нет никаких сомнений. Современные заклинания предполагают, что использующий их имеет внутренний источник магической энергии, чтобы черпать из него. Немногие школы, исключая самые приверженные традициям, включают работу с замкнутой системой и повышение уровня энергии в свои учебные программы. Однажды Локи из любопытства уже исследовал подобные методы самостоятельно, но лишь поверхностно, недостаточно глубоко, чтобы дать ему ответы, которые он искал теперь.

Исследование доасгардской магической истории должно было оказаться полезным. Асы не всегда были одарены, и прежде чем Древние достигли сейдр и сотворили Асгард, они были немногим больше, чем дикари, цеплявшиеся за жизнь в скалах. Несомненно, он сможет адаптировать под себя одно из тех примитивных заклинаний.

Локи взвесил свои возможности. Старейшие рукописи и свитки хранились в чертоге Древних записей. И хотя при входе придется отметиться, передвижения внутри хранилища не будут отслеживаться. Да и поиски этих записей не покажутся столь же подозрительными, как если бы Локи копался в книгах, подлежащих особому учету. Хоть они активно и не охранялись, всякий, слишком часто пользующийся той дверью, был бы замечен.

Искра чего-то смутно похожего на надежду затеплилась в груди Локи. Скоро у него будут все необходимые сведения, и он сможет начать работать над заклинанием, которое даст ему магию, достаточную, чтобы попасть в оружейную. И как только он окажется в оружейной, то…

— Локи, что ты здесь делаешь так поздно?

Локи неверяще вздохнул. Ну, разумеется, его братец решил побродить по залам той же самой ночью, что и он, и, разумеется, Тор выбрал для своих прогулок тот же чертог, в котором уже находился Локи.

«Обдумываю, что бы такого съесть на завтрак утром», — раздраженно подумал он.

Тор, конечно же, его не слышал.  
— Вернись в свои покои, брат, — произнес он. — Тебе опасно вот так разгуливать по дворцу. Даже воздух здесь полон негодования в твой адрес.

«О, да. И можешь еще добавить в список страх и мелочную злость мальчишки-пажа. Я так боюсь».

Локи шагнул в сторону, пытаясь обойти Тора, но этот лосяра лишь слегка переместился вбок и вновь загородил Локи дорогу.

— Я не шучу, Локи. Тебя уже называют Принцем-Предателем. И то, что ты бродишь ночами по дворцовым коридорам, только разжигает сплетни.

Локи зашипел и предпринял еще одну попытку обойти брата. Тор схватил его за плечи:

— Молю тебя, брат, не пренебрегай моим предупреждением. Эти залы дышат гневом.

Это было уже слишком. Локи сбросил с плеч руки брата, отталкивая его от себя.

«Ты думаешь, я не осознаю своего положения со всей ясностью, доступной мне? Ты думаешь, я не замечаю взглядов, шепотков, подозрения и ненависти? Тор, ты идиот, если думаешь так! Я точно знаю, где нахожусь, — между тобой и всем, что тебе дорого, — равно как и ты стоишь между мной и всем, чего я желаю! Когда я получу Перчатку, я разрушу этот зал, камень за камнем. Я уничтожу Асгард! Слышишь меня, Тор? Я отправлю его обратно в Пустоту, из которой Древние воздвигли его. И, когда я это сделаю, я заставлю тебя склонить голову у моих ног!»

Слова хлынули сквозь Локи, наполняя его рот и застревая в горле, пока ему не стало казаться, что он вот-вот захлебнется ими. Локи смотрел на Тора взглядом, полным не просто ярости, а чистого безумия. Он почувствовал покалывание в кончиках пальцев, с шипением отвернулся от брата и ударил кулаком в ближайшую стену. Каменная кладка треснула. Но все они, и принцы, и стражник, замерли истуканами не поэтому, а потому, что от прикосновения Локи стена покрылась инеем.

Локи отпрянул, уставившись на свои руки, ставшие бледными. Он поднял взгляд на Тора и увидел ужас в глазах брата. Локи сжал кулаки и, резко развернувшись, зашагал прочь по коридору. Если он не может идти вперед, тогда он вернется назад.

Локи не думал о своем истинном наследии или о том, почему Один не заблокировал его вместе с остальной магией. Он приучил себя не думать о нем вовсе. Вернувшись в свои покои, он схватил первую попавшуюся книгу и читал, пока изнеможение не овладело им, и он не уснул прямо за своим столом.


	5. Chapter 5

Сигюн одолевало беспокойство. Это была одна из тех редких ночей, когда сон ускользал от нее: то ли матрас был слишком мягким, то ли свет чересчур ярким. А может, спокойно заснуть мешали слишком тревожные мысли. Она глядела в потолок и думала о происходящем в Асгарде.  
Суд над принцем – серьезное дело, потребовавшее присутствия ее отца при дворе. У Ньялла были собственные покои во дворце, но он терпеть не мог придворную жизнь. Сигюн частенько слышала от него, что ввязываться в дворцовые дрязги все равно, что тыкать палкой в шипящий ком злобных гадюк, и ее опыт, пусть и небольшой, только подтверждал отцовские слова. У нее не было потребности выяснять, чье платье лучше и чьи безделушки красивее, распускать сплетни или участвовать в утонченных интригах, которые так любили придворные дамы. Она - порченый товар, и вряд ли составит хорошую партию, если вообще выйдет замуж. 

Наверное, дело в кровати или в непривычном эхе в ее комнатах. Возможно, к концу месяца, когда ее отец покончит на время с этими змеиными игрищами, станет проще, но сейчас ей больше всего хотелось оказаться в собственной постели в городском доме, что отец арендовал для нее.  
Когда Сигюн, вздрогнув, проснулась в третий раз, то сдалась и встала с кровати. Дворцовые сады были достаточно хорошо изучены ею, и к тому же вряд ли кто-то сейчас бодрствует, что бы озаботиться вопросом, почему молодая госпожа из благородных бродит там среди ночи. Надев пару домашних туфель и накинув поверх сорочки расшитую зеленую мантию, Сигюн выскользнула за дверь.

Их покои были шикарны. Раньше они принадлежали матери, теперь их предоставили ее семье, подчеркивая их статус. В центре - впечатляющая гостиная с диваном, креслами и столиком перед огромным камином. По обе стороны от гостиной располагались несколько комнат: сначала те, куда приглашали посетителей, за ними - личные покои и помещения для слуг. В покоях царила торжественная обстановка, смягченная лунным светом, льющимся сквозь полупрозрачные занавеси. «Темнота скрывает многие огрехи, даже архитектурные», — подумалось Сигюн.

Ей удалось миновать восточное крыло и библиотеку. Она уже подошла к центральной аллее, когда стражник окликнул ее. По чести говоря, сейчас она выглядела как служанка, которую отправили ночью с поручением. Несмотря на обострение отношений между Мирами, вряд ли стоило ожидать, что что-либо способно ускользнуть от всевидящего взора Хеймдалля. Тем не менее, ее поймали врасплох. — Эй, ты! Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Сигюн развернулась, судорожно вцепившись в мантию, прежде чем вспомнила, что имеет полное право находиться здесь. Она дочь Астрид-Старейшины из Третьего Круга, принадлежит одной из самых древних и родовитых семей, а по положению выше этого стражника настолько, насколько звезды выше Асгарда. Но это не ее дом, и Сигюн все время казалось, что она вторглась в чужие владения.  
— Мое имя Сигюн Ньяллсдоттир, и я искала в садах умиротворения.  
— Примите мои извинения, госпожа, — стражник поклонился. — Я не хотел помешать вам.  
— Вы лишь исполняли свой долг.  
Стражник снова поклонился и отступил.  
Расслабившись, Сигюн продолжила свой путь. Сады ожидали ее. В этих садах она бывала частым гостем, они дарили ей одиночество и покой. Этой ночью она забрела во фруктовую рощу — возможно, в угоду своему настроению. Старые деревья, незыблемые перед лицом перемен, все так же тянулись к небу, с каждым годом становясь чуть выше. Сигюн блуждала под их поскрипывающими ветвями, отпустив свои мысли на волю. 

Размышления нарушил какой-то звук. Негромкий, будто шарканье подошв о каменную дорожку, в ночной тишине он казался особенно неприятным. Сигюн нахмурилась и скользнула в тень яблони, желая остаться незамеченной. 

Между деревьев показалось двое. Судя по отчетливым очертаниям шлема, один из них служил в королевской гвардии. Второй без доспехов, одет лишь в штаны и рубаху. Учитывая их ладный покрой и то, что мужчина бродил по саду в столь поздний час, он принадлежал к благородному сословию — скорее всего даже к ее Кругу, а может, и выше. Сигюн попыталась вспомнить, кто бы мог оказаться настолько эксцентричен, что отправился на ночную прогулку по саду с телохранителем. 

Она старательно перебирала представителей знати в уме, но так и не остановилась ни на ком, пока лунный свет не высветил глубоко запавшие глаза и израненные стежками губы.  
Принц Локи. Сигюн поскользнулась, из-под ноги вылетел камешек, с глухим стуком ударившийся об сплетшиеся корни дерева, за которым она пряталась. Принц застыл, впившись взглядом в тень, что скрывала Сигюн. Она подумала было затаить дыхание и выждать, пока Локи пройдет мимо, но настороженность, с которой он держался, разбила ее надежды. Сигюн вздохнула и шагнула вперед.

С тех пор, как она столкнулась с ним в библиотеке и вынудила помочь с книгами, прошло много дней. Как сердито тогда он смотрел на нее! И все же помог. Сигюн присела в реверансе:  
— Прошу прощения, мой господин. Я пришла сюда в поисках уединения, но, кажется, никто из нас не обретет его здесь. С вашего позволения.  
Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Локи, нахмурившись, уставился на нее и схватил за рукав. Здесь, в саду, под тусклым светом луны принц казался еще неистовее, чем прежде. Под заострившимися скулами залегли тени. Тень узнавания скользнула по его лицу. Он поднял руку, коснулся плеча Сигюн в том месте, где обычно располагался на парадной одежде фамильный герб, и с сомнением посмотрел на нее.  
— Сигюн Астридсдотир, мой господин, — чуть замешкавшись, ответила она. Уставилась на шов, уродовавший распухшие губы, на нить, впившуюся в плоть, подумала, что палач сделал аккуратные стежки. И тут же отвела взгляд, смотря теперь принцу в глаза. Сигюн знала, каково это, когда люди рассматривают твои черты, несущие в себе уродство.  
Казалось, Локи ничего не заметил. Его брови удивленно приподнялись, он отступил назад и вежливо поклонился. Сигюн залилась краской. Ну зачем она только упомянула имя своей матери!  
— Благодарю, но я всего лишь дочь Астрид, а не она сама.  
Локи пристально разглядывал ее. Пауза затянулась. В конце концов, он кивнул, как будто соглашаясь с ней, снова поклонился, на этот раз гораздо ниже, и повел рукой в сторону садов.  
Сигюн нахмурилась, не понимая, в чем дело. Но Локи уже развернулся и зашагал обратно. Стражник последовал за ним, бросая через плечо любопытные взгляды. Они исчезли в темноте задолго до того, как Сигюн закрыла открывшийся от удивления рот.

Она вернулась обратно к яблоне с ее узловатыми корнями, теперь уделяя больше внимания своему внутреннему смятению, а не окружающей природе. Бездумно протянула руку к яблоку, благодаря чарам созревшему вне сезона, и, ловко крутнув, сорвала его с ветки. Яблоко тяжело легло ей в ладонь. Так же тяжелы были мысли Сигюн.

Она и до этого видела принца, обоих принцев, а так же их отца и мать. И хотя Сигюн предпочитала большую часть времени проводить в городском доме, принадлежавшем ее семье, а не во дворце, она была сыта по горло официальными приемами. Но сегодня Сигюн уже второй раз встретилась с Локи в неформальной обстановке, беседовала с… Ладно, вряд ли это можно назвать беседой, скорее — общением.

Затем ее мысли перешли к другой, более весомой проблеме: вот уже второй раз она проводила некоторое время в компании того, кого признали предателем и убийцей, кого собственный отец осудил на глазах у всего Асгарда, и даже не задумывалась о совершенных этим предателем и убийцей преступлениях. Ну, разве что вскользь. На самом деле Сигюн вовсе не находила его неприятным, несмотря на то, что он пару раз одаривал ее негодующим взглядом. Отнюдь. И в эту ночь Локи доказал, что по-прежнему может зваться среброустым, даже с зашитым ртом.  
Сигюн не могла не сочувствовать очевидному стремлению принца к уединению, понимая, что за его шрамами люди не смогут разглядеть его самого.  
Отец как-то сказал Сигюн, что у нее слишком доброе сердце, и это не принесет ей пользы. Сегодня она впервые подумала, что отец, возможно, прав. Сигюн коснулась ствола яблони и тихо отправилась обратно в свои покои.


	6. Chapter 6

И снова Локи шел по Ротонде, только на этот раз не к секции с литературой, состоящей на особом учете, а к лестнице, ведущей на нижние уровни. На первых этажах библиотеки располагались архивы Асгарда, где в огромном хранилище были собраны все официальные документы и прочие бюрократические измышления мира асов. Локи оглянулся на стражника: на лице последнего отражалось предчувствие скучного времяпрепровождения. Значит, не из тех, кто обратит внимание на выбор книг. Вот и славно. Он зашагал вниз.

Этажом ниже отделка была значительно проще. Необработанный камень, простые цилиндрические своды потолка. Локи почувствовал одуряющий запах кожи, чернил и бумаги и направился дальше по коридору, туда, где начинались стеллажи. Он огляделся. В отличие от взмывающей ввысь архитектуры верхних этажей обстановка здесь создавала давящее ощущение. Бесчисленные полки заполняли промежутки между колоннами, образуя тесные, казавшиеся бесконечными проходы.

Локи осмотрел пол и нашел круг голубого мрамора, врезанный в каменную плиту. Он наступил на него. Поисковое заклинание, активировавшееся весом, появилось в виде приглушенно светящегося голубого шара, парящего на уровне головы.  
— Запрос?  
Локи откашлялся, и его стражник, рассматривавший ближайший проход, резко обернулся. Покраснев, Локи достал тетрадь и карандаш, набросал записку и поднял так, чтобы стражник смог ее прочитать.

Стражник озадаченно нахмурился:  
— Поиск записи о рождении Сигюн Астридсдоттир?  
Заклинание вспыхнуло белым.

— Найдены следующие записи: Запись о потомстве Арнлауга Лиулрсона, Третий Круг; Запись о потомстве Ньялла Халлвардсона, Третий Круг.  
Не в первый раз Локи поймал себя на желании большей ясности в системе имен Асгарда. У Духов Тумана она неплоха: у каждого единственное, уникальное имя семейной тематики. Локи нацарапал еще одну записку и показал ее стражнику.

— Гм. Искать: Потомство Арнлауга Лиулрсона?

Еще вспышка — «Следуйте» — и шар метнулся прочь, заскользив вперед по коридору. Локи последовал за ним, заткнув тетрадь за пояс и проигнорировав тяжелый взгляд стражника, нацеленный ему в спину. Они шли за шаром длинными, неприятно тесными проходами, сменявшимися резкими поворотами вокруг столбов, бросались от стеллажа к стеллажу, стараясь не отстать. Шар опустился к одной из полок на уровне коленей и прикрепился к корешку книги.  
— Запись найдена, — мелодично сообщил он. — Запрос?  
— Оставайся здесь, — поспешил ответить стражник, тут же взглянув на Локи. Тот не ответил даже кивком. Шар на мгновение замерцал, затем отделился от книги и снова завис на уровне головы. Локи вытащил указанный том: толстый, в кожаном тисненом переплете. Переднюю обложку украшало стилизованное изображение Иггдрасиля. Локи повертел книгу в руках, пролистал пустые страницы в поисках последней записи. Выяснил, что три дня назад родился мальчик, названный Кнутом Арнлаугсоном. И продолжал листать, пока не дошел до имени Сигюн Ньяллсдоттир. Остановившись, он прочел запись.

_Сигюн Ньяллсдоттир, Третий Круг (возведена в Третий Круг формальным признанием матери, осуществленным по доверенности отцом, понедельник, тридцать первый день первого месяца зимы, 153 года после й.в.). Родилась: пятница, двадцать третий день первого месяца зимы, 153 года после й.в.. Отец: Ньялл Халлвардсон, Восьмой Круг (возведен в Третий Круг через брак в понедельник, двенадцатый день второго месяца лета, 356 года до й.в.; перекрестная ссылка: Общие записи 3342: Запись о потомстве Ньялла Халлвардсона, Третий Круг). Мать: Астрид Лейфсдоттир, Третий Круг (возведена в Третий Круг формальным признанием отца, воскресенье, пятнадцатый день третьего месяца лета, GP 25). Место рождения: Гладсхейм, Астридхольм. Дата записи: понедельник, тридцать первый день первого месяца зимы, 153 года после й.в. Примечание: родилась с левой односторонней расщелиной губы. Перекрестная ссылка: Записи целителей 3985 Том 23, § 158: неонатальная статистика Третьего Круга, Йоль 153 года после й.в - пятый месяц лета, 154 года после й.в._

Он нашел свою Сигюн. Записал самую важную информацию и перекрестные ссылки в тетрадь, вернул книгу на полку. Ткнул шар — тот снова засветился — и перелистнул страницу.  
— Запрос?  
Локи поднял тетрадь. Стражник вздохнул:  
— Искать: Записи целителей 3985, том 23, параграф 158.

— Следуйте, — заклинание вспыхнуло белым и понеслось по проходу.

***  
Сигюн добавила к стопке книг в руках еще одну, а затем возвратилась в кабинет, который она для себя зарезервировала. Формально она числилась в отпуске, но вдохновение не интересуется тем, что указано в трудовом договоре, и Сигюн решила взяться за работу немедленно, пока новая идея была еще свежа в ее сознании. Осторожно открыв дверь, она сгрузила свою ношу на стол, где уже высилась гора книг, и, засучив рукава, погрузилась в дебри теории.

Задолго до того, как далекие предки Сигюн сотворили Асгард, было известно, что в основе Вселенной лежит система магических принципов. Масса вещества может быть перераспределена, но не может быть ни заново сотворена, ни полностью уничтожена. Сила магнита тесно связана с силой молнии. И, если не принимать в расчет искусственное ускорение, ни один предмет не движется быстрее, чем свет.

Именно последний принцип и занимал сейчас все мысли Сигюн. Ее коллегия объединилась со многими другими магическими коллегиями Асгарда, чтобы попытаться воссоздать технологию, положенную в основу Биврёста. И, возможно, когда-нибудь построить его заново. Даже Тор, наследный принц, никогда ранее не уделявший внимания научным изысканиям своих будущих подданных, подгонял ученых, по первому требованию щедро выделяя средства на этот проект.   
Затруднение вызывало то, что никто не знал, как Биврёст придавал ускорение перемещаемым объектам. Пожалуй, можно было бы отнести это к области мифов, вот только Биврёст существовал на самом деле. Сигюн изучала чертежи оборудования, находившегося под обсерваторией, в попытке собрать воедино весь механизм. Все равно что пытаться построить мидгардский двигатель внутреннего сгорания, не понимая самого процесса и рассматривая каждый поршень по отдельности. Даже с умом Сигюн и при наличии моделей ее ожидали долгие годы труда.

Именно поэтому она и сидела сейчас в библиотеке. Согласно теории Сигюн, Биврёст по своей сути являлся магической структурой. Возможно, главным были не материалы, из которых он был создан, а поток использованной при этом магии. И нужно было рассмотреть задачу с точки зрения мага, а не инженера. Обложившись исследованиями Биврёста и работами по теории магической иллюзии, Сигюн решила наколдовать модель. Она закрутила магический поток, заставив его парить над столом, и начала лепить опорную плиту фундамента обсерватории Биврёста.

Два часа спустя Сигюн начала понимать монументальность и сложность своей задумки.

Самая большая проблема, стоявшая перед инженерами, заключалась в том, что Биврёст с точки зрения инженерного искусства представлял собой абсолютно бессмысленную вещь. Его механизм был ассиметричен и неэффективен. Теперь же Сигюн выяснила, что в Биврёсте не было смысла и с точки зрения магии. Естественные линии распределения магии при его конструкции игнорировались, предпочтение отдавалось искусственным каналам, качество которых было заведомо ниже. Даже модель сопротивлялась такому подходу, и Сигюн пришлось бороться с собственной магией, чередуя уговоры и угрозы. Наконец, потратив пятнадцать минут, чтобы свести две опоры, сопротивлявшиеся, словно два разнополюсных магнита, она вздохнула и откинулась на спинку стула, потирая глаза. Мысленно завязав магический поток узлом, Сигюн прекратила подачу магии к модели и перевела ее в состояние гибернации. Модель исчезла, и Сигюн поморгала, избавляясь от остаточных изображений.

Она знала, что движется в правильном направлении. Если бы от обсерватории остались обломки, можно было бы изучить их, и тогда, возможно, удалось бы восстановить ход мыслей создателей Биврёста. Однако Пустота поглотила его, и теперь приходилось хвататься за малейшие намеки на подсказки. Сигюн знала, что ее модель — ключ к разгадке, но для правильного построения ей не хватало умений и навыков. У нее был талант к статической магии, а не к динамической. Ее сильной стороной была действительность, не иллюзия. Даже самый простенький фантом требовал от нее огромных усилий. Вот и уменьшенная трехмерная реплика, воспроизводящая лишь магический слепок объекта, не желала ей покоряться.

Сигюн тихо поднялась из-за заваленного книгами и записями стола и вышла из кабинета. Ей нужно было проветриться и обдумать возможность создания рабочей группы. Может быть, в Асгардской коллегии изобразительных искусств найдется кто-то, подходящий для сотрудничества. Необходимо было безотлагательно подготовить проект предложения для куратора.  
Ноги несли ее прочь — сквозь Ротонду, в восточные двери, и, наконец, Сигюн вновь оказалась на террасе, от которой начиналась центральная прогулочная аллея. Сигюн прислонилась к балюстраде и вдохнула запах прелой земли и трав. Ее мысли блуждали свободно, и она поймала себя на том, что возвращается воспоминаниями к минувшей ночи. К принцу-предателю. И — себе она лгать не станет — к его губам.

На что это похоже, когда тебе зашивают рот? Принц не испытывал ни голода, ни жажды благодаря Напитку Идунн, но ему наверняка не хватало ощущения еды во рту. Вкуса охлажденной дыни летним днем или горячего чая, что так приятно потягивать прохладным утром. А как быть с радостью дружеских застолий? И если уж речь зашла о друзьях, то как обойтись без разговоров? Вчера ему вполне удалось выразить свои мысли, но Сигюн была абсолютно уверена, что принц никак не обойдется одной пантомимой в какой-нибудь напряженной дискуссии. Наказание эффективно изолировало его от окружающего мира. Наверное, в этом был смысл — держать крамолу взаперти, надеть намордник на бешеного волка — и все же такая кара казалась ей жестокой.

Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и вернулась в прохладу библиотечных залов. Нужно было собрать записи, сдать книги и подготовить официальный запрос.

Ей оставалось вернуть на полки две абсолютно бесполезные для нее книги по высшей внешней искусственной сенсорной манипуляции, когда она увидела его. И снова ее внимание сначала привлекли доспехи стражника, а уж потом — бледное лицо принца. Он сидел за одним из длинных столов для чтения. Возле него лежала небольшая стопка книг, а одна, открытая, — перед ним. Сигюн смотрела, как он откидывается назад, перекладывая книгу на колени. Вот принц дотронулся пальцем до губ, провел по ним — бессознательный жест. Должно быть, швы беспокоят его. Скривившись, тут же убрал руку ото рта, озираясь вокруг.

И увидел Сигюн, стоящую в арке. С разных концов читального зала они смотрели друг на друга. Поддавшись понуканиям Урд, Сигюн направилась к принцу, чтобы поздороваться. К ее удивлению, глаза Локи расширились, а на щеках выступил румянец. Он беспорядочно замахал руками над книгой, лежащей у него на коленях, затем потянулся к стопке, сложенной на столе, словно в попытке спрятать ее. Когда Сигюн подошла ближе, то поняла, почему.

Там лежали сборники научных журналов, и в каждом была хотя бы одна из ее статей. Она знала, потому что сама удостоверилась в этом, как только журналы были отпечатаны. Локи пожал плечами — вид у него был почти застенчивый — и поднял книгу с колен. Это была ее работа, та, которую она опубликовала три года назад: теоретические выкладки, относящиеся к передовым технологическим концепциям вне Асгарда. Сигюн потратила почти десять лет, чтобы собрать необходимые данные, сопоставить их и прийти к определенным выводам. Публикация не произвела особого впечатления на инженерное сообщество. Большинство критиков сошлись на том, что выбранная тема довольно невразумительна, пусть и хорошо исследована и красноречиво описана.

— О. Вы читаете мою работу, — Сигюн смущенно прижала собственные книги к груди.

Локи положил том на стол и вытащил потрепанную тетрадь. Он что-то написал в ней, резко перевернул и толкнул по столу к Сигюн. Она бросила еще один взгляд на принца и наклонилась, чтобы прочитать сделанную им запись.

_«Хорошая работа. Анализ мидгардских коммуникационных технологий слабоват, зато сравнение музыкальных традиций огненных великанов и жителей Нифльхейма выполнено потрясающе»._

Настала очередь Сигюн покраснеть. Она опустилась в кресло напротив и положила книги на стол:  
— Спасибо. Обычно говорят, что это слишком узкоспециализированная тема, чтобы испытывать к ней нечто большее, чем любопытство.

Локи забрал у нее тетрадь и продолжил писать.  
 _«Ненужных знаний нет»_ , — прочла она.  
Принц постучал карандашом по ее книгам и вопросительно взглянул.

— Я надеялась найти способ улучшить свое мастерство в области иллюзий, — ответила Сигюн. — Я в них полный ноль, максимум, на что способна — каркас изобразить. Но для модели, которую я строю, нужно больше, вот я и решила попробовать разобраться в этом деле.

« _Неподходящие книги_ , — написал Локи. — _Чересчур сложные методы. Больше подходят для виртуальной реальности, чем для простого моделирования_ ».

Сигюн вздохнула:  
— Да, я и сама пришла к такому выводу. Частично проблема в том, что я понятия не имею, с чего начать. Если бы я на самом деле обтесывала камень или бросалась огнем, было бы проще, но я никогда не была сильна в иллюзиях.

Локи странно посмотрел на нее.   
« _Модель непременно должна быть иллюзией? Настоящие модели ничуть не хуже_ ».  
Сигюн натянуто рассмеялась:  
— Я инженер. Все эти настоящие модели мне ночами снятся. Нет, они не подходят. Мне нужно смоделировать магические потоки конструкции, притом видеть их, не видя самой конструкции, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Локи задумался.

« _Могу ли я увидеть, на чем вы остановились?_ »

Она засомневалась. Сбившееся дыхание да слишком долгая пауза, ничего более, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Локи заметил. С его лица исчезли все эмоции, взгляд помрачнел. Сжав карандаш так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, он очень аккуратно написал следующую фразу.

« _Я вижу, что вы предпочли бы не демонстрировать мне свои достижения. Забудьте о моем вопросе_ ».

Его готовность подумать о ней самое плохое была почти оскорбительной.  
— Это Биврёст, — выпалила Сигюн, тут же решив говорить только правду. — Я вхожу в исследовательскую группу, занимающуюся восстановлением обсерватории. Мои сомнения были вызваны вашим участием в ее разрушении. Я подумала, что вы можете саботировать нашу работу, и тут же решила, что это глупость, поскольку мост разрушил ваш брат, а не вы. Еще я подумала, что, возможно, вы стремитесь завершить вашу попытку уничтожения Ётунхейма. Это так?

На лице Локи появилось крайне необычное для него выражение: смесь удивления, изумления и заинтересованности. Он покачал головой. Сигюн покосилась на него, но Локи то ли был абсолютно искренен, то ли лгал гораздо искуснее, чем уверяли слухи. Она кивнула:  
— Хорошо. Значит, у меня нет причин для беспокойства. Свежий взгляд на проблему — то, что надо.  
Сигюн подалась вперед, освободила свою магию, извлекла модель и вывела ее из состояния гибернации. Нечеткие контуры задрожали, прежде чем модель восстановила очертания.

Несколько мгновений взгляд Локи метался между Сигюн и моделью, а осторожное выражение лица то и дело сменялось задумчивостью. Он нацарапал в тетради вопрос: « _Ты всегда такая честная?_ »

Сигюн усмехнулась:  
— Вы хотели сказать — прямолинейная? Нет. Но вы будите во мне все самое лучшее.

Локи фыркнул.  
« _Это что-то новенькое_ ».  
Он посмотрел на модель, взгляд его заострился.  
« _Макет нескладный_ ».  
— Я тоже так подумала. Из-за этого тяжело удерживать его форму. Но он полностью соответствует имеющимся описаниям.

Принц постучал кончиком карандаша по бумаге. Казалось, он усиленно над чем-то размышлял. Затем он написал несколько слов и почти небрежно толкнул тетрадь к Сигюн.

« _Я мог бы помочь тебе с иллюзиями, если хочешь_ ».

Она вскинула голову. Локи преувеличенно внимательно разглядывал фреску напротив, но Сигюн заметила, что краешком глаза он следит за ней. Она решила, что его старания не выдать, как сильно он хочет услышать ее согласие, невероятно милы.

Да и кто она такая, чтобы отвергнуть помощь лучшего в истории Асгарда мастера магии иллюзий?  
— Хочу, — сказала Сигюн, и тени у него под глазами стали почти не видны.


	7. Chapter 7

Сигюн ждала его. Локи мог видеть ее силуэт сквозь матовое стекло читального зала. Она склонилась над книгой. Если Локи понял правильно — над книгой о каком-то малоизвестном цветке. Оставив стражу стоять снаружи, он вошел внутрь.

Сигюн взглянула на открывающуюся дверь, но по этому взгляду было понятно, что она все еще поглощена лежащей перед ней книгой. Увидев Локи, она моргнула и отложила томв сторону.

— Вы здесь.

Она в совершенстве владела умением констатировать очевидное, и, даже будучи сводным братом Тора, Локи восхитился этому. Ее рассеяность, однако, он приписал не столько _неспособности_ мыслить как таковой, сколько тому, что мысли ее были сосредоточены не совсем на том, что происходило здесь и сейчас, а текли немного отдельно от окружающего мира.

Локи достал тетрадь и карандаш и уселся в кресло напротив Сигюн. Между ними на столе были разбросаны бумаги с заметками и громоздились кипы книг. Локи прочел название ближайшей: «Иллюзия реальности». Он поднял бровь и нацарапал записку:

_«Собираешься вдобавок к художественным курсам для начинающих усиленно заняться философией?»_

Сигюн покраснела и склонила голову:  
— Я вам уже говорила, что понятия не имею, откуда начать. Я взяла все книги, в названии которых есть слово «иллюзия».

Локи театрально вздохнул и покачал головой.

_«Для мага слишком низкое качество исследовательской работы»._

— Ну, я в отпуске. Поэтому могу позволить себе побыть ленивой.

Локи почувствовал, как уголок его губ пополз вверх, натягивая вартари. Он сомневался, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к этому ощущению, к тому, что его губы притянуты друг к другу, к ощущению нити не только на губах, но и равно _внутри_ них. Локи отбросил эту мысль подальше.

_«Давай посмотрим макет»._

На мгновение лицо Сигюн приняло отсутствующее выражение, а затем над столом материализовался макет. Локи не обратил на него внимания, наблюдая, как Сигюн отпускает свою магию, осторожно и неуклюже. Типичный, по его мнению, подход инженера, использующего магию для конкретных целей. Сейчас Сигюн нужно было создать эфемерный свет, а не материальную реальность, и чем менее уверенно она себя чувствовала, тем больше усилий вкладывала в поддержание равновесия. Локи щелкнул пальцами, привлекая ее внимание, и, дождавшись ответной реакции, покачал головой.

_«Ты слишком стараешься. Ты не «видишь» магию, ты чувствуешь ее. Попробуй легче»._

Сигюн нахмурилась — между ее бровей залегла морщинка — и попробовала снова, зажмурившись от усердия в попытке «почувствовать» свою магию. В этот раз вышло еще грубее. Сигюн слишком старалась. Локи снова щелкнул пальцами.

— Я чувствовала!

_«Ты ведешь себя как грабитель, напавший на жертву в переулке и роющийся у нее в карманах. Изящнее надо. Почувствуй музыку, звучащую внутри тебя, танцуй с ней, а не заколачивай молотом гвозди»._

Сигюн скривила губы:  
— Я бы лучше гвозди заколачивала.

Локи почувствовал раздражение.

_«Тогда возьмем садоводство. Над головой солнце, под ногтями — земля. Магия— изысканное занятие, искусство, а не просто инструмент. Представь, что ты хочешь заставить саженец подрасти. Ты не станешь растягивать его на подпорках, пытаясь сделать выше, а создашь необходимые условия и будешь ждать, пока он вырастет сам»._

Сигюн моргнула, затем закрыла глаза. Мгновение она не делала ничего, а затем в один миг от ее рук медленным сиянием растеклась магия, все еще осторожная, но уже более изящная. Сигюн слегка подтолкнула ее в нужное положение — магия без колебаний отправилась именно туда, куда было указано, и замерла. Сигюн открыла глаза. Прямо перед ней, на самой вершине книги, сверкал макет.

— Я воображала, — глаза Сигюн изумлённо распахнулись, — что подвязываю виноградную лозу к шпалере, — напряжение в голосе сменила мягкость.

_«Магия, в основном, заключается в визуализации. Практически вся магия иллюзии основана на этом»._

Локи никак не мог понять, почему их взгляды то и дело встречаются, почему он словно тонет в ее карих глазах. Он давно уже — несколько столетий, не меньше — не чувствовал себя настолько чистым душой. Вернувшись мыслями к тем дням, когда он только начал изучать магию, Локи вспомнил, как ему казалось тогда, что перед ним открывается блестящий новый мир с бесконечными возможностями. Его охватили ностальгия и печаль по тому мальчику, каким он был когда-то.

— Ты хороший учитель, — заметила Сигюн. — По правде говоря, превосходный. Мало кто способен обучать, не произнося ни слова.

Настроение Локи испортилось. Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице — Сигюн закатила глаза:  
— Зачем притворяться, что это не так? У тебя рот зашит. Даже если мы будем обходить это в разговорах, все равно ничего не изменится.

_«Мне не нужна жалость»._

Сигюн прищурилась:  
— Лучше жалость, чем презрение, принц. Но я не жалела тебя, я восхищалась твоим талантом учителя. Это был комплимент.

Нахмурившись, Локи откинулся назад и уставился на собственные руки. Эту женщину невозможно понять! То она краснеющая скромница, то кажется бестолковой и ведет себя странно, то говорит резкости, чуть ли не бросая ему вызов.

И тут Сигюн зашла еще дальше:  
— Так это правда, то, что говорят? Что ты приемный?

Локи замер. Он попытался встать, но Сигюн потянулась к нему через стол и схватила за руки:  
— Не уходи, пожалуйста, прости меня. — Ее глаза широко распахнулись, а щеки покраснели. — Просто я подумала, раз уж мы обсуждаем проблемы, мешающие нашему общению, почему бы не начать с самой большой.

Локи схватил свою тетрадь. Он нажимал на карандаш так сильно, что почти порвал бумагу: _«Не думаю, что это самая большая проблема, и едва ли она касается тебя»._

Сигюн склонила голову, соглашаясь, но лицо ее приобрело упрямое выражение, заставлявшее Локи нервничать.

— Согласна. Самая большая проблема состоит в том, что ты предал страну, по _слухам_ , приютившую тебя, предложив ее нашим врагам, являющимся, _как говорят_ , твоим родным народом, а потом пытался убить своего, _предположительно_ , сводного брата, когда план провалился. После чего ты отправился завоевывать Мидгард, и вышеназванному брату пришлось прийти и забрать тебя и вернуть все на круги своя, — Сигюн откинулась на спинку стула и скрестила руки на груди. — Что касается меня, то я родилась с заячьей губой и без малейшей перспективы замужества. О, и я веду себя неподобающим благородной даме моего положения образом.

Будь Локи способен разомкнуть губы, у него бы рот открылся от изумления. Снова взяв тетрадь, он написал несколько слов и, все еще не оправившись от потрясения, протянул ее обратно: _«Если это послужит хоть каким-то утешением, мои брачные перспективы тоже сомнительны»._

Сигюн фыркнула, а затем рассмеялась в голос:  
— Коль оба мы являем собой настолько безнадежный случай, тогда решено — нам следует пожениться и положить конец нашим мучениям.

Хорошего настроения Локи, которое овладело им, когда он услышал ее смех, как не бывало: _«Брак с ётуном вовсе не облегчит страданий»._

Какое-то время Сигюн молчала. Локи не смотрел на нее, но чувствовал на себе ее взгляд. Наконец она заговорила:  
— Ты знал, что мой отец был из Восьмого Круга?

Локи знал, но не стал ей говорить об этом.

— Мой отец был, да и сейчас остается, простым помещиком, не отличающимся выдающейся родословной. Однажды высокородная аристократка ехала в город, и ее конь захромал. Отец предложил ей остановиться в своем поместье. Они полюбили друг друга и, вопреки ожиданиям своих семей, поженились. Я стала результатом этого брака.

Я рассказала это тебе потому, что всю свою жизнь слушала, как моего отца называли бесстыдным выскочкой, женившимся на моей матери исключительно ради титула, который она могла ему дать. Я слышала, как говорили, будто у нее совсем нет вкуса и что она была глупа, раз так безрассудно влюбилась в моего отца, что она запятнала свою родословную и что ей следовало выбрать для себя более подходящую пару, — Сигюн замолчала и глубоко вздохнула. — Не обязательно принадлежать к враждующим народам, чтобы ваш брак сочли мезальянсом.

Локи сглотнул: _«Я не это имел в виду»._

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду. Я просто не обратила внимания на эту глупость.

Сердце Локи подскочило в груди.

_«В таком случае, ты поведала мне историю, совершенно не относящуюся к теме разговора»._

— Ну, нет. Ты признался, что рожден ледяным великаном. В ответ я призналась, что происхожу из запятнавшей себя благородной семьи. Видишь ли, это намного хуже.

Словно со стороны Локи услышал, как с его губ сорвался то ли смешок, то ли всхлип. Приглушенный звук, тем не менее показавшийся ему необычайно громким. Должно быть, Сигюн, судя по широко распахнувшимся глазам, тоже так решила.

— Интересно… — произнесла она, а потом, покраснев, замолчала.

Локи нацарапал поперек страницы: _«Не останавливайся. Только представь, сколько еще бестактных вопросов ты можешь задать»._

Сигюн покраснела еще больше и поспешно поинтересовалась:  
— Ты когда-нибудь бываешь голоден? Я знаю, что Напиток должен поддерживать тебя все это время, но, несомненно, он не может заглушить желание есть.

Локи склонил голову и провел языком по стежкам.  
_«Нет, я не голоден. Но я скучаю по вкусу еды»._

Сигюн на мгновение задумалась, глядя на написанные им слова, прежде чем встать.  
— Пойдем погуляем. Здесь как-то неуютно.

Локи удивленно посмотрел на нее. Затем, бросив быстрый взгляд на груду книг и бумаг, к которым Сигюн едва притронулась, пожал плечами и поднялся, последовав за ней.Он стоял подле нее, пока Сигюн запирала дверь.

Они шли медленно, неожиданно останавливаясь то там, то тут в самых странных местах. Сигюн либо делала замечание, остававшееся без ответа, либо замолкала, пока Локи писал, а она читала его слова. Иногда они по нескольку минут стояли на одном месте, проводя время в подобии разговора, и, в конце концов, обосновались в Ротонде, облокотившись о перила второго этажа под самым куполом. Между ними, там, где оба они могли ее видеть, лежала тетрадка Локи, а его страж стоял в нескольких шагах от них, подле колонны, так, что они могли притвориться, будто не видят его.

— Меня всегда интересовали растения, — произнесла Сигюн. — Может быть потому, что ребенком я много времени проводила в поместье. Мы жили там каждое лето — в этот раз впервые за многие годы мы не выбрались в деревню. В детстве я постоянно исследовала лес или часами возилась в огороде. Каждый день отец спрашивал меня, что я нашла, что я видела, где была. Я же вечно строила фантастические города из камней, желудей и листьев, а после насылала на жителей нашествие каменных великанов. Так что я рассказывала отцу истории о благородных ярлах, пришедших на помощь жителям очередного построенного мной города. Отец с величайшим вниманием слушал эти истории, словно я была настоящим бардом. Так что, полагаю, садоводом на полставки я стала абсолютно случайно, с тем же успехом я могла бы начать коллекционировать камни.

Локи ухмыльнулся: _«Какая жалость! Камни так изумительны!»_

— Только до тех пор, пока они предоставляют опору для моих растений, — чопорно ответила Сигюн. — А как насчет твоих увлечений? Уверена, в детстве, исполненном, как подобает сыну Одина, величия и благородства, у тебя были какие-то увлечения.

И вправду, были же какие-то… Локи, обдумывая ответ, смахнул с балконных перил очистки от карандаша.  
_«Я, в основном, читал или рассказывал сам себе истории. Матушка бы сказала, что моим основным времяпрепровождением было устраивать вокруг хаос, и это правда — нет ничего восхитительнее, чем пошалить и остаться безнаказанным. Когда я подрос, то с радостью стал изучать магию»._

Сигюн подняла глаза от страницы, чтобы взглянуть на Локи. Он знал, что напряженность позы выдала его.

— Ты что-то недоговариваешь.

_«Ты слишком хорошо читаешь между строк»._

— Просто потому, что ты мало пишешь.

Локи фыркнул: _«Некоторые воспоминания слишком личные. Достаточно сказать, что мое колдовство не ценилось так высоко, как воинственность Тора»._

— Глупость какая, — заявила Сигюн. Она произнесла это искренне и без осуждения, словно отмечая падение камня под ноги. — Признаю, я мало знаю о войне. Отец отслужил в армии задолго до моего рождения. Кроме того я женщина, потому мои занятия магией всегда поощрялись, но отрицать предпочтения ребенка, особенно когда оба навыка по-своему полезны… — прислонившись к балюстраде, она повернулась к Локи лицом: — Неужели не было никого, готового слушать твои рассказы?

Почувствовав себя неловко, Локи пожал плечами: _«Мать была готова. Но цепляться за ее юбки было не лучшим выбором»._

— Хотела бы я знать свою мать. Она умерла, рожая меня.

Разумеется, Сигюн уцепилась за мысль, которую он не намеревался вкладывать в свои слова.

_«Можешь считать, что я тоже никогда не знал своей биологической матери. Или своего отца. Хотя нет, это неправда. В некотором роде я знал его»._

Сигюн сглотнула:  
— В своем приговоре тебе Всеотец сказал, что ты повинен в отцеубийстве.

Локи смотрел на нее. Лицо его ничего не выражало.

_«Так и есть»._

— О… — ее глаза сверкнули. Локи смотрел на линию ее подбородка, когда Сигюн выдохнула: — Почему ты сделал это?

Локи подумал, не сказать ли ей то же, что Тингу, но Сигюн была честна с ним, и казалось странным не быть в ответ до конца честным с ней.

_«Все лучше, чем быть его сыном»._

Некоторое время Сигюн молчала, а когда заговорила, голос ее был тих:  
— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу понять.

Локи почувствовал раздражающую потребность оправдаться: _«Из-за него Один никогда полностью не принимал меня. Я был трофеем, а не сыном»._

Сигюн нахмурилась:  
— Локи… Он назвал тебя своим сыном на суде, признавшем тебя предателем. Если бы Всеотец не принимал тебя, он бы от тебя отрекся.

Она… Нет. Локи покачал головой. Она не понимала.

Сигюн вздохнула:  
— Я не знаю, что и думать о тебе, Локи Одинсон. То ты само остроумие и очарование, то, в следующее мгновение, — убийца. Думаю, я могла бы поладить с принцем Само Обаяние, но убийца… нервирует.

Нервирует. Локи почувствовал, как угольки гнева, сдерживаемого, чтобы не опалить ее, разгорелись вновь.  
_«Тогда почему ты стоишь здесь, рядом со мной, если я нервирую тебя?»_

Сигюн сглотнула и решительно встретила его взгляд:  
— Потому что тебе нужен друг.

Развеселившись, Локи поднял брови: _«Разве?»_

— Да, нужен. У тебя есть стражи и враги, но нет никого — за исключением, возможно, твоего брата — кто принял бы твою сторону, а ты откажешься от его помощи.

Локи попытался усмехнуться в ответ на упоминание о Торе.  
_«Мой брат — глупец»._

Сигюн отвела взгляд.  
— Я не знаю его, но знаю, что он плакал по тебе, Локи.

 _«Он слаб_».

Локи подумал, что Тор был его _другом_ , его _союзником_ , но, в конце концов, и он предал его, чтобы наблюдать за его падением. У Тора было все, у Локи — ничего. Возможно, Сигюн просто это не понимала. Предательство отца, матери, даже _брата_ было слишком велико, чтобы объяснить его.

Заметив выражение его лица, Сигюн отпрянула:  
— Наверное, мне пора, — пробормотала она, набросив поверх платья сюрко и завернувшись в него. Сигюн — яркая вспышка цвета на тусклом фоне камней. Сигюн ускользала от него.

Рефлекторно Локи схватил ее за руку и краем глаза увидел, как напрягся стражник, готовясь вмешаться. Локи вспыхнул от унижения, но ослабил хватку.  
— В другой раз, — прошептала Сигюн, отводя взгляд и высвобождая руку из его пальцев. — Думаю, возможно, я слишком далеко зашла.

Локи поспешно схватил тетрадь: _«Когда?»_ Он едва знал женщину, стоявшую рядом, такую хрупкую и одновременно сильную, но не хотел, чтобы эта их встреча стала последней. Локи протянул тетрадь Сигюн.

Она взяла ее своими тонкими руками и прочла вопрос, затем перечла предыдущие ответы. Сигюн обдумывала свое решение, и сердце Локи замерло в ожидании.

— Завтра в полдень, — наконец произнесла она. — Жди меня в саду. Обещаю, о тебе мы не будем говорить вовсе.

С робкой улыбкой она протянула тетрадь обратно.

Локи кивнул. Сигюн присела в реверансе, а затем развернулась в вихре юбок. Локи смотрел, как она шла по Ротонде, то исчезая, то появляясь меж колонн — вспышки зеленого и коричневого в холодном свете ламп — и не мог отвернуться. На вершине лестницы Сигюн обернулась, на мгновение взглянув на Локи, откинула волосы назад, а затем, легко и грациозно сбежав вниз по ступенькам, пересекла зал и скрылась под галереями.

Локи почувствовал, как что-то в его груди разжалось, и облокотился на поручни.

Стражник подошел к нему поближе.  
— Если ты причинишь ей вред, неважно, как и чем, клянусь, мы повесим тебя, и плевать, что ты принц, — тихо пообещал он.

Локи выпрямился во весь рост, чувствуя, как леденеет взгляд и стремительно холодеет воздух вокруг. Он шагнул к стражнику, оказавшись вплотную к нему, так что со стороны их можно было бы принять за любовников, и тот замер, широко распахнув глаза. Приставив к незащищенному горлу стражника кинжал, Локи чуть надавил на него, прежде чем отступить и убрать кинжал в ножны. Пристально посмотрев на стражника, он развернулся и направился вслед за Сигюн.

_«Ты умрешь прежде, чем дотронешься до меня»._


	8. Chapter 8

В этот раз Локи ее опередил. Сигюн издали наблюдала, как он ходит из стороны в сторону за живой изгородью, окружающей регулярный парк. У стражника, охранявшего принца, был куда более враждебный вид, чем обычно. Сигюн подумала о злобе, переполнявшей Локи вчера, и ее руки сами собой потянулись скомкать край плаща. Но плащ остался дома, и Сигюн пришлось довольствоваться юбкой. 

Локи — маг, но кроме того он воин, если не по призванию, то по долгу. Он превосходил ее физически во всех отношениях. Выше, сильнее и, несомненно, быстрее. Он убивал без колебаний. До нее дошли слухи о жатве смерти, устроенной им в Мидгарде. Люди смертны, они гибнут так же легко, как облетает пух с одуванчиков, но это вряд ли можно считать оправданием.   
Локи легко мог бы ее убить.   
Тем не менее, Сигюн по-прежнему считала, что даже он нуждается в друге. И если Локи не желает принять помощь брата, тогда за дело возьмётся она сама. Набравшись храбрости, Сигюн шагнула вперед, чтобы поприветствовать принца.   
Когда она приблизилась, Локи вскинул голову, и на мгновение на его напряженном лице проступило облегчение. Пытаясь скрыть это, он отвесил ей поклон, неглубокий, но и такой от принца — честь немалая.   
— Ваше Высочество, — Сигюн присела в ответном реверансе.  
Она знала, что ей не привиделась мелькнувшая в его глазах боль.   
— Вы уже бывали в Ботаническом саду?   
Глупый вопрос. Конечно же, Локи бывал там, ведь его мать являлась основным покровителем этого сада.   
Сигюн съежилась, но Локи только спокойно кивнул.  
— Я думала показать его вам, — продолжила она.  
Локи жестом предложил ей идти первой, и Сигюн направилась в сад. Почти все побережье фьорда, отделявшее чертоги Одина от моря, было занято дворцом и окружавшими его более приземистыми и простыми хозяйственными постройками. Восточная сторона, не считая двух парков на севере, была единственной частью острова, предназначавшейся для садоводства. Регулярный парк занимал обширную площадь, простираясь так далеко, как только хватало земли, и прогулка к мосту оказалась долгой. Сигюн этот парк не слишком нравился, он казался ей излишне строгим.

Они дошли до конца дорожки. Вместе с дорожкой заканчивался и хольм, берег обрывался, скатываясь в ревущий прибой. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид, но Сигюн даже не взглянула на него. Она направилась к мосту, ведущему на соседний берег фьорда, где располагался Ботанический сад. Ветер дышал солью и каменным жаром, и запах сырой весенней земли становился все сильнее. Ветер играл волосами Сигюн, растрепав ее косу. Она раздраженно попыталась убрать выбившиеся пряди, но заметила, что Локи смотрит на нее. По его глазам невозможно было понять, о чем он думает, и Сигюн отдернула руку, покраснев. Противоположный конец моста терялся в роще из деревьев Эмбла, переплетающихся друг с другом в причудливом танце, словно приветствуя посетителей Ботанического сада Асгарда.  
Об этом саде знали во всех девяти мирах. В нем были собраны растения со всех планет, что лежали на ветвях Иггдрасиля — от хрупких етунхеймских звезд из черного льда, растущих в специальных оранжереях, где царили сумрак и прохлада, как и в их родной среде обитания, до каскада садов Сессрумнира, изобилующих мистической флорой Ваннахейма. Говорили, что Ботанический сад — гордость и отрада царицы, и, действительно, она держала садовников, холящих и лелеющих его круглый год. Числом садовники едва ли не превосходили Эйнхерий.  
Сигюн больше всего нравилась часть сада, отведенная растениям Мидгарда. Не столь роскошная и экзотическая, как остальные, она все же отличалась многоликостью, к тому же не требовала специальных приготовлений для посещения. И не пользовалась особым успехом у публики. Сигюн могла легко провести тут весь день и встретить лишь одного или двух посетителей. Именно туда она вела Локи, стараясь не задумываться над тем, что их путь лежит в сады, посвященные миру, который принц пытался разнести в клочья. Несмотря ни на что, Сигюн не сдержала улыбки, сойдя с главной аллеи и ступив на тропинку, ведущую к садам Мидгарда. Ее радость, ее увлечение, ее убежище вдали от дома. Если она не занималась исследованиями в коллегии, не возилась в мастерской, то приходила сюда наслаждаться буйством красок и жизни или, будучи дома, пестовала собственные сады.  
Она обернулась к Локи:   
— Думаю, мы сначала посетим тропические леса. Они ближе всего и туда проще добраться, чем в другие уголки.   
Локи кивнул, окинул взглядом окружающую их листву и снова посмотрел на Сигюн. Она первой шагнула на неприметную лестницу, вырезанную в скале, лишь на полпути вниз превращающуюся в узкую тропинку. Воздух становился все более влажным, сгущался, оседая капельками на волосах и одежде. Сигюн надеялась, что стражник не имеет ничего против, чтобы провести сегодняшний вечер, полируя доспехи и смазывая маслом их кожаные части.

Тропинка стала шире, и они внезапно оказались среди множества деревьев, мхов и душистых цветов.  
— Мы в Свартальфхейме, — сообщила Сигюн. — Собственно, это луна Свартальфхейма. Сама планета над нами, где больше солнца и легче растить представителей тропической флоры. Видите деревья? Это Гриллиг. Видите, как они скручивают свои корни в шары? Они делают так, чтобы укрыть там свои семена. В противном случае голодные животные со всей округи будут приходить сюда поесть. Они все равно приходят, но лишь немногим удается добраться до семян. Когда наступает урочный час — а это случается где-то раз в пять лет, — шары раскроются, практически взорвутся и рассеют свое содержимое на сто шагов вокруг себя. Семена вылетают наружу с такой силой, что некоторые из них втыкаются в кору своих собратьев и там прорастают, — Сигюн коснулась молодого саженца, растущего на большом дереве. — Когда шары начинают раскрываться, эту тропинку закрывают: здесь становится слишком опасно для посетителей. Я слышала отголоски. Это невероятно — эхо взрывов разносится по всему фьорду, и, клянусь, каждый из них громыхает так, будто запустили десяток фейерверков разом.   
Прошлой весной как раз был сезон Гриллигов. Отметины до сих пор видны.   
Она указала на камень над головой Локи. Там отчетливо проступал скол, еще не потемневший под напором стихий. Локи уважительно покосился на деревья, приподняв брови. Улыбнувшись, Сигюн повела его вглубь леса, по пути привлекая внимание то к голубым терсидам, то к молодой лозе томма, цеплявшейся за ноги проходящих.  
Широкая каменная стена обозначала четкую границу между Свартальфхеймом и Мидгардом. Тропинка, жмущаяся к подножию этой стены, уводила все выше и выше. Сигюн указала Локи на огромные террасы, вырубленные в отвесных скалах, на которых теперь росли сады. Они обогнули стену, полюбовались на воду, поблескивающую внизу, и вышли на террасу с другой стороны. Локи посмотрел вверх. Сигюн тоже подняла взгляд и увидела огромную лестницу, скрывающуюся под зеленью бесчисленных растений. Ступени, подобные тем, что когда-то были высечены Древними, вели наверх.  
— Как видите, основная часть садов расположена на скалах. Вершина отведена под растительность равнин Мидгарда и Альвхейма, а также лаборатории и служебные помещения. Я всегда хотела побывать на червеферме.   
Заметив озадаченный взгляд Локи, Сигюн пояснила:  
— В Мидгарде есть мелкие беспозвоночные, которых называют «черви». Они питаются почвой и обогащают ее. Частично благодаря именно им Мидгард настолько экологически богат: такого количества живых существ нет во всех остальных мирах, вместе взятых. Бактерии, черви, насекомые, простейшие — Мидгард называют неустойчивым, но это не так, просто жизнь там бьет ключом.   
Благодаря червям наши почвы отвечают всем требованиям мидгардской флоры. Я видела их на картинках. Похожи на крошечных змей, но розовые, безголовые и склизкие, в общем, страшные. Вот бы увидеть их вживую.

Локи фыркнул, и рот его скривился в некоем подобии улыбки, которую делали невозможной стежки, стягивающие губы. Сигюн улыбнулась в ответ, и они вошли в Мидгардские сады. Стражник, державшийся поодаль, последовал за ними.

Сигюн заметила, что увиденное не произвело на Локи большого впечатления— то ли из-за того, что он относился к Мидгарду с предубеждением, то ли потому, что не был так фанатично увлечен изучением флоры. Он шел по тропинке, изредка бросая взгляд на какое-нибудь высокое дерево или несколько ярких цветков, растущих рядом, Сигюн же то и дело отходила то влево, то вправо — полюбоваться на новые ростки красного водосбора, проверить, разрастаются ли трутовики. В воздухе запахло сыростью, и Сигюн, догадавшись, что где-то поблизости фонтан, свернула в подлесок. Найдя искомое среди молодой поросли южных буков, она поманила Локи к себе.  
— Вода — ключевой элемент в этой экосистеме. Наш собственный мир не способен обеспечить сельве необходимую влажность и достаточный для тропиков или субтропиков уровень годовых осадков. Поэтому садовники придумали это, — она развела руками листья папоротника, открывая небольшой сосуд, над которым клубился туман. — Благодаря им удаётся избежать пересыхания почвы и воздуха. В обязанности садовника входит обновлять содержимое сосудов, когда химические реакции в них замедляются.   
Сигюн покачала головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Локи:  
— Нет, я не знаю. Возможно, определенное сочетание водорода и кислорода. Все на благо леса, — она усмехнулась, когда Локи закатил глаза.  
— Мидгард удивителен и разнообразен. Я знаю, что повторяюсь, но оно того стоит. После этого биома расположен лиственный лес, выше — тропический, ниже и впереди тундра и тайга. Вообще, чем выше мы поднимаемся, тем жарче климат. Внизу, наоборот, прохладнее. Во всех прочих мирах, включая наш, можно встретить два-три климатических пояса, в Мидгарде же есть все. Хрупкий, но невероятно красивый пейзаж.

Локи смотрел на нее, и на его лице было все то же непонятное выражение. Она покраснела и отвернулась. Ее руки нервно затеребили юбку. Сигюн заставила себя успокоиться и разгладила помятую ткань. Они все еще стояли на коленях у сосуда с туманом, и волосы принца начали завиваться от влажности. Он был совсем рядом, и когда повернулся, линия его подбородка стала особенно заметна на фоне темнеющего подлеска.

Сигюн поднялась, вдохнула и медленно выдохнула. Локи тоже встал на ноги, и она поймала себя на том, что скользит взглядом по его плечам. Она успела заметить, как распахнулся ворот его туники, приоткрывая шею, прежде чем собралась с силами и двинулась обратно к тропинке.   
— Думаю, вам могут понравиться пустынные биомы. — Нет, ее голос вовсе не стал звучать выше от напряжения, ничего подобного. — Они впереди, между степью и лесом умеренной зоны. 

Сигюн первой направилась к ступеням, высеченным в скале. По ним они поднялись прямо на террасу, возвышавшуюся над буками. Локи остановился, чтобы окинуть взглядом открывшуюся перспективу. Стена, разделяющая сады, скрывалась под зеленью листьев; эта широкая зеленая полоса исчезала в изгибе хольма и, вновь выныривая из него, не становилась шире, а, напротив, сужалась. На другом конце фьорда горели золотом купола и башни города, залитые солнечным светом.

Они шли сквозь сады, обходя стены, разделяющие их, взбираясь вверх по крутым лестницам, и все это время Сигюн говорила: о растительной жизни, о взаимосвязи между биомами, об устройстве Ботанического сада и механизмах его функционирования. Наконец они достигли биома полузасушливой пустыни, и Сигюн почувствовала облегчение. Возможно, пустыня просто подходила ей по характеру: скромное, откровенно враждебное место без всяких прикрас. С шипами, что скорее выставлялись напоказ, а не прятались за красотой цветов и сладостью запахов. Пустыня действовала на Сигюн умиротворяюще. Она любила все разнообразие флоры, но прогулки по пустыне, где воздух чист и сух, а растения упорно борются за жизнь, доставляли ей редкое удовольствие. 

Сигюн потеряла нить собственных рассуждений и оставила роль проводника, бездумно бредя вперед, порой останавливаясь — то рассмотреть, как поднимается сок в стволах акаций, то прислушаться к подагрическим скрипам сухих ветвей, раскачивающихся на ветру. Поодаль порхали мотыльки, спешащие опылить несколько луковицеобразных кактусов, чуть ближе крошечные желтые примулы подставляли свои лепестки солнечным лучам. Воздух был напоен ароматами мирры и полыни.

Чуть слышный нетерпеливый вздох прервал ее размышления. Она отвернулась от гранатового дерева и увидела Локи и его стражника, застенчиво смотрящих на нее.   
— Прошу меня извинить. Я просто… Это место мне особенно нравится. 

Локи жестом прервал ее и огляделся. Его внимание привлек ваточник туберозовый, кольцом окружавший дерево. Локи указал на цветы, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Сигюн сдержала улыбку, вызванную такой неприкрытой попыткой отвлечь ее:  
— Это сорняк бабочки. В Мидгарде водятся насекомые, которых называют бабочками. Похожи на мотыльков, но более яркие. Они слетаются к этому растению, когда оно начинает цвести.   
Сигюн коснулась веточки, усыпанной оранжевыми цветками:  
— Эти цветы — одни из моих любимцев. Они такие жизнерадостные!

Локи пристально посмотрел на нее, а затем указал на скопление бугристых, сероватых кактусов, чьи верхушки украшали крошечные белые цветочки.  
— Лофофора Уильямса, известная так же как кактус-пышка. Но чаще всего ее называют пейотль. Пейотль — мощное психотропное средство.

Локи удивленно поднял брови и снова посмотрел на маленькие скромные кактусы.  
Впервые за весь день он вытащил свою тетрадь и поинтересовался:  
 _«В Мидгарде много растений с такими свойствами?»_  
Сигюн удивленно моргнула:  
— Немало. Люди широко использовали травы в шаманских практиках.   
Во взгляде Локи появилось напряжение:  
 _«Люди раньше пользовались магией?»_  
— Нет. Я бы не назвала это магией в нашем понимании. Их слово «наука» более точно отображает принципы волшебства. Но да, они практиковали довольно-таки примитивные ритуалы, похожие на наши, и их растения обладают не меньшей мощью, чем наши, если соблюсти правильные пропорции.

Локи уставился на кнопки пейотля с явным любопытством. Сигюн нахмурилась и уже собиралась спросить, о чем он думает, но, вспомнив о произошедшем накануне, решила, что, возможно, и не хочет этого знать. Пока же она будет толковать все сомнения в его пользу.

Вскоре их небольшая компания покинула Ботанический сад. Оба – и Локи, и Сигюн – пребывали в глубокой задумчивости. Когда они возвратились на аллею парка и подошли к входу в восточное крыло, Локи взял ее за руку и склонился к ней — безукоризненные манеры настоящего принца. Сигюн отняла руку и потянулась коснуться его щеки. Локи вздрогнул, выпрямился, и их взгляды встретились. Сигюн вспыхнула, но глаз не отвела. Время застыло, растягиваясь до бесконечности, а они все смотрели друг на друга, пока стражник, которого они не замечали весь день, не откашлялся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

Отстранившись, Сигюн тут же направилась к входу в библиотеку. Проходя мимо Локи, она слегка коснулась его руки.

Возможно, он для нее больше, чем друг. Не исключено. Рискованно, но, как ни странно, это ее нисколько не волновало. Они снова увидятся, это так же верно, как то, что солнце всходит и заходит каждый день. 

Сигюн возвращалась в свои покои в растрепанных чувствах. Она могла думать только о его длинных пальцах.

***

Локи сидел за столом, сравнивая свои записи. После того как накануне они расстались с Сигюн, он позаимствовал из библиотеки фолиант с подробным описанием растений Мидгарда. Теперь Локи яростно строчил в тетради, время от времени сверяясь с раскрытой книгой, лежащей перед ним. Заклинание было почти готово. Через неделю-другую он накопит достаточно магии, чтобы пробраться в Оружейную палату.  
На мгновение он почувствовал себя виноватым оттого, что использовал Сигюн, злоупотребил ее доверием. Она верила ему. Глупо и необдуманно с ее стороны, и она знала это, но, тем не менее, верила ему. Локи никак не мог перестать лелеять призрачную мысль о том, что ее доверие было величайшей ценностью в мире, которой не добыть ни в одной сокровищнице. Сигюн ему верила.   
Локи отогнал от себя эту мысль, вытеснил ее в самый дальний уголок своего сознания. У него была цель, ему необходимо добраться до Перчатки, пока Танос не пришел в Асгард за Локи и сам не заполучил ее. Нужно найти мидгардские травы, те, что выглядят невинно, но помогут создать пусть и грубо слепленное, но такое необходимое заклинание. Он снова просмотрел список. 

Пейотль обеспечит возможность видеть ныне недоступную ему магию. Пепел листьев акации преумножит его собственные силы. Чеснок защитит от магической отдачи, калган укрепит связь с магическим источником и воспрепятствует неблагоприятным влияниям. Вербена поможет восстановиться. Зубровка и шалфей зарядят пространство. Чертополох увеличит силы, к тому же отведет молнию.

Не все они сейчас цветут, но что-то можно взять в больничном крыле или на кухне. С последним, скорее всего, возникнут сложности: будет подозрительно, если он станет ошиваться рядом с кухней. А вот по больничному крылу можно перемещаться относительно свободно. Локи замер на середине строки. Больничное крыло. А в нем — исцеляющие камни, вместилища мощной магии, пусть ее там и немного. Украсть пару исцеляющих камней намного легче, чем попытаться стащить какой-либо другой источник магии, а их силы будет вполне достаточно.  
Его мозг лихорадочно работал, а перо скользило по страницам тетради. Локи засиделся далеко за полночь и заснул за столом. Впрочем, не в первый раз.


	9. Chapter 9

Казалось, весь Асгард обсуждает Локи и девушку, чью привязанность он сумел завоевать.

Первым об их отношениях (если «отношения» вообще подходящее слово) заговорил один из стражников, стерегущих Локи. Хаварт — так его звали — был совсем еще юнцом. Однажды вечером он случайно упомянул в таверне, что его подопечный вдруг изменил привычный распорядок дня, копаясь в записях о новорожденных, медицинских документах, сведениях о вступительных экзаменах, и только после этого приступил к традиционному просмотру непонятных журналов по вопросам магии.

Уже этого высказывания было бы достаточно, чтобы наводнить дворец сплетнями, но молодой Хаварт еще не закончил.  
— А одна девушка подошла к нему поговорить, — сообщил он приглушенным голосом, наклонившись над кружкой эля. У его слушателей округлились глаза, и Хаварт понял, что за разговорами успеет пропустить еще пару кружек. — Довольно симпатичная. Не то чтобы писаная красавица, но из тех, на кого хочется оглянуться. Копна волос, такие, знаете, пышные кудри, которые вечно оказываются повсюду… А, и у нее заячья губа. Я слышал, что они встречались еще несколько раз.

Сплетники вдохнули поглубже и сосредоточили свое внимание на Сигюн Астридсдоттир, поскольку иных женщин благородного происхождения с заячьей губой или копной вьющихся волос не существовало. Слухи, по большей части нелицеприятные, расползались во все стороны. Разгорался скандал.

И не кто иной, как Хогун, привлек к нему внимание Тора.

Тор, Троица воинов и леди Сиф отправились к лучшему оружейнику Асгарда, перебравшемуся сюда из Свартальфхейма и наживавшемуся на беспечности благородных асгардских воителей. Он драл с них втридорога, но работал на совесть. Поскольку Вольштагг, усевшись на глефу Сиф, надломил рукоять, друзья решили, что им давно пора посетить мастерскую.

Их веселая, шумная компания пустилась в путь, и эхо разносило по округе радостные вопли, перемежавшиеся дружескими восхвалениями. Жители Асгарда – и знатные ярлы, и простые слуги – все как один отходили в сторону, уступая дорогу наследному принцу сотоварищи. Не в первый раз Тор заметил такое почтительное обращение, и при мысли о том, сколько раз он его не замечал, взъярился.

После Мидгарда многое теперь виделось ему в ином свете. После Джейн, после падения брата. После его возвращения. На самом деле Тору не так уж и хотелось идти к мастеру-цвергу, но он радовался возможности отвлечься от тревожных мыслей. Принц смеялся, когда Фандрал нарочито лишался чувств при виде очередной красотки, аплодировал Сиф, декламировавшей самую последнюю сагу, сочиненную скальдом Арвидом, но ни пантомима Фандрала, ни старания Сиф не трогали его сердца.  
Если друзья Тора и заметили это, если их жесты и стали нарочитее, а речи — причудливее, вслух об этом не было сказано ни слова.

Дом мастера Бруми располагался в одном из лучших районов. Ни примерить доспехи, ни посмотреть на оружие нельзя было, не условившись заранее. Даже вывески, говорящей, что в этом доме расположена оружейная мастерская, не было. Но Тор и его спутники, самые высокопоставленные и самые частые клиенты, всегда были здесь желанными гостями. Вольштагг ударил в привратный колокол и первым влетел во двор. Заразившись его весельем, друзья последовали за ним.

Навстречу им уже спешил слуга. Он низко поклонился:  
— Мастер Бруми сейчас занят с клиентом. Он просит вас уделить время осмотру его последних работ, — слуга указал на зал с образцами. — Мастер постарается освободиться как можно быстрее.

— Я ранен в самое сердце! — Фандрал прижал руку к груди. — Променять нас на кого-то! Нет, я просто обязан зарыться под одеяло с коробкой конфет и рыдать.  
Он пристально посмотрел на Сиф, та закатила глаза и отвесила ему подзатыльник:  
— Успокойся, идиот, ты прислугу пугаешь.

Слуга и вправду смотрел на них округлившимися от ужаса глазами. Даже самый искусный кузнец нечасто осмеливался заставлять своих лучших клиентов томиться в ожидании, и горе тому слуге, что получит подобный приказ от хозяина. Конечно, дни, когда головы можно было лишиться и за меньшее, остались в далеком прошлом, но и сейчас поставить зарвавшегося раба на место ничего не стоило.

— Не волнуйся, приятель, — вмешался Тор. — Мы все равно собирались посмотреть новые работы мастера, и неважно, переговорим мы с Бруми до этого или после.

Слуга поклонился и попятился, сделав несколько шагов, прежде чем повернуться и шмыгнуть в ближайший длинный дом.

— Он что, передо мной оробел? Или слуги теперь с каждым днем все пугливее?  
— Нет, это ты, Вольштагг, с каждым днем становишься все грознее да могучее.  
— Надо же, кто заговорил! А я уж думал, Хогун, что тебе рот зашили.

Фандрал отвесил Вольштаггу звучный подзатыльник.

Покрасневший Вольштагг повернулся к Тору:  
— Прости, друг. Я всего лишь хотел развеселить вас.

Тор заставил себя расслабиться и разжать кулаки:  
— Я понимаю, Вольштагг. Но не потерплю, чтобы над моим братом насмехались, чтобы делали вид, что с ним не произошло ничего особенного.

Троица воинов и Сиф переглянулись, но промолчали. Вместе с Тором они проследовали в зал, где были выставлены работы мастера. Блеск новых игрушек отвлек всю компанию на некоторое время. Сиф только что не ворковала над рукавицами, украшенными веточками снежноягодника. Хогун перебирал палицы и булавы. Тор долго рассматривал набор брюшных пластин, но решил все же не заказывать себе такой. Фандрал и Вольштагг устроили в углу шуточный спарринг. Фандрал размахивал молотом, который явно был ему великоват, Вольштагг же орудовал тычковым ножом, больше смахивающим на ножичек какого-нибудь инеистого великана.

Их прервал скрип дверей. На мгновение они распахнулись, и оказалось, что за пределами зала царит мрак Муспельхейма. На пороге появился цверг. Захлопнув двери, он шагнул вперед, чтобы поприветствовать гостей:  
— Друзья мои! Вы снова пришли навестить старика! И на душе сразу стало легко! Позвольте мне отблагодарить вас тем, что облегчу ваши кошельки. 

Мастер Бруми вряд ли мог показаться стариком, скорей — мужчиной средних лет, к тому же мускулистым и подвижным, как и любой из его учеников. Волосы его были коротко острижены, так же как и ухоженная борода, на щеках чернели родовые татуировки. Закатанные до локтей рукава обнажали предплечья, испещренные ожогами, как и кожаный фартук.

— Ты переоцениваешь свои товары, если думаешь, что мы вручим тебе наше золото за просто так, — заявила Сиф, загоревшись в предвкушении торга.

— Это вы сейчас так говорите, но не думайте, что я не видел, как вы смотрели на эти рукавицы, — возразил Бруми. — И положи молот на место, парень, ты же не Тор.

Тор улыбнулся — почти непривычное уже ощущение. И такое приятное. Все же он был рожден улыбаться, а не хмуриться.  
— И вправду, мастер, ты видишь нас насквозь. Мы принесли тебе наши деньги, поскольку Сиф сломала свою глефу.  
— Сломала глефу?! Мамой клянусь, я ее из звездной стали ковал! Что вы с ней делали? Вольштагга что ли на нее сажали?

Вольштагг закашлялся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а Сиф насупилась.  
— Вы что, серьезно? Он и правда на нее сел?

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Бруми расхохотался.  
— Надо мне примечание внести в каталог — «Устойчива к величайшим опасностям, известным Асгарду. Примечание: держать подальше от пьяных воителей».

Даже мрачный Хогун слегка улыбнулся.  
— Ну, дайте мне взглянуть на вашу сломанную глефу, госпожа, — продолжил Бруми, утирая глаза. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я как-то починить ее, каким-нибудь самым что ни на есть стяжательским способом.

Он повел Сиф в кузницу, тогда как Тор и Троица воинов остались в зале.

Тор вздохнул и подергал кожаный ремень на задней части щита. В отсутствие Бруми с его кипучим энтузиазмом он снова сник. Троица воинов опять переглянулась. Разговор начал Хогун:  
— Странно видеть в тебе самого серьезного в нашей компании.  
— Да, в историях ничего не говорится о Торе Мрачном! — подхватил Фандрал и тут же замолчал, поймав взгляд Хогуна.

— Простите, друзья, но в последнее время мне сложно радоваться жизни.

— Мы заметили, — сообщил Вольштагг. Хогун — редкий случай — выглядел почти раздраженным. Правда, в случае с Хогуном сказать наверняка было нельзя.  
— Мы волнуемся, Тор, — заявил он. — Что гнетет тебя?

И правда, что? Слишком многое тяготило его.  
— Я не знаю, с чего начать.

Его товарищи молчали. Хогун ждал.

Тор вздохнул:  
— Локи. Я не вижусь с ним. Боюсь, он замкнется в себе настолько, что будет потерян для всех нас.  
— А говорят другое, — ляпнул Вольштагг.  
Фандрал закрыл лицо ладонью, а Хогун — Хогун! — поморщился. Вольштагг нахмурился, обдумывая произнесенное, а затем залился краской:  
— Ах, ты ж…  
Тор замер:  
— И что же ты слышал?

Не сговариваясь, Троица воинов наделила полномочиями глашатая Хогуна.  
— Вокруг твоего брата ходит много слухов, — осторожно начал тот. — Вроде как он за женщиной ухаживает.  
— Ухаживает?!  
— Да. За Сигюн Ньяллсдоттир, зовущейся Астридсдоттир. Она одна из группы исследователей, работающих над Биврёстом. Говорят, Локи провел с ней много времени. Если верить стражникам.

Воздух вдруг показался Тору слишком разреженным.  
— Ты… Думаешь, он использует эту женщину, чтобы все же добраться до Ётунхейма? Или, может, до Мидгарда?

Хогун казался мрачнее обычного:  
— Так говорят.  
Он замялся.  
— Это... всего лишь слухи.

Тор не мог больше медлить.  
— Передайте мои извинения мастеру Бруми, — он направился к выходу, гремя доспехами. — Мне нужно переговорить с братом.  
В окнах полыхнуло ледяное зарево, грянул гром, прогрохотав над самой крышей, прежде чем исчезнуть вдали. На дом опустилась тишина, пахнущая озоном, как после удара молнии.  
— Надо сказать кому-то, — заметил Хогун.  
Фандрал вздохнул:  
— Нам его ни за что не опередить. Пошли.  
***

Тор встретился с Локи в чертоге Упокоившихся мужей. Это была совершенно случайная встреча: Локи не оказалось в его покоях, и вместо того, чтобы идти в библиотеку длинными коридорами, Тор решил срезать путь.

Его брат стоял в самом центре чертога и смотрел в окно, прорубленное в потолке. В день летнего солнцестояния свет падал через это окно на то место, где стоял сейчас Локи, но день этот настанет еще нескоро. Сейчас же солнечный луч тянулся к земле чуть в стороне, оставляя принца почти незаметно стоять в тени.  
При виде Тора стражник вскинулся. Тор смерил его взглядом:  
— Оставь нас.  
Стражник повиновался.

Услышав голос брата, Локи дернулся, отвел глаза от потолочного окна и посмотрел на Тора. Он потянулся было к поясу, но, очевидно, не нашел того, что искал, поскольку в его руке так ничего и не появилось. Взгляд Локи посуровел.

Тор сразу же бросился в атаку:  
— Разве не достаточно того, что Ётунхейм теперь лишь жалкая тень былого? Неужели тебе этого мало, и ты должен довести до конца дело своих рук?

Младший принц молчал, глядя на приближающегося брата. В глазах Локи таился мрак, и взор Тора не мог проникнуть за его завесу.

— Биврёст — единственный способ поддержать могущество Асгарда в девяти мирах, Локи, ты знаешь это! Наша торговля подорвана, купцам приходится пользоваться путями цвергов и платить за это втридорога. Мы не держим свои обещания о военных союзах. Альянсы рушатся, я не могу увидеть любимую женщину! Неужели ты с легкостью отбросишь все наши надежды ради мелкой мести?

Локи скрестил руки на груди. Он покачивал головой все то время, что Тор говорил; на его лице появилось надменно-снисходительное выражение. Кажущееся равнодушие брата распалило гнев Тора:  
— Тебя все еще так раздражает Ётунхейм, брат? Или Мидгард? Он так оскорбил тебя своим пренебрежением, что ты чувствуешь себя обязанным попробовать разрушить и этот мир? Зачем тебе это?  
Тор провел рукой по волосам, взглянул на статуи предков, стоящие вдоль стен — молчаливыми свидетелями наблюдали они за противостоянием их потомков. Он повернулся к Локи. Тот напоминал монумент – такой же несгибаемый и неспособный на компромиссы.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал это за тебя, да? Ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил слухи, дошедшие до меня, слухи о том, что ты затеял соблазнить женщину благородного рода, чтобы добиться своего. У тебя совсем стыда нет?

Локи словно окаменел. Его глаза на мгновение вспыхнули, он уронил руки. Легкое удивление тут же сменилось осознанием услышанного.

— Она дочь Астрид Лейфсдоттир, Локи! Вот так ты почтишь память величайшего советника правителей асов со времен Хенира Великого? Выставишь ее дочь дурой?

И тут Локи зарычал, зарычал сквозь вартари и взмахнул руками точно клинком. Он шагнул в сужающийся поток света, падающего сверху, и теперь стало заметно ожесточенное выражение его лица, на котором уродливо выступали черные швы, врезавшиеся в бледную кожу.

Тор почувствовал, что гнев в нем несколько улегся, и сердце его дрогнуло. Что, если у него не было ответов на все вопросы? Что, если он что-то упустил? Он заговорил уже мягче:  
— Пожалуйста, брат, скажи мне, что это неправда.

Локи снова замер, и его щеки окрасились румянцем. Он сжал кулаки и замахнулся. Тор приготовился, но Локи так и не ударил его. Взглянув на брата, Тор увидел, что тот уставился на свою разжавшуюся, дрожащую ладонь. Локи сдавленно всхлипнул — о, сколько боли и гнева было в этом полузадушенном рыдании! — и начал срывать швы. Услышав приглушенный треск рвущейся нити, увидев, как алая кровь выступает на губах брата, Тор кинулся к нему.

— Локи, остановись! — он схватил брата за запястья, убирая его руки ото рта. В глазах Локи застыли слезы, он дико посмотрел, зарычал и вырвался из хватки Тора. Его дыхание стало неровным, пальцы конвульсивно дергались, но Локи больше не пытался увечить себя. Вместо этого он попятился, глядя на брата, затем повернулся, продолжая отходить. К тому времени, как он достиг статуи Бёра, он уже бежал. Дверь за ним глухо хлопнула, эхо раскатилось по чертогу.


	10. Chapter 10

После садов самым любимым местом Сигюн во всем Гладсхейме был балкон ее комнаты. Небольшой, зато растения заполняли все его пространство, незанятое маленьким креслом и столом. Флора из шести миров росла в необузданном беспорядке, который, тем не менее, смотрелся гармонично. Георгины и маргаритки соседствовали с лизиантусом и пафиопедилумом, один из ящиков, висящих на перилах, был целиком отведен колокольчиковым лилиям из Ванахейма, гудевшим, точно мурчащая кошка, и звеневшим при прикосновении, точно крошечные бубенчики. Здесь были травы и специи: красный лук, базилик и тимьян из Мидгарда, шаиим и асартин из Свартальфахейма и небольшой побег редкого альвфеймского голубоцвета, воткнутый в горшок с растением-хозяином, белой осиной. А поверх всего поднимался ползучий плющ, росший из массивной урны, придвинутой к стене.

Балкон был убежищем Сигюн, и об одном она сожалела — что не проводит во дворцовых покоях больше времени и потому не видит его так часто, как ей бы того хотелось.

Молчаливое созерцание было прервано появлением служанки, Ане:  
— Простите, госпожа, но здесь наследный принц, и он хочет вас видеть, — ее лицо светилось благоговением.

Сигюн почувствовала, что у нее глаза на лоб полезли:  
— Принц Тор? Пришел увидеть меня?

— Да, госпожа. Он назвал ваше имя. Я проводила его в гостиную.

Обеспокоенная, Сигюн поднялась и захлопнула книгу.  
— Он сказал, зачем пришел?

Ане уставилась на нее в замешательстве:  
— Нет, госпожа, он же принц.

Сигюн покачала головой.  
— Да, да, конечно. Передай ему, что я буду через минуту.  
Ане ушла, а Сигюн, глубоко дыша, смотрела на свои растения. Она обхватила ладонью ствол миниатюрной осины. Похожая на бумагу кора заскрипела под пальцами, и этот звук подействовал на Сигюн успокаивающе.

— Да, сам наследный принц. Ну, хватит, Сигюн, ты же видишься с принцем каждый день.

«Локи — это другое дело, — прошептал ей внутренний голос. — Он не престолонаследник и фонды, оплачивающие твои исследования, принадлежат не ему».

Сигюн была готова настолько, насколько могла быть. Через открытые двери она вошла в свою спальню, а оттуда в холл. Отсюда ей было видно отца, сидящего в гостиной и занятого разговором. Широкие грубые черты его лица выражали вежливую осторожность. Сигюн направилась к отцу, и из-за угла показалось массивное тело Тора. Ее первым впечатлением о наследнике престола стали высокий рост, блестящие доспехи и голубые глаза. Тор смотрел на нее с тем же любопытством, что и она на него. Странным образом Сигюн ощущала, что знает, зачем он пришел увидеть ее.

— Это моя дочь, Сигюн, — представил ее отец. Тор взял ее руку и поцеловал. Его борода кололась.

— Госпожа,— произнес он. У него был глубокий голос. Тор повернулся к ее отцу: — Могу я поговорить с вашей дочерью наедине?

— Можете, — ответила Сигюн.

— Как дочь решит, — легко ответил Ньялл. Он обошел расставленные кресла, приблизился к ней, взял за руку и нежно сжал. На мгновение Сигюн прижалась к нему. — Если я понадоблюсь, я буду в своих покоях, — сказал он дочери, и она кивнула. Ньялл исчез в глубине комнат. Сигюн повернулась к своему гостю:

— Принц Тор, — она присела в реверансе. — Какую помощь могу я вам предложить сегодня?

Принц смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу:  
— Мой брат пропал, — признался он. — Я подумал, возможно, вы знаете, где он прячется.

Неожиданный поворот.

— Наверняка вы способны найти его. Детьми вы росли вместе, я же знакома с ним всего лишь месяц.

— Все верно. Я проверил все места, о которых знаю, но ни я, ни стража не смогли найти его. И… Локи изменился с тех пор, как мы были маленькими, — Тор выглядел почти потерянным.

На мгновение Сигюн испытала жалость к человеку, стоящему перед ней.  
— Как так случилось, что он пропал? Я думала, что он все время под охраной.

Меньше всего она ожидала, что Тор пристыженно опустит голову:  
— Это моя вина, — признался он. — Я наговорил лишнего сгоряча и глубоко расстроил его. Я отослал стражника, а когда тот вернулся, Локи и след простыл.

У Сигюн возникло нехорошее подозрение:  
— Что вы ему сказали?

Тор покраснел:  
— Ходят… слухи о вашей связи, — пробормотал он, путаясь в словах. — Я их не слышал, и только недавно друзья просветили меня. И я пошел к Локи, чтобы выяснить правду.

Он слышал слухи. Сигюн могла догадаться, какие именно слухи он слышал — ее собственные друзья не были столь же скрытны и держали ее в курсе дворцовых сплетен.  
— Понятно. Что сказал Локи?

Тор уставился на нее:  
— Он ничего не сказал.

Сигюн нахмурилась:  
— Где были его тетрадка и карандаш?

— Не было никаких тетрадки и карандаша.

Она почувствовала, как у нее челюсть отвисла:  
— То есть ты набросился на него, не дав ему ни малейшей возможности защитить себя? Ни одного способа изложить свою точку зрения?

На красивом лице Тора отразился зарождающийся в нем ужас:  
— Я не подумал, что есть другая точка зрения. Я был зол, мне даже не пришло в голову, что у него найдется, что сказать.

Сигюн почувствовала, как в ней поднимается холодный праведный гнев:  
— Тогда ты глупец, истребитель великанов, — глаза Тора округлились, но Сигюн не дала ему договорить. — У слухов _всегда_ есть обратная сторона. Стоит ли удивляться, что твой брат сердит на тебя, если ты так относишься к нему? Словно он предмет, а не человек.

Лицо Тора помрачнело:  
— Не умаляй моей любви к брату, — предостерег он, но Сигюн слышала уже достаточно.

— Я даже не мечтала об этом. Ты сам прекрасно справился, — она развернулась и зашагала прочь. — Слуги проводят тебя к выходу.

Чужие пальцы схватили ее за руку, и Сигюн закатила глаза: кажется, у сыновей Одина было гораздо больше общего, чем они осознавали. Она взглянула на Тора. Он уставился в пол, неспособный посмотреть ей в глаза:  
— Иногда вина, что я чувствую из-за его наказания, слишком велика. Иногда легче считать его чудовищем.

Сигюн высвободила руку.  
— Возможно, легче для тебя, Тор, но не легче для Локи.  
И с этими словами она вышла из комнаты.

***

Это место, созданное для уединения и целительного покоя, скрывало тело от чужих глаз и ожиданий, позволяя уделить внимание себе.

Много времени прошло с тех пор, как Локи оставался совсем один. Всегда рядом был кто-то, слушавший его, анализировавший каждый его шаг, искавший в любом его жесте подвох. Локи все время изучали, как насекомое под лупой, выискивая малейший изъян в манерах или характере. Это выматывало. Локи смотрел в небо, перечеркнутое узловатыми ветвями гранатового дерева. Трудно было поверить, что когда-то он жаждал общения больше, чем воздуха. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь своим одиночеством.

Оно не продлилось долго. Когда Локи, наконец, удалось немного успокоиться и избавиться от смятения, вызванного встречей с Тором, он услышал шаги. Кто-то приближался к нему по узкой тропинке из-за поворота, за которым она исчезала посреди груды камней. Локи услышал шелест ткани, мягкий, как вздох летней ночи, и смирился с тем, что его снова нашли.

Но когда он поднял глаза, чтобы взглянуть на незваного гостя, то увидел знакомые очертания кудрявой головки леди Сигюн. Шелест ткани оказался шуршанием ее юбок цвета золота, апельсинов и жженой охры, а не драпировок плаща его тюремщика.

Сигюн была более приятным зрелищем, чем любой стражник, но Локи был не в настроении опять выслушивать кого-то. Его губы саднило, сердце болело, и внутри у него кипел гнев.

Он ждал, что Сигюн потребует сказать, где он был, или сделает какое-нибудь бессмысленное замечание о том, как трудно его было найти. Локи снова напрягся, готовясь услышать ранящий звук чужого голоса, но Сигюн не заговорила. Увидев его, она склонила голову, на губах ее заиграла кривоватая улыбка, но Сигюн не произнесла ни слова. Высоко подняв юбки, чтобы не зацепиться за шип или корень, она сошла с тропинки к Локи.

Вместо дамских туфелек на ней были мягкие поношенные ботинки — Локи никогда прежде не замечал этого.

Постояв подле него несколько мгновений, Сигюн села рядом на ствол дерева, нисколько не заботясь о состоянии своего платья. Их плечи соприкоснулись. И все же Сигюн не произнесла ни слова. Она перебросила косу через плечо, развязала шнур на конце и положила его на безвольную ладонь Локи. Его пальцы рефлекторно сжались. Шнур был кожаный, выкрашенный в глубокий оранжевый цвет. Локи играл со шнуром, пропуская его сквозь пальцы, и смотрел, как Сигюн расплетает косу.

Локи мог представить, как в подобной ситуации Сигюн стала бы напевать сама себе. Он не знал, умеет ли она петь, но подобное занятие казалось подходящим образу женщины благородного происхождения, распускающей свои волосы. Сигюн, казалось, не замечала интимности действий, которые она совершала в его присутствии, а Локи не мог отвести взгляда. Он обвил шнур вокруг своих пальцев.

Вскоре водопад волос был полностью освобожден и развевался на слабом ветерке. Локи удивился: как ей это удавалось? За его собственными волосами было довольно сложно ухаживать, а ведь он не обладал кудрявой гривой, которой могла похвастаться Сигюн.  
Сигюн между тем вздохнула и откинулась назад, прислонившись к дереву.

Вот теперь-то она точно заговорит. Его ожидание тяжело повисло между ними. Оно было столь же очевидным, как и пылинки, кружившиеся в воздухе. Любопытство начало перевешивать боль и гнев, и Локи повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Сигюн. Ее глаза, нежные, точно глаза лани, смотрели вдаль, а прямая линия носа в закатном свете была очерчена золотом. Грудь вздымалась легко, а руки, маленькие и мягкие, свободно лежали у нее на коленях.

Локи поднял взгляд, и увидел, что Сигюн тоже на него смотрит. Он сглотнул. И указал на сад вокруг них, на скалы, вздымавшиеся позади, на воду, бежавшую к фьорду вдалеке. На нее. На него. Что она здесь делала?

Сигюн одарила его изучающим взглядом и принялась обыскивать свои юбки в поисках чего-то. Локи отодвинулся в сторону, предоставив ей свободу действий. Сигюн вывалила на подол мятые обрывки бумаг и визитных карточек и нечто, выглядевшее, как пачка записок по ее исследованиям, но все еще продолжала искать.

В конце концов она извлекла на поверхность тонкую трубку. Нахмурившись, Сигюн уставилась на нее, но, пожав плечами, все же потянулась за одним из клочков бумаги, который она отбросила. Расправив его на колене и разгладив, насколько возможно, Сигюн сняла колпачок, и из трубки появился отличный угольно-черный карандаш. Сигюн написала несколько слов и отдала бумажку Локи.

Не совсем понимая, что происходит, он взял записку и уставился на Сигюн — она выгнула бровь и указала на бумажку. Локи склонил над ней голову и прочел:

_«До меня дошел слух, что, возможно, тебе требуется компания»._

У Локи что-то сжалось в груди. Он кашлянул и взял предложенный карандаш:

_«Тебе следует быть осторожнее, доверяя слухам. Иногда они чудовищно неточны»._

_«Верно, но этот дошел до меня из первых рук»._

_«?»_

_«Тор»._

Локи напрягся и начал отодвигаться прочь, но рука Сигюн, легшая на его колено, удержала его на месте. Когда она уверилась, что Локи никуда не денется, то взяла карандаш:

_«Твой брат может быть безмерным глупцом, но он желает тебе добра»._

_«Ты так думаешь, да?»_

Разговор прервался, поскольку на бумажке не осталось места. Сигюн потянулась за пачкой заметок и принялась писать на обложке:

_«Да, думаю, и ты тоже это знаешь. Первое, что он сделал, когда не смог найти тебя сам, — пришел ко мне, и это, руководствуясь только слухами»._

Рука Локи, лежавшая на бедре, сжалась в кулак, и ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы распрямить пальцы.

_«Он был вежлив с тобой?»_

Сигюн улыбнулась:  
 _«Определенно, он был полон раскаяния._ — Локи фыркнул. Сигюн ткнула его в бок: — _Ну, перестань»._

_«Я буду делать все, что захочу»._

_«Ты что, превратился в обидчивого трехлетку, пока меня не было рядом?»_

Локи нахмурился и дернул Сигюн за прядь волос. Сигюн вскрикнула и в отместку пнула его по лодыжке. Так дело не пойдет! Локи обозначил свою точку зрения, ткнув противницу локтем под ребра. Сигюн в долгу не осталась и бросила пригоршню грязи ему в голову. Локи легко уклонился, и при виде деланного возмущения на ее лице улыбка тронула его губы.

Его сшитые истерзанные губы. Локи зашипел. Опустив голову, он коснулся губ ладонью. И уставился на свои пальцы, окрасившиеся алым.

Нежные руки повернули его голову и наклонили к свету. Локи закрыл глаза.

— Тебе следует показаться целителям, — прошептала Сигюн. Большими пальцами она гладила его скулы.

Локи покачал головой, скидывая ее руки, и взял карандаш: _«Потом»._

Сигюн одарила его долгим взглядом, но кивнула, соглашаясь.

Локи посмотрел на карандаш в своих руках, покрутил его между пальцев. Он был тоньше, чем любой другой карандаш, который Локи видел до этого, а угольный грифель был мягким почти до бесполезности.

_«Где ты его взяла?»_

_«Это косметический карандаш. Глаза подводить»._

Щеки Сигюн покраснели.

Локи переводил взгляд с ее лица на карандаш.

_«Он тебе не нужен?»_

_«Вообще-то нет. Обычно я пользуюсь кайалом. Нам повезло, что вчера он закончился, и мне пришлось пользоваться этим, пока я не достану новый кайал»._

Ответить на это было нечего, и Локи позволил паузе затянуться. Откинувшись назад, он рассматривал Сигюн.

Разговаривая так… Локи вынужден был наблюдать за ней. Когда Сигюн говорила, он мог сосредоточиться на ее словах, игнорируя ее движения. Однако без звука ее голоса этого барьера больше не существовало, и Локи вынужден был выискивать подсказки, читая язык ее тела. Его взгляд проследил линию ее ноги, видимую через юбки. Было в этом нечто неловко-интимное.

Сигюн толкнула его, и Локи сосредоточился. Она встала, и испорченные обрывки бумаги водопадом скользнули с ее колен. Локи смотрел, как она сорвала гранат с усыпанной плодами ветки над ними. Сигюн плюхнулась подле Локи и извлекла из кармана юбки складной нож. Она срезала кончик, выбросив его в кусты, и разрезала кожуру, разделив ее на части. Семена полетели во все стороны. Локи вперился взглядом в кроваво-красные внутренности плода. Сигюн передала гранат Локи и взяла карандаш:

_«Ты когда-нибудь ел гранат?»_

Локи покачал головой, выбирая одно из зернышек. Казалось, оно светилось изнутри.

 _«Семечко должно пройти между стежков,_ — Сигюн глянула на него. _— Ты говорил, что скучаешь по вкусу пищи»._

Локи снова наклонил голову, пораженный болью намного глубже той, что чувствовал в губах. Он сделал так, как предложила Сигюн, и протолкнул зернышко в отверстие между вартари. Вышло неуклюже, к тому же в тех местах, где израненная плоть натянулась, стало жечь. Смущенный, Локи отвернулся. Зернышко, однако, прошло, и ощущение чего-то осязаемого на его зубах было почти таким же опьяняющим, как вкус терпкого сока на языке. Локи вздрогнул.

За весь остаток дня Сигюн не произнесла ни слова, просто составляя ему компанию. Они ели гранаты, пока их пальцы не окрасились соком, а губы Локи покраснели от чего-то другого, отличного от его крови.

***

Сигюн сидела перед зеркалом и касалась своей щеки. Даже сейчас она горела.

Когда пришло время покинуть их тихий остров, Локи встал и помог Сигюн подняться на ноги. Его ладони были прохладными, сухими и слегка мозолистыми. Сигюн подняла на него взгляд. В умирающих отблесках заходящего солнца лицо Локи было игрой света и тени, и он казался одновременно и неотесанным мужланом, и принцем крови, воинственным наследником трона, дикарем или аристократом, в зависимости от его выбора. Однако в глазах Локи таились только нежность и неуверенность, какой Сигюн прежде не видела. Их пальцы переплелись, как если бы сам воздух между ними притягивал их ближе.

Локи не мог поцеловать ее, поняла Сигюн. Это стало безмолвным откровением, причинившим боль, заглушенную множеством предыдущих. Локи поцеловал бы ее, а она бы это ему позволила, но губы его были бесполезны для них обоих. И все же его рука поднялась к ее щеке, и его глаза, в сгущавшихся сумерках казавшиеся темными, закрылись, когда он наклонился.

Локи прижался щекой к ее щеке. Сигюн чувствовала чистый запах его кожи, свежий аромат масел, которые он использовал, чтобы убрать волосы, и слабый сладкий запах пота. Его щека была теплой, а щетина колола ей кожу. Сигюн прижалась ближе, зарываясь носом в его шею. Дыхание Локи сбилось, и Сигюн постаралась запомнить ощущение его груди, прижатой к ее.

Локи отстранился, чтобы провести кончиком носа по ее щеке и замереть, прижавшись лбом к ее лбу. Сигюн открыла глаза и увидела, как он смотрит на нее. Она потянулась и поцеловала его нос, прежде чем снова вернуться в его объятия. Локи вздохнул, его дыхание на ее губах было мягким. Они стояли там, обнявшись, точно любовники, обмениваясь вместо поцелуев прикосновениями, вздохами и безмолвными обещаниями.

Сигюн уставилась на свое отражение. Она думала, что сердце ее вот-вот переполнится и взорвется от… не от радости и едва ли от счастья— от чего-то темного и прекрасного, и могущественного, и исключительно редкого. Сигюн вспоминала, как руки Локи касались ее лица, как они дрожали, и думала, что, возможно, он чувствовал то же самое.

Перед уходом он предложил заплести ей волосы. Движения его пальцев были быстрыми и уверенными, и Сигюн стало любопытно, где он научился этому.

Они расстались возле библиотеки, где стражники встретили Локи хмурыми взглядами и недоверчивыми взорами. Они спросили Сигюн, где он был, и она ответила искренне: «Со мной». Больше она ничего не сказала, а продолжать расспросы они были не в праве. Сигюн обменялась с Локи долгим взглядом, прежде чем он отправился в свои покои. Выражение его темных глаз было нечитаемым.

Только когда Сигюн начала расплетать косу на ночь и яркий оранжевый побег упал на пол, она заметила цветы. Сигюн выгнула шею, чтобы рассмотреть себя в зеркале. Аккуратный ряд сорняков бабочки, шедший вверх до самой макушки, был вплетен в ее волосы.


	11. Chapter 11

[](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/Cbu.1397022961.jpg)

Сигюн бросила взгляд на стоявшую перед ней модель Радужного моста, где магические потоки переплетались с физическими. Еще и ещё раз... Было в модели какое-то несоответствие, и это сводило с ума.  
Что она упускает из виду?  
Ее отпуск закончился четыре дня назад, и Сигюн снова расположилась с удобством в лаборатории, отведенной для консультантов проекта. В центре склада сверкала — там, где её не покрывала пыль и грязные отпечатки пальцев — сама модель Биврёста. Внутри её, спрятанный за замочной скважиной в специально спроектированном ложе, светился Тессеракт.  
Модель была изумительно прекрасна, но абсолютно хаотична внутри, и Сигюн пристально вглядывалась в ее беспорядочную структуру. Все линии вели вглубь, к центральному источнику энергии, но сам этот источник отсутствовал. Словно создатели полагали его настолько само собой разумеющимся, что не сочли нужным упомянуть. Сигюн готова была рвать на себе волосы от отчаяния и бессильного гнева.  
Подошла Арнкатла.  
— Нам надо отвлечься на какое-то время, — сказала она. — Мы уже так долго рассматриваем эту проклятую штуку, что я уверена — она мне приснится сегодня ночью.  
— Мне она уже снится, — печально сообщила Сигюн и потерла глаза.  
Подруга фыркнула:  
— А я думала, что все твои сны исключительно о некоем принце.  
Сердце Сигюн на мгновение перестало биться, и она рассердилась на собственную глупость.  
— Мы с Локи близкие друзья, — ее слова не были ложью.  
Она вытащила ручку, воткнутую в волосы, и пометила, что необходимо заново откалибровать переднюю пластину до следующего тестирования.  
— Ну да, и все близкие друзья грезят друг о друге как влюбленные телята.  
— Вовсе нет! Ни о ком я не грежу! — Сигюн повернулась к подруге. Она ожидала увидеть в ее взгляде знакомое поддразнивание, но Арнкатла смотрела на нее абсолютно серьезно.  
— И никто не дарит другу, пусть и близкому, медальон своей матери. Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Сигюн. Он — Локи, Принц-Предатель. Убийца и, если слухи верны, отцеубийца. Как ты можешь чувствовать себя в безопасности с ним?

Сигюн вздохнула. Как ей объяснить? Как донести мысль, что доверившись Локи, она получила в ответ его доверие. Что те моменты, когда он открывается ей, делится своими чувствами, становятся ей дороже, чем любимые растения? Что когда он не ждёт подвоха, когда чувствует себя любимым, то заслуживает и любви, и доверия. Многие считали его недостойным любви, и все же Сигюн обнаружила, что, будучи любимым, он сам становился достойнее ее. Он впитывал заботу, словно пересохший терновник — влагу. Сигюн думала, что Локи станет насмехаться над ней, он же принимал ее внимание с благоговением.

Он оставался все тем же высокомерным, тщеславным гордецом, и порой Сигюн приходилось очень тщательно обдумывать каждое свое слово, но в его присутствии она чувствовала себя настолько довольной жизнью, будто любое ее желание исполнялось. Она не могла облечь все это в слова.

Взгляд Арнкатлы смягчился:  
— Пожалуй, я понимаю тебя. Не в силах постичь это разумом, но понять могу.  
Она взяла Сигюн за руку:  
— Сразу предупреждаю: если он хоть чем-то обидит тебя, я его наизнанку выверну.  
Сигюн хихикнула и отложила свои записи в сторону:  
— Ты так трогательно обо мне заботишься.  
— А то.  
Они замолчали. Арнкатла взяла Сигюн под руку и повела ее прочь от лаборатории. Они шли по коридорам, выбирая повороты наугад, и, наконец, вышли на огромный балкон.

— Так значит, твой отец вернулся в поместье, — какое-то время спустя сказала Арнкатла. — Но ты не переехала обратно в свой городской дом.  
— Нет, — Сигюн мысленно подосадовала, что на ее бледной коже заметен даже намек на румянец. — Мне показалось, что стоит провести в Астридхольме еще какое-то время. Кстати, что там с теорией Бьорнлауга? Хотела расспросить тебя о ней на прошлой неделе, но ты была занята, а я — ну, мне…  
— А тебе было совсем не до того, — злорадно усмехнулась Арнкатла. — Я так и поняла.  
Уже спокойнее она продолжила:  
— Бьорнлауг болван, а его теория — полный кавардак. Я в основном занималась опровержениями, а не защитой. Все бы хорошо, но грант мне выдали не для того, чтобы разнести чужую теорию в пух и прах, и вот тут уже начинаются проблемы. Ситуация с Бьорнлаугом — доказательство того, что мужчины не должны лезть в магию, они только все портят.  
Сигюн уклончиво пожала плечами:  
— Вообще-то Локи много чего рассказал мне о магии иллюзий, и это помогло в работе с моделью.  
Арнкатла округлила глаза:  
— Я заметила изменения в лучшую сторону и решила, что отпуск пошел тебе на пользу. Так модель сделал Локи?  
— Нет, я сама. Но он объяснил мне, как лучше ее сделать. Его не просто так называют величайшим мастером иллюзий Асгарда.  
Арнкатла присвистнула:  
— Еще бы. Если его магия выглядит вот так, неудивительно, что тебя влечет к нему.  
Сигюн хлопнула ее по руке:  
— Вовсе не поэтому.  
Арнкатла скептически посмотрела на нее.  
— Не только поэтому.  
— Тогда... Почему? Честно говоря, не вижу в нем ничего такого. Уж если говорить о принцах, так Тор гораздо красивее. Локи, он такой... угловатый, бледный, да еще эти стежки...  
— Тебе стоит присмотреться к нему получше, Арнкатла, чтобы увидеть самого Локи за его преступлениями и вартари.  
Подруги остановились передохнуть на углу, с которого открывался вид на внутренний дворик. Сигюн подошла к балюстраде и оперлась на нее локтями. Арнкатла пристроилась рядом, и Сигюн с трудом подавила в себе дежа вю.  
— Что ж, с вартари разобрались, остались острые черты лица и бледность.  
Сигюн покраснела:  
— Твои внутренние предубеждения мешают объективному анализу.  
Арнкатла ухмыльнулась и толкнула руку Сигюн:  
— Как и твои. А когда ты нервничаешь, то начинаешь использовать разнообразные термины, — она вздохнула и покачала головой. — Признайся, тебе нравятся долговязые тощие парни с бледным цветом лица.  
Сигюн выпрямилась, поправляя юбку:  
— У него скулы изящно очерчены. И руки красивые.  
— Какая ты чопорная! — рассмеялась подруга. — А о своих драгоценных черенках ты бы тоже говорила так сдержанно?  
Сигюн сдалась:  
— Да, я считаю его красивым! Вот, я призналась! Теперь ты довольна?  
— Нет, — заявила Арнкатла. — Я всегда стремлюсь добраться до сути, с чем бы мне ни пришлось столкнуться.  
— Именно поэтому ты изучаешь частицы, — фыркнула Сигюн. — Ты делишь их и увеличиваешь, пока становится невозможным ни разделить, ни увеличить, и тогда ты переходишь к следующему опытному образцу.  
— Точно, — Арнкатла плотоядно усмехнулась. — А теперь скажи мне, зачем твой образец изящной мужской костной структуры хочет видеть тебя в такое время?  
— Что?! — Сигюн обернулась, ища глазами знакомую гибкую фигуру Локи. Найти его было несложно: больше ни одного прохожего не сопровождал вооруженный стражник . Сигюн прикрыла глаза ладонью от яркого света солнца и высунулась подальше.  
— Он рано, — она не смогла сдержать улыбки и взглянула на Арнкатлу.  
Та замахала на нее руками:  
— Иди уже. Полагаю, он тебя на ярмарку поведет? Я так и думала. Иди, у меня тут все под контролем.  
Сигюн подпрыгнула и поцеловала подругу в щеку, а потом поспешила к ближайшей лестнице.  
— Я помогу завтра перекалибровать пластину, — крикнула она помахавшей ей рукой Арнкатле и шагнула за дверь.  
Ее ждала встреча с принцем.

***

Приближался День Летнего солнцестояния — время местных фестивалей и сельских ярмарок, многочисленных, как грибы после дождя. В столице с небывалой роскошью украсили площадь за Гладсхеймом, и все купцы из тех, у кого водились деньги в карманах, кому было что выставить на погляд или на продажу, разложили там свои товары. Всевозможных лотков и лавочек оказалось так много, что на площади не хватило места, и пришлось занять и дамбу, и все боковые улицы на сотни шагов вокруг. Асгардцы всегда были рады возможности покрасоваться друг перед другом, пусть даже и в своеобразной форме — участвуя в ярмарке.

После «инцидента» — такое название получило злополучное происшествие с Тором и его реакцией на сплетни — прошла неделя. Локи и Сигюн, пользуясь удобным случаем, изучали витрины, тщательно игнорируя любопытные взгляды, обращенные в их сторону. Стражник, приставленный к Локи, следовал за ними вездесущей тенью.

Невзирая на собственные политические пристрастия, купцы лезли из кожи вон, чтобы показать принцу свои лучшие товары. В юности Локи не пропускал ни одного вернисажа, и вплоть до своего падения был известен как щедрый меценат. Любая сделка с ним считалась высшей степенью одобрения. Их надежды подпитывались убежденностью в том, что принц, скорее всего, купит какую-нибудь милую безделушку для своей прелестной спутницы.  
— Смотри! — Сигюн указала на витрину часовщика. — Самая последняя модель часов, какую только можно купить. Предназначены в основном для определения местонахождения владельцев, а не времени. Стоящая покупка, хотя чары, наложенные на них, довольно вычурные.  
Локи наклонился рассмотреть часы получше. У них было больше стрелок, чем обычно, и на каждой выгравировано имя. Одна из стрелок указывала «работа», другая — «дом», третья — «в пути». Часовщика раздирали гордость и беспокойство за свой товар.  
— Заклинания придуманы моей дочерью, — победила гордость, отразившаяся на пухлом лице. — Я единственный часовщик в Асгарде, продающий такие часы в больших количествах.  
Сигюн вопросительно приподняла брови:  
— Кто же ваша дочь?  
— Хильде Хавартсдоттир. Она член Коллегии механической адаптации.  
— Точно! Я не знакома с ней лично, но читала ее работы. Она настоящий гений во всем, что касается переплетения магии с инертными материалами. Мне кажется, ваша дочь входит в группу исследователей Биврёста. Я права?  
— Это так, госпожа, и она гордится оказанной ей честью...  
Локи отвлекся от разговора, засмотревшись на рулон красновато-коричневого шелка, лежавший на видном месте в лавке напротив. Восхитительное сочетание красного, оранжевого и коричневого, именно те теплые, земные цвета, которые так нравились его спутнице. Оставив Сигюн беседовать о часах и коллегах, он подошел к шелку поближе.  
За прилавком стояла худая сгорбленная женщина с поблекшим от возраста лицом. Она наблюдала за приближением Локи с понимающим видом.  
— Хочешь улестить свою подружку? — несмотря на морщины, голос у нее оказался сильным.  
Во взгляде Локи появилось предостережение.  
— Не смотри на меня так, мальчик. Мне все равно, принц ты или слуга. Я прожила на свете, пожалуй, побольше, чем Всеотец, и вижу, о чем ты думаешь, так же ясно, как вижу девушку, на которую ты никак не можешь перестать пялиться.  
Локи поднял бровь.  
Хозяйка лавки фыркнула и покачала головой:  
— Дурачок, да ты даже не подозреваешь, что по уши влюблен. Что ж, принц, можешь заполучить этот рулон шелка для своей дамы, если расстанешься не меньше чем с тридцатью золотыми.  
Локи почувствовал, как сердце на мгновение перестало биться, и залился румянцем. По уши влюблен. Да что она вообще понимает? Он хмуро посмотрел на женщину, игнорируя ее предложение, и повернулся к Сигюн. Та все еще болтала с часовщиком. Локи приобнял ее за спину и подтолкнул вперед, кивнув часовщику на прощание. Сигюн не возражала, но поглядывала с любопытством, даже, в свою очередь, прощаясь с мастером. Локи не утруждал себя объяснениями, желая оказаться как можно дальше от старухи и проклятого шелка.

— Что это было? — поинтересовалась Сигюн, когда они отошли на пару рядов. Локи отмахнулся, качнув головой. Но по тому, как Сигюн прищурилась, понял: так просто она от него не отстанет. Он взглянул на небо, словно выискивая там терпение, присущее Древним, и, заметив какой-то непонятный предмет, застыл на месте.  
— Локи?  
Окружающий мир стих. Локи неотрывно смотрел на крохотный объект, входящий в атмосферу Асгарда, и когда увидел, как этот объект становится боевым кораблем Читаури, развернулся и зашагал к площади, чувствуя, как отхлынула от лица кровь.  
— Локи, что такое? Что с тобой?  
Слишком рано! Им должно было потребоваться больше времени на подготовку. Читаури не могли знать, что его экстрадируют в Асгард , они должны были потратить гораздо больше времени на его поиски. Локи почувствовал, как заколотилось в груди сердце. Он повернулся к Сигюн и схватился за тетрадь.  
« _Мне нужно идти_ ».  
Сигюн посмотрела на него, потом перевела взгляд на корабль в небе.  
— Кто они, Локи?  
Он помотал головой, повернулся и бросился бежать через площадь, кишащую людьми, к Гладсхейму. Эту аудиенцию Локи пропустить не мог.


	12. Chapter 12

Стража не пустила бы его в зал для аудиенций. Политические отношения с читаури были сложными. Один принял их без колебаний — и приказал не впускать ни одного из сыновей. Нахмуренный Тор прочно обосновался у дверей. Локи мерил шагами коридор перед ними.

Его должно бы было успокоить то, что с братом обошлись точно так же. Сердце, заходившееся в безумной скачке, должно было бы замедлить стук, дыхание выровняться, но Локи слишком погрузился в себя, чтобы успокоиться. Если он слишком быстро поворачивал голову, то краем глаза замечал руку Иного, тянущуюся за ним. Если моргал слишком долго, за сомкнутыми полотнами век ему виделось, как «его» армия опустошает мидгардский город — ужасные картины, расходящиеся с его желаниями, но, тем не менее, неизбежные. Если Локи не вглядывался пристально в стражника, прежде чем пройти мимо, то на его месте возникал Танос, и Локи отшатывался, не успевая одернуть себя. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не вырвать алебарду из рук стражника. Желание наколоть на нее посланника сжигало его. Будь проклято гостеприимство!

— Почему бы Отцу не позволить нам войти? — Тор рассеянно поглаживал рукоять Мьёльнира.  
Локи фыркнул. «Потому что, дорогой братец, ни один из нас не питает дружеских чувств к читаури».  
— И что за дела у них могут быть с нами?  
Локи резко остановился и уставился на брата. Уловив прекращение движения, Тор поднял взгляд и увидел недоверчивое выражение на лице Локи.   
«Они хотят мою голову на пике, дурачина, и если Один не вручит им ее, то они собственноручно обезглавят меня».  
Тору, по крайней мере, хватило такта, чтобы изобразить смущение. Он отвернулся, и Локи продолжил ходить из стороны в сторону. Через целую вечность двери, заскрипев, отворились, выпуская эмиссара читаури.

Локи выдохнул. Не Иной, всего лишь дрон: скелетообразное, медвежье лицо, запертое в биотехнологической оболочке. Дрон увидел Локи и зашипел, делая шаг вперед. Тор втиснулся между ними, несмотря на то, что стражник, сопровождавший Локи, взял алебарду наизготовку.

Дрон ответил на эту демонстрацию шипением.  
— Рядом с тобой не всегда будут сильные союзники, Предатель, — прорычал он. — Они уснут, или ты предашь их, а затем читаури доберутся до тебя. Мы сдерем плоть с твоих костей за то, что ты сделал.

Локи не смог бы заговорить, даже если бы захотел. Он обнаружил, что крепко сжимает кинжал, откуда-то взявшийся в его руке.  
— И тогда я выслежу каждого из читаури и убью их всех до единого, — взорвался Тор. Его голос отдавался в груди Локи ударами грома.

Рука эмиссара скользнула к кобуре бластера. Он не вытащил его полностью, но держался наготове. Локи увидел, как напряглись плечи Тора, увидел, что его рука тянется к Мьёльниру, схватил брата за плечо и потянул обратно. Тор отступил, удивленный, и Локи шагнул к дрону, прищурившему свои поросячьи глазки.  
Медленно, словно во сне, Локи поднял кинжал. Он почти ощутил, как окружающие, увидев его оружие, задержали дыхание. На мгновение Локи замер в нерешительности. Он почти уже метнул клинок дрону прямо в глазницу — но рассудок восторжествовал, и Локи разжал пальцы, роняя кинжал. Ударившись о камни пола, тот зазвенел, словно колокол, отбивающий время.

От подобного оскорбления дрон вновь зашипел, уже в третий раз. Разоружить себя перед врагом, изготовившимся к бою, для читаури означало, что враг не стоил того, чтобы биться с ним. Дрон ожег Локи взглядом, тот не отвел глаз. Сейчас он мог обойтись без слов. Обычай требовал, чтобы дрон тоже разоружился; Локи ждал, последует ли эмиссар обычаю.

Он вернул бластер в кобуру, выпрямился и уставился на Локи:  
— Знай, Предатель, я иду к Иному. Он будет рад услышать, что ты жив, потому что смерть — слишком милосердный исход для труса и предателя. Знай, что я расскажу о том, что ты в опале у собственного народа, что тебе даже не позволяют говорить из страха, что ты солжешь. Знай, что мы уготовили тебе возмездие за твои преступления против нас и что, в конце концов, мы заполучим тебя. Ты возлюбишь смерть и будешь призывать ее в свои объятия, прежде чем мы убьем тебя.

«Я уже люблю другую, — злобно подумал Локи. — Смерть не сможет занять ее место».

Но дрон не мог его услышать. Он развернулся на каблуках и удалился, чеканя шаг.

Локи покачнулся. Гнев, панцирем укрывавший его, начал трескаться, как незакаленная сталь. Тор протянул руку, чтобы поддержать брата, но Локи отмахнулся. Он не был ни слабым, ни сломленным. Он не нуждался в помощи Тора.

Из зала аудиенций вышел стражник. Он обратился к принцам:  
— Всеотец ждет вас.

Оба удивленно обернулись и последовали за стражником в зал. Один ждал их, стоя перед помостом, на котором высился его трон. На Всеотце не было ни полного комплекта доспехов, ни официальных одежд, и уже одно это говорило о том, насколько серьезно он отнесся к визиту эмиссара читаури, если даже не стал тратить время на переодевание. Двери зала со скрипом затворились.

— Я согласился рассмотреть возможность заключения союза с читаури. Они прибудут в течение трех дней.

Сердце Локи замерло. Споткнувшись, он остановился.

— Но зачем, отец? — тут же потребовал объяснений Тор. — Они бесчестные убийцы, вступающие в бой, чтобы сеять смерть ради удовольствия. Что хорошего может выйти из переговоров с ними?

Локи заметил, что Один мельком взглянул на него.

— Мы ничего не знаем о читаури, они же многое знают о нас. Переговоры — возможность уравнять наши шансы.

— Нет, отец, — Тор расправил плечи и шагнул назад, вставая рядом с Локи. — Это безумие. Читаури не интересует жизнь. Их посланец только что признал перед нами, что ищет смерти Локи. Они уничтожат нас, как пытались уничтожить Мидгард, как разрушат все Девять миров, обращая их в пыль, из которой те созданы.

Один встретился взглядом с Локи:  
— Можем ли мы утверждать, что нас нельзя обвинить в том же?  
Его голос был мягким, глаза — печальными. Локи пошатнулся, как от удара, у него перехватило горло. Он ответил бы, если б мог, но у него не было права голоса. Никогда не было. Тор, стоявший рядом, склонил голову, не в состоянии защитить свой народ без того, чтобы осудить брата.  
Всеотец продолжал:  
— Наши позиции слабы. Я доверяю читаури не больше, чем лисе, пробравшейся в курятник, если не сказать — совсем не доверяю, и уж точно не доверю им ничего из того, чем дорожу. Тем не менее, мы не можем сразу и наотрез отвергать какие бы то ни было возможные союзы. Не думаю, что эти переговоры окончатся успешно. Знай, что если они попросят выдать тебя, Локи, я откажу им. Ты все еще находишься под моей защитой как подданный Асгарда, независимо от того, что ты сотворил в прошлом.

— И как твой сын? — удивил Тор Локи. — Он все еще под твоей защитой, как сын находится под защитой отца?  
— Да, — прозвучало тихо, но эхом отдалось по всему залу.

На мгновение Локи заколебался, но тут же взял себя в руки, нахмурившись. Слишком мало, слишком поздно. Это мухи слетаются на мед, а Локи не глупец. Он все еще был таким же трофеем, как и Ларец, и Один всего лишь стремился защитить свои интересы. Хотя, конечно, с идеей использовать Локи в качестве правителя-марионетки для Ётунхейма давно уже было покончено.

— Любые сведения о наших гостях не будут лишними.  
Тор кивнул, принимая ответ отца, и Локи на миг ощутил что-то вроде признательности брату за поддержку, какой бы неуклюжей она ни была. Одину, однако, он ничего не ответил. Ему нечего было сказать тому, по чьему приказу ему зашили рот. Всеотец заставил Локи замолчать — ну так Локи будет молчать.

Он повернулся и вышел из зала.  
***

Три дня спустя в городе появилось посольство читаури. Они явились по Биврёсту и устроили из своего прохода по Дамбе демонстрацию военной мощи. Адмиральский флагман следовал в сопровождении двух громадных кораблей класса левиафан, за ними шла эскадрилья быстроходных крейсеров. Грубая, утилитарная броня и зазубренные края контрастировали с изысканным блеском Асгарда. Смысл устроенного парада был понятен без слов: мы не слабы. Не вздумайте недооценивать нас.

Всеотец, сопровождаемый обоими сыновьями и старейшинами Асгарда, ждал их. Королевская стража и эйнхерии стояли в парадных доспехах. Их острые копья блестели, броню накануне усилили свежими заклинаниями. Эгирийские ладьи выстроились вдоль Дамбы, корабли резерва укрылись во фьордах и тайных бухтах. Ответ хозяев был ясен: мы не боимся вас. Мы тоже обладаем силой.

Лидер читаури, тот, кого они называли Иным, сошел с флагмана, чтобы приветствовать Одина. Единственный глаз Всеотца в полуденном свете отливал сталью. Определить чувства Иного не представлялось возможным: все его лицо, кроме рта, скрывалось в тени капюшона.

— Добро пожаловать в Асгард, посол, — эхо звучного голоса Всеотца заметалось меж зданий. Ничто не выдавало его преклонных лет.

— Царь Один, — голос Иного казался бесконечным, словно тьма, наполняющая пустоту. — Давно уже пора было нашим народам встретиться. Две расы могучих воителей, что за союз мы можем создать!  
Никто, кроме тех, кто находился рядом, не заметил, как его капюшон двинулся в сторону Локи. Тот стоял подле отца, неподвижный, бледный как смерть. Даже стражники, сопровождавшие младшего принца, так стиснули копья, что костяшки их пальцев побелели.

— И все же пока мы еще далеко не союзники, Иной из Читаури, — ответил Один. — Многое нужно обсудить, прежде чем мы сможем достичь сей доблестной цели. Тем временем, мой старший сын поможет расквартировать ваших подчиненных.

Тор вышел вперед, подражая манерами суровому спокойствию отца, и начал руководить швартовкой левиафанов.

Лидеры двух народов вместе вошли в Гладсхейм, сопровождаемые своими дружинами. Принц-Предатель отстал. Напряженно покосившись на крейсеры, выстроившиеся на площади, принц опустил голову, стирая с лица все эмоции, и последовал за процессией. Он шел, то бессильно сжимая в кулаки подергивающиеся пальцы, то разжимая их.

Воздух Асгарда почти звенел от напряжения, неуверенность и страх множились как никогда с момента разрушения Биврёста.  
***

И снова Локи проводил предрассветные часы за столом. Снова искал успокоения на страницах своих книг, в обещании искомых чар. Три целебных камня стояли перед ним, маня обещанием власти. Травы, взятые из кладовой, после того как он сбежал от Тора, точно пес, с поджатым хвостом, сохли в спальне перед камином. Слугам в недвусмысленных выражениях было объяснено, что если они хотя бы прикоснутся к ним, то лишатся пальцев.

Все, что осталось — последние штрихи, необязательные детали, мелочи, могущие сместить баланс заклинания в ту или иную сторону. Внимание к мелочам всегда вознаграждается. Локи протянул руку и коснулся медальона, висящего у него на шее, виднеющегося в небрежно расстегнутом вороте рубахи.

Стражников прибавилось. Теперь четверо сидели у него под дверью и двое следовали за ним по пятам. Собственно, он никуда и не ходил, кроме как на переговоры, где на него бросали оценивающие взгляды, пока торг еще не начался всерьез. Интересно, сколько Всеотец потребует за его выдачу.

Локи жаждал укрыться за броней своих доспехов. Он был уязвим и беззащитен и мучился этой уязвимостью и беззащитностью, но его обвиняли в трусости и предательстве, и не носить ему доспехов, пока бесчестье не будет смыто с его имени.

Локи тосковал по защите своей магии. Он теперь непрестанно пробовал разорвать связывающие ее чары, и ощущение скручивающихся внутренностей стало настолько привычным, что он не был уверен, сможет ли отличить его от тошноты, мутным клубком сворачивающейся в низу живота. Он видел читаури повсюду, куда бы ни смотрел, и порой они были реальностью, а не игрой его воображения. Он хватался за линию жизни, которой не было.

Колеса мельницы сплетен снова закрутились. Куда бы он ни шел, слухи ползли за ним по пятам. Канули в прошлое те несколько спокойных недель, что были у него с момента исполнения приговора и скандала, вызванного их с Сигюн общением. Локи с горечью размышлял над иронией судьбы. Наконец он получил признание, заслужил его своими собственными делами, независимо от семьи, и теперь, когда это случилось, ничего он так не хотел, как избавиться от него.

Он отмел эти мысли, как отметал все, что отвлекало его от работы над заклинанием. Он промедлил в своих попытках, отстал, и теперь был вынужден наверстывать упущенное время. Ему нужно забыть о слухах, забыть, что Читаури и их повелитель дышат ему в спину. Забыть Сигюн и ни на шаг не отступать от своих убеждений.

 _Тебе не хватает убежденности_. Эхо голоса убитого им смертного разорвало тишину комнаты. «Нет, — ответил Локи тени. — Ошибаешься. Убежденности у меня хоть отбавляй. Ее породил страх». Рука, в которой он держал перо, дрожала, и Локи сжал пальцы, полный решимости сосредоточиться на своей работе, но воспоминания обрушились на него гигантской волной.

Оттолкнувшись от стола и потеряв равновесие, он растянулся на полу.

_К тому времени, как мы закончим, ты будешь жаждать Смерти, маленький бог._

Он всхлипнул и пополз к углу за диваном, из которого была видна вся комната.

_Сердитый взгляд брата, темный, как надвигающаяся гроза, и выворачивающий внутренности рывок свободного падения в момент, когда Тор прыгает с ним с самолета._

Локи прислонился спиной к стене и скорчился, дрожа. Его сжигал стыд.

_Сентиментальность. Сентиментальность. Сентиментальность._

Луна почти скрылась за горизонтом, прежде чем он смог заставить себя вылезти из угла. Он вернулся к столу, поднял стул и взялся за перо. Кончик пера царапал бумагу, свечи догорали.

Он почти закончил.


	13. Chapter 13

Наблюдать за ходом переговоров Сигюн пришла по личному приглашению наследного принца. Теперь она в компании нескольких почётных гостей простаивала у стены, разглядывая Локи издалека. Постоянное напряжение пагубно отразилось на его внешности: залегающие под глазами тени стали резче, впервые за два месяца он начал терять вес, из худощавого мужчины превращаясь в доходягу.

Сердце Сигюн обливалось кровью. Ничего на свете она не хотела так, как встречи с ним, но Локи никого не желал принимать, даже её. Стражники у его двери смотрели на неё в лучшем случае с жалостью, а то и с отвращением или непониманием.

Читаури сели за стол переговоров два дня назад. За это время она только и смогла, что, столкнувшись с Локи в коридоре, протянуть ему гранат. Он взял его, и когда их взгляды встретились, Сигюн почти явственно ощутила тьму, плескавшуюся в глубине его глаз. Страх и ужас. Сигюн хотелось увести его в их сад, болтать о своих исследованиях и растениях, сделать все, чтобы разгладить морщины на лбу, пока он не уснет, поддавшись изнеможению.

В тот день он держал гранат в руках все время переговоров, поглаживая дрожащими пальцами.

Плохое самочувствие брата не прошло для Тора незамеченным. Сигюн видела, что с каждым часом тянущихся обсуждений между Иным и Одином Всеотцом наследный принц все ближе придвигается к своему опальному брату. И что Локи отодвигается от него, желая сохранить дистанцию, быть отдельно от всех, Сигюн хотелось подойти к нему и стукнуть головой о стену за его упрямство.

Всеотец же, казалось, обращал внимание на сыновей только затем, чтобы удержать их, в той или иной форме, от нарушения достигнутого им хрупкого перемирия. Он сидел за столом напротив Иного, и они обменивались любезностями, которые на самом деле были чем угодно, только не любезностями. Они, словно два борца, кружились друг вокруг друга, пытаясь прощупать слабые места в обороне, словно два разведчика — выудить хотя бы какие-то крохи информации, и когда ничего не получалось, бросали туманные намеки в надежде получить что-то взамен.

Сигюн не интересовала политика. Всеотец держал ситуацию под контролем. Его сын тем временем таял на глазах.

Она обратилась к Фригг, умоляя царицу сделать хоть что-нибудь, вступиться за сына, может, позволить ему не присутствовать на переговорах.

Царица посмотрела на нее сверху вниз — ласковый взгляд, исполненный страшного, горького знания, — и ответила, что если Локи предоставить самому себе, ему придется гораздо тяжелее. Отказывая Сигюн, она была добра с ней, но тверда. Взамен царица пообещала, что Локи сможет вечером встретиться с ней в чертоге Упокоившихся мужей.

Сигюн ошеломленно поблагодарила ее и ушла. Она выстояла очередной бесконечный тур переговоров, наблюдая, как напряжение во взгляде Локи сменяется полной безнадёжностью с каждым словом переговорщиков.

Когда Локи вошел в чертог тем вечером, Сигюн уже ждала его там. В сумраке он казался бесплотным духом. Его бледное лицо почти сияло в холодном лунном свете, отражавшемся от полированного камня. Он остановился под окулусом, и Сигюн показалось, что она заметила надежду в его взгляде, но на самом деле там было только глубокое отчаяние.

Она шагнула вперед, и Локи тут же дернулся, готовый в любое мгновение выхватить ножи, заткнутые под кожаные ленты, обвивавшие его руки. Сигюн замерла на месте, давая ему возможность присмотреться и понять, что она не читаури-убийца, и только потом сделала следующий шаг.

Он прерывисто вздохнул, и Сигюн положила ладонь ему на грудь, прямо на подаренный ею медальон, под которым билось его сердце, заходясь в бешеной скачке. Локи взял ее за руки. Его хватка была жесткой, но не жестокой. Он удерживал ее, не давая приблизиться, и Сигюн захотелось рыдать, когда она поняла: он боится подпустить ее. Она осторожно высвободилась, придвинулась и обняла его. Локи напрягся, и с его губ сорвался чуть слышный болезненный возглас, но Сигюн не разжимала объятий.

Казалось, они стояли так целую вечность, залитые лунным светом, а потом Локи склонился к ней и обнял, уткнувшись в шею лицом. Его дыхание обжигало, его руки крепко держали ее, сжимая почти до боли, но Локи никому не позволял утешать себя все последние пять дней, и потому теперь Сигюн даже не думала отстраниться. Она гладила его по вздрагивающей спине, стремясь успокоить, показать, что она здесь, с ним, и никуда не уйдет.

— Не выбирай тот путь, по которому я не смогу последовать за тобой, Локи, — прошептала она. — Я буду с тобой до конца света, пойду с тобой туда, где океан гонит свои воды вниз, сливаясь с небесами, и за эту грань последую за тобой. Не гони меня.

Он всхлипнул, еще сильнее стиснул ее и тут же отпустил, выпрямляясь. Его глаза обрели цвет крови, а взгляд стал суровым. Бледная кожа в мгновение ока посинела, напоминая темный, потрескавшийся лед. Он небрежно скинул ее руки со своих плеч, и Сигюн прижала ладони к груди, спасаясь от обжигающего холода его прикосновений. В ужасе она отшатнулась.

На этот раз вперед шагнул Локи. В его взгляде была издевка, а губы скривились в мрачной усмешке, натянувшиеся стежки делали его рот похожим на тошнотворную рану. Локи выхватил из ножен один из своих кинжалов. Сигюн с открытым ртом наблюдала, как лезвие покрывается коркой льда.

Она снова сделала шаг назад. Локи не отставал. Он схватил Сигюн за горло, стиснув так, что, казалось, вот-вот раздавит, но на этот раз не обжигая холодом, и притянул к себе. Его лицо заслонило весь мир, взгляд красных глаз впился в нее. Сигюн захрипела, пытаясь сделать хотя бы короткий вдох.

Локи приставил к ее лицу клинок, прижав лезвие прямо под правым глазом. Она почувствовала, как тает лед, соприкоснувшийся с ее кожей. Одинокая капля воды скользнула по ее щеке, точно слеза.  
— Локи, ч-что ты делаешь, — с трудом выдавила она, глядя в его чужое лицо, на котором проступили выпуклые линии, обычные для ётунов.  
От этих слов в его взгляде что-то переменилось, хватка пальцев, сжимавших ее горло, ослабла, и он отпустил ее. Сигюн упала на пол, рассадив ладони. Она жадно глотала воздух, самый прекрасный воздух, которым когда-либо дышала, то и дело заходясь в кашле. Услышав крик, Сигюн подняла взгляд и увидела, как один из стражников валит Локи, чья кожа почти вернула обычный цвет, на землю. Другой стражник пришел ей на помощь. Опираясь на предложенную руку, Сигюн поднялась на ноги.

— Прекратите, — просипела она. — Отпустите его. 

Все трое недоверчиво уставились на нее.  
— Госпожа? Вы уверены?

Она кивнула и, сглотнув, продолжила:  
— Да. Он пытался защитить меня.  
Стражник рядом с ней переступил с ноги на ногу:  
— Госпожа... он пытался убить тебя.

Сигюн сердито посмотрела на него:  
— Я не сказала, что попытка была изящной.

Воины переглянулись и пожали плечами. Стражник, державший Локи, отпустил его, оттолкнул и поднялся на ноги. Локи тоже встал. Он стоял, опустив плечи и не поднимая глаз.

Сигюн подошла к нему и, приподняв подбородок, заставила посмотреть на себя. Его глаза снова казались темными колодцами, наполненными ужасом. Она пристально посмотрела на него, потом отпустила и шагнула назад. Локи не сводил с нее глаз. Сигюн направилась к выходу из чертога, оставляя Локи позади.  
Она не присутствовала на переговорах на следующий день.


	14. Chapter 14

[](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/Tor.1397456465.jpg)

В тот день Один объявил перерыв в переговорах, чтобы дать обеим сторонам время обдумать и спланировать свои действия. Читаури, вместо того чтобы принять его приглашение и остаться в Асгарде, предпочли отбыть к своим левиафанам. Тор несколько раз напоминал себе, что читаури из другого мира и у них другие традиции.  
Но оскорбление от этого не становилось меньше. 

Весь день он провел на тренировочном поле, чтобы дать нагрузку мышцам, затекшим от бесконечного сидения. Мозг тоже нуждался в отдыхе. Волнение и напряжение последних дней сказывались на нем не слишком хорошо. Физическая активность помогала успокоиться.  
Тор заметил, что утром Локи был очень взволнован, а потом увидел, что и Сигюн отсутствовала среди зрителей. Было совершенно непонятно, что между ними произошло.  
Тор как раз поливал водой утоптанную землю в кругу для поединков, когда услышал приближающееся звяканье оружие. Подняв взгляд, он увидел Локи, за которым торопились стражники. Тор уронил ведро, разбрызгивая воду по сапогам, и потянулся к Мьёльниру. Он взял молот, чтобы почувствовать в руке его вес, но пока не спешил поднимать. 

Локи остановился лишь для того, чтобы схватить с оружейной стойки копье, и бросился на брата. Он нападал с безумным напором, но Тор легко отклонил от себя несущееся в него древко. Стражники двинулись к ним с края площадки, и Тор взмахом руки велел им остановиться.  
Он видел лицо брата, искаженное страданием, и понимал, что сможет помочь. Тысяча вопросов вертелись на кончике его языка, но Тор удержал их. Брат будет говорить, когда его гнев уляжется. Не раньше. 

Локи нападал как бешеный и, кажется, думал лишь о том, чтобы пробить защиту Тора. После еще одной отбитой атаки он вскочил с присущей ему гибкой грациозностью. Казалось, он упал только для того, чтобы тут же взвиться вверх. Его копье угрожающе прочертило в воздухе широкую дугу. Тор поднырнул под него, начиная раскручивать Мьёльнир. У него не было ни скорости брата, ни его подвижности и непредсказуемости, зато на его стороне были сила и размер и, в отличие от Локи, он был в доспехах. Тор лениво чертил молотом восьмерки в воздухе, ожидая. И Локи его не разочаровал. Оттолкнувшись от вошедшего в землю копья, он пролетел над головой Тора и, приземлившись за его спиной, сделал подсечку. Старый трюк. Тор подпрыгнул над ногой Локи. Пусть это выглядело недостойно, зато удержало его на ногах. Всего на мгновение он потерял равновесие, и Локи, взвившись в воздух, нанес ему удар ногой в грудь. Тор упал, Мьёльнир выпал из его руки. Локи приземлился рядом, и, если бы Тор не увернулся, его ноги раздробили бы ему лицо. Тор с силой приложил Локи локтем в спину, когда тот поднимался.  
Локи начал заваливаться вперед, но, спохватившись, сделал колесо и снова оказался на ногах. Теперь они стояли в кругу напротив друг друга. Тор ждал. Это была битва Локи. И он должен был сам решить, когда ее следует закончить.

Но Локи не было дела до размышлений Тора. В мгновение ока он снова взлетел в воздух, целясь ногой в голову брата и вкладывая в удар всю силу. Защищаясь, Тор схватил его за руку. Он перекинул Локи через себя, используя силу инерции. Но, вместо того чтобы растянуться на земле, как всякий уважающий себя воин, Локи перевернулся в воздухе и снова оказался на ногах. Тор развернулся и двинулся к нему, размахивая кулаками. Локи путал его, уклонялся, подныривал под удары Тора так, словно они дрались в воде. Сам он наносил скользящие удары в наименее защищенные доспехами бока Тора. Тот с тоской вспоминал брюшные пластины, которые рассматривал в мастерской мастера Бруми. 

Тор позволил битве продолжаться до тех пор, пока гнев Локи не перешел в изнеможение, что заняло меньше времени, чем он предполагал. Постепенно Локи прекратил демонстрировать акробатические трюки, все больше и больше отдавая предпочтение простым ударам, уклонению и угловым атакам, которые он так любил. Когда Тор решил, что время пришло, он проломил защиту Локи и, схватив его за тунику, ударил головой в лицо. Локи попятился и, широко взмахнув руками, осел на землю. Тор замер на секунду, не до конца уверенный, что брат повержен, но когда тот так и не поднялся, поспешил к нему. Хотя он и был уверен, что правильно рассчитал силу удара, но всегда была возможность ударить слишком сильно, особенно если попасть в нос. Тор присел на колени рядом с распростертым на земле братом.  
Локи безучастно смотрел на небо, и сердце Тора замерло от выражения неприкрытой муки на его лице.  
— Брат, где болит? — спросил он тихо, в то время как его руки уже тряслись от волнения и страха.  
Он смотрел, совершенно пораженный, как лицо Локи исказилось, и первая слеза скатилась по его щеке. За ней последовала вторая. Тор взглянул на стражников, все еще топчущихся на краю поля, и велел им убираться. Они кивнули и отступили, тут же исчезнув за углом. Тор снова повернулся к брату.  
Локи с усилием сел но, попытавшись подняться, пошатнулся, и Тор подхватил его под локоть, снова помогая ему устроиться на земле:  
— Тише, у тебя, должно быть, голова до сих пор кружится.  
Локи поднял на него все еще расфокусированный взгляд – в его глазах стояли слезы. Он отвернулся от Тора, очевидно, смирившись с его присутствием, и обхватил голову руками. Сдавленные всхлипы сотрясали его тело. Тор отвернулся: желая дать Локи уединение, он не был готов оставить его одного. Некоторое время он сидел, уставившись в дальнюю стену, слушая неровные глухие всхлипы Локи у себя под боком, и чувствовал себя как никогда смущенным и бесполезным.  
Наконец дыхание Локи успокоилось, и Тор рискнул взглянуть на брата. Тот, весь бледный, уставился на землю покрасневшими от слез глазами. Тор смотрел на него некоторое время, и вдруг ему в голову пришла идея. Такая ясная и простая, будто сами Древние вложили ее туда. Тор поднялся и подошел к забытому в пылу сражения ведру. Он поднял его и, принеся обратно, вылил остатки воды на утоптанный песок, который тут же превратился в плотную грязь. Тор присел позади Локи и, вынув из-за пояса кинжал, протянул его брату рукоятью вперед. Локи принял его, нахмурившись. Тор кивнул на влажную землю:  
— Я подумал, что ты можешь писать здесь, — объяснил он, и Локи фыркнул. Тем не менее, он принял нож и принялся вертеть его в руках. Тор уселся обратно на землю. Локи ничего не делал, и Тор почувствовал, что начать разговор придется ему. Он задумался о подходящей теме.  
— Как поживает леди Сигюн? Я не видел ее этим утром, — зашел он издалека.  
Локи склонил голову, его пальцы, сжимавшие нож, побелели. Тор внезапно вспомнил, что случилось в последний раз, когда в руках его брата оказался нож. Он сглотнул, но взял себя в руки. Какую бы рану ни нанес ему брат, она заживет.  
На мгновение Тору показалось, что Локи не собирается отвечать, он даже начал раздумывать, не настучать ли брату по голове еще раз, когда неожиданно клинок блеснул в солнечном свете и Локи нацарапал на грязи фразу.  
 _«Как ты выносишь мое присутствие рядом, зная, что я ледяной великан?»_  
Тор уставился на Локи, на его неподвижное лицо, потом снова на землю.  
— Ты хотел спросить, ненавижу ли я тебя, как ненавидел их? — уточнил он. — Я не ненавижу.  
Локи зарычал и нацарапал еще несколько слов. Они глубоко врезались в землю.  
 _«Как это возможно? Ты постоянно называл их чудовищами, когда мы были детьми»._  
Даже после всего произошедшего Локи трясло от невыраженных эмоций. Тор сглотнул и ответил, аккуратно подбирая слова:  
— Враги всегда демонизируют друг друга, это побочный эффект любой войны. Что до меня, я уже давно не ненавижу ётунов. Вместо этого я научился ненавидеть то, что они олицетворяют для нашего народа: отсутствие стабильности и неуверенность. У меня была возможность в полной мере оценить те качества, что превращают человека в чудовище. И среди них нет таких малозначительных мелочей, как наследственность.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул:  
— Твои поступки непростительны, но я не ненавижу тебя за них, брат. Потому что я не могу ненавидеть тебя.  
Тишина становилась все тяжелее. Локи все сильнее хмурился. Он несколько раз подбросил нож в руке и, наконец, написал:  
 _«Брат, которого я знал, никогда не был таким мудрым»._  
Тор жестко рассмеялся:  
— Многое изменилось, Лофти.  
Локи ответил мидгардским жестом, вздернув кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем. Тор снова рассмеялся, на этот раз свободнее, и, хлопнув Локи по спине, поднялся на ноги.  
— Идем, поможешь мне оросить бесплодные земли. Мастер-оружеборец твердо вознамерился сделать из меня фермера, и еще одна пара рук поможет управиться с работой быстрее.  
Локи закатил глаза, принимая протянутую братом руку. Тор, кажется, практически услышал его слова:  
«Как это благородно с твоей стороны!»  
Они вместе отчищали упавшее оружие, спрыскивали песок водой и утаптывали его так, чтобы не сдуло во время боя — привычная и знакомая работа. Тор не позволял себе думать, что между ним и братом что-то изменится. Эта надежда была слишком новой и хрупкой, чтобы пытаться возвести на ней прочный фундамент.  
Локи открылся и поделился с ним малой частью того, что его волнует. Возможно, и остальное придет со временем. 

***

На следующий день все пошло по-другому. Возможно, помогло кратковременное возвращение к привычной каждодневной жизни, а может, к этому приложила руку сама Урд. Что бы то ни было, но когда стороны вернулись за стол переговоров, в самой энергии происходящего наметился сдвиг. Исчезли ничего не значащие цветистые фразы, не было больше бахвальства и фальшивых шуточек.  
Началось настоящее обсуждение условий.  
Читаури начали первыми, воспользовавшись правом инициаторов:  
— Мы много говорили о грядущем, о том, что мы могли бы сделать вместе. Какое совместное будущее ты видишь для нас, о Провидец?

— Предвидение будущего никогда не было моим даром, — отвечал Один. — Я вижу лишь настоящее. А в настоящем я зрю два народа, что не в ладах друг с другом.

— Разве не может быть по-другому? 

— Асгард не бежит войны, но и не ищет ее. 

Иной отмахнулся:  
— Вы стоите выше всех, кто вас окружает. Вы почиваете на лаврах и поздравляете себя с отлично завершенным делом. И вы действительно многого достигли, но в процессе вы утратили вкус к борьбе и честолюбие. Мы можем вернуть его пыл в сердца асов.

— И кто заплатит за наше честолюбие?

— Существуют другие миры. Они слабы. Они падут перед нами, и мы воцаримся там.

— И что же дальше?

— Все тоже до самого конца! Покорение низших существ — это долг тех, кто сильнее. Неужели нужны более веские причины, чем эта?

— Вы обещаете восстановить наш боевой дух, вернуть нам прежний пыл. Что же мы можем дать вам взамен?

— Как уже было сказано, в вашем распоряжении есть некоторые… артефакты. Они приносят вам мало пользы, являясь, скорее, реликвиями, но мы будем чрезвычайно рады изучить их, выяснить, можем ли мы применить их, чтобы продолжать наше дело. Мы также можем научить вас пользоваться ими. И вы в полной мере обретете ваше наследие.  
— Возможность заботиться о чужом наследии — не слишком веское преимущество. Если наши артефакты действительно лишь древние реликвии, которые не годны ни на что кроме как удовлетворить ваше любопытство, то им следует оставаться там, где они есть. Что еще вы хотите попросить за нашу поддержку?

— Если вы отказываете нам в доступе к реликвиям вашего царства, тогда мы требуем выдать нам Предателя, Локи Лафейсона. Он обманул нас. Мы хотим призвать его к ответу за преступления, совершенные им против нашего народа.

Во взгляде Одина мелькнул триумф:

— Вы хотите получить моего сына в обмен на возвращение войны в Асгард? Я не считаю это честной сделкой.

— Это решение омолодит твой народ, Всеотец. Устрани того, кто будет пытаться свергнуть тебя, как он пытался разбить нас, и мы поможем вашим сердцам воспылать. Это выгодная сделка.

— Он — мой сын.

— Ты не его отец, он — порождение твоего врага. Зачем ты защищаешь его? 

— Я не буду даже пытаться объяснить природу отеческих чувств тому, кто завоевывает другие миры ради удовольствия.

— Тогда мы снова не пришли к согласию. Я предлагаю отложить переговоры еще раз, с тем, чтобы Читаури могли лучше обдумать условия обмена и сделать их привлекательнее для вас.

— Мы будем ждать ваших новых предложений, вождь Читаури.

Внезапное прекращение переговоров, наступившее после стольких дней повторяющихся речей и бесконечных разговоров, вызвало суматоху среди зрителей. Шепот нарастал, напоминая шум волн, разбивающихся о скалы. Тор положил руку на плечо Локи. 

— Видишь, брат, — шепнул он ему на ухо. — Отец не отдаст тебя.

Локи поднялся вслед за братом, но не ответил. Если бы он мог, то сказал бы, что Один во время переговоров ни разу на него не посмотрел. 

Но он не мог, поэтому промолчал. 

И приготовился не дать случиться тому, что неизбежно должно было произойти.


	15. Chapter 15

Сигюн было неспокойно. Все чаще и чаще по ночам сон не шел к ней, но не из-за мягкой постели и не из-за лунного света, просачивающегося в спальню сквозь шторы. Сигюн лежала, уставившись в потолок, и думала об одном. О Локи, безотчем сыне.

Ей было известно, что он из рода ледяных великанов: после его возвращения слухи об этом расползлись по всему городу, по всем землям Асгарда. Сигюн даже пыталась представить его в этой ипостаси, синим, как один из тех кошмаров, что мучали ее в детстве. Реальность отличалась от фантазий. Сигюн испугалась не красных глаз Локи — издевка и жестокость в его взгляде страшили ее. Обжигающий холод его кожи поражал не так, как жестокость, сквозящая в прикосновениях.

Чтобы отпугнуть ее, Локи раскрыл ей тайну, которой, наверняка, стыдился больше всего на свете.

Как же изранена его душа.

Насколько опасен раненый пес, ослепленный болью до такой степени, что готов укусить любого, кто протянет к нему руку.

В ней бурлили чувства, порожденные конфликтом между действиями Локи и его намерениями, которые она видела за этими действиями. Они переплетались, словно аск и эмбла, два симбиота, что уже не могут существовать по отдельности, но каждый миг борются друг с другом, словно любовники. Так и зовутся: деревья-любовники. Ирония этих слов подходила ее изменчивому настроению.

Этой ночью воздух полнился напряжением. Читаури покинули Асгард, оставив за собой предчувствие бури, покалывавшее кожу, словно электрические разряды. Сигюн подумала: многим ли сегодня спится спокойно? Она положила руку поверх покрывала, воображая, что Локи лежит рядом и смотрит ей в глаза, и тут же обозвала себя дурочкой.

Локи продемонстрировал, что способен на насилие по отношению к ней, чего она и боялась. Он справился с ней так легко, как она и думала. Сигюн все еще помнила, как его пальцы сжались на ее горле, и от этих воспоминаний ее бросало в дрожь. Она потрогала синяки, которые — она знала это — пятнами расцветили ее кожу, свернулась в клубочек, укрывшись с головой, и ее сознание пустилось в бесконечную гонку по кругу.

***

Это случится сегодня. Локи собрал все необходимое в сумку, которую откопал в недрах своего шкафа с одеждой. Сумка валялась там с давних пор, с самого детства, когда он еще не умел создавать дополнительное измерение в карманах и управлять им, используя для хранения вещей. Теперь в сумку отправились записи, связанные в пучки и завернутые травы, ступка и пестик, исцеляющие камни, надежно спрятанные в мешочек. Туда же, в сумку, он положил свечи, огненную сферу и масло.

Вместо того чтобы воспользоваться гостеприимством чертога Одина, читаури снова скрылись в своих левиафанах. Но Локи все равно не почувствовал никакого облегчения. Он боялся их последующих действий. Читаури не вернутся за стол переговоров — в этом Локи был уверен так же, как в том, что солнце утром покажется на небосклоне. Они нетерпеливы и проявляют вежливость только пока это выгодно им. Нападение состоится со дня на день, а может, и вообще сегодня вечером.

Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что возврат читаури на свои корабли означал непосредственную угрозу Асгарду, Локи радовался ему по одной простой причине: теперь стражники не так тщательно присматривали за ним. Локи приготовил две горсти порошка сна, украденного из больничного крыла вместе с камнями.

Стража даже не успела заметить его. Детская забава, шалость, подобная тем, что оставались безнаказанными, когда возраст Локи измерялся однозначным числом. Шаг вперед — стражники поворачиваются к нему — порошок, сдуваемый Локи с ладоней, летит им в лица. Порошок подействовал не сразу, какое-то время стражники чихали, моргали и осозновали происходящее, но не настолько, чтобы позвать на помощь.

Он затащил их тела в свои покои. Конечно, покажется подозрительным, что на посту никого нет, но гораздо больше подозрений вызовут стражники, несущие караул в бессознательном состоянии.

Повесив сумку на плечо, Локи метнулся вниз по лестнице и дальше по коридорам в чертог Упокоившихся мужей. Вокруг не было ни души. Читаури заставили нервничать всех, не только Локи, и если какая-нибудь компания все же собралась, чтобы провести вечер вместе, желающих поучаствовать в вечеринке было немного и все они были трезвыми. Ни пажи, ни слуги не слонялись по коридорам, опасаясь пришельцев, вселяющих ужас, чей лагерь располагался не так далеко от города и в то же время был скрыт от глаз, находясь где-то в горах на материке. Только стражники несли свою службу и тоже держались с опаской. Но они не видели Локи.

В чертоге царила тишина. Была середина лета, и столп лунного света, льющегося сквозь круглое окно в вершине купола, пронзал мрак, точно удары молний из Гунгнира. Локи запер за собой двери, использовав в качестве засова копья, позаимствованные им из рук статуй хранителей.

Он вдруг занервничал. Подойдя к центру зала, купавшемуся в свете, огляделся, но никого не увидел. Позволил сумке соскользнуть с плеча.

Так, сначала самое важное. Локи вытащил мешочек, в котором хранил кнопки пейотля, и, вытряхнув их, разложил перед собой. Согласно тому, что он прочитал (а нашел он немного), потребуется около часа, чтобы наркотик начал действовать. Локи нарезал соломкой двенадцать кнопок и пропихнул их себе в рот между стежками, не в состоянии заставить себя не краснеть от унижения.

Вкус у пейотля был неописуемым. Локи с трудом жевал его кнопки, и одна только горечь вызывала у него рвотный рефлекс. Пережевав восемь кнопок, он судорожно проглотил их. Ни в одной книге о таком не говорилось. Локи глубоко вздохнул, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы унять тошноту.

Он затолкал оставшиеся ломтики в рот и постарался прожевать и проглотить их так быстро, как только мог. Его желудок возмущался, но не взбунтовался окончательно.

Закончив с пейотлем, Локи потянулся за свечами и поставил их на основные точки круга, очерченного светом, падающим из окна. Пришла очередь трав, древесного угля и его записей. Локи опустошил сумку и разложил содержимое перед собой.

Последние несколько дней он представлял себе этот ритуал бесчисленное множество раз. В точности знал каждое необходимое действие, заучил все слова так, что повторил бы их и задом наперед, и все же не мог избавиться от ощущения, что играет в магию, что это лишь шутка, нацеленная на него самого. Локи сложил травы вместе, подавляя в себе страх и сомнения, заставляя себя глубже погрузиться в транс.

Рвотные позывы усилились, и Локи сжался в приступе внезапной паники. Нельзя, чтобы его стошнило, нельзя… а что, если он отравился, что, если... Ему даже в голову не приходило подумать, будет ли пейотль нормально взаимодействовать с Напитком. Ни разу не задумался Локи и над тем, отреагирует ли его организм на пейотль так же, как организм мидгардца. Он просто предположил, что раз алкоголь одинаков во всех мирах, то и с психотропными растениями будет то же самое. Теперь Локи проклинал собственную глупость и боролся с тошнотой. Если его стошнит, толку от этого не будет никакого, к тому же, скорее всего, он задохнется, пусть и почувствовав перед этим облегчение. На всякий случай Локи приготовил нож, чтобы разрезать стежки на губах.

Тошнота улеглась, оставив тело дрожать в испарине, и он поспешил завершить приготовления. С помощью огненной сферы он поджег зубровку и шалфей, сплетенные в косицу, и трудился над ними до тех пор, пока они не превратились в тлеющий уголек. Нос обожгло вяжущим запахом дыма. Локи обнаружил, что размышляет, есть ли у мидгардцев хоть одна приятно пахнущая священная травка. Он не мог выдохнуть дым, но постарался разогнать его во все стороны, размахивая руками. Предположительно, дым должен изгнать препятствующие магии силы и открыть дорогу его заклинанию.  
Он положил тлеющий комок трав, не заботясь о том, что после на этом месте останется след, вытащил измельченные растения и, разделив их пополам, использовал одну половину, чтобы изобразить на полу круг.

Ему то и дело приходилось прерываться, чтобы унять тошноту и накатывавшую панику, и ощущение того, что он медленно убивает себя. Подумав о последнем, Локи пожал плечами. По крайней мере, когда он умрет, бояться ему уже не придется — в этом Танос был прав.

Запечатав круг, Локи уселся внутрь него, зажег свечи и перешел к финальной стадии ритуала, предварявшей вхождение в транс. Он распустил ворот рубахи, обнажая грудь, и стянул сапоги, отставив их в сторону. Почувствовав прохладу, кожа тут же покрылась мурашками. Локи добавил к оставшимся травам масло и несколько капель собственной крови, надрезав для этого вену на запястье. Смешав все ингредиенты в водянистую зловонную пасту, Локи сел обратно, собрав расползающиеся мысли.

Он не мог петь, не мог играть ритмичную музыку, как следовало делать, согласно традициям. Но он мог, однако, мысленно шептать заклинание и чувствовал гул, зарождающийся в его животе. Этот гул щекотал стежки, стягивающие губы, но оставлял ощущение правильности. Локи взял исцеляющие камни и, напевая одну ноту, смазал их пастой из ступки. Он прижал их к себе, согревая своим телом. И ухмыльнулся при мысли о ледяном великане, чье тело излучает тепло.  
... Возможно, тут и есть смысл: существо в мире льда еще сильнее должно стремиться к теплу и свету. Эта мысль и ее глубина так поразили Локи, что он сидел неподвижно почти минуту, размышляя, прежде чем вспомнил, чем занимается.

Он ощупал камни и, решив, что они достаточно теплые, раскрошил их над ступкой. Паста загустела, и Локи мог бы поклясться, что, покосившись на нее, он видел, как она вспыхивает то зелеными, то синими огоньками. Несколько мгновений он сидел, зачарованно поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону и наблюдая, как загораются огоньки, когда он задерживает дыхание, и танцуют, когда он выдыхает.

Все это было абсолютно не похоже на чувства, возникавшие у него при использовании собственной магии.

Локи потряс головой, пытаясь прояснить сознание, но достиг лишь поразительного ощущения — мозг хлюпал о стенки черепа. Зачерпнув немного пасты, Локи смазал себе лоб в точке, где предположительно открывался Глаз Провидца. Затем, стараясь не попасть пастой в рот, отметил точку Слова Мертвых. За ней последовала точка Центра Души, потом точки Пристанища Дыхания и Трона Мира. После — точки Земного тяготения, по одной на каждой ноге, и тут Локи отвлекся на время, засмотревшись на замысловатую игру сухожилий и мышц под кожей. Он сгибал и разгибал пальцы, завороженный одновременно внутренними ощущениями и тем, что он видел при этом. Следующими были точки Действия, и он размазал пасту по тыльной стороне ладоней. Его пальцы были длинными, как у арахнид-альбиносов. Альбиносы-арахниды, не рифмуется, зато аллитерируется.

Вроде бы все. Все точки покрыты пастой. Интересно, как скоро магия начнет действовать.

Локи уставился вверх, в круглое окно, на оставшееся серебро луны и потянулся к нему рукой, уверенный, что сможет коснуться его, но расстояние оказалось слишком большим. Он... он знал, что луна далеко, но она казалась очень близкой, такой близкой, как пламя свечи. Локи смотрел на огонь, зачарованный его танцем. Он видел цвета, которых раньше и не думал увидеть — оттенки красного и оранжевого, и желтого, и синего — холодного синего, небесного оттенка. Теперь он видел так четко, как будто прежде не открывал глаза ни разу за все века своей жизни. У него перехватило дыхание.

Он попытался заговорить, услышать собственный голос, но не смог открыть зашитый рот. Щупальце тьмы, извиваясь, вторглось в его видения, и Локи, не задумываясь, поднял ладонь и сотворил магический свет, достаточно яркий, чтобы осветить весь чертог и изгнать тьму из сознания. Получилось вполовину так хорошо, как должно было быть: щупальце отступило, но не исчезло, пуская корни там, куда не доставала магия Локи. Возможно, потому что он ослепил себя созданным им светом. Локи поморгал, отгоняя блики.

У него действительно была магия. Заклинание сработало. Он вскочил на ноги и завопил, как только мог, черпая силы из только что открытого внутреннего источника и осыпая пространство фейерверком искр. Радость жизни бурлила в нем, и он подумал, что попробовал бы взлететь, если бы это не было ужасной тратой его новообретенного могущества. С какой стати все удовольствие должно доставаться Тору?

Локи покинул круг, но оставил свечи гореть, так как не мог собраться с духом погасить эти прекрасные цвета. Тем не менее, он собрал свои записи и сложил их в сумку. Не нужно, чтобы их кто-нибудь обнаружил.

Копья, которыми Локи подпирал двери, он осторожно вернул их владельцам. Его же ждала Перчатка Бесконечности.


	16. Chapter 16

Тор не смог бы сказать, что его разбудило. Беспокойство выдернуло его прямо из объятий сна и отказалось покидать. Тор сел, откинул со лба волосы и нахмурился.

Что-то было не так. Он был кому-то нужен.

Никогда прежде не сомневавшийся в своих инстинктах Тор спрыгнул с кровати и принялся одеваться, предпочтя полное обмундирование повседневным туникам. Он отмахнулся от обеспокоенных вопросов своего слуги Тьялфи и вышел прочь.

В коридоре беспокойство только возросло. Не сомневаясь в нем, Тор поддался внутреннему порыву и повернул направо. Ночь была тихой, тревожной и полной ожидания. Тор чувствовал в ней угрозу. Он сопротивлялся зародившемуся в нем желанию взяться за молот.

Инстинкт вел его мимо покоев Локи. У их дверей Тор остановился — стражи его брата отсутствовали, а вместо них на дверной ручке болталась сумка. Тор узнал ее — это была старая детская сумка Локи. Он снял ее с ручки и услышал перестук керамики. Заглянув внутрь, Тор обнаружил ступку и пестик, измазанные отвратительно вонявшей пастой, и ворох бумаг, покрытых безумным почерком его брата. Мрачное предчувствие зашевелилось в душе у Тора. Он распахнул дверь.

Стражники валялись на полу, их руки, ноги и алебарды были кое-как связаны между собой. Тор выпустил сумку из пальцев и кинулся к ближайшему стражнику, которого, как он знал, звали Халет. Тор перевернул его на спину, и с лица Халета посыпалась пудра. Сонный порошок. Тор вздохнул с облегчением и все же поспешно проверил дыхание и пульс. Они были в порядке. Локи не переборщил с дозой. Напряжение, которого Тор до этого не замечал, оставило его. Он переложил Халета в более удобное положение. Устроив остальных, Тор вызвал пажа. Стражники проспят еще несколько часов, будет лучше, если о них позаботятся целители. Тор поднялся и, отбросив неловкость от вторжения в личное пространство Локи, принялся осматривать покои в поисках других улик.

Брат его, разумеется, отсутствовал. На столе, однако, обнаружилось недописанное письмо, адресованное леди Сигюн. Тор виновато огляделся и прочел написанное.

Это было извинение, оборванное на середине предложения чернильной кляксой. Тор мог представить Локи, сидящим за столом и выплескивающим на бумагу свое разочарование. Это соответствовало резкому характеру Локи, каким он стал в последнее время. Слова же, содержавшиеся внутри, однако, были гораздо мягче, чем предполагал Тор:

_«Я не надеюсь, что в Вашем сердце остались нежные чувства ко мне, госпожа моя, но молю Вас, не отказывайте мне в Вашем прощении. Я не буду долее беспокоить Вас, но позвольте мне уйти с этим скромным утешением…»_

Тор поднял взгляд от страницы и обвел глазами комнату:  
— Что же ты наделал, Локи.

Потирая сонные глаза, вошел паж в наспех запахнутом дублете.

— Пошли за целителями, — приказал Тор, и мальчишка, просыпаясь, подпрыгнул. — Передай им, чтобы помалкивали и прислали четыре пары носилок. Ты понял?

Паж порывисто кивнул и, едва изобразив поклон, бросился бежать.

Тор схватил сумку и вытащил из нее записи. На первом листе оказался список ингредиентов: травы, масла, свечи, другие предметы. Тор не узнал ни одной из трав. На втором — описание процедуры, проводимой в лунном свете. Тор знал о волшебстве меньше брата, но помнил уроки по ранней магической истории и опознал в этом примитивный ритуал. Это было заклинание, но Тор не мог связать концы с концами. Взгляд его снова опустился на письмо.

Кто знает, вдруг леди Сигюн сумеет. В последнее время она пользовалась глубоким доверием Локи, возможно, она будет способна понять его действия. Именно так, если только произошедшее между ней и его братом не было непоправимым. Тор собрал бумаги, сунул обратно в сумку, перекинул ее ремень через плечо и кинулся в коридор.

Прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как он в последний раз посещал Астридхольм, но Тор помнил его довольно хорошо, чтобы найти дорогу обратно. Покои царской семьи находились на верхних этажах Гладсхейма, не только из-за своей уединенности и безопасности, но и как показатель статуса. Ниже располагались комнаты для гостей и сановников — нет ничего благороднее, чем восхваление гостей. Под ними были собраны резиденции тех придворных, кто удостоился чести владения апартаментами в самом дворце. Они делились на круги, простиравшиеся вширь под трубами Гладсхейма до самых нижних, общественных этажей, где находились больничное крыло, библиотеки, конторы различных ведомств, пиршественные чертоги и казармы королевской стражи — всему нашлось место.

Сигюн по праву своей матери принадлежала к третьему кругу, и ее покои располагались в восточном крыле. Тор слетел вниз по парадной лестнице, огибая центральную башню, и устремился к третьему кругу. Часовые вытягивались в струнку, когда он проходил мимо них.

Тор замер перед дверью. На ней были изображены узор из растений и слева геральдический бегущий заяц, эмблема Ньялла Халльвардсона. Тор загадал: в будущем ему следует найти время для визита без висящей над головой угрозы в виде пропавшего брата. Тор шагнул вперед и позвонил в колокольчик.

Ему казалось, что прошла вечность, пока служанка отворила дверь, и Тор увидел, что это была та же самая, что и в прошлый раз. Он задумался, как же ее зовут.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с леди Сигюн, — произнес он. — Я не побеспокоил бы вас, если бы не дело величайшей важности, — добавил он, видя потрясение на лице горничной.

— Кто это, Ане? — раздался голос из глубины комнат, и Тор узнал в нем голос леди Сигюн.

Он произнес:  
— Это я, госпожа, Тор.

На мгновение повисла тишина, потом раздались стремительные шаги. Сигюн шире отворила дверь. На ней было вышитое сюрко, а волосы свободной косой перекинуты через плечо.  
— Ане, спасибо. Ты можешь вернуться в постель.

— Госпожа, — служанка присела в реверансе перед своей хозяйкой и бросила задумчивый взгляд на Тора, а после исчезла в глубине коридора.

— Не желаете войти, Ваше Высочество? — пригласила Сигюн, распахивая дверь, и даже глазом не моргнув при виде его доспехов и молота на боку.

— Нет, госпожа. Или, по крайней мере, ненадолго. Локи снова пропал, и, боюсь, в этот раз обстоятельства куда страшнее.

Сигюн побледнела и снова пригласила его внутрь:  
— Вам лучше зайти. И у стен есть уши.

Тор согласился с ее мудростью и протиснулся мимо нее внутрь. Позади него Сигюн заперла дверь и повела его в гостиную, где они впервые встретились. Тор скинул сумку с плеча, взгляд его привлекло кольцо синяков вокруг шеи Сигюн, черных и четких над низким вырезом ее ночной рубашки. Тор замер.

— Госпожа, ваша шея, — промямлил он.

Руки Сигюн взлетели к синякам:  
— Ох… Это пустяк.

Но багрово-синие кровоподтеки вовсе не казались ему пустяком.

— Это был Локи, да?

Руки Сигюн упали, и она прямо встретила взгляд Тора.  
— Да. Но он был не в себе.

Тор почувствовал, как гнев и боль поднимаются из глубины его души, куда он их заточил. Почему его брат упорствует, отталкивая все ценное, что есть в его жизни?  
— Госпожа, если он обижает вас …

Сигюн вскинула руки:  
— Ради любви Древних, он _не_ бьет меня! Когда я говорю, что Локи был не в себе, я подразумеваю именно то, что он был не в себе! Тор, ты видел, что он был на грани! Произошедшее — неправильно истолкованная попытка… _защитить_ меня от того, чего он боится. Говоря это, я не извиняю его, но это единичный инцидент, — она замолчала, уставившись в пространство, и Тору показалось, что она что-то решила для себя: — Во всех остальных случаях он был со мной неизменно нежен, — взгляд Сигюн снова вернулся к Тору. — И просто чтобы вы знали — я не абсолютно беспомощна. Я тренированный маг.

Тор окинул ее оценивающим взглядом и кивнул. Она сильная, она не позволит никому – ни ему, ни его брату – запугать себя, если решит твердо стоять на своем.  
— Как скажете, госпожа. Но Локи все еще нет, и обстоятельства выглядят для него неблагоприятно.  
Тор поднял сумку над столом и высыпал ее содержимое. Поставив ступку и пестик в середину, он положил рядом огненную сферу, пустые мешочки и тесемки. Затем извлек бумаги, которые протянул прямо Сигюн.

— Это я нашел висящим на его двери. Стражники пропали, а когда я вошел, обнаружил их одурманенными. Эти записи — заклинание. Я не могу разобрать их, но подумал, что вы сможете.

Сигюн прочла бумаги. Глаза ее удивленно расширились, когда она закрыла рот рукой.  
— Ох, Локи, — пробормотала она. — Что же ты наделал.

Тор напрягся, его пальцы схватились за рукоять Мьёльнира.  
— Что это?

Сигюн откашлялась и снова посмотрела на Тора:  
— Это заклинание для искусственного создания магии, — объяснила она. – Произносящий его получает магическую энергию другого заклинания или наделенного магией объекта и привязывает к своим точкам силы, чтобы они могли получить к ней доступ.

— И что это значит для Локи?

Проглядывая бумаги, Сигюн покачала головой:  
— Я не уверена. Кажется, он приспособил под свои нужды несколько заклинаний. Теория великолепна, но… не проверена. И знания о травах фрагментарны.

Вдоль позвоночника Тора пробежал холодок:  
— Никогда не знал, что мой брат в своей магической работе бывает небрежен.

Взгляд Сигюн потемнел, она взволновано продолжала читать.  
— Это могущественные травы, — пояснила она. — Могущественные, и со множеством предназначений. Я очень сомневаюсь, что Локи знает о них. Вот листья акации. Он отметил, что они предназначены для увеличения личной силы человека, но акация также открывает психические центры. Не такое уж и плохое свойство, если он предпринял то, о чем я думаю, но соединенные с вербеной… Вербена вызывает видения. Чем шире точки силы, тем значительнее ее влияние. Это плохо, Тор. Его восприятие будет искажено пейотлем, точки силы широко открыты и… — она задохнулась. Краска наползла на ее щеки.

— Что такое? — требовательно спросил Тор.

— О, — Сигюн безуспешно пыталась сдержать улыбку. — Локи, Локи… Для мага слишком низкое качество исследовательской работы. 

— Да что такое?

— В Мидгарде травы часто ассоциируются с местными божествами, — не в силах встретить его взгляд, ответила она. — Две из трав, которые Локи пометил как… — Сигюн заглянула в заклинание: — как предназначенные для силы и защиты, зубчики чеснока и чертополох, они… Ну, они связаны с тобой.

Тор в замешательстве уставился на нее:  
— Я впервые слышу об этих растениях. Как они могут быть со мной связаны?

Сигюн покачала головой:  
— Твое личное участие не имеет значения, эти травы посвящались тебе шаманами, древними мидгардскими волшебниками, чувствовавшими, что эти растения разделяют магические свойства, подобные твоим собственным. Это магический отклик, Ваше Высочество, не личный.

Тор пожал плечами:  
— То есть мой брат использовал травы, посвященные мне. Почему это важно?

— Потому что он также использовал сангвинарию, кровяной корень,— ответила Сигюн. Тор покачал головой, и Сигюн пояснила: — Это соединяющий посредник. В заклинании его цель — собрать вместе разрозненные части и соединить их. Это основа заклинания Локи, и понятно, почему: он хотел привязать с помощью сейдра крови магию чего-то вроде исцеляющих камней к своим точкам силы. Проблема в том, что кровяной корень традиционно использовали в отношении любви и семейных раздоров, а не магического свойства. Это целебная травка, как и многие в его списке.  
По сути, это заклинание оставит его беззащитным перед магическими силами, а после призовет вас защитить его. По недосмотру Локи произнес заклинание, способное исцелить его раздор с братом, — она снова сдавленно улыбнулась, улыбка противоречила ее нахмуренному в тревоге лбу.

Тор уставился на нее в полной растерянности, словно не зная, что следует сказать, а тем более почувствовать или сделать.  
— Мы должны идти.

— Что?

— Заклинание. Локи уже произнес его, — Тор глянул на Сигюн, потянулся через стол и сгреб содержимое сумки. — Нынешней ночью я очнулся от глубокого сна, испытывая потребность отправиться в покои брата. Но его там не было, поэтому я пришел к вам. Заклинание произнесено и действует. Мы должны найти его до того, как он сотворил какую-нибудь дьявольщину, — он отмел неуместную, призрачную надежду и затолкал бумаги в сумку. — Куда я могу это положить? Не стоит расхаживать по дворцу с доказательствами того, что мой брат что-то задумал.

— Я возьму, — ответила Сигюн. — В любом случае, мне нужно переодеться. Ждите здесь, — она схватила сумку и обошла вокруг кресла, чтобы исчезнуть в глубине холла.

Тор повернулся к темной гостиной. Теперь, когда он сосредоточился, он мог чувствовать это тянущее ощущение в глубине своего разума, словно забыл некую важную деталь. Это ощущение тянуло его вниз, сквозь бесконечные истории Гладсхейма, и слабело, пока он слушал, словно мысль ускользала.

—Вопрос заключается в том, — произнесла Сигюн, вернувшись из своих покоев, одетая под сюрко в добротное платье, — где он? Боюсь, что в этот раз я не смогу найти его для вас.

— Это не важно, — констатировал Тор. — Заклинание требует наличия лунного света, так? Луна появляется точно над окулусом в куполе чертога Упокоившихся мужей сегодняшней ночью и две последующих. Если Локи искал места, чтобы соединить магию со своими точками силы, то где это лучше сделать, как не в точке силы всего дворца?

Глаза Сигюн расширились, и она кивнула:  
— Идем.

Тор показывал дорогу, спускаясь вниз по спиральной лестнице, шедшей по внешней стороне шахты, начинавшейся под окном в куполе, пока они не достигли общественных этажей. Тут лестница расходилась от центральной башни на несколько частей, поэтому они были вынуждены придерживаться боковых залов и коридоров, чтобы попасть в Чертог под ними.

Локи там не было. Чертог пустовал за исключением молчаливых статуй и кольца полурасплавленных свечей, отбрасывавших тени.  
— Если бы это было так просто, — пробормотала Сигюн. Тор глянул на нее: она склонилась над свечами, изучая кольцо из серого порошка, соединявшее их. На его глазах она выпрямилась, взмахнула рукой, и легкий ветерок пронесся сквозь чертог, унося порошок и гася свечи. Сигюн собрала их вместе с позабытыми сапогами Локи и спрятала в пространственный карман.

— Итак, у Локи снова есть магия, — констатировал Тор, изучая темнеющее окно. — Он не стал бы произносить это заклинание, идти на такое усилие, не имея в мыслях конкретной цели. Какова его цель?

— Оба его величайших орудия были для него потеряны, когда он не мог ни говорить, ни колдовать. И то, как он выглядел, когда явились читаури… Он был уязвим. Напуган.

Тор скривился:  
— Мой брат ненавидит быть уязвимым.

— Как бы он поступил, когда вы были детьми? Если ему угрожали, и он не мог дать сдачи?

— Он бы спрятался. Или позже вернулся с жестокой шуткой. Он всегда нападал сбоку, а не спереди.

Сигюн склонила голову.  
— Он таит в себе много обиды на тебя, Тор.

— Знаю, — переступил он с ноги на ногу, думая о разговоре над мидгардским лесом. Брат жил в его тени, но Тор не видел способа изменить это. Он любил Локи, но мало кто мог вступить в бой с Тором Одинсоном и победить.

Ход его мыслей прервала вспышка боли на задворках сознания, напряжение, словно кричавшее, что он нужен. Тор развернулся на каблуках и уставился через бесчисленные ступени из камней и металла на тронный чертог. Он не сомневался в ощущении, он знал — надо идти. Тор вылетел из чертога Упокоившихся мужей, Сигюн в замешательстве последовала за ним.

— Тор? — позвала она. — Тор, что это? Это заклинание? — он проигнорировал ее вопросы, ускоряя шаг, а в коридоре перешел на бег. Тор снял с пояса Мьёльнир, на ходу поднимая его. Стражники, выстроившиеся вдоль стен, провожали его взглядами, полными волнения и замешательства, но не нарушали строй. Сигнал тревоги еще не прозвучал.

Тор и Сигюн приблизились к проходу позади Хлидскьяльва, скользнули между занавесями, скрывавшими искривление позади трона. Свет, струившийся из огненного сосуда, падал на дверь в катакомбы и вход в Оружейную палату далеко внизу. На мгновение Тор испытал облегчение оттого, что стражники все еще находились на своих местах. Мимо них он поторопился в тронный чертог, Сигюн следом.

Валаскьяльв был тих. Только шорох колыхавшихся знамен, свешивавшихся с карнизов, нарушал ночной покой. Позолоченные колонны выстроились в центре тронного чертога точно часовые. Лунный свет отбрасывал резкие светотени.

Тор огляделся и увидел перед троном коленопреклоненную фигуру, босую и взъерошенную. Локи. Он выглядел словно статуя, бледный в серебристом свете луны. Он стоял лицом к Хлидскьяльву, изогнутому точно в улыбке, его плечи были опущены в беспомощном поклоне. Тор осторожно шагнул вперед, Сигюн следовала за ним по пятам. Они двигались туда, откуда могли видеть лицо Локи.

Его глаза были огромными, как у испуганного ребенка, а зрачки расширившимися и темными. Локи уставился на трон, но смотрел как будто на тысячу шагов вперед. Он замечал присутствие Тора и Сигюн не больше, чем слезы, катившиеся по его щекам. Тор видел, что его обнаженные предплечья покрылись мурашками.

— Локи? — позвала Сигюн, стоя позади Тора. Она обошла его, намереваясь приблизиться к его брату, но Тор рукой преградил ей путь.

— Остановитесь, — приказал он. — Не трогайте его, — лицо Сигюн, сперва выражавшее недоумение, напряглось. — Я не желал обидеть вас, моя госпожа, но мой брат сейчас не с нами, и будет плохо, если вы слишком неожиданно вернете его обратно.

Тихий звук, полный боли и горя, слетел с губ Локи, прерывая их битву характеров. Тор и Сигюн повернулись е нему. Локи больше не смотрел на трон, но его взгляд, ясный, собранный, исполненный мучительного знания, устремился в глубину чертога, туда, где он открывался к Дамбе. Локи был натянут, как струна, и дышал все резче и отрывистее, словно внутри его разрасталась паника.

— Локи, что такое? — спросил Тор, в действительности не ожидая ответа, и шагнул к брату, точно так же рассматривая тронный чертог, как и он. Локи вздохнул, звук вышел всхлипывающим, испуганным. И Тор услышал низкое гудение, отдаленное, тихое и зловещее. Он уставился на Дамбу, и вместе с гулом, превращавшимся в назойливый знакомый вой, уверенность росла в его сердце.

Сигюн подошла и встала с другой стороны Локи.  
— Что это? — спросила она.

Локи задрожал, и Тор ответил:  
— Читаури. Они атакуют.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов эскадрон боевых катеров с визгом пронесся у них над головами. Строй тут же рассыпался, точно раскрывшийся цветок, устремившись вниз в открытое пространство Валаскьяльва. Энергетические болты сыпались из их винтовок, словно пыльца с тычинок.

Сыны Одина двигались сообща. Локи схватил Сигюн за руку и потянул вниз, прикрыв ее тело своим собственным, а Тор отбивал болты могучими взмахами Мьёльнира. Болты становились неуправляемыми, врезались в колонны и вспарывали пол закопченными черными полосами. Один вернулся обратно и ударил стрелявшего прямо в грудь. С ревом Тор прыгнул вперед, встречая надвигающиеся катера. Он пролетел прямо через первый, Мьёльнир смял твердый металл и мягкую плоть, и Тор, покачиваясь, вышел с другой стороны.

Битва завершилась быстро: читаури не были ни сильны, ни умелы, и Тор разорвал их на части. В своем воображении он был рядом с человеком по имени Стив Роджерс, а вместе с ними сражались наемник и солдат. Тор вырвал пилота одного из катеров из-за штурвала и швырнул его за борт, перебравшись на следующий, когда неуправляемый катер врезался в колонну.

Дроны на веревках спустились с оставшихся катеров, принуждая Тора разделить атаку. Он не мог одновременно бороться и с кораблями, и с пехотой. Ему пришлось выбирать между уничтожением воздушной угрозы и безопасностью брата и леди Сигюн. Тор спрыгнул с катера и снес череп ближайшему читаури. Тот упал с влажным звуком, похожим на звук упавшей с высоты дыни.

Тор поднял молот на следующего дрона и еще на одного. Он отразил дождь выстрелов сверху и пробился обратно в тронный чертог.

Локи был там, а подле него — леди Сигюн. Оба они посылали болты из сжатой энергии в наступавшие шеренги. Сигюн сотворила копье и использовала его, чтобы направлять свои атаки. Но у Локи были только его руки и дикое, полубезумное лицо, вселявшее страх в сердца его врагов. Знаки на его лице и обнаженной груди вспыхивали голубым светом с каждой молнией, покидавшей его ладони, и с каждой молнией они светились все слабее.

— Иди! — крикнула Сигюн. — Мы здесь продержимся, займись катерами!  
Тор повернулся к Локи, но тот был в собственном мире, гораздо более далеком от этого. Его глаза странно блестели в беспорядочных вспышках битвы. Тор кивнул и развернулся, вызывая ураган и обрушивая его на пролетавший мимо катер.

Битва закончилась так же стремительно, как и началась, и вскоре тронный чертог затих, устланный искрящимися обломками катеров и наполненный отрывистыми стонами еще не умерших дронов. А вдалеке гудело небо.

Тор огляделся вокруг, задохнувшись от ощущения отсутствия новой цели. Он увидел Локи. Тот снова упал на колени, прижав сжатые в кулаки руки ко лбу. Сигюн опустилась рядом с ним, крепко обхватив его за плечи. Она умоляюще посмотрела на Тора.

Он почувствовал, как сердце перевернулось в груди.  
— Это был всего лишь разведывательный отряд, — сказал он раздраженно. — Я должен подать сигнал тревоги и поднять эйнхерий.

Сигюн, мрачная и напряженная, кивнула:  
— Ты должен делать то, что должен.

Тор опустился на колени рядом с Локи, отложив в сторону Мьёльнир и обняв брата за шею.  
— Я вернусь, Локи, — пообещал Тор. — Не сомневайся в этом.

Локи ничего не ответил, но разжал один из кулаков и положил ладонь поверх ладони брата. Его пальцы были влажными от пота. Тор мягко сжал их и отстранился. Локи задрожал, и Сигюн крепче прижала его к себе.

Тор снова раскрутил Мьёльнир и взвился ввысь.

Небеса над ними представляли собой буйное движение небесных тел. Звезды и газовые облака освещали город, растущая луна, успокоившаяся после своего апогея, сияла жемчужиной на бархатном фоне. Ниже, отливая в тусклом свете серебром, поднимались левиафаны, вздымаясь навстречу звездам. Их надсадные стоны приглушало расстояние. Левиафаны были окружены своими собственными облаками, волной катеров читаури, способной затмить яркое солнце. Гул их полета над прибрежными холмами к городу разъярил Тора.

Кем были эти существа, эти трусливые создания, чтобы решать, что им позволено прервать мирные переговоры и отвергнуть гостеприимство хозяев в угоду военному вторжению? Что позволено напасть на независимый мир в его собственных владениях? Грозовые облака, вызванные рукой Тора, прокатились над Асгардом. Он парил над поверхностью земли, глядя на приближающуюся армию. Тор раскрутил Мьёльнир в смертоносном вихре, соединив себя и гром над собой в праведном боевом гневе. Достигнув пика, он отпустил молнию и со всей силы кинул в сторону ближайшей башни Гладсхейма.

Она зазвенела точно колокол. Молния пульсировала вокруг купола, шумела на металлической обшивке, и трубы башни пели басом-профундо. Нисходящие меньшие башни вибрировали в унисон, добавляя свою гармонику к звучащей ноте.

По всему городу птицы с криком поднялись со своих насестов. Эйнхерии, последовавшие за ними, выбегали из домов с мечами в руках, не успев до конца облачиться в доспехи.

Тор выкрикнул свой вызов надвигающемуся врагу и снова кинул молнию.


	17. Chapter 17

Сигюн зажала уши, пытаясь защититься от грохота, сотрясавшего стены зала и заставлявшего занавески колыхаться. Ее дыхание непроизвольно вторило их ритму. Локи рядом выгнулся дугой, будто в экстазе, откинув голову назад.

Когда грохот стих, оставив после себя лишь эхо, тишина показалась ошеломляющей. Казалось, что все вокруг гудит. Сигюн была не вполне уверена, что сама она не издает такого же гудения. Она никогда в жизни не слышала тревожного пения башен, раздававшегося, когда городу грозила опасность. Реже слышался только рог Хеймдалля, созывавший ополчение, когда опасность грозила всему Асгарду. 

Локи тяжело дышал, лоб покрылся испариной, а глаза блестели, всматриваясь в невидимые энергетические потоки в воздухе, которые Сигюн не дано было увидеть. Вартари еще отчетливее выделялись на его обманчиво невинном лице. Сигюн притянула его к себе, смотря прямо в глаза:  
— Локи, любимый, нам нужно идти. — Смутная тревога овладела ею. - Нужно отвести тебя в больничное крыло, пока здесь не оказались читаури. 

Локи, не обращая внимания на слова Сигюн, уставился на нее с изумленным благоговением. Он поднял руку и погладил ее по щеке, затем коснулся скулы, скользнул пальцем по переносице к шраму на губе, обвел ее рот. Там, где он касался ее, кожу покалывало, и Сигюн судорожно вздохнула. Она смотрела на его худое, угловатое лицо, на котором застыло выражение ошеломленного восторга, и ее сердце билось чаще.  
Он был красив. И накачан наркотиками по самое некуда, но этот наркотический блеск в его глазах был так же неотразим, как речи безумца. Еще никогда Сигюн не видела его столь раскрепощенным. И это опьяняло.   
Но, к тому же, было опасно. Она накрыла его руку, ласкавшую ее шею, своей.   
— Локи, — она попыталась вывести его из оцепенения, — нам нужно идти, читаури скоро будут здесь.   
В глазах Локи эмоции сменяли друг друга с бешеной скоростью: страх, смятение, гнев, ужас, решительность. Его рука дернулась, и Сигюн вздрогнула, отводя его пальцы:   
— Локи, соберись. Подумай. Нам надо убираться отсюда. Эйнхериям нужно место для маневра.  
Взгляд, которым он одарил Сигюн, принадлежал ее Локи из недавнего прошлого. Расчетливый, оценивающий, взвешенный. Он словно снимал мерку с нее, с себя, с какой-то паутины, висевшей в ста элях над плечом Сигюн, а когда закончил, то поднялся, потянув ее за собой. Посмотрев ей прямо в глаза, он топнул и помотал головой.  
У Сигюн сжалось сердце:   
— Локи, мы не можем здесь остаться, мы с тобой не воины.  
Локи нахмурился, мрачный и опасный, и сделал шаг назад. Она почти слышала, как он говорит:  
 _«Я принц Асгарда, воспитанный как подобает сыну Одина. Я такой же воин, как и мой брат!»_  
Воздух между ними почти вибрировал от мощи, таившейся в этих непроизнесенных словах, словно снова заговорили башни. Сигюн не сводила с Локи глаз. Она видела решительность и отчаянную ярость, а за ними — страдание и стыд, и приняла решение. Она присела в глубоком реверансе, склонившись перед Локи во всех отношениях, и только через четыре секунды, как того и требовал придворный этикет, поднялась и вытянула руку, призывая свое копье.   
— Приказывайте, мой господин. Я повинуюсь.

Они застыли, вглядываясь друг в друга, словно живая картина, и только грохот доспехов прервал их оцепенение. Локи воззрился на эйнхерий, покидавших казармы и дома, чтобы встать под знамена Всеотца. Он шагнул к Сигюн, и она подавила инстинктивное желание дотронуться до него.

Позади них распахнулись двери, и Локи вздрогнул. На этот раз Сигюн не сдержалась и схватила его за руку, увидев вошедшего в зал Всеотца, одетого в полный боевой доспех. Рядом с ним шагал Тор, позади — его товарищи, Троица Воинов и леди Сиф. 

Локи побледнел, но смотрел на отца так, будто впервые его увидел. Даже если Один и был удивлен, встретив их здесь, то и виду не подал, лишь кивнув, приветствуя:  
— Локи, леди Сигюн.   
Сигюн присела в реверансе, уже не таком глубоком, более подходящем к ситуации. Локи ничем не выразил своего почтения отцу, но в его глазах светился благоговейный страх. Один не обратил на это никакого внимания и принялся отдавать приказы армии Асгарда.   
— Посольство читаури атакует город. Их войска разделены на три части: пехота, легкая авиация — катера, обеспечивающие им поддержку с воздуха, и тяжелая авиация — левиафаны. Мы с сыном возьмем на себя левиафанов, эйнхерии займутся катерами, ваша же цель — пехота и эвакуация мирных жителей. Леди Эйр разобьет лагерь за стенами города, на Эдее. Отправляйте всех беженцев туда. Охраняйте Дамбу, изолируйте все подходы к городской площади на расстоянии четырёхсот шагов, — Один ударил древком Гунгнира об пол.

Войска устремились прочь из зала, следуя командам, выкрикиваемым сержантами и капитанами.   
Один повернулся к Локи, и Сигюн показалось, что в глазах принца мелькнуло что-то вроде надежды.   
— Оставайся здесь, Локи.   
Она не смогла сдержать вздоха облегчения и тут же, поймав обвиняющий взгляд Локи, почувствовала себя предательницей.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты охранял Оружейную палату, — продолжал Один. — Боюсь, именно она их цель. 

Щеки принца порозовели, руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Сигюн попыталась положить руку ему на плечо, но он с негодованием скинул ее. Сигюн отступила, обескураженная его поведением, еще более переменчивым, чем раньше.

Один не обратил внимания на переживания сына и покинул тронный зал, направившись к конюшням. Тор посмотрел ему вслед, а потом шагнул к брату:   
— Извини. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты бился рядом со мной.   
— Рядом с ним буду я. Он не останется в одиночестве, — Сигюн вновь положила руку на плечо принца, и на этот раз он не скинул ее. Его взгляд метался между Сигюн и братом.   
Тор кивнул и хлопнул Локи по другому плечу:  
— Удачной битвы, брат. Обещаю оставить нескольких читаури для тебя и твоей дамы.  
Он собрал своих товарищей и вместе с ними отправился к Дамбе.   
Сигюн смотрела на Локи и видела, как подрагивают его плечи. Он обернулся к ней, и по его лицу она поняла, как он унижен тем, что его не взяли сражаться. Сигюн подошла к нему и прижала ладонь к его обнаженной груди, там, где покоился ее медальон:  
— Мне так легче. Я ведь не воин, и ты только тратил бы силы, чтобы защищать меня в открытом бою, вместо того чтобы следовать плану Всеотца.

Взгляд Локи, сперва такой уязвимый, ищущий, стал нежнее. Он погладил Сигюн по щеке, обвел пальцем скулу, коснулся переносицы, а затем наклонился и прижался лбом к ее лбу. Снаружи нарастал крещендо вой боевых катеров читаури, ему вторили пульсирующие басы летящих левиафанов, вдалеке слышались выстрелы и крики. Сигюн дрожала. Она не была воином, никогда не вступала в открытый бой. Ее пальцы крепко, до боли, сжимали древко копья.   
Локи обнял ее, заглянул ей в лицо, и она посмотрела на него в отчаянье. В его глазах все еще был заметен наркотический блеск и отголоски страха, но вместе с тем в них было сочувствие и гордость. Пощекотав ее под подбородком, он отстранился, накрыл ее руку, в которой она держала копье, своей, успокаивая и согревая, и ободряюще сжал пальцы. А потом призвал магию, и Сигюн будто бы издалека услышала незнакомый голос: «Помни: магия, в основном, заключается в визуализации. Вся магия иллюзии основана на этом».  
Сигюн глубоко вдохнула и кивнула:  
— Конечно, магический принцип номер сто один. Не стоит путать с действующей магической теорией, утверждающей, что все заклинания должны иметь материальную основу, и следует учитывать это, прежде чем решишься на что-нибудь необдуманное и в результате лишишься глаза.   
Локи фыркнул и отступил в сторону, оглядывая тронный чертог, пустой, наполненный тишиной, словно опровергающей хаос, творящийся снаружи.  
— Локи, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — ее голос дрожал от волнения. — Время сейчас не самое подходящее, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я люблю тебя.   
Она внимательно смотрела на него и успела заметить ошеломленное выражение на его лице до того, как по колоннаде с воем и визгом понеслась эскадрилья катеров читаури, высаживая дронов прямо перед Хлидскьяльвом.  
Локи схватился за кинжалы, а Сигюн вцепилась в копье. Вместе они были готовы встретить читаури. 

***  
Тор рассмеялся, оседлав левиафан. Этот был больше чем тот, с которым они с Брюсом Беннером расправились в Мидгарде. Но на этот раз Тор защищал свой город, за его спиной были его боевые товарищи, и, несмотря на грозящую опасность, сражение походило на очередную охоту на дракона.   
Вольштагг размахнулся топором, отрубив хвост у пикирующего катера. Тот вместе с экипажем рухнул на камни мостовой. Лучники с одной из ладей негодующе завопили, но Вольштагг отреагировал лишь грубым жестом и, развернувшись, начал рубить дронов, окружавших его.  
Тор снова рассмеялся, готовясь к маневру Сиф. Она находилась позади левиафана, с глефой наизготовку, а Огун и Фандрал ждали ее чуть поодаль.  
— Давай! — закричал Тор.   
Сиф побежала, товарищи одним натренированным движением подхватили ее и подбросили вверх и вперед. Она пронеслась в воздухе, словно валькирия, окрыленная местью, приземлилась на голову чудовища и со всей силой ударила глефой. Левиафан заревел, и Тор ударил Мьёльниром по древку глефы. Пробив металлическую броню черепа левиафана, лезвие глефы вонзилось в его мозг. Тор почувствовал, как желудок выворачивает, точно от невесомости. Левиафан камнем пошел вниз.   
— Пора снова посетить мастера Бруми! — закричал Фандрал, подбегая к нему.  
Друзья засмеялись, и, глядя, как чудовище корчится в предсмертных муках, Тор присоединился к веселью и ликующе завопил.   
Он видел, как у него над головой отец мчится на своем восьминогом жеребце, легком как пух, ко второму левиафану.

Вокруг кипела битва, ладьи сминали маленькие маневренные катера читаури, солдаты и стража рубили высадившихся дронов, даже когда те пытались отступать. Читаури гибли точно мухи под ударами мухобойки, их катера, несмотря на скорость, не могли сравниться по мощи ни с одной боевой ладьей.   
Тор усмехнулся и успел спрыгнуть с левиафана до того, как тот грохнулся наземь. Радость была недолгой: вдалеке снова раздался стонущий рев. Увидев, что третий левиафан показался над резными бастионами дворца и из него на сияющие стены посыпался рой дронов, Тор заорал:   
— Нет!  
Предполагалось, что они отведут сражение подальше от дворца, и им это удалось — пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо. Дворец охраняли несколько воинов королевской стражи и Локи с Сигюн. Им не выстоять против такой атаки. Тор окликнул друзей, и они со всех ног кинулись к Гладсхейму. 

***  
«Сейчас гудит по-другому», — подумала Сигюн, выдергивая копье из груди дрона. Оно вышло с хлюпающим звуком, и Сигюн с трудом переборола тошноту. Гул был ниже, чем визгливый вой катеров, глубже, более звучный, почти стонущий. Она остановилась, посмотрела на небо, видневшееся в разверстом потолке, но вместо него увидела нечто огромное и темное. От очередного воющего стона уши заложило.   
— Локи! — закричала она, и он вскинул голову, отвлекшись от дрона, с которым расправился. Вокруг кипела битва, стража сражалась с дронами, все смешалось. — Там еще один левиафан!  
Локи побледнел, на усталом лице застыло смирение. Он выдернул кинжалы из поверженного врага и кивком головы подозвал Сигюн.   
Они ускользнули с поля битвы, обойдя Хлидскьяльв и пробираясь среди колоссов, подпиравших свод крыши. Локи скрывался в их тени, убивая читаури, изредка встречающихся на пути. Передвигаясь легко и бесшумно, благодаря отсутствию обуви, он вывел Сигюн к Дамбе и остановился над мостом, идущим через фьорд. Море разбивалось о камни утесов, впереди и позади шло сражение, над ними завис левиафан, изрыгая дронов, пикирующих на золотые стены Гладсхейма. Читаури слетались, словно мухи, привлеченные едой.   
Сигюн отдышалась, торопливо заправила выбившиеся пряди за уши и крепче схватилась за копье. Локи тронул ее за руку, привлекая внимание. Тот же самый мужской незнакомый голос зазвучал из ниоткуда. Она поняла, что это Локи говорит с ней при помощи магии.   
— У меня осталось не так много магии, когда я расправлюсь с левиафаном, то буду опустошен. Мне понадобится твоя помощь.   
Встретившись с ним взглядом, Сигюн увидела в его глазах затаенный страх и кивнула. Она сделает все, что должна. Локи погладил ее по щеке и отошел на середину моста, спрятав свои кинжалы и безвольно опустив руки. Он смотрел вверх на левиафана. Сигюн пустила болт в подкрадывающегося дрона. Локи даже не шелохнулся, полностью сосредоточившись на отвратительном огромном бронированном звере. Локи простер руки к левиафану, и знаки на его коже вновь вспыхнули голубым светом. Он закрыл глаза. 

Внимание Сигюн привлекли участившиеся выстрелы со стороны дворца. Она обернулась. Читаури прицельно стреляли по гвардейцам, охраняющим мост. Один из них упал в эле от Локи, и Сигюн подняла копье. Откуда-то сверху налетел ветер, сбивая читаури со стен, и уцелевшие стражники перестроились, заслонив своего принца от нападающих. Мимо пронеслась ладья, преследующая отбившийся катер, и лучники открыли огонь по дронам, упорно цеплявшимся за стены. Со стороны дворца все прибывали и прибывали читаури, с каждым заходом левиафан извергал все новых дронов, но Локи был в безопасности. Стража сражалась с вражеской пехотой, подбиравшейся все ближе, а Сигюн высматривала тех, кто подошел еще не так близко, чтобы сразить их до того, как они станут проблемой. В ее крови пел адреналин.   
Локи, стоящий позади, внезапно захрипел — страшный, выворачивающий звук, как будто из него вышибли дух. У Сигюн перехватило сердце, и она резко развернулась.   
Первое, что она увидела, был левиафан, из-под бронированных пластин которого вырывалось пламя. Он спикировал вниз прямо над Сигюн, и она почувствовала горечь зловония перегоревших микросхем и паленого мяса.  
Левиафан упал прямо на площадь, на фасад монетного двора, обрушив башню и погребя ее под своими останками.  
— Ох! — на душе у Сигюн просветлело от зародившейся надежды.   
Гвардейцы вокруг радостно кричали, заглушая визг читаури.   
Сигюн радовалась недолго: когда левиафан упал, Локи тоже рухнул подле нее. Она попыталась удержать его на ногах, но он оказался слишком тяжелым, и тогда Сигюн просто постаралась аккуратно опустить его на мостовую.  
— Локи! — словно со стороны она услышала свой голос, показавшийся ей визгливым. Она схватила Локи за руку, ища пульс — его сердце билось часто-часто, словно у птицы. Сигюн облегченно вздохнула и не смогла сдержать сдавленного всхлипа. Она гладила его лицо, такое бледное в зареве битвы. Он был весь в испарине, но дышал.  
Сигюн повернулась к стоящему рядом стражнику:  
— Мне нужно доставить его в больничное крыло!   
Тот кивнул и подозвал товарища.   
Они стали по обе стороны от лежащего навзничь принца и подхватили его под руки. Локи застонал, безвольно мотая головой, когда они поднимали его, и Сигюн подошла ближе. Он посмотрел на нее, но взгляд его был рассеян.  
— Я здесь, любимый, — она погладила его щеку, испачканную пеплом. — С тобой все будет хорошо.  
Он вздохнул, опустил голову, и Сигюн отступила назад.  
Взглянув на стражников, она возглавила их маленький отряд и повела его во дворец, к больничному крылу. 

Читаури не собирались облегчать ее задачу. Те, что успели спастись с левиафана до того, как он погиб, проломив дворцовую стену, прыгали с балкона и с воплями ярости неслись к Дамбе. Сигюн в ужасе ахнула, заметив волну дронов, надвигающуюся на них, и подумала, что вряд ли увидит следующий рассвет. Она приподняла копье, но больше ничего не успела сделать. Смерч пронесся по полю битвы, и раскат грома грянул набатом среди какофонии боя. Тор приземлился прямо посередине между надвигающимся полчищем врагов и их небольшой группкой. С ревом он метнул молот, сметая трех дронов, откидывая их назад, на тех, кто шел следом.  
— Уходите, — заорал он. — Я задержу их!  
Сигюн не нужно было повторять дважды. Подняв подол юбки, она побежала через узкий проход, который открыл для них наследный принц. Сконцентрировавшись, она взмахнула копьем, с острия которого заклубился туман, окутывая мост и скрывая их следы. Сигюн пошатнулась, удивленная тем, как много силы это отняло у нее, но тут же взяла себя в руки и двинулась вперед. Капельки воды оседали на ее коже и волосах, впитывались в платье. Позади слышалось хриплое дыхание стражников, тащивших Локи, а издалека доносились удары молота Тора, крошившего читаури.

Они вышли из тумана к Валаскьяльву, оставляя на полу влажные следы.   
В тронном зале царила жуткая тишина, вокруг валялись трупы дронов и стражников. Обрывки знамен свисали с обугленных стропил. Сигюн шла вперед через поле боя, остальные следовали за ней.   
Трон оказался цел и невредим. Он светился в полутьме мягким золотым светом, а коридор за ним казался пустым. Локи пришел в себя, попытался остановить стражников, затормозив каблуками, и огляделся. Сигюн проследила за его взглядом.   
— Эй, там! — в свете факелов показался стражник наперевес с копьем. Когда он увидел их, то спрятал оружие. — Битва закончена?  
Сигюн увидела, насколько он молод.  
— Нет, но конец уже близок.  
Словно в подтверждение ее слов с Дамбы донеслись радостные крики.   
Воин уставился на нее, а потом на стражников, поддерживающих Локи, и на самого принца. Тот выпрямился, отталкивая руки, которые удерживали его в равновесии, потому что его все еще пошатывало, оглядел себя, разорванную, окровавленную рубашку, и, несмотря на страх и панику, Сигюн не смогла не улыбнуться от такого проявления его неизменного тщеславия. Принц указал рукой в сторону подземелья.   
— Оружейная палата в безопасности, — отрапортовал стражник.  
Локи с облегчением вздохнул и, не в силах удержаться на ногах, рухнул на колени.   
— Сейчас, мы поможем вам, — стражник слева подхватил Локи, — давайте дойдем до больничного крыла, Ваше высочество.   
Сигюн подумала, что Локи действительно изможден, если даже не стал спорить и просто кивнул. Она снова повела их в сторону больничного крыла через боковой коридор, который скрывали обрывки занавеса.   
Целители и слуги сновали туда и сюда, а единственные читаури, которые им попадались, лежали мертвыми возле стен. Сигюн с облегчением вздохнула. Все закончилось. Они теперь в безопасности. Она повернулась, чтобы улыбнуться Локи и стражникам, но от резкого звука у нее заложило уши, и она перестала улыбаться.   
Снаружи, среди нарастающих звуков победы, скорбно застонал далекий рог, предвещая страшное.   
Рог Хеймдалля.  
В Асгард вторглись враги.


	18. Chapter 18

Локи грезил. Это было нечто среднее между сном и явью, на грани осознания. В сопровождении двух стражников он шел, спотыкаясь, по коридорам, но в то же время пребывал в ином мире. Холодный ветер дул в лицо, даря равно прохладу и свежесть, а из темных провалов, разверзшихся перед ним, раздавался еле слышный шепот, рассыпавшийся эхом, шепот на неизвестном ему языке.

Его тело снова споткнулось, и Локи почувствовал, что падает. Вдалеке затрубил рог. Локи ожидал, что пол взметнется ему навстречу, что резкая боль прервет его сон, но вместо этого продолжал нестись в чернильной темноте, кувыркаясь в порывах холодного ветра. Грудь сжало от страха, и Локи попытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, но пальцы нащупали лишь пустой воздух.

Чем дольше, тем, как ни странно, медленнее он падал, и наконец, к его удивлению, падение перешло в покачивание на воздушных волнах — так лист, отрываясь от дерева, планирует к земле. Локи с трудом разлепил глаза, не понимая, когда умудрился закрыть их. Оказалось, что упал он вовсе не в темную пустоту. Сейчас он плыл между сплетениями корней, простиравшимися, насколько хватало глаз, и еще дальше, свивавшимися в невообразимо огромный клубок. Самые тонкие из них были не толще пряди его волос. Корни скручивались и завязывались в узлы, воплощая хаос, к которому так стремился Локи, но который, при случае, ни за что не смог бы воспроизвести.

Он плыл, и впереди появилось мерцание, напоминающее свет, отраженный от поверхности воды. Заинтересовавшись, Локи заставил себя приблизиться. Он погружался в сеть корней, не отрывая взгляда от цели.

Внизу обнаружился пруд, покрытый белой пеной. Пруд располагался в месте слияния трех мощных корней. Каждый из них вздымался вверх в три роста Локи, выгибался и вновь уходил в землю. Локи двинулся ближе. Ему было любопытно посмотреть на бассейн, кроме того он хотел снова почувствовать под ногами опору, но когда он оказался почти у цели, что-то обхватило его конечности. Он оглянулся и обнаружил, что попал в гигантскую паутину. Приглядевшись, Локи увидел, что она сплетена из нитей толщиной с его мизинец. Локи попытался вырваться, но паутина не отпускала, и чем больше он сопротивлялся, тем крепче сжималась западня.

— Нельзя избежать своей судьбы, нидинг.  
От такого оскорбления Локи покраснел и, вытянув шею, попытался отыскать взглядом говорившую. Из-за завесы мха показалась женщина.  
— Чем упорнее человек борется, тем больнее ему будет, когда исполнится воля судьбы.

Локи озадаченно уставился на незнакомку. Ее прямые волосы были распущены и рассыпались по плечам. Женщина ответила ему спокойным взглядом, а затем подошла к пруду, погрузила туда руки, не обращая внимания на грязь, липнущую к пальцам, и набрала пригоршню воды, чтобы вылить на корень, что был к ней ближе всего, а затем начала массировать намокшую кору.

— Урд, — прохрипел Локи, удивившись собственному голосу.

— Да, — она выпрямилась и посмотрела ему в лицо. Взгляд ее бездонных глаз пронзал вселенную и все измерения сразу. Локи понял: источник Урд только выглядит как пруд с водой.

Паутина задрожала. Он обернулся и увидел огромного паука, скрючившегося на дальнем краю. Конечности насекомого выгибались под весом массивного туловища, с хелицер стекал яд. Локи вздрогнул. Он не слишком-то боялся пауков, но конкретная особь была достаточно большой, чтобы повергнуть в ужас даже самую бесстрашную душу.  
— Твои страхи преследуют тебя, Семя Лафея, — сказала Урд, глядя на паука. — Ты боишься упасть. Знай: будешь бояться слишком сильно — непременно упадешь.  
Она посмотрела вниз, и Локи проследил за ее взглядом. Внизу было Ничто. Бесконечное падение, беззвучное эхо, незрячая бездна. Гинунгагап. Пустота, какой никогда не было за пределами Асгарда. Испытав прилив отвращения, Локи вцепился в паутину что было мочи, пытаясь порвать ее. Паук заметил его усилия и, подняв одну из ног, опустил ее на сплетение нитей, будто проверяя на прочность.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Локи.  
Взгляд Урд оставался бесстрастным.  
— Ты пришел ко мне, Подкидыш Одина. Вторгся в мои владения, нарушив наш с сестрами отдых. То, что ты видишь — не для твоих глаз, и все же ты видишь. Смотри же на собственную глупость.

Она провела рукой над водой, и та замерла, обретя гладкость зеркала. Сцены детства отразились в нем, и Локи видел себя, барахтающегося с Тором, смеющегося с ним, плетущего венок из полевых цветов и надевающего этот венок на Тора. Брат в тот день был обходительным вассалом.  
— Названый братом, ты глуп. Тор в проявлениях своей любви к тебе открыт и благороден и хочет хоть как-то наладить с тобой отношения, ты же отвергаешь его в угоду раненной гордости.

Познай свою мелочность.

Она снова взмахнула рукой, и перед Локи потянулась вереница картин его юношеских успехов. Он видел себя, с неистовой жаждой поглощавшего магические знания, свои изобретения, видел, как воплощалась в жизнь придуманная им селекционная программа, благодаря которой на свет появился самый чудесный конь, что скакал когда-либо по полям Асгарда.

— Породивший Слейпнира, разве ты не видишь, что Всеотец по-прежнему предпочитает твое творение всем прочим лошадям? Разве ты не помнишь, Златорукий, как твоя мать гордилась каждым подарком, что вручал ты ей ребенком? Она до сих пор хранит их в шкафу в своих покоях, все до единого.

— Познай слепоту, которую ты сам выбрал для себя.

Она в третий раз провела рукой над водной гладью, и Локи увидел лицо Сигюн.  
— Сигюн Ньяллсдоттир многое поставила на карту, чтобы быть с тобой. Чем рискуешь ты, Принц-Предатель?

— Познай свою трусость.

Локи дрожал, и паук, чувствуя его дрожь, подкрадывался все ближе. Принц склонил голову перед норной. Она ухватила его за подбородок своими прохладными пальцами, заставляя поднять лицо. В ее взгляде не было даже малейшего намека на заботу, и это производило ошеломляющее впечатление.  
— Тот-Кто-Лжет-Даже-Самому-Себе, ты стоишь на распутье. — Ее голос тяжестью ложился на его плечи, точно груз ответственности. — Одна дорога ведет к бесконечной войне и отчаянию твоего народа. Другая тоже предвещает разрушения и печаль, ибо их избежать нельзя, но кроме этого она дарит надежду. Локи Асгардский должен выбрать: посмотрит ли он своим страхам в лицо или умрет в холодной постели и ему будет отказано в тепле Вальгаллы?

Он заглянул Урд в глаза. В их бездонной мрачной глубине таились видения, только на этот раз он смотрел в зеркало своей души, а не на водную гладь пруда.  
 _Руины Гладсхейма. Биврёст, с рёвом погружающийся во мрак. Сигюн насилуют у него на глазах, и она не сводит с него мертвенного взгляда. Локи всхлипнул. Он сам, вцепившийся в мать. Хрупкий черный цветок, вмерзший в лед. Тор, сломленный, на коленях, подставляющий шею палачу._ Сердце Локи сжалось от боли. _Двое мальчишек, близнецы с буйными кудрями и переменчивыми зелеными глазами, бегут по коридорам дворца. Хранитель смотрит на него, стоящего на обломанном конце Биврёста._

Урд отпустила его подбородок, вернулась к источнику и принялась поливать корни, как будто Локи больше не существует. Он в ужасе склонил голову, и слезы покатились по его щекам.

Паутина вздрогнула. Почувствовав это, Локи взглянул на паука. Он подобрался ближе, уже одолев половину изначального расстояния между ними. Локи посмотрел вниз, на зияющую Пустоту под ногами. Из двух зол паук был меньшим. Локи не особо боялся насекомых, но у него дыхание перехватило от одной мысли о выворачивающем внутренности ужасе. Ужасе свободного падения в ничто.  
.  
Паук продолжал приближаться. У Локи не было оружия, он даже и пошевелиться не мог, чтобы защититься. Челюсти паука щелкнули, и с них струйкой потек яд, намочив грубую шерсть. Желудок свело, и Локи посмотрел вниз.

На ум пришли слова Урд: «Знай: будешь бояться слишком сильно — непременно упадешь». Было ли это загадкой? В сагах обычно говорилось о загадках, на которые герой должен был найти ответ, и только после этого он мог двигаться дальше. Локи не знал, смеяться или плакать. Он — и герой? Он ничего не значит. Слепец. Трус. Он не герой, и нет никакой загадки, есть лишь простой выбор. Что он предпочтет: погибнуть сожранным кошмарами, все теснее сжимающими кольцо вокруг него, или встретить их лицом к лицу и изгнать чудовищ из своего сознания?

Локи посмотрел на паука и с воплем рванул руки, высвобождаясь из западни.

Он камнем упал вниз. Тьма быстро поглотила странный свет обиталища Урд, и Локи вновь очутился в одиночестве. Ему было холодно, он мучился сожалениями, и все же на сердце у него стало легче.

Локи проснулся, задыхаясь, словно утопающий, вынырнувший на поверхность из глубин озера и пытающийся сделать свой первый глоток живительного воздуха. Поток ослепительно белого света смыл панику и ужас, освободив от них сознание, и Локи показалось, что он слышит женский голос, шепчущий ему: «Ты преодолел первую преграду, Одинсон. Сможешь ли ты повторить свой выбор при свете дня?»

Он непонимающе потряс головой, и какофония голосов тут же хлынула ему в уши. Чья-то ладонь коснулась лба.

— Осторожно!  
— Локи, ты в порядке?  
— Принесите чего-нибудь попить, у него обезвоживание…  
— …выяснить, что это за вещество, его следы во всех…  
— Хватит.  
Голос последнего говорящего перекрыл всю болтовню, и Локи открыл глаза. Первой, кого он увидел, была Сигюн, склонившаяся над ним. Локи безучастно посмотрел на нее. Что это за место? Он повернул голову, и в поле зрения попали стерильные очертания больничного крыла. За Сигюн высилась худощавая леди Эйр, главный целитель. Локи моргнул.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Ваше Высочество?

Он ответил, не задумываясь:  
— Как будто меня пожевали и выплюнули.

И тут же, округлив глаза, провел языком по внутренней стороне губ, нащупав только вспухшие, горящие от боли шрамы. Взглянув на Сигюн, он поднял руку ко рту. Вартари не было, под пальцами ощущалась лишь кожа. Локи судорожно вдохнул, прикрыл рот руками и открыл его так широко, как только мог. Челюсть протестующе хрустнула. Сигюн сдавленно хихикнула.

— Всеотец решил, что вы достаточно наказаны, — сообщила леди Эйр. — Очень удачно, поскольку нам все равно пришлось бы снимать швы.

Локи прекратил двигать челюстью вперед и назад и уставился на целительницу:  
— Почему?

Собственные губы казались ему сделанными из резины и затвердевшими от того, что ими не пользовались, а о вкусовых ощущениях во рту лучше было и вовсе не упоминать.

— Почему? Нам могло понадобиться спровоцировать у тебя рвоту, глупый мальчишка. Что касается решения Всеотца, то придется задать этот вопрос ему.

Внезапная мысль поразила Локи, и он потянулся вглубь себя за магией. Его не замутило, не вывернуло в пароксизме боли. Магия рванулась к нему точно щенок, обрадовавшийся хозяину. Локи почувствовал, как она наполняет его, и по спине побежали мурашки.  
— Он вернул мне магию, — прохрипел он.  
Она была слабой, едва хватило бы, чтобы зажечь свечу, но она была.

Леди Эйр презрительно фыркнула:  
— Естественно. Я никогда не была сторонницей связывания магии. Тело всегда плохо реагирует, когда присущую ему энергию изолируют.

Локи рефлекторно поглаживал свою магию, не обращая внимания на целительницу — так скряга пересчитывает свои монеты. Он повернулся к Сигюн. Та тихо сидела рядом с ним, памятуя о целителях, и смотрела на него, сложив руки на коленях. Ее волосы были в большем беспорядке, чем обычно, отдельные прядки выбились из косы, образовав грязное, закопченное подобие нимба.

Он вспомнил, какой видел ее всего несколькими часами ранее, вспомнил, как наркотик, бурливший в его крови, подчеркнул линии ее лица, их симметрию, сделал видимыми все косточки, таившиеся под ними, всю внутреннюю энергию, и это было невероятно красиво. Сигюн была невероятно красива. Он все еще мог видеть слабый отзвук этой красоты даже сейчас, пусть она и потускнела. Отчетливо выделяющийся шрам на губе портил совершенство ее лица ровно настолько, чтобы оно не казалось недостижимым.

Ресницы Сигюн дрогнули, она вздохнула, и Локи понял, что целительница все еще продолжает говорить.   
— Я свободен? — перебил он Эйр.  
Она замолчала на полуслове и смерила его суровым взглядом. Локи не отвел глаз. Он не хотел бы нажить себе врага в ее лице, но леди Эйр всегда основательно все обдумывала, прежде чем решить, что ты ей не нравишься. До сих пор Локи удавалось пользоваться ее относительной благосклонностью. Эйр фыркнула:  
— Все зависит от вас, принц. Это же вы приняли неизвестный галлюциноген. Вы чувствуете в себе силы покинуть палату?

Локи не потрудился ответить. Сделав усилие, он сел на кровати. Кровать эта, как он теперь видел, стояла в общей палате, расположенной почти рядом с комнатой целителей. Они даже не потрудились снять покрывало, так и положили Локи поверх. Его одежда была в том же состоянии, что и сразу после битвы, даже на коже все еще оставались следы ритуальной пасты. Наверное, выглядит он как настоящее пугало. Сигюн вручила ему стакан с водой, и Локи с наслаждением сделал глоток, смывая неприятный привкус во рту.

Пейотль он есть больше ни за что не станет.

— Читаури? — спросил он, возвращая стакан, и стражник, мявшийся у изножья кровати, сообщил:  
— Они разбежались, как только вы уничтожили третий левиафан.

Он смотрел на Локи с благоговением, а в его голосе слышалось уважение. Локи окинул стражника беглым взглядом: не из тех, кто обычно сопровождал его, да и доспехи, что были на нем, обычно носят воины городской дивизии, а не дворцовой. 

— Отряды, посланные, чтобы найти их и уничтожить всех до единого, отчитываются лично наследному принцу. Но... — стражник замолчал.  
— Это была уловка, — тихо закончила вместо него Сигюн. — Хеймдалль дунул в свой рог, как только битва закончилась. Читаури напали на город, чтобы отвлечь внимание от своей основной атаки.

Кровать будто выскользнула из-под него, и Локи мог бы поклясться, что снова падает в пустоту.  
— Что? Где?  
— Наш самый южный мыс, — ответил стражник.  
— Потери?

— Только среди горожан пострадавших больше ста тридцати, и они все еще приходят к нам! – вступила леди Эйр. — Большинству беженцев удалось добраться до Эдея в целости и сохранности. Среди гражданского населения есть несколько жертв, снайперы на крейсерах знают свое дело. Что касается юга... Нам еще ничего неизвестно.

Локи осел на подушки. Никогда за всю долгую историю асов в Асгард не вторгались враги — до сегодняшнего дня. И обвинят в этом вторжении его, Локи Среброустого. В глубине души он начал испытывать чувство вины и постарался загнать его как можно дальше, не желая принимать эту вину на себя.

— Перед тем, как ты очнулся, приходил паж, — сообщила Сигюн. — Всеотец просит тебя явиться в чертог Войн.

— Чтобы выслушать его обвинения? — буркнул Локи.

Леди Эйр, стражник и Сигюн переглянулись.  
— Я уверена, что он позвал тебя совсем не для этого, — возразила Сигюн.

Локи вздохнул, кивнул и заставил себя подняться с кровати. Перед глазами тут же поплыли цветные круги, и он заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от них. Нежные руки обхватили его спину, коснулись плеча, помогая сохранить равновесие. Они были маленькими, эти руки — значит, Сигюн. Локи не стал противиться ее поддержке.

Опираясь на Сигюн как можно незаметнее, он направился к выходу из палаты. На кроватях, мимо которых он шел, лежали раненые солдаты, еще больше их стояло у стен или сидело на стульях. Запах антисептика не мог перебить зловония обгоревших волокон и плоти, крови и пота. Локи сглотнул и прибавил шагу. Охранник последовал за ним. Локи не возражал. Этот, по крайней мере, шел за ним из какого бы то ни было подобия лояльности.

В коридоре царил хаос, пусть и организованный. У стен были расставлены носилки с пострадавшими, у каждого на лбу нарисована руна. Целители, опытные и начинающие, сновали между ними, раздавая воду и лекарства, а подчас измельчали целительный камень, присыпая им открытые раны. Нескольких несчастных напоили болеутоляющим, промыли и перевязали раны, и теперь их семьи и скальд пением провожали их в Вальгаллу. Локи отвел глаза.

От чувства вины, которое он отказывался испытывать, желудок свело судорогой. Локи сжал ладонь Сигюн. Она ответила ему нежным пожатием, и он побрел дальше, через приемный покой, в залы, где обстановка была спокойнее.

Он еще не успел пройти зал торжественных пиршеств, как колени его подкосились. Он задыхался, как будто пробежал всю Дамбу, ноги и руки дрожали от напряжения. Сигюн и стражник усадили его на пол. Локи в отчаянии ударился головой о стену.

Сигюн опустилась на колени рядом с ним и вытащила из кармана маленькое яблоко, золотом блеснувшее в тусклом свете. Локи прищурился и с изумлением спросил:  
— И где же ты его взяла?  
— У целителя, — Сигюн протянула яблоко ему. — Просто хорошо попросила.

Локи фыркнул. Он покрутил яблоко в руке, ощущая его прохладу, поднес к губам, открыл рот, впился зубами в хрустящую мякоть.  
И застонал. Яблоки Идунн всегда обладали формой и сутью всех яблок вселенной, заключенными в один-единственный плод, и Локи казалось, что он никогда не пробовал яблок по-настоящему, пока не вкусил от этого. Блаженное чувство утоленного голода смешивалось с чисто физическим удовольствием жевания и глотания, счастьем касаться еды языком и чувствовать ее вкус — от этого коктейля ощущений по спине у него побежали мурашки. Голова закружилась от прилива энергии и жизненной силы, дарованных ему яблоком.

Он съел все, даже сердцевину, а закончив, облизал пальцы.

— Пошли.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он поправил рубашку и осмотрел себя.  
— Нет, так не пойдет, — Локи потянулся за крошечным усиком магии и провел им по себе. Исчезла потрескавшаяся, шелушащаяся паста, с одежды пропали пятна и заломы. Локи провел пальцами по волосам, приглаживая их, и посмотрел на Сигюн. Она шагнула вперед, чтобы зашнуровать ворот его рубахи, затем одобрительно кивнула.

Охранник уставился на них, но Локи проигнорировал это. Внешний вид — такое же оружие, как и любое другое, так же годится, чтобы поддержать себя и деморализовать противника, и любой солдат, не понимающий этого — идиот. Он призвал свое сюрко и сапоги, отчаянно желая облачиться в доспехи, но не решаясь призвать и их, и зашагал вперед. Сигюн и стражник последовали за ним.

Чертог Войн располагался за чертогом Упокоившихся мужей, в южном крыле дворца. В этом чертоге и примыкающих к нему казармах сосредоточилась боевая мощь Асгарда. Локи распахнул двери и шагнул в чертог, словно скальд на сцену, оставив Сигюн и охранника снаружи.

— А, вот и ты, — заметил Один. Собственная выходка тут же показалась Локи ребячеством, и он разозлился.  
— Всеотец, — он отвесил насмешливый поклон.  
Советники Одина, выстроившиеся вокруг огромного стола с объемной картой, переглянулись.

— Брат, ты здоров! — широко улыбающийся Тор подошел и хлопнул Локи по плечу. Локи пошатнулся, проклиная свою слабость. Он позволил ручище Тора задержаться на его плече, прежде чем сбросить ее.  
— Со мной все в порядке. Что я пропустил?

Тор помрачнел:  
— Читаури взяли Мьоифьордюр и Эйрарбакки и блокировали Глеру к северу от дельты. Все бы ничего, но их лагеря находятся вне зоны дальности полета наших кораблей. Они знали, как мы будем обороняться.

Локи не собирался принимать виноватый вид. Что сделано, то сделано, и вряд ли кто-то из собравшихся за этим столом поступил бы по-другому на его месте. Он уставился на советника Бёльверка, подначивая того заговорить.  
Тот и высказался, глупец:  
— Они воспользовались самым уязвимым местом в нашей обороне. Может, предположишь, как же так вышло, Отцеубийца?

— Наверняка, это ты им все выложил, великий, ведь ты же готов петь точно птица для любого, кто в состоянии заплатить за то, чтобы твой рог наполнили медом, — Локи смаковал дружный вздох, последовавший за его словами.

— Довольно, — спокойно сказал Один. — После того как мы разберемся с нашей насущной проблемой, у нас будет достаточно времени для ссор и свар. Хеймдалль, что ты можешь о них сказать?

Локи тут же взглянул на Хранителя врат, которого до сих пор не замечал. Тот стоял в углу. Без шлема его голова выглядела странно маленькой, изогнутая рукоять меча торчала из-за плеча.  
— Они перемещаются хаотично, Всеотец, в их воинских частях тоже нет порядка. Я не могу разобраться в них, не могу сосчитать их, поскольку они постоянно движутся. Единственное, что я могу сказать: у них есть шестьдесят левиафанов.

Один повернулся к Локи:  
— Из всех нас ты общался с ними всего теснее. Как ты можешь пояснить нам передвижения их войск?

Намек в словах отца задел Локи, но он все же ответил:  
— Армия, которую я знал, была исключительно организованной. Хаос, описанный нам, мне незнаком.   
Он покосился на воронов Одина, сидящих на спинке его пустого кресла, потом посмотрел в золотистые глаза Хеймдалля и отвел взгляд:  
— Вполне возможно, читаури знают, насколько далеко простирается наш взор.

Один кивнул. В свете лампы он выглядел неожиданно уставшим, и Локи задумался: как скоро отцу предстоит погрузиться в Сон? Может быть, с их везением этот момент настанет в самый разгар военных действий.  
— Прошу простить меня за смелость, — Локи старательно изображал незаинтересованность, так же старательно, как садовник пестует розы, — но почему бы Всеотцу не использовать его Силу, чтобы стереть это пятно из нашего мира? Не мог же он постареть настолько, чтобы утратить свое самое могущественное оружие.

По комнате пополз гневный шепот, и на этот раз ответил Тор:  
— Отец был вынужден истратить свою Силу на призыв темной материи, чтобы отправить меня в Мидгард. Сила еще не восполнила себя.  
— Ну да. И, конечно же, тессеракт используется исследователями Биврёста в качестве источника энергии, — Локи подошел к столу, с которого тянулась вверх карта Асгарда. Вот он, город, возвышающийся на границе моря и суши. Сияющий даже под искусственным солнцем модели, не испускающим свет. А вот, на другом конце континента, красным пятном отмечены земли, захваченные читаури. Локи тяжело сглотнул, но скрыл, что чувствует себя виноватым. Он взглянул на Одина:  
— Не то чтобы я не оценил чести… но зачем ты позвал меня?

Хотя Один смотрел на него всего одним глазом, Локи остро ощущал его взгляд.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал. Ни мои вороны, ни Хеймдалль не могут увидеть движений противника. Нашим разведчикам не удается проникнуть в их ряды. У тебя, однако, может получиться.

Локи ничего не мог с собой поделать: кровь отхлынула от его лица.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я самым наглым образом заявился в их лагерь среди бела дня и… Что мне сделать? Вежливо осведомиться, какой у них план нападения?

— Не настолько нагло.

— Да они скорее убьют меня, чем что-нибудь расскажут, — прошипел Локи.

Всеотец провел рукой сквозь одну из гор на карте, играя с потоками энергии, образовывавшими ее:  
— Верно. Но теперь ты не то беспомощное создание, каким был еще недавно.

Осознание накрыло Локи, растекаясь по венам густой горечью:  
— Понимаю. Ты вернул мне мою собственную магию не потому, что мои поступки убедили тебя в том, что я достоин использовать ее, ты просто хотел сделать меня твоим послушным орудием!

— Локи, хватит, — вмешался Тор. — Отец вернул тебе магию в надежде, что ты сочтешь защиту Асгарда более благородной целью, чем дрязги с собственной семьей.

— Легко говорить об этом, будучи Тором Могучим, за чью голову не назначали цену!

Тор нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди:  
— Если я войду в лагерь читаури, меня лишат головы так же быстро, как и тебя. Да что там, в два раза быстрее, поскольку я не располагаю ни твоими средствами достижения цели, ни твоим сладкоречивым языком.

Локи сдержал возражения, рвущиеся с губ, и повернулся к Одину:  
— Полагаю, мне оставят мою магию только при условии, что я соглашусь на сотрудничество?  
Выражение лица Одина не изменилось ни на йоту, но его взгляд неожиданно стал печальным:  
— Нет, Локи. Тебе оставят магию, потому что она твоя и нельзя было отбирать ее у тебя. Но я хочу попросить тебя обдумать мое предложение.

Локи подозрительно прищурился, но не увидел в глазах отца обмана. Это, однако, совершенно не означало, что его действительно не было, и в кожу Локи впились тысячи иголок недоверия.

— Только Древним ведомо, что он вытворял этой ночью, и вы оставите ему магию? — снова завелся Бёльверк. — Стражников, приставленных к нему, принесли опоенными в больничное крыло. Он, обезумев, носился по дворцу, творя черную магию, которую мы не можем понять даже в первом приближении.  
Локи оскалился, но ничего не мог сказать без того, чтобы не вынести себе этими словами приговор.

— Я был с моим братом ночью, — оборвал советника Тор. Локи резко обернулся к нему. — А когда с ним не было меня, то его сопровождала леди Сигюн. Мы поручимся за него. Не творил он никакой черной магии.

Бёльверк прищурился:  
— Я отчетливо помню, как он сбил левиафан с помощью магии, которой у него не должно было быть.

Тор твердо стоял на своем:  
— Разве ты не возьмешь в руки меч, если кто-то станет угрожать твоей жизни?

— Это противоречило указу Всеотца!  
— Указ мной отменен, — вмешался Всеотец. — События прошлой ночи останутся тем, что они есть: прошлым. Локи, — он повернулся к ошеломленному Локи. — Я еще раз прошу тебя. Окажешь ли ты нам помощь?

Воздух в чертоге почти зазвенел от напряжения. Все смотрели на Локи, он как никогда отчетливо ощущал эти взгляды и ненавидел их. Он уставился на карту, лихорадочно соображая, как поступить. Голос Урд сам собой зазвучал в его сознании: «Посмотрит ли Локи Асгардский своим страхам в лицо или умрет в холодной постели, и ему будет отказано в тепле Вальгаллы?»  
— Дай мне день, чтобы обдумать твое предложение, — ответил он, и его сердце дрогнуло, предчувствуя ужас падения.

Один наклонил голову:  
— Да будет так.

Локи взглянул на Тора и вышел из чертога. Ему было над чем поразмыслить.

Но сперва он нуждался в отдыхе. Локи чувствовал, как теперь, когда адреналин, полученный от встречи с советниками отца, уже не горячил кровь, усталость одолевает его. Он огляделся; Сигюн поднялась со скамейки, на которой сидела.  
— Я отправила стражника домой, — сообщила она. — Ему нужно проводить время с семьей, а не таскаться за нами.

— Хорошо, — Локи взял ее за руку.

Она ответила нежным пожатием:  
— Как все прошло?

Локи покачал головой:  
— Позже. Сейчас мне просто необходимо поспать.  
— Твои покои или мои? — озорная улыбка осветила ее патрицианские черты при виде его удивленного лица.— Я не выпущу тебя из поля зрения, Локи Одинсон, потому что каждый раз, когда это происходит, ты вляпываешься во всё большие проблемы.

Локи вздохнул.  
— Твои покои. В своих я сплю не слишком хорошо.

Сигюн кивнула:  
— Хорошо. Мои так мои.

Она повела его за руку притихшими коридорами Гладсхейма, вверх по лестнице, на третий ярус, где располагались и ее апартаменты. Открыв двери, Сигюн тихо переговорила со служанкой, вышедшей навстречу, и провела Локи к себе в комнату.

Локи хотел бы осмотреться, узнать больше о внутреннем мире Сигюн, но ему хватило сил только раздеться, прежде чем упасть в ее постель.

Он уснул, как только его голова коснулась подушки.


	19. Chapter 19

Сигюн не спала, а, свернувшись клубочком в кресле возле постели, наблюдала за Локи. Как близко ее пустые грезы оказались к действительности, и все же так далеко: Сигюн, и вправду, представляла Локи в своей постели, но даже и вообразить не могла, что он тихо посапывает во сне. Сигюн сдавленно хихикнула, уткнувшись в собственное колено, и подавила желание протянуть руку и погладить Локи по щеке.

Во сне он выглядел не таким уставшим. Складки вокруг его глаз разгладились, волосы стали мягче — масла, их удерживающие, теряли свою силу.

Мысли Сигюн вернулись к тому же, что занимало ее всего лишь несколько часов назад: льду, страху и стыду. Вне всяких сомнений, Локи все еще одолевали обида и боль, но каким-то образом он отличался от Локи, душившего ее в чертоге Упокоившихся мужей. Возможно, он видел что-то в своих видениях. Возможно, повлияло то, что к нему вернулись голос и магия. В любом случае, Локи стал спокойнее, прочнее, он больше походил на себя до прибытия читаури, только резкости в нем стало меньше.

Около полудня Сигюн вышла из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, и попросила Ане принести какой-нибудь еды, что-нибудь легкое, чему не обязательно стоять на холоде. Ане кивнула:  
— Для двоих? — уточнила она.

— Будь любезна, — Сигюн тихо вернулась в комнату. Пятнадцать минут спустя раздался стук в дверь, и вошла Ане, нагруженная подносом с закусками и фруктами. Поставив его на столик, она бросила взгляд на принца в постели своей госпожи. Сигюн поблагодарила ее, и, сделав реверанс, Ане вышла. Поднимая крышку с супницы, находящейся под охлаждающим заклинанием, Сигюн усмехнулась: к моменту пробуждения Локи весь дворец будет говорить о том, что он спал в ее постели, но без нее самой.

Локи перевернулся, подтянув колени к груди. Лоб его тревожно хмурился, глаза бешено двигались под веками, а сам Локи дрожал, хотя и не просыпался. Стон сорвался с его вновь свободных губ. Сигюн наклонилась вперед, потянувшись рукой, чтобы разбудить, но, вспомнив предостережение Тора, отпрянула и, в сострадании закусив губу, наблюдала за тем, как Локи переживает кошмар.

Кошмар миновал, и складки на лбу разгладились.

Сигюн задумалась, что же произошло на совете. Когда Локи вышел из чертога Войн, он был поглощен раздумьями, отчасти расстроен и, несомненно, встревожен. Путь до ее комнат прошел в молчании, словно его выдающийся ум трудился над решением какой-то тяжелой задачи.

Сигюн и самой было над чем задуматься, но, глядя на спящего Локи, она отложила свои проблемы в сторону.

***

Когда Локи проснулся, вокруг уже царил ясный полуденный свет. Кровать была незнакома, на ней лежало простое лоскутное покрывало, и занавеси были красные, коричневые и золотые, а не оливковые. Сознание Локи было все еще затуманено не до конца развеявшимся сном, и он сперва нахмурился, но потом вспомнил

Покои Сигюн.

Локи повернул голову и увидел ее: свернувшись клубочком, она сидела в кресле перед столом, уставленным едой, крайне увлеченно читала книгу детских сказок и откусывала от свернутого в трубочку куска мяса. Локи лежал тихо, наблюдая за ней. Спустя какое-то время Сигюн подняла взгляд от страницы. Когда она увидела, что Локи смотрит на нее, ее глаза удивленно расширились, но она продолжала смотреть прямо на него.

— Ты проснулся, — констатировала она.

Локи приподнялся и сел, откинувшись на подушки.  
— Да.

Сигюн отложила книгу в сторону:  
–Я попросила принести еды на случай, если ты голоден.

Локи не ответил, продолжая разглядывать ее. Сигюн заерзала, ее руки, лежавшие на коленях, дрожали. Локи понял, что она нервничает, и задумался. Это было ее убежище, Сигюн, верно, хотела, чтобы оно ему понравилось.

Он огляделся. Мебель была простой с чистыми, элегантными линиями. На одной стене висел портрет альвхеймской воительницы, на противоположной — серия гербариев. Насколько Локи мог судить, все убранство комнаты очень походило на ее хозяйку — простое, изящное, окрашенное в естественные тона.

Локи встал с постели и шагнул к Сигюн, утащив за собой покрывала. Он потянул ее с кресла, она поднялась, глядя на него снизу вверх, и Локи посмотрел на нее в ответ.

Она успела умыться и переодеться. Исчезли все следы битвы, остались золотистая кожа, пылающие щеки и большие карие глаза, нерешительные и предвкушающие. Локи облизал губы. Сигюн коротко вздохнула. А он наклонился и поцеловал ее.

Поцелуй был сладок, точно яблоки Идунн. Ощущение его губ на ее губах, первое настоящее прикосновение после снятия вартари, обжигало, словно огонь, и когда Сигюн раскрыла рот, Локи скользнул внутрь языком, чтобы дотронуться до ее языка. И это было блаженством. Сигюн пахла теплым солнцем и терпкостью пустынных растений, а у ее губ был вкус ее трапезы. Локи отстранился и, улыбаясь, прижался губами к ее щеке. Сигюн недовольно вздохнула и потянулась к нему.

Они стояли в свете полуденного солнца, и чем дольше они целовались, тем глубже и требовательнее становился поцелуй. Сигюн льнула к Локи, мягкие округлости её грудей прижимались к его груди, и он чувствовал, как его тело отвечает ей. Локи перевел дыхание и потянулся к завязкам на ее платье.

Они оба вздрогнули, услышав тихий стук в дверь. Обернувшись, Локи увидел входящую служанку. Он сердито посмотрел на нее, но служанка, потупившая взор, осталась на месте.

— Послание от царицы, Ваше Высочество, — она глянула на лицо Локи и предпочла положить записку на столик возле двери.

— Спасибо, Ане, — откашлявшись, поблагодарила ее Сигюн. Ане сделала реверанс и вышла, а Сигюн отстранилась от Локи, пригладив волосы. Проклиная и свою мать, и служанку, и весь белый свет, Локи вздохнул, подошел к столу и взял карточку.

По обыкновению, принятому его матерью, послание было написано от руки и запечатано устаревшей восковой печатью с вытисненным на ней прядильным колесом. Ловким движением Локи сломал воск и прочел записку. Это было приглашение на встречу с Фригг в ее личных покоях после вечерней трапезы. Локи скривил губы.

— Ты не кажешься удивленным тем, что она знает, что ты здесь, — осмелилась заметить Сигюн.

Локи рассеянно покачал головой:  
— У матушки всегда были свои способы получения информации. Когда я был ребенком, это мешало, — и он передал записку Сигюн. Она прочла ее и, резко кивнув, вернула.

— Хорошо. Еще есть время.

Локи взял послание и спрятал его подальше.  
— Время? Для чего?

— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — призналась Сигюн, в противовес ее предшествующему решительному поведению она выглядела неуверенно.

В Локи проснулось любопытство, и он повелся на ее уловку:  
— «Кое-что» какого рода?

— Ну, вообще-то это место. Я подумала, что тебе может там понравиться.

Локи размышлял: остаться здесь, с Сигюн, до самой встречи с матерью или увидеть… что там Сигюн хотела ему показать.

Она заметила его колебания:  
— Нам не обязательно туда идти. Просто я не знаю, как долго с этим вторжением простоит Ботанический сад. И я надеялась, что мы сможем побывать там еще хотя бы раз.

Смесь вины и признательности всколыхнулась в Локи, и он кивнул, соглашаясь:  
— Хорошо. Но сперва позволь мне переодеться, — он взмахнул руками, устраивая небольшое представление исключительно ради развлечения, и из ниоткуда возникла чистая одежда, чтобы он мог облачиться. Локи не придавал значения тому, как туника, которую он выбрал, подчеркнула линию его плеч, или тому, как брюки облегали бедра и ягодицы. В любом случае сюрко все скрывало.

Он заглянул в ближайшее зеркало, чтобы поправить волосы, и замер.

Вартари исчезли, но не бесследно. Два ряда розовых, пламенеющих на фоне бледной кожи, шрамов очерчивали губы, искажая их линию. Локи закрыл рот руками и отвернулся. Под пальцами он чувствовал рубцы и потер их, наполовину надеясь, что это заставит шрамы исчезнуть.

— Локи? — мягко прозвучал во внезапной тишине комнаты голос Сигюн. Он отдернул руки от лица, не в силах посмотреть на нее.

— Локи, что случилось?

Стыдясь, он покачал головой.

— Локи, я не смогу помочь, если ты не скажешь мне, что случилось.

Локи вскинул голову, посмотрел на нее, а потом отвел взгляд, в последний раз проверяя, все ли упаковано в карман с дополнительным измерением.

— Ничего не случилось, — наконец ответил он, но голос его звучал натянуто.

Сигюн сложила руки на груди и вперила в него взгляд.  
— Это ведь шрамы, да? — спросила она, и когда Локи снова поднял на нее глаза, то увидел, что лицо ее выражало одновременно веселье, раздражение и сочувствие.

Локи открыл рот, но не произнес ни слова. Сигюн шагнула к нему и положила ладонь на его грудь, прямо над самым сердцем.  
— Я не видела нити, когда она была, и не вижу теперь, когда ее нет, — прошептала она. — С моей стороны это было бы лицемерием.

Локи остановился взглядом на ее собственном шраме и закрыл глаза.

«Познай свою мелочность».

Изящные руки потянулись и обхватили его за шею, заставляя наклониться. Губы Сигюн, мягкие и всепрощающие, прижались к его губам, и Локи задрожал от смеси благоговения и отвращения. Сигюн отстранилась и, подняв руку, провела пальцем сперва по верхней его губе, потом по нижней, а после запечатала их целомудренным поцелуем. Сердце в груди у Локи сжалось.

Как же он любил эту женщину!

— Нам надо… Нам надо идти, — напомнил он, не желая покидать ее объятья, но стремясь скрыть свою бестактность.

Уткнувшись ему в грудь, Сигюн пробормотала:  
— Сейчас я почти не хочу никуда идти. Это довольно далеко.

Уголок изуродованного рта Локи приподнялся вверх, когда тот наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо:  
— Думаю, эту проблему я могу решить. Держись крепче и закрой глаза.  
Потянувшись к теням своей магией, он развел их и проскользнул между ними прямо в пространство между мирами.

Сигюн ахнула и крепче обвила руками Локи. Прежде он никогда не переносил другого человека, и эта дополнительная масса, даже такая незначительная, грозила выкинуть их обратно в реальность. Не желая застрять в стене, Локи сосредоточил всю свою волю на тонкой грани и преодолел ее сопротивление.

К счастью, прыжок был коротким. Локи вздохнул с облегчением, когда они снова ступили на землю Асгарда. Они очутились неподалеку от рощи деревьев-любовников в Ботаническом саду, рядом с мостом. Моргая, Сигюн потрясла головой:  
— Это всегда так… трудно?

— Нет. Правда, я никогда раньше не перемещался с кем-то еще.

— Приятно слышать, что я твоя морская свинка. Это мидгардское животное, — пояснила Сигюн в ответ на озадаченное выражение лица Локи. — Обычно используется для различных опытов.

— А! И откуда ты это знаешь?

Сигюн толкнула его в бок.  
— И кто это читал мою книгу? И о чем была эта книга? Ах, да, конечно, о сравнительном анализе технологических схем в различных мирах. Как это глупо с моей стороны, я почти забыла.

Локи кивнул с умным видом:  
— И правда, как это глупо с твоей стороны забыть тему твоей собственной книги.

— Следите за своими словами, Ваше Высочество, а не то я столкну вас прямо с этого утеса.

— Смелое заявление, но думаю, что ты не посмеешь, — Локи сделал шаг к ней, встав почти вплотную. Он нависал над ней, и Сигюн пришлось задрать вверх голову, чтобы сохранить зрительный контакт.

— И почему ты так думаешь? — не дыша, спросила она.

Локи приблизил губы к ее уху:  
— Потому что ты носишь мои цвета, — с ухмылкой он шагнул прочь, а когда Сигюн перевела взгляд на себя, заулыбался во весь рот. Спорить не имело смысла. Ее сюрко, повседневное и изношенное по краям, несомненно, зеленого цвета, а платье — солнечно-желтого.

Сигюн застонала и ткнула в него пальцем:  
— Да, хорошо, но не думаешь же ты, будто я не заметила, что ты, собираясь со мной сюда, надел _эти_ штаны!

Внутренняя, тщеславная часть Локи замурлыкала, точно кошка, когда он деланно невинно приложил руку к груди:  
— Я? Как славно, что _ты_ заметила.

— Я…но… ничего же не видно! — выпалила Сигюн. — Все закрыто!

— И все же ты знаешь, какие именно это штаны, — заметил Локи, отступая на тропинку, прежде чем отвернуться от Сигюн. — Очко в мою пользу.

— Ну и ладно! — раздосадованно воскликнула Сигюн у него за спиной: — Но ты идешь неправильной дорогой!

Локи остановился и огляделся. Он стоял на тропинке, ведущей в мидгардские сады, он узнал это осиное гнездо и эти конкретные аск и эмблу.

— Мы идем не в Мидгард? — обернувшись, спросил он у Сигюн.

Она выглядела взволнованной:  
— Нет. Я подумала, что мы можем посмотреть на кое-что другое.

И почему теперь она мяла в пальцах юбку? Она правда боялась, что ему не понравится?  
— Тогда куда?

— Это сюрприз. Я не могу тебе сказать, потому что тогда это больше не будет сюрпризом, — улыбнулась Сигюн, развернулась и пошла вниз по совершенно иной тропинке, той, что вела на север, а не на юг.

Потакая Сигюн, Локи нагнал ее и пошел рядом с ней по дорожке. Наклонившись, он произнес:  
— Я мог бы заставить тебя рассказать.

— Ты не посмеешь. Ты любопытен и достаточно умен, чтобы понимать: если ты прибегнешь к грубой силе, я не скажу никогда.

Воспоминания о лунном свете и безумии нахлынули на него, но Локи отбросил их назад.  
— Не обязательно применять силу, — заметил он, протянул руку и принялся накручивать прядь ее кудрявых волос на пальцы. — Есть способы, и есть… способы.

Сигюн, однако, не собиралась поддаваться и потому продолжила шагать по тропинке, как если бы Локи говорил о погоде.  
— Вы все увидите, Ваше Высочество, когда мы туда доберемся, а до тех пор я не издам ни звука.

Она сдержала слово и, несмотря на все усилия Локи, хранила молчание. Локи задумался над иронией происходящего.

Тропинка вела их в северную часть фьорда, к группе невысоких зданий, блестевших в лучах заходящего солнца. Когда дорожка разделилась надвое, Сигюн повернула направо, и вскоре они спускались по ступеням с абсолютно противоположной стороны утеса. Локи заметил, что фьорд в этом месте был уже. Ему казалось, что он без труда сам мог бы перепрыгнуть с одного берега на другой. Мхи и упрямые лишайники цеплялись за камни, туман от ревущего прибоя поднимался даже на эту высоту. Тени жались к стенам, и свистел настойчивый морской бриз, долетавший сюда с мыса.

В конце пути их не ждали просторные террасы, только скромный балкончик с чередой выходящих на него дверей, каждая из которых была отлита из прочной стали и на каждой был нарисован номер. Понимание пришло быстро:  
— Это оранжереи, — глядя на двери, констатировал Локи. Однажды, ребенком, он был здесь в рамках программы общего обучения. Те дни давно потускнели в его памяти, но он вспомнил, что оранжереи были сконструированы специально, чтобы выращивать флору из миров гораздо более холодных, чем Асгард. Образцы из Нифльхейма, южных тундр Альвхейма и многие другие требовали неукоснительно придерживаться необходимого температурного режима.

— Да, — подтвердила Сигюн. — Нам в оранжерею номер четыре.  
Она прошла вдоль ряда дверей и остановилась у четвертой. Сигюн придержала ее открытой для Локи, когда он догнал ее. Внутри Локи обнаружил узкую прихожую, темнее и значительно холоднее теплого летнего воздуха снаружи. На стенах висели куртки всевозможных размеров. Следуя указанию Сигюн, Локи снял одну с крючка и натянул на себя. Тогда Сигюн кивнула на вторую дверь, пропуская его впереди себя. Дверь с шипением захлопнулась позади них.

Два искривленных дерева с корой такой же серебристой, как у осины Сигюн, и листьями удивительно синего оттенка встречали их у входа. Черно-голубой мох покрывал их корни, грозди крошечных бутонов свисали с веток, точно снежинки, замершие посреди своего полета. Локи огляделся вокруг, и его взору открылся мир серебра и синевы, блеклого черного и ослепительного белого. Над всем этим царил пронизывающий холод Ётунхейма. Локи потрясенно вдохнул, и воздух ожег его легкие.

Локи почувствовал, как кто-то дергает его за куртку. Опустив глаза, он увидел Сигюн, сжавшую в кулаках ткань его одежды. Взгляд ее широко распахнутых глаз был умоляющим:  
— Не уходи пока, — попросила она. — Пожалуйста.

Локи нахмурился и отцепил ее пальцы от куртки. Он неподвижно застыл в дверном проеме, оглядывая ледяной ландшафт. Ётуны начали все это, напав на Мидгард. Они потерпели поражение, и Асгард обошелся с ними, как с собаками, кем они и являются. И это была их вина, что он, Локи, оказался недостаточно хорош для своего отца, из-за их слабости он оказался хуже своего брата. Почему Сигюн не видит этого? Зачем, зная, кто он есть, она привела его _сюда_.

Сигюн вновь заговорила:  
— Локи, пожалуйста, — она кусала губы, а ее пальцы, лишенные его куртки, вцепились в ее собственную.

— Зачем? — просипел Локи.

Ее щеки покраснели:  
— Я подумала… Я хотела показать тебе красоту твоей… Ётунхейма, — она отвернулась. — Мне жаль. Мы можем идти.

— Нет, — выплюнул Локи. — Ты привела меня сюда, так пользуйся случаем. Убеди меня, что ётуны не такие чудовища, какими мы их считаем, жестоко ошибаясь в них.

Сигюн вздрогнула, не в силах встретиться с его взглядом, но ничего не ответила, показывая дорогу вглубь оранжереи. Даже сквозь слои одежды было видно, как напряжены ее плечи.

Локи следовал за ней, и вновь они очутились на узкой тропинке. Локи смотрел в спину Сигюн, твердо намереваясь не видеть ничего больше, но чем дальше они заходили, тем сложнее ему было сопротивляться. Только нездоровое любопытство побуждало его отвести глаза в сторону. Что за извращенные растения могут выжить на пустоши?

Локи увидел то, чего не ожидал. Верно, растительность не была похожа на асгардскую или хотя бы отдаленно знакома ему, как мидгардская, но она была какой угодно, только не извращенной. Крупные веера похожих на белый барвинок с коралловыми стеблями растений высились по обеим сторонам тропы, а чуть в стороне находились заросли кустарников, притворявшихся кристаллическими призмами, чистыми и преломлявшим радуги, но гнувшихся и качавшихся, когда Локи и Сигюн прошли мимо них. Были также и более привычные растения, начиная с целой рощицы деревьев, которые Локи видел у входа, сгибавшихся вместе до тех пор, пока их листва не образовывала плотную завесу, и заканчивая небольшим ледяным полем, усыпанным черными цветами с белыми крапинками.

Сигюн остановилась перед этим полем, глядя поверх цветов, упрямо росших на холоде. Локи встал рядом с ней, близко, но не настолько, чтобы коснуться ее. Какое-то время Сигюн молчала.

— Говорят, Ётунхейм — это пустошь, — наконец сказала она. — Но те, кто так говорит, не присматривались к нему. Нужно смотреть внимательно, чтобы увидеть красоту и мягкость, спрятанные вдали от суровой поверхности, — она взглянула на Локи. — Это звезды-в-черном-льду. Они произрастают на земле, где больше ничего не может расти. Встречаются целые равнины, покрытые этими цветами, распустившимися после суровой зимы. Да, — произнесла она в ответ на сардонически выгнутую бровь Локи, — в Ётунхейме есть зима. Короткая, но очень холодная, — она снова указала на цветы: — Эта оранжерея — единственное место за пределами их родины, где они растут. Они при всей их живучести невероятно хрупкие.

Сигюн повернулась к Локи. Нос ее покраснел от холода.  
— Они не единственные ценные создания из Ётунхейма, нашедшие приют в Асгарде.

Локи неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Сигюн взяла его за руку, переплетя свои пальцы с его. Ее кожа была холодной. Она вздохнула и, подняв его руку, прижала к груди.  
— Я люблю тебя, Локи Лафейсон. Несмотря на все, что ты сделал, несмотря на предостережения моей семьи и моих друзей, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя за проблески нежности и красоты, которые вижу сквозь трещины твоей брони. За то, что ты можешь сказать больше одним движением брови, чем другие за целый месяц. За то, что ты не можешь удержать свои руки от того, чтобы не касаться моих волос. Я люблю тебя и надеюсь, что однажды ты найдешь исцеление от этих мрачных мыслей, изводящих твой впечатляющий разум.  
Ты — моя правая рука, Локи, дыхание в моей груди. Я люблю тебя, невзирая на твое наследие, — Сигюн поцеловала его руку и вернула ее на прежнее место, шагнув назад. Щеки ее были красны не только от холода.

Локи невидяще уставился на лед и цветы. Он провел пальцем по отпечатку ее губ на своей коже, от ее слов волны тепла и холода разливались по его телу. Будь на ее месте другая, Локи усомнился бы в ее честности, но Сигюн всегда была предельно искренна с ним. Глубина ее была необычайна, но исследовать ее было так же легко, как смотреть сквозь толщу водной глади на дно моря. В ней не было лжи.

Локи взглянул на нее, а она посмотрела на него в ответ. Он не мог придумать ни единого слова. Что он может сказать? Сигюн считала его каким-то хрупким и безобидным растением, каким он не был. Он был чудовищем, если не по внешности, то по делам своим. Он убивал, порабощал, угрожал. Он планировал уничтожение родного мира. Локи посмотрел на свои руки. Пальцы были длинными и такими же бледными, как и все остальные части тела, хоть и покрасневшими от холода.

— Я вижу тебя насквозь, Локи Лафейсон, — повторила Сигюн, будто почувствовав его замешательство, и Локи вздрогнул при звуке имени своего отца. — Вижу и все же выбираю быть с тобой. Я _выбираю_.

Она предлагала слишком много. Локи подумывал уйти прямо сейчас, сбежать от нее и этой проклятой цветочной поляны. Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить ее верность? У него защемило сердце. Он выпрямился, готовясь произнести слова, которые оттолкнут ее от него, но в памяти непрошено всплыло сказанное Урд: «Познай свою трусость».

Он судорожно вдохнул и опустил голову. Так много вариантов выбора пришли ему в голову, что Локи подумал, что его просто раздавит под ними. Он отступил, и Сигюн потянулась к нему, отчаяние и сожаление были написаны у нее на лице. Локи поднял руку:  
— Я слышал, что ты сказала, Сигюн. Мне просто… Мне просто нужно время подумать.  
Он отпрянул, и горе в глазах Сигюн разбило ему сердце, но он отвернулся и пошел вниз по тропе.

Это не отказ. Ему просто нужно подумать.


	20. Chapter 20

Фригг была не только царицей Асгарда. В первую очередь она была женой и матерью, затем провидицей, и наконец, политиком. Она знала, что ее сын страдает, и не могла просто наблюдать за этим со стороны.  
Когда Локи пришел в ее покои тем вечером, он казался бледнее, чем обычно. Он мялся возле двери, будто сомневался, что ему будут тут рады. Руки крепко сжаты, взгляд тверд. Безусловно, он нуждался в ее поддержке, но не готов был открыться.  
Все, как и ожидала Фригг. Небрежность, неудачно выбранное время и бестактность ее дорогого муженька привели к тому, что Локи потерял почву под ногами. И окончательно исправить ошибку уже никогда не удастся. Она шагнула вперед и взяла своего младшенького за ледяные руки.  
— Сигюн никуда не ушла, малыш. Она все еще ждет тебя.  
Локи склонил голову, пытаясь скрыть выражение своего лица, и непроизвольно сжал ее ладони. Розовые шрамы от вартари выделялись на его губах. Когда-то он улыбался широко и открыто, вспомнила Фригг, и слезы подступили к ее глазам от одной мысли о том, что больше ей никогда не увидеть счастливой улыбки сына. Мучения и боль превратили ее — как и самого Локи, — в извращенную карикатуру на счастье, и эти отметины останутся с ним до конца его жизни.  
— Подойди, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Она повела его к шкафу для белья, возвышавшемуся в углу, открыла один из ящиков, вытащила запоминающий кристалл, с помощью которого можно было запечатлеть изображение, и протянула Локи. Тот уставился на образ в кристалле.  
Один, моложе и бодрее, смотрел на младенца, которого держал на руках. Всеотец, уставший, с глубокими тенями под глазами, тепло и с любовью улыбался.  
Локи бросил взгляд на Фригг.  
— Да, это ты. Ты был довольно беспокойным ребенком. Думаю, здесь тебе было слишком жарко. Я перепробовала все уловки, которые срабатывали с Тором, но ты успокаивался лишь, когда Один брал тебя на руки. Почти неделю он всюду носил тебя с собой. Даже на военный совет.  
Локи глядел на кристалл с нечитаемым выражением лица, а затем опустил его обратно в ящик, при этом коснувшись одеяльца, которое там лежало. Локи помедлил и посмотрел на мать, прежде чем вытащить его. Оно со временем обветшало, пообтрепалось и испачкалось от частого использования. Принц поднёс ткань к лицу и вдохнул запах, но Фригг знала, что та хранит лишь запах дерева, из которого сделан шкаф, да слабый аромат ее духов.  
— Я сохранила его, как и все те вещи, к которым ты был привязан в детстве. Как храню и вещи Тора, — мягко сказала она.  
Локи бережно сложил одеяльце и положил обратно в ящик. Он моргнул; в свете ламп глаза заблестели, а дыхание участилось. Он посмотрел на нее, и в его глазах она прочла молчаливый вопрос:  
«Почему?»  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, сын моего сердца.  
Локи покачал головой и отступил. Этого недостаточно. Фригг подумала, что, возможно, бессознательно он помнил, как от него, новорождённого, отказались, посчитав недостойным заботы и любви. Возможно, именно поэтому Локи был так привязан к Одину, ведь тот первый отнесся к нему по-иному.  
Как жаль, что теперь Локи не может принять этого. Фригг вздохнула и подошла к сыну, погладила по щеке и твердо посмотрела ему в глаза. Ее дар пробудился, смешиваясь с воспоминаниями. 

— Отец должен был рассказать тебе, но его Сон наступил слишком быстро, а я слишком глубоко погрузилась в свое горе, чтобы обратить внимание на то, что происходит с моим сыном. Мы взяли тебя на воспитание, чтобы сделать тебя гарантией мира между нашими народами. Мы растили тебя, потому что поняли: мы любим тебя. Ты нам такой же сын, как твой брат, рожденный от нашей плоти. Мы никогда не переставали надеяться, что однажды узы братства между двумя царями остановят кровопролитную войну, но гораздо больше надежд мы возлагали на тебя как на личность. Пожалуйста, Локи, прости нас за то, что мы не объяснили все тебе сразу.  
Хладнокровие Локи дало трещину, но он все так же оставался напряженным. Фригг будто слышала эхо слухов, сопровождавших его в прошлом и в бесчисленных будущих. Чудовище.  
Она вздохнула и обхватила его застывшее лицо ладонями.  
— Ты называешь себя чудовищем, Локи. Но ты не прав. Причиной твоим поступкам послужили гнев и горе. Они — плод твоих заблуждений, они злы и безнравственны, и чтобы ты ни сделал в своей жизни, тебя всегда будут воспринимать с оглядкой на них. Но ты вправе выбрать, быть чудовищем или нет, сын мой. И знай, что какой бы ты путь не выбрал, я не стану любить тебя меньше. 

Локи по-прежнему стоял прямо, но Фригг чувствовала, как колотится его сердце. Вдруг что-то в нем как будто надломилось, и он пошатнулся, уткнувшись в плечо матери. Его руки комкали ее платье, а плечи сотрясались от сдерживаемых рыданий. Фригг обняла его со всей теплотой, на которую только была способна. Она — богиня, а, значит, может многое.  
— Сын мой, мы любим тебя, — шептала она.  
— Мне так жаль, — голос Локи дрожал.  
— Я знаю. Ты прощен.  
Они долго стояли так, и Фригг гладила сына по волосам, надеясь, что раны в сердце заживают. Не исцеляются, нет, пока еще рано. На это уйдет много времени, а когда в любой момент может разразиться война, время становится хрупкой, мимолетной ценностью. Но начало положено.  
На этом роль Фригг была пока окончена. Она наблюдала, как сын покидает ее покои, погруженный в тяжелые раздумья, и мысленно возносила молитву Древним, пирующим в залах Вальгаллы. 

Локи предстояло выбрать свой путь.

***  
Локи не раз бродил по залам Гладсхейма, но впервые за долгое время его не сопровождала стража. Свобода опьяняла.  
Локи только и мог думать о корнях, воде и распутьях судьбы. Приглушенного света ламп хватало, чтобы слуги могли разобрать дорогу, но недоставало, чтобы стены засияли золотом, а тени, прячущиеся в углах, рассеялись. Локи брел куда глаза глядят. Его одежда хранила слабый аромат духов матери.  
Спасти себя или Асгард. Казалось, выбор очевиден. Локи нужно было ухмыльнуться, пожелать городу всего хорошего, забиться в самую дальнюю дыру и не высовываться.

И все-таки он колебался. Он не мог окончательно решиться и, к собственному ужасу, догадывался о причинах своей нерешительности. Локи спустился вниз по парадной лестнице, на ходу коснувшись пальцами столпа света, падающего из окулуса. Он размышлял о холоде и снеге, о румянце на щеках Сигюн и ее умоляющем взгляде. Она держала его за руку без всякого отвращения, как будто не считала его чудовищем.  
Чудовище. Локи подумал о матери и ее откровении об отношении Одина. Неужели Всеотец и правда когда-то укачивал его? И на самом деле считал его сыном, а не трофеем?  
Нет, невозможно. Локи давно, с того самого момента, как холодные объятия невесомости открылись ему, перестал питать какие-либо иллюзии. Он не верил ни во что, кроме мести, но теперь его убежденность была поколеблена.  
Фригг утешила его, вытерла слезы, как делала, когда он ребенком разбивал коленку. Она хранила его детское одеяльце. Он видел своими глазами только это одеяльце, но был уверен, что слова Урд были правдой, и что Фригг хранила все безделушки, которые он дарил ей в детстве. Зачем ей делать это для ётуна?  
Тор. Неугомонный, вспыльчивый, наивный Тор. Он защищал Локи по велению сердца, а не долга, защищал без всякой выгоды для себя — ну, если только он хотел бы втереться к Локи в доверие… Но Тор был прямодушен, и Локи не мог представить его играющим в такие игры. Недалекий и бесхитростный, не способный врать. Тор, в любой критической ситуации готовый принять Локи с распростертыми объятьями.  
Если бы все дело было только в Асгарде, Локи бросил бы его, не задумываясь. В преддверии войны он от своей настоящей-то родины отказался бы, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру. 

Локи свернул в чертог Упокоившихся мужей. Прошел по впечатляющему своей пышностью Валаскьяльву. Дамба манила, и он склонялся пойти туда, хотя даже от одной мысли об этом сердце начинало учащенно биться. Проходя по городской площади, вымощенной камнем, он вытер вспотевшие ладони о тунику.  
Взглянуть в глаза своему страху? Да будет так. Он отправится к источнику страха.  
Это была долгая прогулка. Дул сильный пассат, волны вздымались до небес, а в воздухе витал соленый запах моря с кислым привкусом водорослей, видневшихся в белой пене прибоя. 

Локи осторожно ступил на потрескавшуюся поверхность Дамбы и отвел глаза от с тяжёлого взгляда Смотрителя Миров. Хеймдалль молчал. Локи мог поклясться, что видел отблеск сомнения в его глазах. Зачем Смотрителю спрашивать, для чего Локи явился сюда? Хеймдалль отвернулся, вернувшись к своему обычному занятию, и это было самое красноречивое выражение неудовольствия, какое только видел Локи. Никогда ранее Страж Асгарда так пристально не следил за вверенной ему землей.  
Несмотря на то, что Локи всячески пытался подавить голос совести, глядя на отчетливые отпечатки, оставленные Мьёльниром на мосту, он чувствовал себя виноватым. Он смотрел на небольшой круг, вырезанный в каменистом основании Асгарда, откуда когда-то поднимался Биврёст, и где теперь колыхались воздух и пена, а за ними...  
Пустота.  
Локи вздрогнул. Он взглянул вверх, но легче не стало, потому что ему представилось искаженное мукой лицо его брата, падающего в звездное небо. Он стоял, дрожа, на границе безопасности и падения, на распутье своей судьбы, предреченном Урд.  
Остаться и бороться или же сбежать и оказаться на некоторое время в безопасности. Стоящий рядом с ним Хеймдалль повернулся на восток, а кончик его меча задел разбросанные вокруг осколки стекла.  
Локи не знал, сколько времени он провел там, всматриваясь в воспоминания о своем падении. Кричали чайки, Хеймдалль поворачивался, наблюдая за разными концами света, и тусклые сумерки сменились мраком ночи. Под ногами слабые проблески света стремились к нексусу, который более не существовал.  
«Твои страхи преследуют тебя, Семя Лафея».  
Локи фыркнул. Да, он сходил с ума от страха. Как и все. Что же отличало его от остальных?  
«Одна дорога ведет к бесконечной войне и отчаянию твоего народа».  
Они все обречены. Танос на стороне читаури. Он сокрушит Асгард и развеет его прах по ветру. Локи мог заполучить Перчатку и попытаться завоевать расположение Таноса.  
«Нельзя избежать своей судьбы, Локи, безотчий сын».  
Но можно обмануть смерть.  
«Локи Асгардский должен выбрать: посмотрит ли он своим страхам в лицо или умрет в холодной постели и ему будет отказано в тепле Вальгаллы»  
— Что вам от меня нужно? Какой путь я должен выбрать? — зло спросил он у безмолвных звезд.  
«Знай: будешь бояться слишком сильно — непременно упадешь».  
Осознание того, что именно он должен принять решение, камнем лежало на сердце Локи. Урд не ответит ему.  
Он подумал о пауке.  
Неужели он будет снова и снова играть в эту игру на посмешище норнам? Так кто же тут паук, Один или Танос? Чью сторону выбрать?  
Голос Хеймдалля прозвучал, словно гром в грозовом небе:  
— Я многое вижу, сын Одина. Вижу достаточно, чтобы знать: иногда не стоит смотреть вперёд, нужно оглянуться назад.  
Локи с сомнением покосился на Смотрителя миров, но тот смотрел на город, не шелохнувшись. Принц пожал плечами и уставился на звезды. Но что-то заставило его обернуться и увидеть город, за которым следил Носящий Рог.  
Столица мерцала в серебристом свете растущей луны. Локи глядел на знакомые очертания башен, возвышающиеся на фоне горизонта, на крошечные огоньки которые в темноте казались светлячками. Город был прекрасен и Локи знал, что никогда больше не сможет покинуть его. Рядом с Безумным Титаном он не жил, а тихо угасал вдали от родины и тех, кого он любил, хоть и не желал признавать это.  
Локи судорожно вздохнул, и с его плеч как будто свалился тяжелый груз. Испытанное облегчение придало ему сил, и он мог бы поклясться, что невесом.

***  
Один разговаривал с Тюром, когда его сын ворвался в зал, распахнув настежь двери то ли с вызовом, то ли в приступе безумного веселья. Один кивнул советнику-эйнхерии и поприветствовал сына.  
— Ты обдумал мое предложение. 

Лицо Локи исказила безумная улыбка. Тюр нахмурился, но принц даже глазом не моргнул. Он отвесил низкий поклон.  
— Да, Всеотец, я пришел стать жертвенным агнцем во имя Асгарда.  
— Не думаю, что до этого дойдет, — в голосе Одина слышалась гордость и облегчение, — Скажи мне, сын, чем я могу тебе помочь?  
Кривая улыбка Локи превратилась в ухмылку:  
— О, нет, отец. Ты ничем не можешь мне помочь. Кроме того есть один трюк, который я давно намеревался провернуть.  
— Так тому и быть, — кивнул Один, но Локи уже растворился в тени.  
— Ты веришь, что он вернется? — спросил Тюр.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Один, — верю.


	21. Chapter 21

Иной внимательно смотрел на мир, известный как Асгард. Он пал так легко, этот кусок скалы, почти без борьбы. Люди — и то сопротивлялись больше, чем эти свиньи, питающиеся лотосом, эти асы, отсиживающиеся в золотых башнях на своем острове, плывущем в пространстве. Где вызов, о котором твердил Предатель? Если бы знать, что завоевать легендарный мир богов окажется так просто, Иной начал бы с этого и не тратил бы целый рой на Земле.

Разведчики сообщили, что Асгард – густонаселенный остров, но подавляющее большинство его обитателей относится к мирному населению. Этот вид не способен менять свой пол, и, видимо, новорожденные асы были слишком слабы, чтобы защитить себя. В битвах сражались только самцы-производители. Иной фыркнул. Какая неэффективная система! Он отпихнул в сторону невнимательного дрона и шагнул к своему жилищу.

Молодой лорд, который отдал свою жизнь, чтобы Иной мог занять этот дом, был гордым. Он не отводил глаз и плюнул Иному прямо в лицо, скрытое капюшоном, перед тем, как лезвие палача опустилось на его хрупкую шею. Вспомнив эту сцену, Иной замурлыкал себе под нос. Он шел через просторные залы и гостиные, не обращая внимания на открывавшийся из окон вид на океан. Его интересовал только импровизированный штаб, устроенный в одном из внутренних помещений, подальше от глаз наблюдателя асгардцев. Иной сел за стол и внимательно посмотрел на карту на стене.

Предатель предупреждал его о хранителе Хеймдалле. Иной сомневался, что этот ас может видеть так далеко, как о нем говорят, но все же, чтобы не оказаться в дураках, он постановил: все коммуникации должны осуществляться с использованием пси-частот, а не в словесной форме, войска должны строиться в тщательно организованном беспорядке, а их перемещения должны быть асинхронны. Любое преимущество должно быть использовано.

Снаружи поднялся переполох. Иной включился в свое пси-звено и тут же был почти выброшен из него силой волнения своих войск:  
«Мы захватили Предателя! Мы захватили Локи Лафейсона!»

Иной вскочил:  
«Приведите его ко мне».

Четверка дронов привела арестованного, наполнив коридоры лязгом и грохотом. Иной вышел им навстречу. Дроны заставили пленника опуститься перед ним на колени. Предатель выглядело — нет, правильно «выглядел», — так вот, он выглядел очень жалко. Одежда изорвана, перепачкана грязью, к тому же, оно, — нет, он — он явно голодал, голодал до изнеможения. Иной не слишком хорошо разбирался в этих гуманоидных лицах, но Локи Лафейсон казался загнанным в угол существом. Его глаза блестели не от гнева или хитрости, но от страха.

Кроме того, его рот по-прежнему был зашит, как будто всего вышеупомянутого недостаточно, чтобы заклеймить его трусом. Он выглядел в точности как бездомный, изгнанный собственным народом, брошенный выживать сам по себе — и все еще не набрался храбрости вырезать нить из своей плоти. Воистину, это существо было гадостно. Иной с сожалением вспоминал тот день, когда отдал свой улей под его команду.

— Зачем ты пришел сюда, Локи Лафейсон?

Предатель сжался, склонив голову. Он молчал, и Иной задумался, как же неудобно для расы быть не связанными друг с другом. Если бы эта плесень была читаури, сшитый рот совершенно не мешал бы коммуникации.

Иной дернул скорчившегося аса вверх, ухватив его за гребень — за волосы. Глаза пленника были влажными. Это означало, что он испытывает глубокое волнение.  
— Ты совершил ошибку, явившись сюда, Предатель, — прошипел Иной. — Ты не получишь помощи от нас.  
Вода переполнила глаза Предателя, тонкими струйками потекла по его щекам. Он дрожал всем телом. Иной в отвращении клацнул зубами.

Крепче ухватив Предателя за волосы и схватив для удобства за руку, Иной протащил скулящее ничтожество через коридоры в кабинет и бросил его на землю перед тактической голограммой.  
— Вот что мы делаем с теми, кто осмелился предать нас. — Голограмма была закодирована, но Иной знал, что Предатель способен расшифровать код. — Мы обращаем в прах их миры, как обращаем в прах зарвавшихся юнцов.

Предатель смотрел на голограмму, и глаза его становились все шире и шире. «Шок и ужас», — предположил Иной. Лица гуманоидов все же сильно отличались от лиц читаури.  
— Наш лидер дал нам особое разрешение преследовать тебя, — злорадно продолжал он. — Земля лишь ступенька лестницы, по которой мы идем к Перчатке Бесконечности. Тебе повезло, что его здесь нет, что он занят исправлением ошибок, совершенных тобой на той планете. В противном случае кара постигла бы тебя в считанные секунды. Локи Лафейсон, ты будешь смотреть, как наши рои не оставят от твоего мира ни клочка. На твоих глазах мы разорвем на части всех, кого ты любишь, сметем любые убежища, уничтожим все, что тебе дорого, а когда закончим, я порву тебя на куски и брошу в космос, к остальному мусору.

Иной ждал, что Предатель съежится, падет ниц, умоляя о помиловании. Ничего этого не случилось. Предатель поднялся на ноги, стряхнув оковы с запястий, и мановением руки убрал с губ швы, ставшие облачком дыма. Он гордо выпрямился во весь рост – уже не то изможденное существо, каким казался вначале, а крепкий боец, полный ярости, и его доспехи воинственно сияли:  
— Спасибо за сотрудничество. Наш разговор был в высшей степени содержательным.

Осознание пришло ослепительной вспышкой. Иной с шипением схватился за пистолет. Полетевший в Предателя болт задел его по косой, но тот уже сомкнул за собой тени, и только воздух вздохнул ему вслед.

Иной взревел и швырнул пистолет туда, где до этого момента стоял ас. «Мобилизация! — завопил он сразу на всех частотах. — Они знают наш план! Выступаем, пока у нас осталось хоть какое-то преимущество!»

Вдалеке зарычали, застонали поднимаемые в воздух левиафаны. Иной отправил приказ всем роям, тщательно укрытым и не принимавшим участия в сражениях, приготовиться выступать.

Локи Лафейсон за все заплатит, и именно Иной будет наблюдать, как его душа умрет, содрогаясь в конвульсиях.

 

***

Миры смещались, вертясь вокруг Локи, и тени наполняли его глаза. Бок горел, искаженный полумрак, сгущавшийся за завесой реальности, то и дело озарялся вспышкой где-то на грани видимости. Он запаниковал, хватаясь за магию, чтобы удержаться от падения в бездну хаоса, и ощутил во рту кислый, острый вкус страха. Реальность приблизилась, и Локи вцепился в нее. Его продвижение замедлилось, но он все равно был быстрее даже самого скоростного катера.

Бок ныл, и солнце исчезло с темных небес Межмирья. В Асгарде, должно быть, наступили сумерки. Вот мелькнул сарай — небольшая делянка, фермер загоняет стадо на ночь в коровник. Вот дерево качается от ветра посреди равнины — стемнело, но дерево как будто подсвечено туманом, сияющим позади него. Тянутся к небу горы, залитые утренним солнцем, мерцают и расплываются у Локи перед глазами — он миновал их в мгновение ока. За ними в свете зарождающегося дня показался Город, укрытый во фьордах северного побережья Асгарда, целый и невредимый.

Локи не удержал магию по чистой случайности. Он намеревался переместиться с ее помощью много дальше, и если бы не рана в боку, приземлился бы прямо на открытое пространство. Нет худа без добра: прелести полета по ступеням парадной лестницы Гладсхейма не относились к числу тех, что он хотел испытать. Локи выдохнул, выпрямился, прислонился к колонне и начал жадно глотать сладкий сумрачный воздух.

Один ждал его наверху лестницы:  
— Хорошо. Я как раз шел в свои покои. Пойдем со мной.

Локи открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не издал ни единого звука. Да Один и не ждал ответа. Он шагнул в коридор, и Локи уступил железной воле отца, подпрыгивая за ним, как детская игрушка, плывущая по воде.

Всеотец привел его в свои покои, те, что делил с Фригг, и в углу гостиной Локи увидел шкаф, в котором хранились его детские вещи. Он подумал о кристалле с образом и посмотрел на Одина. Как могут уживаться в нем два существа? Как нежный, любящий отец, не спускавший его с рук неделю напролет, мог быть тем же, кто стоял перед ним на балконе, отстраненный и молчаливый, напоминающий одну из тех сторожевых статуй, что расставлены вдоль галереи у них за спиной?

Локи собрался с силами: сознание направит его, а гнев — защитит. Один все так же молчал, глядя на звезды, сияющие на небосклоне.  
— Созвездие Ожерелья все выше, — изрек он наконец. — Время жатвы приближается.

Локи заерзал. У этой игры, как и у любой другой, были правила, но на этот раз он не знал их. Отцу всегда удавалось лишить его самообладания.

— Еще месяц, может, меньше – и амбары будут полны зерном. О лучших сроках и мечтать нельзя.

Захватчики топчут его земли, а он беспокоится об амбарах. Локи взял себя в руки и решительно выступил вперед:  
— Ты не собираешься спрашивать о читаури?

Один все так же смотрел вдаль, оставаясь равнодушным к воинственному настроению своего младшего сына:  
— Я все узнаю в должный час.

Локи резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, руки его сами собой сжались в кулаки.  
— Да, несомненно, Хеймдалль уже рассказал тебе все, что нужно, — сдерживая слезы, ответил он со злостью. — Почему бы тебе просто не признаться, что ты придумал весь этот план с проникновением в стан врага не потому, что нуждался в моей помощи? Это была просто уловка, чтобы заставить меня плясать под твою дудку!

Раненый бок жгло огнем.

Старик по-прежнему не смотрел на него:  
— Хеймдалль ничего не видит, он не смог проникнуть сквозь защиту читаури, как и наши разведчики, чьи усилия пропали втуне. Я послал тебя, Локи, потому что ты можешь. И ты это знаешь.

— Меня тошнит от людей, рассказывающих мне о том, что именно я знаю!

Один наконец обернулся к нему, взгляд его единственного глаза был непроницаемым:  
— Что же ты знаешь? Расскажи мне.

Из Локи точно выпустили весь воздух.  
— Я знаю, что Танос не с ними, — сообщил он угрюмо. — Он в Мидгарде.

Всеотец склонил голову, его лицо стало суровым:  
— Горестная новость.

Воспоминания о разрушенном мире, превращенном Таносом в перевалочный пункт, пронеслись в сознании Локи, и он судорожно вздохнул:  
— Лучше они, чем мы.

Один недовольно взглянул на него:  
— Никогда не радуйся невзгодам других. Такая радость способна лишь уничтожить и тебя.

— Что, и удовольствие, которое мы испытали, наблюдая, как угасала мощь Ётунхейма, тоже могло нанести нам непоправимый ущерб?

Возможно, он ошибался, но Локи показалось, что во взгляде Одина промелькнули сожаление и горький смех. Впрочем, так быстро, что Локи не был уверен, что действительно видел их. Один снова посмотрел на город.  
— Мы ничего не можем сделать для Мидгарда, — сказал он еле слышно. — Можем лишь надеяться, что их собственные защитники устоят перед мощью Таноса.

Эти слова послужили толчком к тому, что у Локи начал зарождаться план. Он тщательно обдумал свое следующее высказывание.  
— Читаури многочисленны, Ваше Величество, и они сильнее, чем мы готовы признать. Эйнхерии выиграют у них в поединке один на один, но, отец, — это обращение слетело с его губ с трогательной непринужденностью, — на одного нашего воина приходится пять читаури. Мы могли бы оказать сопротивление, если бы призвали наши боевые резервы, но они разбросаны по всему Асгарду и не успеют собраться.

Чуть помолчав, он собрался с духом и продолжил:  
— Если мы хотим выиграть эту битву, то должны использовать все оружие, что есть в нашем распоряжении. Перчатка Бесконечности…  
— Нет.  
Голос Одина набатом раскатился в сгустившемся, запахшем морем воздухе:  
— Я не стану использовать ее ни в этой битве, ни в любой другой.

Локи не мог поверить услышанному:  
— Ты откажешься от такого преимущества? Но почему?

Всеотец смотрел Локи прямо в лицо, его глаза сверкали:  
— Никакое это не преимущество! Использовать Перчатку означает открыть себя силам, заключенным в ней. Никто не может воспользоваться такой силой без того, чтобы подвергнуться ее влиянию. Я не стану использовать Руку Таноса, даже если Асгард окажется на грани уничтожения.

Локи ошеломленно молчал. Отец принял решение.  
— Тогда нам не о чем больше говорить, — он поклонился и вышел из комнаты.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так, — пробормотал Всеотец в удаляющуюся спину сына, но позволил ему уйти. Локи заговорит, когда будет готов к этому. И ему ничего не остается, как только верить, что сын поймет, когда это время настанет.

 

***

Локи вихрем несся по коридорам, и плохое настроение окутывало его темным облаком. Он видел, что охрану дворца усилили. Почти на каждом повороте стоял стражник, все личные покои, в том числе и Тора, охраняли. Это еще больше взбесило его. Он на ходу дематериализовал свои доспехи и проверил рану: всего лишь ссадина, уже наполовину поджившая.

Локи распахнул дверь, саданув ей по стене так, что с места, по которому пришелся удар ручки, отвалился очередной кусок штукатурки, и ворвался в гостиную. Вместо того чтобы разнести ее вдребезги, как намеревался, он остановился как вкопанный: его ждала Сигюн. Она стояла у стола, сжимая его полузабытые извинения в дрожащих пальцах, смотрела с неприкрытой надеждой. На фоне его покоев, заваленных книгами, она казалась ему очень хрупкой.

— Сигюн?

Еле слышный вздох сорвался с ее губ. Она схватилась за стол, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Сердце Локи ушло в пятки:  
— Сигюн, что случилось?  
— Древом заклинаю, если ты призрак, явившийся терзать меня безумием, оставь меня в покое, умоляю, — кроме сомнения и страха в ее голосе слышалась еще и надежда.

Локи обогнул стол, разделявший их, и протянул к ней руку:  
— Сигюн, о чем ты? Я не призрак.  
Она отшатнулась от его прикосновения и сказала:  
— Ты со мной даже не попрощался. Стражник… Ты исчез, никто мне ничего не говорил, а тут это твое письмо. Я думала, что ты… Что это было… — она замолчала и протянула ему письмо.

Там его собственным почерком было нацарапано несколько слов: извинения за совершенное и надежда на то, что когда-нибудь она сможет простить его. Он похолодел.  
— Сигюн, — прошептал он, шагнув к ней. — Я не…

Пощечина стала для него полной неожиданностью. Локи заметил, как ее рука движется к его лицу, и успел лишь вздрогнуть перед тем, как комната накренилась. Только после того, как щеку обожгло огнем, он услышал звук удара — а может, у него в ушах зазвенело. Локи уставился на Сигюн.

— Я думала, ты себя убил, — она обвиняла его. — Ты не пришел ко мне после встречи со своей матерью. Исчез, а потом я услышала от одного из стражников, что ты… что ты…

Она запнулась и замолчала. Локи подошел ближе, подозрительно покосившись на ее руки. Он заключил ее в свои объятия, и она прижалась к нему так тесно, словно стремилась вплавить свое тело в его.

— Всего лишь разведка, моя госпожа, ничего более, — он был потрясен силой ее страха за него. — Всеотцу потребовалась секретная информация, и он заявил, что я единственный, кто может ее раздобыть.

Сигюн полувсхлипнула-полувздохнула.  
— Я думала, ты сдался читаури, — пробормотала она, уткнувшись Локи в грудь, и у него сжалось сердце. Пытаясь скрыть это, он пошутил:  
— Вообще-то так оно и было. Читаури решили, что я невкусный, и выплюнули меня.

— Я о другом, и ты это знаешь, — она обняла его еще крепче. Локи чувствовал, как дрожат ее руки, как она дышит — неровно, прерывисто, и его сердце разрывалось. — Я думала... Я думала, что никогда больше не увижу тебя.

Он погладил ее по волосам:  
— Прости.

Сигюн отстранилась и посмотрела ему в лицо. Ее глаза покраснели, но она сдержала слезы. Она такая мужественная, его Сигюн.  
— Если ты сделаешь так еще раз, я выслежу тебя и убью.

Локи погладил ее по щеке:  
— В самом деле? Весь этот шум только потому, что я забыл попрощаться?  
— В особенности поэтому, — она начала водить пальцем по его губам. — Теперь ты можешь говорить. И не должен забывать, что рядом есть те, кто нуждается в твоих словах как в воздухе.

Локи вздрогнул и притянул Сигюн к себе, отведя ее руки и тем самым освобождая губы для более интересного занятия. Ее тело так податливо прижималось к его, ее кожа казалась атласной, и все же под ней ощущалась твердость мышц, как чувствовалась и сила ее воли, прячущаяся под застенчивой внешностью. Сигюн не из робких девиц. Ее нельзя принять за чахлый цветок, вянущий при одном лишь намеке на трудности. Сигюн — отважное растение пустыни. Она прекрасна как фиолетовый цветок кактуса и так же умна, как колючки, защищающие его.

Губы Сигюн приоткрылись, и их языки сплелись в отчаянном поцелуе. Стало жарко, она льнула к Локи, даже когда тот попытался отстраниться, и страсть, любовь, страх и облегчение сплелись в вихре такой мощи, что и Тору было бы не под силу вызвать подобный шторм. 

Ремни, туники, сорочка Сигюн — все полетело на пол, вехами отмечая их путь к постели. Локи уложил Сигюн на нее, и ее волосы рассыпались по покрывалу — будто золото полилось из тигля. Склонившись, Локи припал к её груди, терзая, дразня и наслаждаясь удивлёнными, хриплыми выкриками. Погладив ее живот, его рука скользнула ниже, туда, где тело Сигюн с готовностью откликнулось на ласку. Там она была влажной и горячей, готовой принять его. 

Сигюн стонала, беспорядочно гладя его плечи, впиваясь в них ногтями, пытаясь привлечь Локи ближе. Ее ноги, обвившие его бедра, были гладкими, ягодицы — упругими. Застонав, Сигюн подалась к нему бедрами. Она извивалась под ним, горячая, влажная, и Локи бросило в дрожь от предвкушения. Вжав Сигюн в матрац, Локи целовал ее – то почти целомудренно, то глубоко и страстно, покусывая ее губы и тут же зализывая укусы. Он хотел попробовать ее всю, развести ей ноги и вылизать ее, пометить ее отпечатками своих зубов. Отстранившись, Локи укусил ее за плечо.

Сигюн зашипела и извернулась, заставляя его перевернуться. Потолок поменялся местами с полом, и Локи обнаружил, что Сигюн, едва прикрытая облаком своих волос, возвышается над ним. Его руки сами легли ей на бедра. Она терлась об его напряженный член, опускаясь и поднимаясь, и от накатившего возбуждения Локи стиснул зубы, а его пальцы впились в ее кожу, оставляя синяки.

Сигюн, едва касаясь, провела пальцами по его груди. От случайной щекотки Локи дернулся, и на ее губах появилась хитрая ленивая улыбка, совсем не подходящая их неистовому совокуплению. Наклонившись, Сигюн шепнула ему на ухо:  
— Оставим на потом, — и провела языком по мочке. Не в силах сдержаться, Локи застонал.

Не дав ему опомниться, Сигюн выгнулась назад, глубже принимая его в себя. Локи запрокинул голову, отдаваясь волнам удовольствия, прокатывавшимся по позвоночнику. Его пальцы впились в ее бедра, заставляя опускаться, когда он подавался навстречу.  
— Сигюн, — острое удовольствие смешивалось с почти болезненной любовью, и Локи словно со стороны слышал свой шепот: — Сигюн…

Он смотрел в ее затуманившиеся глаза, а она двигалась, покачиваясь на нем. Ее ресницы сомкнулись, голова откинулась назад, открывая линию горла, и Локи не смог устоять перед соблазном.  
Сев на постели и обняв Сигюн крепче, он притянул ее ближе и целовал между ключиц, все теснее прижимая к себе, все глубже погружаясь в опьяняющее тепло ее тела. Сигюн перебирала его волосы. Она была с ним, вокруг него, ее дыхание обжигало, а воздух сгущался и все острее пах страстью.

Он целовал ее в шею, оставляя красные метки на коже, залившиеся нежным румянцем щеки, нос, подбородок, и, запустив пальцы в ее волосы, снова вернулся к губам. Этот поцелуй был гораздо менее изысканным, они словно делили на двоих последний глоток воздуха. Сигюн тихо стонала прямо ему в губы, и Локи почувствовал, как в нем просыпается что-то темное и собственническое. Сигюн была его, во всех смыслах этого слова, отныне и навсегда.

Локи почувствовал, как напряглись ее мышцы, как Сигюн сжалась вокруг него, вцепившись ему в волосы. Втиснув руку между их телами, он коснулся ее клитора, и Сигюн осела в его руках, беспомощно крича от накатившего оргазма. Судороги удовольствия исказили ее лицо.

Он сохранит этот образ в своем сердце. Сигюн его, только его. Локи балансировал на краю, все ближе подходя к освобождению. Румянец на щеках Сигюн, ногти, вонзившиеся в его спину, его имя, мольбой слетевшее с ее губ, толкнули его за грань. Наслаждение волной жидкого огня окатило его с ног до головы, и на миг Локи увидел весь этот мир, от звезд в небе и до провала Пустоты так ясно, как не видел никогда. А в следующее мгновение мир исчез, и осталась только Сигюн, ее скользкая от пота кожа, ее тело, прижавшееся к его.

Вечность и несколько секунд спустя Локи осознал, что Сигюн гладит его волосы, пытаясь расчесать их пальцами.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он ей в плечо, сгорая от смущения и восторга.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответила она. — Потому что я тоже тебя люблю.

Их сердца бились спокойнее, дыхание замедлилось. Они лениво ласкали друг друга и, в конце концов, откинули покрывало и уснули, обнявшись так тесно, как только это возможно.


	22. Chapter 22

На следующий день советники собрались с новой целью. Шок и паника, вызванные вторжением, уступили место непоколебимой решимости. Они приходили по двое и по трое, взволнованно говорили шепотом, но отнюдь не сгибались под тяжестью обстоятельств. Сгрудившись над столом, где лежала карта, и разглядывая красные пятна на южной границе Асгарда, они ждали появления королевской семьи. 

Первым прибыл Тор, с ним — Тюр, покрытый шрамами предводитель эйнхерий. Его присутствие, само по себе угрожающее, стало бальзамом для натянутых нервов собравшихся. Со времен ссылки он стал гораздо мудрее и в десять раз опытнее как генерал и тактик. 

Всеотец и царица появились следующими. Черные и сверкающие, словно вырезанные из обсидиана, Хаггин и Муннин перелетели с плеч своего господина на спинку его стула. Один остановился у начала карты, а Фригг, как и было заведено, встала у ее конца, символизируя их общее владычество. 

Никто не удивился, что безукоризненно одетый принц-предатель, нахально наклонив голову, явился последним. Он встал напротив Тора, даже не задумываясь, кого задел, пробираясь на это место. С одной стороны на явившегося косился старый Ньёрд, с другой саркастично посматривала Идунн, невозмутимая даже в присутствии избалованных принцев. Оба промолчали. Впрочем, никто не сказал ни слова, потому что Всеотец постучал по столу.

— Давай, Локи, расскажи нам, что ты узнал. 

Тот выпрямился, отведя взгляд от карты с раскиданными по ней флажками. Его изуродованное лицо было невозмутимо, но заговорил он охотно: 

— Основные силы читаури расположены в Эйрарбакки, примерно три фаланги левиафанов. Остальные в Мьёфьердуре и Хусавике, — он постучал по каждому из городов на карте, вызывая энергетическую рябь. — Гениальное решение. Так они не просто контролируют устье Глеры и базу эгирийского флота, но и блокируют всю торговлю на востоке. Они хотели осадить нас и добились своей цели с блеском. 

В зале поднялся ропот, но Локи еще не закончил:  
— Армия читаури выстроена вокруг левиафанов. Каждый из них несет две сотни пехоты, и его сопровождает полторы сотни катеров, чьи экипажи состоят из трех воинов: один пилот и два стрелка. Как сказал Смотритель, всего там шестьдесят левиафанов, разделенных на шесть фаланг, — он подтолкнул флажок на карте. — Это даже меньше, чем улей, а Иной отчетливо сказал, что ульев много. 

Раздались потрясенные возгласы: собравшиеся с трудом верили в услышанное.  
— Это же тридцать тысяч! — воскликнула Фрейя, стукнув кулаком по столу. — И теперь ты говоришь, что их еще больше? Эйнхерий едва шесть тысяч наберется, а на городском флоте служит не более трех сотен!

Локи мрачно кивнул.  
— Придется задействовать резерв и надеяться, что они доберутся до нас раньше, чем читаури нападут, — он оглядел шокированные лица. — Да, они собираются напасть. Это ведь вторжение. Иной опрометчиво показал мне их план, жестокий в своей простоте. Они оккупируют богатые ископаемыми территории еще до того, как дойдут до Киол Ранг. А уж оттуда осадить столицу — просто пустяк. Они хотят нас зажать. Мисен — одна из первых их целей на севере, наравне с Хамаром и Халденом. Оттуда они зачистят близлежащие фьорды. А потом мы окажемся одиноким островом в море читаури. Мы долго не продержимся. 

— Там будет видно, — сказал Один. — Тюр, Ньёдр, а у вас какие новости?

— Мы уже объявили общий сбор, рог Хеймдалля позаботился об этом, — начал Тюр. — Жители фьордов и северных гор должны прибыть в течение нескольких дней. Южане — кто через неделю, кто через месяц, в зависимости от расстояния и от скорости продвижения читаури.

— Она будет невысокой, — вмешался Локи. — Левиафаны не летают быстро. Возможно, им потребуется месяц, чтобы добраться до Киолара.  
Тюр скривил губы, но кивнул. Он был одним из наиболее ярых обвинителей Локи на суде, хотя и принял мягкий приговор спокойнее, чем многие другие. Тем не менее, он не сводил глаз с принца- предателя, рассеянно поглаживая культю.

Рядом с ним заерзал Тор:  
— Месяц не срок, когда дело идет о подготовке к войне.  
Локи бросил на него раздраженный взгляд, но тут вступил Ньёрд:  
— Нам придется как можно лучше использовать то время, которое у нас будет. Что касается эгирийцев, наша сила — в прибрежных сражениях. Наши военные корабли не так маневренны, как катера, но зато мы можем заплыть в самые узкие расщелины фьордов, куда не способны добраться левиафаны. Это наши моря, и мы знаем их, как свои пять пальцев. Мы сможем удерживать если не земли, окружающие город, так хотя бы его сам.  
— Хорошо бы этого хватило, — сказал Тор.  
— Не хватит, — возразила Фрейя. — Не хватит, если читаури держат тридцать тысяч в резерве и еще десятки тысяч про запас.  
— Мы не можем просто вызвать армию из воздуха, сестра, — заявил Фрейр. — Мы имеем то, что имеем, и, как сказал наследный принц, нам придется удовольствоваться этим.

Локи, отошедший было от стола, снова шагнул вперед:  
— Нет, не придется. У нас есть еще неиспользованные ресурсы.

Все взоры снова обратились ко второму, младшему сыну Одина. Он помолчал некоторое время, упорядочивая мысли:  
— Мы говорим только о физической мощи, но это не единственная сила в Асгарде. Разве мы не укрепляем наши ладьи заклинаниями? Разве не наносим на доспехи каждого воина защитные руны? Мы окружены магией, которую используем пассивно. Почему бы не использовать ее активно?

Воцарилась тишина. Всеотец, до этого момента спокойно слушавший, озвучил вопрос, который родился у всех присутствующих:  
— Что ты предлагаешь?

— В коллегиях полным-полно обученных магов. За месяц мы могли бы создать из них своего рода боевую часть, — Локи выпрямился в полный рост и смотрел только на отца.  
— Сейдр, на войне?  
— Это трусливое…  
— Так, без сомнения, в нашем распоряжении окажется больше войска.  
— Но... не обижайся, Фрейя, но большинство магов женщины…  
— Разве месяца хватит?  
— ... ничего не выйдет.  
— Это хороший план, — сказал Один. — Чего нам не хватает, так это времени. Месяца недостаточно для того, чтобы как следует подготовить коллегии к битве, тем более что они заняты укреплением обороноспособности нашего города. Локи, останься, когда мы закончим совещание, обсудим это подробнее.

Локи настороженно кивнул. Он посмотрел на брата, который над чем-то задумался. Тор всегда наклонял голову особым образом, когда что-то вспоминал. Брат с любопытством уставился на Локи в ответ. Тот сконфуженно отшатнулся.  
Вперед шагнула царица.  
— Что с нашими запасами? Нам нужно будет прокормить много народа в этом месяце, не говоря уже о следующих.

Среброволосая богиня плодородия гордо подняла голову, обращаясь к Тингу:  
— Зерно в этом году уродилось. Наши амбары полны. Мы сталкивались и с бОльшими проблемами, но, мне кажется, норны решили проявить немного милосердия, трудясь над тканью нашей судьбы.  
— Да, но самые наши плодородные поля на юге захвачены читаури, — возразил Тор. — И наша удача, судя по всему, тоже отошла к ним.  
— Это так, — изящно пожала плечами Идунн, — но у них нет доступа к северным морям, кишащим рыбой, и обильному урожаю моих яблок. Кроме того, я получила вести от нескольких ярлов. Они готовы отдать по десятине до второго урожая, чтобы пополнить наши запасы и прокормить беженцев. Если население города увеличится в два раза, мы сможем обеспечивать всех едой еще шесть месяцев, а если в три раза — то три месяца.

Тор склонил голову, признавая ее правоту.

Совет длился весь день и всю ночь и еще несколько дней подряд. Надежды горожан угасали, задуваемые темными южными ветрами, и все взгляды были обращены ко дворцу. Все ждали, что Тинг что-нибудь придумает.

***  
 _Он стоял на коленях, хватая ртом воздух, режущий легкие, а острые камни впивались в кожу. Над ним навис Танос — черная тень на фоне беззвездной темноты — голодный как волк._  
 _— Магия не игрушка, юный принц. Она не предназначена для трюков и развлечений. Магия — это оружие. Стремление произвести впечатление на других — пустая трата времени. Иллюзии — пустая трата времени. Ты расточителен, асгардец._  
 _Безумный Титан пошевелил пальцами, и в груди у Локи сдвинулось сломанное ребро. Локи задохнулся от боли._  
 _— В тебе слишком много от низшего существа. Много слабости. Повторяй._  
 _Локи захныкал от боли в груди. Слова горечью оседали на губах:_  
 _— Я низший. Слабый._  
 _— Милосердие — слабость. Единственная милость, которую можно оказать, — отправить в объятия Смерти. Повторяй._  
 _— М— милосердие — слабость. Смерть — единственное милосердие, которое я буду выказывать. Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости._  
 _Локи вспомнил тела, отброшенные, точно сломанные игрушки. Такие хрупкие, эти пришельцы, словно тростинки. Они умирали сотнями. Локи не смог сдержать дрожь._  
 _— Ты слаб, сын Лафея. В тебе есть потенциал, но ты должен избавиться от своих детских убеждений. Смотри на мир шире. Что есть месть, когда сама Смерть призывает тебя? Как такая пустяшная проблема, как семья, может сравниться с ее объятиями? — Танос нарочито заботливо дотронулся до лица принца._  
 _— Никак, — пробормотал Локи и подумал о Торе. Об Асгарде. О солнечном свете, ласкающем кожу, и сонной неге. Он отмахнулся от воспоминаний. Нет, они больше ему не нужны. Он вспоминал о бесчисленных обидах, мелких сварах и крупных разногласиях, о кошмарах и солнечных ожогах._  
 _— О, да ты способный, — Танос рассмеялся, обнажив острые зубы. — Любовь — могущественная сила, юный принц, но ею нужно научиться управлять. Смерти не нужна любовь, но любовь может привести тебя на сторону Смерти. Ты учишься, но в то же время сопротивляешься. Ты не должен проявлять милосердие, как не проявляю его я. Учись на моем примере. Встань._

_Из глаз брызнули слезы, но Локи не стал их вытирать. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет, поэтому лишь попытался прикрыть ребро рукой и посмотрел Таносу в глаза, но ослабевшее мужество не выдержало сокрушающей мощи безумного Титана. Принц крепко стиснул зубы, чтобы не откусить себе язык._

_Танос простер руку, и Локи почувствовал прикосновения силы, ласкающие, бесконечно интимные, неотступно жестокие._  
 _Тягучая, невыносимая боль, отзывающаяся в каждом нерве, боль физическая и душевная, пробуждающая мучительные воспоминания, самые темные чувства, сокрушающие его, легчайшее прикосновение к тонкой нити, связывающей его тело и душу. Холодное дыхание смерти опалило затылок._  
— Локи!  
Кто-то прикасался к нему, хватал за руки. Он рванулся и ударил нападавшего одновременно кулаком и магией. Послышался визг. Принц свалился с кровати вместе с ворохом простыней, окончательно просыпаясь.  
Поморгал. Он был в своих покоях, а не на той полуразрушенной глыбе мертвого камня. 

Локи схватился за грудь, но от раны на ребрах остался только затянувшийся шрам.  
— Локи? — Он вздрогнул. Сигюн с разбитой губой настороженно наблюдала за ним.  
— Сон приснился, — Локи сам не знал, объясняется он или извиняется. Тело было липким от пота.

Сигюн коснулась языком губы, слизывая кровь. Ранка почти затянулась, но синяк утром будет потрясающий. Она пожала плечами и протянула руку, подзывая Локи. Кошмары мучали его не в первый раз.  
— Возвращайся в кровать.  
Он даже не стал спорить, все еще дрожа от испытанной во сне боли, и обнял Сигюн так крепко, как только мог. Она тоже обняла его за плечи и начала успокаивающе поглаживать.  
— Может быть, расскажешь?  
При одной мысли о том, что он поведает ей о своей слабости и позоре, Локи затошнило.  
— Нет, не могу, — резко ответил он. — Пока не могу.  
— Хорошо, — Сигюн погладила его по спине, притянула его голову себе на грудь и начала говорить.  
Пустая болтовня, чтобы разогнать тени. Сначала история про одну из ее подруг, нахамившую начальнику в лицо, потом бессвязный рассказ о растениях. Затем она принялась говорить про свою работу по восстановлению Биврёста. Ей казалось, что она на верном пути. Возможно. Потом Сигюн заговорила об отце. Вести приходили все реже, линии связи использовались в основном военными, но Ньяллу два дня назад удалось отправить сообщение, что он возвращается в город. Локи чувствовал, что эта новость несколько развеселила Сигюн, и чем лучше было у нее настроение, тем быстрее она говорила, пока не начинала тараторить. 

Лежа рядом с ней, чувствуя ее тепло и осторожное поглаживание по волосам, Локи успокоился и снова заснул.


	23. Chapter 23

Читаури, словно подчиняясь молчаливой команде, за одну ночь мобилизовали свои силы и, подобно осам из растревоженного улья, вылетели из южных пределов, чтобы покрыть собой всю страну.  
В их действиях пропали беспорядочность и бессмысленность, были забыты баррикады, которые они возводили, чтобы защититься от асов. Взнуздав левиафанов и запихнув им в глотки ворованный скот, они посылали их в небеса.  
Асы, содрогаясь от их рева, отступили перед роями захватчиков, но сердца их не ведали страха, а руки были тверды. Тщательно спрятанное оружие дожидалось своего часа. Ибо, хотя Асгард и пребывал долгое время в мире, он не спал, и его народ теперь приветствовал войну, как приветствуют супруга, вернувшегося из долгого путешествия — с распростертыми объятьями. И во взглядах асов, опущенных перед захватчиками, была не покорность побежденных, а скрытое неповиновение.  
Когда Всеотец призовет, они ответят, чтобы поразить орду читаури изнутри. 

Провинция за провинцией – страна асов пала. Сначала — сельскохозяйственные угодья с их намывными плантациями ячменя и пшеницы, затем — тундры и разрозненные горячие источники — земли в которых располагались бесчисленные шахты, обеспечивавшие Асгард сокровищами и оружием. Последними пали леса, покрывавшие восточные берега Асгарда. Словно дети, боящиеся темноты, читаури страшились деревьев.  
И вот яростно гудящей стеной они подошли к горам.  
В городе, между тем, не сидели на месте. Каждый день сюда прибывали люди. Кто на лошади, кто на телеге, но в основном пешком. Армия росла. Городские площади превратились в плацы, а поля, лежащие под паром, за городской чертой, стали площадками для тренировок. Палаточные лагеря раскинулись на окружающих город островах и берегах фьордов, а жилища горожан приютили стольких постояльцев, скольких смогли вместить.  
Каждый день на отмелях собирались многочисленные рыбаки, а вечерами от костров исходил запах жареной рыбы. Огонь в кузницах горел и днем, и ночью, кузнецы здесь ковали и чинили оружие и броню, а их подмастерья сделали столько гвоздей и подметок, что их было достаточно, чтобы заполнить царские конюшни.

И маги не избежали приготовлений, и хотя они не были вовлечены в них настолько, как об этом твердили слухи, их искусство было по-прежнему востребовано. Они обновляли огненные и запирающие чары и, что самое главное, чары, поддерживающие оборону города. Прибрежная стена была настолько усилена, что могла выдержать объединенную мощь Ётунхейма и Муспельхейма, а заклинания, наложенные на хрупкую поверхность ворот, переливались на солнце. Что до моря, то огромные цепи были натянуты через устья фьордов, на день их опускали, чтобы устроить рыбную ловлю, а ночью снова поднимали, и, вместе со стеной, их сейдр создавал защитный купол, способный отразить любую воздушную атаку.

В конце месяца Хейаннир, когда атаку читаури ожидали уже около двух недель, в город прибыл первый из пары отрядов, и ослабевший боевой дух горожан был восстановлен. С юга тянулся поток телег и фургонов, шли воины, несущие тюки и бушели – десятину от северных лордов, выплаченную городу. Их возглавлял Ньялл Халлвардсон, верхом на своем статном гнедом жеребце, он широко улыбался дочери, выбежавшей ему навстречу.

Десятина была с радостью принята Идунн и Фригг, одна из которых занималась снабжением складов продовольствием, вторая — собирала монеты для казны и шерсть — для красильщиков. Вместе они быстро разобрали все привезенное и горячо приветствовали ярлов и их свиту во дворце. Скоро Гладсхейм был заполнен до отказа.

Вторая встреча была не менее радостной и обнадеживающей. Не прошло и трех дней после прибытия лордов провинций, как в залив вошла боевая эскадра длинных кораблей, несущая знамя Всеотца и сопровождающая Скидбладнир, флагман флота. Цепи были подняты с радостными криками, и ладьи с ликующими командами вошли в залив, приветствуя своего адмирала Ньорда, который прибыл из дворца, чтобы встретить их капитана радостным объятьем.

Вечером матросы поведали о том, как они планировали свой побег и о той мучительной ночи, когда они пробились к свободе через ряды читаури, чтобы добраться на север по быстрому морскому течению. Всеотец высоко оценил их усилия и вручил каждому ленту мужества из красной ткани, расшитую зеленым. Их следовало носить, обернув вокруг руки.

Итак, читаури продвигались вперед, а город препоясал чресла, и из всех зорких глаз в девяти мирах, никто кроме норн не мог увидеть, к чему приведет их столкновение. 

***  
Сигюн взмахнула своим боевым шестом, попыталась поднять щит, сделать хоть что-нибудь… Но было слишком поздно. Кинжал вошел глубоко в ее грудь. Она захлебнулась воздухом, дернулась, сердце билось где-то в горле. Но боли не было, как не было и никакого давления. На самом деле она вообще не чувствовала кинжала. Она опустила шест и дотронулась до рукояти клинка.

Та исчезла в клубах зеленого дыма. Сигюн вскинула голову и посмотрела на Локи, который с беспечным видом опирался на свой шест. Отполировав ногти о сюрко, он начал задумчиво их рассматривать:  
— Почему я тебя достал?

— Ты меня не достал, — проворчала Сигюн. — Это иллюзия. 

— Иллюзии убивают не хуже реальности. Так почему я тебя достал?

Сигюн глубоко вздохнула и заново проиграла в уме их битву. На фоне скорости Локи она была неуклюжа и неповоротлива. Ей легко давалось нападение, но в ее защите было множество дыр.  
— Я ослабила свою защиту, — сделала она вывод. 

— Ты также недооценила своего врага. Кинжал тебя удивил.

— Ну да, мы же дрались на шестах. 

Локи кивнул и, подойдя ближе, убрал прядь волос с ее покрытого испариной лица.  
— Нет. Мы дрались всем, что поможет нам победить. Когда придут читаури, они не будут тратить время на формальные приветствия. Не станут ждать, пока ты подготовишь себя или свое оружие. Они используют любые уловки, чтобы убить тебя так быстро, как это возможно. Война — это не игрушки, Сигюн.

Она сердито взглянула на Локи:  
— Я уже пережила одну битву, знаешь ли. 

— Не стоит ждать, что каждая битва будет подобна первой, цветик мой, — раздалось с нагретого на солнце тренировочного двора.

Сигюн и Локи тут же обернулись, хотя Сигюн успела узнать хриплый голос.  
— Отец! — проговорила она и покраснела, как будто он поймал ее за чем-то постыдным.

— Сигюн, что ты здесь делаешь? — голос Ньялла был ласков.

Ответил Локи:  
— Я тренировал ее, чтобы она была готова к приходу читаури.

Ньялл кивнул, наградив Локи подозрительным взглядом:  
— Я заметил, принц. Тем не менее, я спрашивал мою дочь. Сегодня мы должны были встретиться за полуденной трапезой. 

— Ой! — Сигюн снова почувствовала себя пристыженной, и на ее щеках появился румянец. — Я забыла!

— Я так и предположил. Если вы не возражаете, принц Локи, я бы хотел забрать свою дочь из-под вашей опеки.

На лице Локи появилось странное выражение. Смесь удовольствия, удивления и, если Сигюн не слишком ошибалась, страха, который он попытался замаскировать кривоватой улыбкой.  
— Конечно, лорд Ньялл. Ваши права значительно превосходят мои. — Он поклонился Сигюн, забрал ее снаряжение. — До следующего раза, — и оставил их, чтобы аккуратно убрать оружие.

— Идем со мной, — сказал Ньялл, и Сигюн взяла его под руку. Вместе они ушли со двора для тренировок, следуя по тропинке, ведущей в регулярный парк. День был жарким, солнце стояло высоко в небе, казавшемся медным от разливавшегося жара. Воздух был наполнен гудением цикад. Из-за погоды на Сигюн было самое тонкое из ее рабочих платьев, ее отец тоже был легко одет. Она задумалась, как же Локи носит свое обычное тяжелое облачение, несмотря на летний зной и свое наследие, но тут же призналась сама себе, что он достаточно упрям для этого. 

Голос отца прервал ее размышления:  
— Я вижу, ты больше не носишь медальон своей матери.

— Ой, — рука Сигюн невольно потянулась к ключицам. — Теперь его носит Локи. 

Ньялл приподнял брови:  
— Неужели? И что, скажи на милость, он пообещал взамен?

Отец Сигюн был мягким человеком, но когда хотел, он мог недвусмысленно продемонстрировать свое неудовольствие. Сигюн собралась с силами:  
— Он показал мне свои слабости, отец. Это немало для такого, как Локи. 

— Полагаю, что так. Но, тем не менее, это нечто гораздо менее ощутимое, чем медальон. 

Сигюн фыркнула:  
— Ты только что видел, как он учил меня драться. Мне кажется, это ощутимый аргумент в пользу того, что он хочет сохранить мне жизнь. 

Они прошли под сводом, образованным переплетенными лозами, чьи цветы распустились под солнцем. Ньялл нахмурился:  
— Не то чтобы я не оценил его усилий, но я бы предпочел, чтобы он использовал более традиционные способы ухаживания.

Сигюн провела рукой по верхушке живой изгороди:  
— Это не обычное время. 

— Нет, не обычное.  
Они одновременно подняли взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на южную часть небосвода. Жест, который с каждой неделей становился все более привычным среди жителей столицы.  
Лязг оружия отгонял страх, но как только солнце скатывалось за горизонт, тот снова поселялся в сердцах горожан. Сигюн больше не спала ночами спокойно, ожидая, что в любой момент за окном раздастся вой кораблей читаури, да и кошмары Локи с каждым днем становились все хуже. Она научилась будить его, отодвинувшись подальше и касаясь лишь своей магией, а не рукой. 

Ньялл первым отвел взгляд от небосвода:  
— Когда мне ждать сватов?

Сигюн вздрогнула от удивления:  
— Сватов?

— Я так понимаю, он собирается на тебе жениться. — Взгляд Ньялла стал жестким. 

— Я… Мы… я имею в виду… Мы не обсуждали этого, — Сигюн могла поклясться, что ее щеки такие же красные, как цветы на клумбе, которую они прошли несколько минут назад. 

— Нет? — Ньялл остановился, обращая все свое внимание на дочь.

Сигюн буквально почувствовала, как ее решимость сохранять самообладание съеживается под весом отеческой заботы:  
— Сейчас война, отец. А до этого было посольство читаури. Мы не знаем, переживем ли следующий день, не говоря уже о том, доживем ли до свадьбы.

Ньялл недовольно крякнул и пошел дальше. Сигюн последовала за ним.  
— Я жду его у своих дверей тотчас же после объявления о победе. 

Никто из них не произнес вслух правды: может и не быть никакой победы. Остаток их прогулки прошел в молчании. Сигюн старалась найти успокоение в красоте растений, но осознание того, что небо скоро скроется под облаками и прольется огненным дожем, что эти сады в следующем месяце могут быть сожжены и мертвы, охлаждало и ту простую радость, которую они могли подарить. 

Эта мысль напомнила Сигюн об ее обязанностях, и она вытянула свою руку из руки отца.  
— Простите, господин отец мой, — вежливо поклонилась она. — Но мне следует вернуться в коллегию. Мое присутствие необходимо, чтобы поддерживать генераторы щита на башне Дэгни этим днем. 

Ньялл кивнул с мрачным видом:  
—Тогда ужин. И ты останешься на ночь, я надеюсь? — Его сухой тон компенсировали насмешливые огоньки в глазах.

Сигюн слабо улыбнулась, изображая веселье:  
— Посмотрим, как решит его высочество. 

Ее отец фыркнул:  
— Ах вот как. Оставляешь, значит, дочку в городе всего на одно лето. И, подумать только, она немедленно цепляет себе на задницу репей, от которого невозможно избавиться. Ну, хорошо, цветик мой, я требую твоего присутствия по крайней мере на ужине. Репей, я уверен, сможет занять себя часок-другой. 

Сигюн поклонилась снова и, встав на цыпочки, поцеловала отца в обветренную щеку.  
— Как прикажете. Доброго дня, отец. — И заторопилась через сады к ближайшему мосту. 

Ньялл смотрел, как его единственная дочь исчезает за изгородями и вазами с цветами, и ужасная тоска поднималась в его сердце. Чем бы ни закончилась война, она заберет ее у него. 

***  
Локи посмотрел на линию читаури, двигавшихся сквозь ущелье. Это было узкое место. Левиафаны были вынуждены лететь по одному, и пехота, которая обычно окружала их с боков, следовала по дну ущелья. Корабль проскрипел мимо них на опасно близком расстоянии, и Локи усилил чары, скрывая себя и брата. 

— Что-то не так, — сказал Тор, сжимая побелевшие пальцы вокруг Мьёльнира. — Они действуют слишком открыто, их передвижения очевидны.

Локи промолчал, разглядывая линию наступающих солдат. В отдалении одинокая птица увернулась с пути корабля читаури, выполнив в воздухе мастерский пируэт. Локи нашел ее взглядом. Он скрестил пальцы, посылая ей луч своей магии. Птица взгромоздилась на горный выступ.  
— Это Эйстейн, — проговорил Локи, птица обнажила перья, чтобы передать Локи сообщение. Голос южного генерала рос, оставаясь, тем не менее, всего-навсего тихим шепотом по сравнению с его обычным зычным рычанием.  
«Местные говорят, их основные войска идут через Килмаен, но они докладывают, что видели лишь четырех левиафанов. Остальные стоят во Флудире, их там около пяти. Мои агенты готовы убрать их по вашему знаку». 

— Это неправильно, — повторил Тор. — Всего четыре левиафана, чтобы захватить город, и они идут через ущелье, где их легко может разгромить пара полуграмотных пастухов. 

Локи заставил сообщение исчезнуть и присел на корточки:  
— Они хотят нас отвлечь.

— От чего? Мы уже знаем, что они собираются одурачить нас. У нас есть шпионы в их восточном и западном лагерях.

— Я не знаю, — Локи призвал еще одну нить магии и наколдовал послание. Он нашептал в него слова Эйстейнна и отправил в уши Всеотца. Голубка взмыла в открытое небо из их убежища.

Тор задумчиво ходил по убежищу:  
— Цель тактики отвлечения — отвести врагу глаза от какой-то стратегии, которую они не желают нам показывать, — пробормотал он больше для себя. — Они использовали дипломатические переговоры, чтобы оценить нашу военную мощь, они напали на город, чтобы замаскировать свое основное вторжение. От чего это должно нас отвлечь?

— Что беспокоит меня, — сказал Локи, прислонившись к скале, — так это та жалкая кучка воинов, которую Иной выделил для вторжения. Подумай сам. Тридцать тысяч дронов? Если бы они знали что-то об Асгарде, а они, поверь мне, знают более чем достаточно, они бы обрушили на нас всю мощь своих объединенных роев. Но они этого не сделали. Почему?

— Резервы, — пожал Тор плечами. — Держат их в запасе, пока не понадобятся. 

Локи покачал головой:  
— Нет, братец, тут что-то другое. Они…

Его прервал вой бараньего рога, скорбный и громкий, его было невозможно игнорировать. Оба принца в шоке уставились на север. Рог Хеймдалля снова звучал, предостерегая асов. 

— Они бросили резерв на наш северный фланг, без Биврёста его оборона слаба… — проговорил Тор в ужасе.

— Они могут провести через него армию, не беспокоясь о колебаниях атмосферы, — закончил Локи. 

Тор открыл рот, чтобы ответить, когда из-за гор поднялось настоящее облако кораблей, окруживших ущелье; марширующие дроны исчезли в неровном шипении. Теперь Локи мог видеть, где они были присоединены к левиафанам, надежно укрытым от магических поисковых щупов так, словно их и не было. Сами левиафаны с ревом поднимались над скалами, чтобы полететь прямо в город. И их было гораздо больше, чем те четыре, о которых сообщил Эйстейнн. Они текли со скал, словно вода из прорвавшейся плотины. 

— О, — сказал Локи. — Они отлично справились. 

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Сигюн, брат, — ответил Тор и, схватив Локи за запястье, бросил их обоих в воздух. 

Локи сдержал крик, ограничившись лишь тонким возгласом, направив весь свой инстинктивный ужас на то, чтобы разорвать на части корабли, которые уже пустились за ними в погоню. Мьёльнир ревел, разрывая воздух, рука Тора на ребрах грозила сломать Локи пополам, и, конечно, он бы предпочел переместиться по Путям, чтобы добраться в укрытие, но это тоже работало. Он взрывом убрал еще один корабль с неба.

Они с громом пронеслись над предгорьями, наблюдая за тем, как основная масса их преследователей потонула в изрезанной береговой линии фьордов. И к тому времени, как разрозненные пятна полей сменили все более редеющий лес, читаури окончательно отказались от погони.  
Впереди в солнечном свете поблескивал город, а за ним, стеной серо-стального тумана, простиравшейся, кажется, до края мира и подсвеченной бледными вспышками кораблей все еще разрывающих атмосферный купол, надвигалась армия читаури, заставляя принцев торопиться домой. Тор выругался, а Локи почувствовал, как кожа на его лице натянулась от ветра, который они поднимали при полете. Он закрыл глаза и наклонил голову. В потоке воздуха было трудно дышать. 

Тор в своем репертуаре.

Они приземлились на городской площади с громким ударом, от которого разлетелась брусчатка, и Локи покачнулся, прежде чем смог уверенно встать на ноги. Над головой воздух переливался всеми цветами радуги, защитный купол города восстанавливался. Они словно стояли в центре огромного мыльного пузыря, и если бы Локи не был так обеспокоен армией читаури, окружившей этот пузырь со всех сторон, он бы помедлил, чтобы получше рассмотреть эффект. 

Тор схватил Локи за руку и потащил ко дворцу, Локи рывком вернул себе свободу. Они пронеслись по мостовой, и Локи последовал за Тором, когда тот прыгнул между подвесным мостом и самым нижним балконом Гладсхейма. Не слишком достойно, зато быстро, а скорость сейчас была важна. В залах толпились напуганные придворные, которые, несмотря на хаос, все равно умудрялись расступаться, освобождая принцам дорогу. 

Чертог Войны был полон народа. Один ждал их в боевом облачении, на его плечах сидели вороны. 

— Началось, — выдохнул Локи. — Молот и наковальня, но не с востока на запад, как я предполагал, а с севера на юг. 

Тюр с силой ударил по столу своим внушительным кулаком.  
— Выбрать негодную дорогу, которую не выберет ни один разумный генерал. Умно. 

— Хеймдалль, внешние острова были эвакуированы вовремя? — спросил Один у Привратника, вошедшего в Чертог Войны вслед за принцами. 

— Мы едва успели, Всеотец, — ответил тот, осуждающе глядя на Локи. — Были жертвы.

Локи уставился на него в ответ. 

— Мой брат не мог предвидеть этого, — обратился Тор ко всем собравшимся за столом. 

Неукротимый Больверк ответил градом обвинений:  
— Разве не он проник в их лагерь? Если не для того, чтобы передать ложные сообщения и застать нас врасплох, то зачем?

— Я не Смотритель и не более чем ты мог увидеть, что они решат поменять свои планы, — огрызнулся Локи.  
Хеймдалль взвился от ярости. 

— Довольно! — взревел Один. — Не время для обвинений. 

Но Больверк уже закусил удила и не собирался отступать:  
— Это безумие — говорить при Предателе Асгарда. Он привел читаури, и он, в конце концов, поможет им. 

Под ледяным взглядом Одина на комнату опустилась тишина.  
— Я верю слову своего сына, — проговорил он. — Если кто-либо сомневается в его словах, он сомневается в моих — и может уйти. 

Локи почувствовал, как его глаза полезли на лоб. Он посмотрел на Тора. Выражение лица брата было гораздо менее удивленным, он был тверд в своей уверенности. Тор взглянул на Локи, кажется, просто чтобы понять, достигли ли слова отца цели. Локи отвел взгляд. Он сглотнул в замешательстве, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Мы с Локи отправились проверить расхождения в донесениях наших агентов, — сказал Тор. — Мы нашли читаури в Килвэнском ущелье, как и предполагали. Но они использовали иллюзию и естественную структуру каньона, чтобы скрыть свое количество, а горный лабиринт укрыл их от нашего взгляда. Они собрались там, где мы не могли их видеть, использовав предупреждение Хеймдалля как сигнал к атаке.

Локи откашлялся:  
— Я думаю, что остальная часть их плана будет примерно такой, как я говорил ранее. Они не ожидали наткнуться на наш защитный купол, поэтому перегруппируются в окрестностях и разработают план осады, раз уж их атака утратила элемент неожиданности. 

Хеймдалль вклинился в обсуждения. Его взгляд блуждал где-то далеко:  
— Они ликвидируют нашу разведывательную сеть, — голос его был подобен зловещему гласу норн, провозглашающих судьбы. — Южных ярлов сейчас казнят за разжигание восстания.

Один склонил голову:  
— Мы остались одни. Если нам суждено погибнуть, то мы с честью падем в бою. Но давайте не будем искать этой участи. Ньёрд, докладывай.

Локи, словно окаменев, стоял за своим братом и старался не обращать внимания на вес давящих на него со всех сторон полных осуждения взглядов. Это было бессмысленно. До конца собрания он молчал.  
Три дня спустя одинокий корабль доставил отрубленные головы южных мятежников к вратам города.


	24. Chapter 24

Войдя в свои покои, Локи швырнул перчатки на стол и зарычал от отчаяния:  
— Слепцы! Они добровольно ослепляют себя!  
Он сорвал с себя плащ, бросил его на спинку кресла и заметался по комнате:  
— Когда решаются вопросы жизни и смерти, то совершаются самые отчаянные поступки, но мой отец стоит на своем, даже когда сама земля поднимается, готовясь поглотить его целиком. У меня нет ни малейшего желания умирать из-за его щепетильности!

Сигюн убрала плащ Локи и теперь наблюдала за ним, разглаживая его перчатки. Внешне она была спокойна, но сердце ее сжималось от мрачных предчувствий и пронзительного отчаяния. Чтобы успокоиться, она затеребила перчатки:  
— Уверена, Всеотец знает, что делает.  
— Нет, не знает, — рявкнул Локи. В его глазах стояли злые слезы. — Он слушает меня, но не слышит, и так было всегда. Читаури бессчетное множество. Армия, напавшая на Асгард, лишь малая доля их военной мощи, и посмотри на нас! При всей нашей хваленой силе нас режут как скот! Неужели ему неважно, почему? Неужели он не понимает, что превосходство в умении ничего не значит, если на стороне врага численный перевес, а о тактическом преимуществе речи вообще никогда не шло?

Сигюн опустила испуганный взгляд. Локи был прав. Читаури завоевывали земли фьордов шаг за шагом, с нарочитой неспешностью. В войне на истощение у асов не было никакой надежды на победу. Многие были почти на грани нервного срыва, даже Тор не мог скрыть усталости от бесчисленных сражений и почти угаснувшей надежды. Беженцы стекались в город, и пусть теперь, в отличие от недавнего прошлого, это были немногочисленные отряды, город уже был переполнен, и его запасы убывали день ото дня. Если Асгарду не удастся переломить ход войны, она, вне всякого сомнения, будет проиграна. С каждым днем хватка читаури все крепчала и все больше отчаяния слышалось в речах Верховного Тинга.

Локи плюхнулся в кресло, с которого только что убрали его плащ, и обхватил голову руками:  
— Единственное решение — Перчатка Бесконечности, — пробормотал он. — Или тессеракт, но Всеотец доверяет ему не больше, чем Перчатке. К тому же, боюсь, даже мощи тессеракта будет недостаточно. Да и что толку в этой мощи, если управлять ей нет никакой возможности?

Сигюн встала позади него и начала разминать ему плечи:  
— Ты, пожалуй, мог бы взять Перчатку без разрешения.

Он фыркнул, откинув голову:  
— Да. Мог бы.

И больше не сказал ни слова. Взгляд его был устремлен в пространство, в уголках губ залегли горестные складки. Сигюн, крепко задумавшись, растирала ему плечи, он же хранил непривычное молчание. Комнату наполнило отчаяние, исполненное достоинства.

Асгард падет. Тысячи веков он царил над мирами, с незапамятных времен, и Сигюн станет свидетелем его падения. Она сморгнула набежавшие на глаза слезы.

И тут тишину разорвал рокот городских гонгов, предупреждающих об опасности. Сигюн убрала руки с плеч Локи, и он встал. Невыносимо было смотреть ему в глаза и видеть в них тщетный гнев и смирение. Равнодушным жестом Локи призвал свои доспехи. Воздух слабо вспыхнул, и они появились – исцарапанные, тусклые, с наспех заделанными повреждениями.

— Иди, — сказала ему Сигюн. — Я догоню.

Она уверила себя, что это груз отчаяния отвлек Локи от ее лжи. Он кивнул и, взмахнув рукой, исчез, направившись, без сомнения, в чертог Войн. Сигюн нервно вздохнула и, вместо того чтобы следовать за ним, отправилась в подземелья Гладсхейма.

Тяжелые тени легли на стены залов, лежащих под Хлидскьяльвом. Лишь шепчущее эхо строящихся отрядов, приглушенное пространством и камнем стен до еле слышного дуновения воздуха, проникало сюда. Перед входом в Оружейную палату неподвижно стояли стражники. Сигюн показалось, что один из них, тот, что помоложе, участвовал в сражении в тронном зале. Она заколебалась, раздумывая над возможным выбором, но потом собралась.

Или сейчас, или никогда. Или она решится, или надо немедленно уходить. Выйдя из тени, Сигюн нарочито шаркнула ногой по полу. Младший стражник посмотрел в ее сторону, и его глаза расширились в узнавании:  
— Госпожа! Что вы здесь делаете?  
Все-таки это был он. Сигюн склонила голову, чтобы не выдать себя:  
— Тингу нужно... им нужно некое устройство, хранящееся в Оружейной, и мне поручили отыскать и принести его, — она была не настолько глупа, чтобы ссылаться на Всеотца.

Старший стражник хмуро посмотрел на нее:  
— Почему вы?

Она ответила относительно правдиво:  
— Из удобства. Мне доверяют достаточно, чтобы попросить о помощи, но не настолько, чтобы мне стало известно слишком многое. Почему вы требуете у меня объяснений?

— Это наша обязанность, — пояснил старший стражник, стискивая древко алебарды.— Мы задаем вопросы любому, кто пожелает войти в Оружейную палату, за исключением Всеотца и наследного принца.

— Я уверен, что госпожу можно пропустить, — младший охранник нервно переводил взгляд со своего напарника на Сигюн и обратно.  
Старший пожал плечами:  
— Мы умрем, так или иначе. В любом случае, для шпионки ты слишком красивая.

От этого мрачного предсказания младший стражник поперхнулся, испортив весь эффект, и поспешил открыть двери:  
— Разблокировочное заклинание крепится к правому сосуду с огнем. Ударьте по нему, прежде чем шагнуть на последнюю ступень. Что бы вы ни взяли, убедитесь, что вы приложите ладонь к табличке с названием предмета, подождете, пока она нагреется, и только потом возьмете само устройство. Это контрзаклинание для оружия.

Сигюн кивнула в знак благодарности, слишком нервничая, чтобы выдавить из себя улыбку, и шагнула через порог. Двери за ней с лязгом захлопнулись, и она погрузилась в темноту Оружейной палаты.

Перед ней лежало огромное пространство, и, судя по шероховатым стенам, это была естественная пещера, погребенная под троном Асгарда. В самом центре пещеры колонной вздымался кусок скалы, и в воздухе над ним, как муха в паутине, висел, по всей видимости, сам тайник. Сигюн осторожно спустилась по лестнице. В сосудах полыхал огонь, но он был почти бессилен против сгустившейся тьмы. Она ударила по заклинанию на последнем сосуде, толкнула двери, открывая их, и оказалась в узком, плохо освещенном зале с наклонными стенами, вызывавшими чувство клаустрофобии. Сигюн зашагала вперед, то и дело вздрагивая и стараясь держаться ближе к стене.

Она заглядывала в каждую нишу, мимо которой проходила, не в силах сдержать любопытство. Тут лежал каменный глаз, и его деформированный стекловидный центр отвратительного цвета смотрел прямо на нее. Там отрубленная голова ледяного великана следила за ней взглядом, изогнув губы в кривой улыбке. Вот гигантский кубок наполняется огнем. Вот нечто, больше всего смахивающее на гигантский кусок полированного гранита с выгравированными на нем странными рунами.

Она продолжала искать, но нашла только когда между ней и пьедесталом, на котором обычно хранился Тессеракт, осталось две ниши. Массивная рука из кованого золота, с дивно выполненными сочленениями и изящными пропорциями. Сигюн подошла ближе и насчитала шесть огромных камней, вмонтированных в тыльную часть перчатки: красный, оранжевый, желтый, зеленый, синий и фиолетовый. «Вот власть, что таится в радуге», — подумала она и сглотнула.  
Вот она, Перчатка Бесконечности, ужас войны Камней. Артефакт, который Один запретил Локи использовать. Сигюн испытала страх. Кто она такая, чтобы так легко относиться к предупреждениям Всеотца? Что хорошего она может сделать с таким оружием? Она неплохо знает магию, но и только — гораздо слабее, чем многие другие.  
Она заколебалась и вспомнила вдруг слова Локи: «Когда решаются вопросы жизни и смерти, то совершаются самые отчаянные поступки, но мой отец стоит на своем, даже когда сама земля поднимается, готовясь поглотить его целиком. У меня нет ни малейшего желания умирать из-за его щепетильности!» Взяв себя в руки, Сигюн выпустила юбку и приложила ладонь к металлической табличке, врезанной в камень. Табличка была холодной.

Время тянулось бесконечной лентой, и Сигюн подумала, что заставить потенциального вора долго выжидать, прежде чем он сможет завладеть тем, за чем пришел, очень мудро. Наконец металл нагрелся, и хлопок высвободившегося воздуха эхом раскатился под сводами потолка. От неожиданности Сигюн подскочила. Она постаралась успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, прежде чем протянула дрожащие руки к Перчатке.

Та была легче, чем Сигюн ожидала. Перчатка весила не больше, чем ее сумка, набитая книгами и бумагами. Пока Сигюн оценивала размеры артефакта, тот уменьшился и в длину, и в объеме – но не в весе, подумала она, усмехнувшись про себя, вес всегда остается неизменным — так, что теперь вполне подходил к ее небольшой руке. Дыхание Сигюн участилось. Ей стало страшно.

Сомнения вновь одолели ее, будя в трепещущем сердце мрачные предчувствия, заставляя признать, что она поступит глупо, если не остановится сейчас. Сигюн усилием воли подавила их. Асгард действительно был в отчаянном положении, а Сигюн не относилась к тем, кто всегда поступает разумно.

Она глубоко вдохнула и сунула руку в Перчатку.

Ее сознание расширилось. Оно колыхнулось, словно вздыхая, и дотянулось до горизонта, распространившись так легко и спокойно, как распространяется инфекция. Мысли растянулись настолько широко, что Сигюн не могла собрать их достаточно близко, чтобы думать, как ни старалась, и в эту пустоту тонкой струйкой просачивалось знание, лилось знание, столько знания, что его объемы поражали. Знание магии, знание звезд и всех их спутников, знание тех невидимых сил, что удерживают их вместе. Это знание обволокло ее рассеявшийся разум и придало силы, поддержав ту тонкую мембрану, которой Сигюн была теперь, укрепив и наладив, и с его помощью она поняла: ее прежние представления о чудесах вселенной были представлениями слепого о цвете. Даже при помощи теоретиков самого высокого уровня, какой только Асгард мог обеспечить, они оставались неполными.

Просто потому, что могла, и потому, что созидание дарило радость, она сконструировала вселенную, целиком и полностью, каждую частицу пыли, каждый фотон излучаемого света, и отправила ее вращаться в бесконечности своего нового разума. Она просчитала развитие этой вселенной, стала свидетелем ее взлета и падения и окончательного краха и смеялась над его мощью. А потом задумалась, насколько лучше было бы создать подобную штуку на самом деле.

Темнота Оружейной палаты пульсировала вокруг нее, и она подошла к лестнице. В этом не было никакой необходимости, она могла двигать ткань реальности под своими ногами туда, куда заблагорассудится, но она наслаждалась прогулкой. Ей это нравилось. Завидев ее, стражники у дверей насторожились, и потоки их сознаний, кажущиеся хрупкими, пустотелыми птицами на фоне безбрежной мощи ее мыслей, затрепетали. Она притянула их ближе. Души стражников испуганно заметались, и где-то глубоко в ней зашевелилось нечто новое.

Она прогнала их страх, развеяла панику, коснулась ткани их Урд и увидела, что старшего из них, звавшегося Бьёрном, мучают кошмары и хроническая боль, и живет он только, чтобы исполнять свой долг. Она видела, что другой, Торвьер, совсем еще мальчишка, скучал по матери, которую не видел с тех пор, как убежал из дома, от отца. У их вины и обиды — обоим хотелось присоединиться к битве, разгорающейся наверху, — был горький привкус чабреца.  
— Сохраняйте спокойствие, господа, и исполняйте свой долг, — прошептала Сигюн в их души. – Не нужно страшиться.   
Она смотрела, как разглаживается ткань их судеб, создавая себя заново, и радовалась, что ей так быстро удалось достигнуть результата — ей, бившейся о непроницаемые стены дольше, чем она себя помнила.

Вверх по лестнице... по извилистым коридорам... Сигюн шла и чувствовала всех, кто был рядом, и знала все, что сделала или могла бы сделать с ними. Она слышала муравья, ползущего по стягам, и стоны далеких планет, чьи каменные недра вновь обратились к солнцам и расширились от тепла. Она почувствовала, как от сквозняка заколыхались шторы позади трона, когда она прошла мимо, и хотя холодный порыв ветра не был приятным, волнообразный танец штор умерил ее раздражение. Она позволила сквозняку остаться.

Издалека до нее доносились вопли, шум и гам, царившие на огромном пространстве тронного чертога, стекавшие по колоннам и слетавшие с неба, вспарываемого катерами, и она танцевала под эту изысканную симфонию звуков. Читаури, конечно же, побеждали. Превосходство в умении ничего не значит, если на стороне врага численный перевес. Сигюн вспомнила, зачем ей понадобилась Перчатка, и сразу же в голову пришло множество различных способов. Некоторые из них казались, скажем так, более элегантными, чем другие. Она отбросила все те способы, что были неэффективны и неуклюжи, и обдумала несколько оставшихся.

Вот этот. Отличный вариант: просто, изысканно и восхитительно иронично. Сигюн казалась маленькой на фоне огромного зала, по которому она шла, и этот контраст вызвал у нее приступ смеха. Потом она рассмеялась от радости, потому что спасение ее народа и завершение ее магических исследований были в ее руках.

На Дамбе творилась настоящая бойня. Души мерцали, покидая тела, некоторые упорно цеплялись за жизнь, а другие устремлялись в эфир, и Сигюн легко касалась их. В ней крепло незнакомое, произраставшее из источника, находящегося за гранью ее понимания, стремление вобрать эти ослабленные души в себя. Она воспротивилась этому стремлению, пока еще слабому, остерегаясь такого чужеродного желания, как поглотить чужой дух. Сигюн шла по полю боя, и дроны читаури оседали на землю, когда она проходила мимо.

Повсюду, где ступала ее нога, гибли читаури, и когда Сигюн заглянула в будущее, неистово множившееся вокруг нее, рождающее мириады ответвлений, часть из которых умирала у нее на глазах, она услышала отзвук истории, рассказанной за чашей горького меда в кругу суровых ветеранов, охотно слушавших ее. То была история о женщине, медленно скользившей над бранным полем, прекрасной как палящие лучи восходящего солнца, зажатые у нее в кулаке. История о женщине с глазами, побелевшими от могущества, о том, как вражеские воины умирали, когда она проходила рядом с ними. Говорили об ее довольной улыбке, блаженной и искаженной, и Сигюн миновала рассказчиков, подняв руку в жесте благословения.

Самый тяжелый бой шел там, где сходились земля, море и небо. Сигюн могла видеть сражение, развернувшееся в облаках, испещренных кораблями, и чувствовать его в колебаниях моста под ногами. Она проследила, откуда берут свое начало эти колебания, увидела их вибрирующий, искаженный источник, скользнула взглядом по искореженной Дамбе к скалистым отмелям, и тут мир вокруг нее укрыла гигантская тень, принесшая сумерки и прохладу.

Тяжелый надсадный рев и грохот рушащихся стен привлекли ее внимание. Сигюн повернулась и увидела, как четверка левиафанов ринулась на город сверху, погребая тысячелетия трудов архитекторов под своими бронированными телами. Сигюн прикрылась от падающего камня и в порыве ярости швырнула чудовищ оземь. Это была ее земля, ее дом, а эти насекомые разрушали его, как ребенок со злости ломает чужие игрушки. Пришло время положить конец этой сваре.

Она призвала свою магию, зачерпнув из бездонного колодца чистой силы, и освободила свою хрупкую физическую оболочку от якоря, удерживавшего ее в мироздании. Подхваченная им, она поплыла, уносимая за пределы реальности, и, удовлетворенно мурлыча что-то себе под нос, изменила структуру времени и пространства, прежде чем снова присоединить свою материальную сущность к искривленному пространству Вселенной.

Сигюн возникла в самом центре строя асов, прямо перед наследниками Дома Одина. Она улыбнулась, увидев одно и то же выражение шока и растерянности, появившееся сразу на трех лицах, и обернулась навстречу читаури. Мановения ее руки, облеченной в Перчатку, хватило, чтобы стереть наступавших с лица земли. Еще один жест — и вражеские катера, преследовавшие эгирийские, камнями рухнули с неба в океан.

Она угадала намерение Всеотца задолго до того, как он начал действовать. Его сознание транслировало боевой клич, пусть лицо и казалось бесстрастным. Сигюн поймала Одина в ловушку мыслей и пустила в его разум психотропное вещество, чтобы успокоить до нужной степени. Она резко развернулась, и Покачивающееся выскользнуло из рук Одина, загрохотав по зеркальной поверхности Дамбы.  
— Сейчас не время мешать мне, Всеотец, — она смотрела в его отсутствующий глаз. — Я выиграю вашу войну за вас.

Его сыновья дрогнули, услышав ее многозвучный голос. Один из них уже готов был разразиться гневными обвинениями, второго захлестнул ужас, в глубине которого таилось чувство вины. Сигюн потянулась к этому второму:  
— О, Локи, не бойся за меня, ибо теперь я выше предела, установленного мыслям смертных, и могу видеть славное будущее, что грядет. Вот защита, которой ты искал; ликуй же, исполнившись надежды.

Он точно окаменел. Сигюн улыбнулась: вскоре он покорится.

Она вдохнула — и время замедлилось; она выдохнула — время остановилось.

С детским удивлением она коснулась капельки пота, застывшей на щеке Локи. От этого прикосновения узы времени лопнули. Капелька скользнула по кончикам ее пальцев и размазалась по коже. Локи смотрел на нее, но только если она стояла на одном месте. Стоило сделать шаг в любом направлении, и его взгляд становился несфокусированным. Сигюн поймала себя на том, что теребит юбку обеими руками, даже несмотря на надетую Перчатку, и отвернулась.

Ее внимание привлекла тлеющая ладья, видневшаяся из-за плеча Локи. Еще эль, и она бы разбилась об окровавленные камни, испуская клубы дыма, и леера не удержали бы посыпавшихся вниз эгирийцев. Сигюн коснулась ладонью неподвижной груди Локи, потом, безвольно уронив руку, обошла его, чтобы помочь замороженным во времени воинам. Щелчок пальцев – и корабль принял нормальное положение; взмах рук – и моряки, упавшие за борт или прыгнувшие сами, в последней попытке выжить, возвращены на палубы.

Этого было недостаточно: вдалеке она заметила еще одну горящую ладью, а внизу, на скалистом отроге, ведущем к воротам города, были отчетливо видны струйки крови, толчками вытекавшей из тела гибнувшего эйнхерия. Сигюн скорбно склонила голову, но тут же решительно выпрямилась — ведь ей под силу было предотвратить подобное оскорбление могуществу Асгарда. Она подняла руку в Перчатке перед собой и закрыла глаза. Сигюн не видела, как оранжевый камень, врезанный в сочленение одного из пальцев Перчатки, начал светиться.

Сигюн зафиксировала линию жизни в настоящем и отправила свое сознание вниз по кручёной нити времени в бездонное прошлое, к моменту рождения Асгарда. Она видела могущественных магов из легенд, словно возродившихся тенями к полузабытой жизни, видела, как возникает из небытия диск мира, который станет домом для нее и для всех грядущих поколений асов. Ее голова кружилась от обретенного знания, она широко улыбалась в благоговении, потому что видела строительство Биврёста. Древние действительно были достойными предками.

Сигюн ослабила свою власть над временем, позволяя линии жизни отбросить ее обратно в настоящее. Изображения и ощущения сменялись с невероятной скоростью. Приблизившись к настоящему, Сигюн резко склонила голову к плечу, вслушиваясь сознанием в пространство. Она могла бы поклясться, что почувствовала что-то знакомое, напоминающее ее саму. Ощущение пропало прежде, чем она успела отыскать его источник, и Сигюн вновь появилась на Дамбе, охваченной хаосом битвы — отпустив прошлое, она отпустила и настоящее. Один взревел, Тор занес свой молот, чтобы сбить ее с ног, а Локи стоял, будто все еще пойманный в ловушку времени, пытаясь сделать невозможный выбор между братом и возлюбленной.

Сигюн нахмурилась. Мьёльнир исчез из руки Тора, чтобы появиться в ее собственной руке. Сигюн посмотрела на него, а затем отбросила в море.  
— Не становись у меня на пути, Молот великанов. Я видела твое спасение.  
И Тор, и Локи тревожно смотрели на нее, широко раскрыв глаза. Сигюн почувствовала, как страх вползает в их души, и рассмеялась:  
— Не думаете ли вы, что мастерства гномов довольно, чтобы создать оружие, способное превозмочь Вселенную? Да сам Один не в силах сотворить подобное! Приблизьтесь и узрите мощь моей десницы!

С этими словами она повернулась к руинам Биврёста, обняла пространство, призывая свои силы, и подняла руки. На краю мира материализовалось облако газа, закручиваясь в дугу из осколков скалы и хрусталя, подобную той, на которой когда-то зиждилась Обсерватория, и наполняясь бесконечным разнообразием цветов. Сигюн сжала облако, спрессовывая вместе водород, гелий и толику прочих газов, и заставила их разогреться до такой степени, что они из газообразного состояния перешли в другое, став не жидкостью и не твердым телом, а чем-то иным, но по-прежнему закручивались в вихрь, образуя корону вокруг нарождающейся звезды. Сигюн отбросила мусор в сторону: планеты, которые могли бы из него получиться, не входили в ее планы. Гравитационное притяжение разрушало ее защиту.

За ее спиной Всеотец жестом удержал своих воинов от вмешательства. Сигюн видела: он не знал, что она собирается делать, но мог распознать черты магии, с которой она обращалась так легко, и понимал, что ее, Сигюн, убийство обречет его мир на гибель.

Весь Асгард — и дроны, и асы — замер, уставившись на восходящую звезду. Она все росла и росла, пока не засияла в самом зените, господствуя над небесами. Все, что они теперь видели — свет перед ними и дальше — давящая пустота. Звезда вспыхнула жестоким, ослепляющим светом, и Сигюн больше не различала цветов. Для нее существовал только блеск драгоценных камней в ее Перчатке. Она манипулировала магическими потоками, управлявшими ростом солнца, заставляя их двигаться все быстрее и высвобождая из ткани реальности, чтобы ускорить события, не превратив Асгард в один огромный костёр.

Солнце пылало, пока плазма в нем не выгорела, и небеса потемнели, когда оно сжалось, замыкаясь в себе. Сигюн видела, как повсюду воины обеих армий моргают и трут глаза, щурясь, как будто настал самый тёмный час ночи. Она улыбнулась и подняла руку в Перчатке, сжав ее в кулак.

Подобие ветра промчалось над городом, набрасываясь на деревья и сдувая пену с волн. Захлопали плащи эйнхерий, ладьи — и в воздухе, и на море — расшвыряло одним яростным порывом; волосы Локи и Тора, да и ее собственные, если на то пошло, основательно спутались.

На читаури этот ветер набросился с такой силой, что они были сбиты с ног. Левиафаны кренились и возмущенно ревели, катера подбросило и закружило, а пехоту подняло с городских каньонов, как пыльцу с бесчисленных цветов. Они взлетели ввысь, сталкиваясь друг с другом и вопя от страха. Сигюн улыбалась, отправляя их в умирающее солнце.

Налетел еще порыв, сильнее, чем первый, и выворотил немало деревьев, но Сигюн сделала так, что асы твердо держались на ногах, и отослала ладьи в безопасную гавань. Воронка шторма всосала камни и мусор городских развалин и устремилась к сверкающей звезде.

С юга Асгарда ветер поднял в небо бесчисленные рои читаури, их лагеря, превратившиеся в руины, их технику, контейнеры и спутанные тросы, которыми удерживали левиафанов. Сигюн тщательно очищала поверхность Асгарда от скверны захватчиков и отправляла все, что могла найти, даже мельчайшие обрывки и обломки, в стремительно уменьшающуюся звезду.

Но этого все еще было недостаточно. Существовали и другие читаури, они продолжали пачкать вселенную самим своим существованием и делали надрезы на Иггдрасиле, чтобы тянуть соки из его жил. Сигюн распростерла руки, вытянув пальцы, нащупывая отголоски их сознаний, шипами впивающихся в ее собственное, и притянула к себе.

Три огромных корабля появились из черного небытия, паря над городом, точно грозовые тучи с рваными краями — сам Громовержец не смог бы создать туч лучше, — и Сигюн излила свою ненависть на них. Она потянулась дальше, продлив свои поиски, и все больше и больше кораблей с грохотом появлялось в небе Асгарда, пока в воздухе не собралась целая их армада. Сигюн потянулась еще дальше и нашла родину читаури. Она коснулась их мира и почти уже очистила его от обитателей, но полупризрачный намек на милосердие, трепетавший и стонавший где-то в глубине ее сознания, убедил Сигюн в противоположном. Она позволит им остаться в живых. Да, пусть дети и слабые, и воины, что остались на той планете, живут. Но остальные, решила она, умрут.

Прямо перед ней ее звезда, парившая в обрамлении пилонов Дамбы, превратилась в всепоглощающий мрак. Сигюн поймала свою магию, прежде чем та соскользнула в сингулярность и оказалась утраченной, и одновременно подчинила умирающую звезду своей воле.

Она почувствовала атаку Тора, прежде чем он предпринял ее, и даже при том, что сознание Сигюн разрывалось, удерживая корабли-ульи читаури на расстоянии, прокалывая пространство черной дырой и защищая Асгард от силы ее притяжения, ей все же удалось наотмашь ударить принца свободной рукой, отбросив его на Дамбу.

— Тор! — Локи рванулся к брату и склонился над ним, проверяя, дышит ли он.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Один поднял Гунгнир и устремил на Сигюн пристальный взгляд, полный страха:  
— Ты уничтожишь всю расу?  
— Ты остановишь меня? — её голос звенел от страсти и гнева. — Ты питаешь к ним не больше любви, чем я.  
— Ни один народ не заслуживает гибели. Ни ётуны, ни читаури. Тебе ни к чему кровь целой расы на твоих руках.

Сигюн рассмеялась:  
— Я Богиня среди богов, Всеотец. Я — воплощение Вселенной. Что такое одна-единственная раса, если в моем сознании существует еще миллиард их?  
— Ты еще и Сигюн Ньяллсдоттир, и когда ты очнешься от этого сна, то увидишь, что натворила, и осознание содеянного сокрушит тебя.  
— Я не очнусь, Один, ибо не допущу этого. Перчатка моя, — повинуясь движению ее руки, порыв ветра откинул Одина назад, к сыновьям. Поворот кулака в перчатке — и черная дыра встала на предназначенное ей место. В ее разверстую пасть Сигюн один за другим отправляла корабли читаури и наслаждалась их предсмертными криками, наблюдая, как они уходят за горизонт бытия. Она контролировала их падение, глядя, как остатки их массы уплотняются, сжимаясь в точку меньшую, чем острие иглы, становясь тверже Уру, прочнее адаманта. Эта точка врезалась в самую сердцевину сингулярности и пробила ее, разрывая реальность и открывая Пустоту.

Придержав последний корабль, она ловким движением рук искромсала его прямо в небе и, отправив трупы своих врагов в черную дыру, расплавила обломки, чтобы создать из них корпус новой обсерватории. Теперь Сигюн видела весь блеск замысла своего предшественника: устройство было наклонено внутрь, ограничивая черную дыру, и его конструкция, смотревшаяся так громоздко в моделях Сигюн — собственно, столь же громоздких — предполагала использование не обычной магии, а приливных сил сингулярности. Решение было простым и красивым одновременно, и сердце Сигюн исполнилось гордости.

Наружную часть обсерватории она изваяла в виде изящной сферы, внутри же украсила ее листьями и бутонами, а стебли вырастила из остывающего металла. Особое удовольствие Сигюн доставляло, что из-под стальной листвы виднелись звезды, точно указывая свое местонахождение за пределами купола, на небесном своде.

Обсерватория была великолепна, но не вполне закончена. Сигюн понимала, что контроль над пространственно-временным туннелем требует энергии, и своими глазами видела, что даже Древние долго и упорно размышляли над этим затруднением. Проблему, стоявшую перед ней, решить было гораздо проще.

Асы уже не были теми великими строителями, что когда-то в прошлом, но существовало по крайней мере одно творение современной инженерной мысли, которое Сигюн сочла возможным использовать. Изогнув время и пространство, она вытащила тессеракт из его ложа в модели Биврёста и просунула в замочную скважину обсерватории. Чуть дрогнув, тессеракт скользнул в устройство и с энтузиазмом принялся за работу. Его магия потянулась к воротам, удерживая их открытыми, стабилизируя, защищая от их собственного алчущего напряжения, и приготовилась мирно ждать команды Привратника. Сигюн улыбнулась. Последним ласкающим движением она связала биение магии нового Биврёста с линией жизни Дамбы и самым мощным двигателем Асгарда.  
Атмосферный барьер уплотнился, и радуга засияла из-под хрусталя с новой силой.

Дело сделано.

Сигюн закрепила магические линии, привязав их к новым вместилищам, и сделала шаг назад. Щедрые траты энергии отозвались в теле гулом. Она обернулась, но вместо Одина перед ней оказался Локи, молча воткнувший в нее один из своих кинжалов, накачанный магией настолько, что светился зеленым. Сигюн попятилась, в шоке уставившись на рукоять, торчавшую из ее груди. Всего мгновение, но его хватило Тору, чтобы Мьёльнир врезался ей в затылок. Сигюн упала на колени, и по радужному стеклу Дамбы побежали цветные вспышки. Она видела звездное колесо над своей головой и суровый взгляд Всеотца, поднимающего копье…

А потом она ничего не знала.


	25. Chapter 25

Локи сидел возле постели Сигюн, сложив ладони домиком и прижав их к губам. Даже вокруг ее груди повязки были чистыми, нетронутыми. Локи чувствовал, что хотя бы на них должны быть какие-нибудь пятна, хоть какой-то знак, обличавший его действия. Он потянулся разгладить складку на одеяле.

Он уничтожил кинжалы. Локи даже видеть их не мог, зная, что на них кровь Сигюн.

Если бы только он мог сделать то же самое со своими руками!

Целители говорили, что тело Сигюн было здорово, по крайней мере, физически, и что повязки нужны только для того, чтобы защитить только что исцеленную кожу от повреждений или инфекций. Однако голова ее — это совсем другое дело. Только по какой-то причуде норн мощный удар Мьёльнира ничего не сломал и не повредил в ней. Как бы там ни было, самое большое беспокойство вызывало состояние мозга Сигюн. Никто не знал, как именно Перчатка, предлагавшая своему носителю мощь всей вселенной, извращала разум, подстраивая его под свои нужды. Судить по Таносу, определенно, не следовало, а Сигюн была столь непохожа на саму себя, словно вовсе стала другим человеком. Локи содрогнулся: все это напоминало воздействие его скипетра, и теперь Локи испытывал новое, неловкое чувство симпатии к своим жертвам. Он провел ладонью по лбу Сигюн, разглаживая пряди ее волос, но те снова сворачивались кольцами.

Это он, Локи, должен был лежать на этой постели в больничном крыле, без сознания, страдающий от ран, которые ни один целитель не мог увидеть.

Три дня прошло с тех пор, как они с Тором сразили Сигюн. Три дня Локи провел возле ее постели, не смыкая глаз. Три дня — и уже почти все следы разрушений, причиненных читаури, успели убрать. В окно Локи мог видеть городскую площадь. С каждым часом камней, разбросанных по ней, становилось все меньше. Он снова перевел взгляд на женщину, которую любил, женщину, которая пожертвовала собственным разумом, чтобы спасти свою родину, и его сердце горестно сжалось.

Его внимание привлек приглушенный звук шагов по каменному полу. Локи напрягся. Обернувшись, он увидел Ньялла в сопровождении двух санитаров с носилками. Локи поднялся со своего места:

— Что?..

— Я забираю ее домой, — оборвал его на полуслове Ньялл. — Я говорил с леди Эйр, и она заверила меня, что нет никакой причины и дальше держать ее здесь, — его глаза были темны и печальны. Он смотрел мимо Локи на свою дочь, и на лице его отражались страх и горе.

— Она — все, что у меня есть, — прохрипел Локи. Он не хотел, чтобы Сигюн забрали у него. Не хотел, чтобы ему диктовали, как часто он может видеть ее.

— Нет, принц, — ответил Ньялл, и в его голосе послышался приглушенный гнев. — Она все, что есть у меня.

Локи склонил голову, признавая поражение. Он отошел в сторону, когда санитары укладывали Сигюн на носилки, и с отчаяньем наблюдал, как ее уносят.

Вскоре и Локи покинул больничное крыло, в котором для него не осталось ничего, кроме плохих воспоминаний. Он бродил по залам, ища места, над которым они бы не властвовали. И не находил. Вот здесь он бессонной ночью много месяцев назад налетел на мальчишку-пажа. А в этом углу прятался, наблюдая за пиршеством в честь совершеннолетия своего брата. А на этой лестничной площадке играл в солдатиков, когда был ребенком. Локи брел до тех пор, пока не обнаружил тщательно скрытую нишу с креслами, предназначенную для приватных бесед. Локи опустился на ближайшее из них и уставился в стену, тщетно пытаясь заглушить собственные мысли.

Локи потерял счет времени. Он не знал, как долго просидел здесь. Мимо проходили слуги, слышались обрывки разговоров. Солнце скатилось с неба, и тени на полу стали длинными. Локи искал только покоя, но его не было. И вновь его размышления были прерваны приближающимися шагами. От одежды пришедшего тянуло трубочным табаком.

Локи даже не подумал обернуться, чтобы поприветствовать отца:  
— Полагаю, ты пришел позлорадствовать, — заметил он, в голосе его звучали презрение и горькая обида. — Смотри, глупенькое дитя, на последствия обладания слишком великой силой.

— Нет, — просто ответил Всеотец, шагнув вперед и встав рядом с сыном. Некоторое время они молчали. — Как она?

Локи полагал, что Один спрашивает из вежливости, а не от незнания.  
— Она жива.  
В некотором роде.

— Она оказала Асгарду огромную услугу. Но я не желал бы ей такой судьбы.

— Конечно, нет, — внезапно разозлившись, огрызнулся Локи. — Ты желал бы, чтобы она стала игрушкой читаури, чтобы в конце, когда они поработят нас, ее изнасиловали и уничтожили.

— Геноцид — нелегкая ноша, сын мой. Как, кажется, и сама Перчатка.

Локи усмехнулся:  
— Тогда мы подходящая пара, разве нет. Убийцы со шрамами, волшебники, которым _нет веры_ , годные лишь тогда, когда _ты_ снова попал в западню и не можешь сдвинуть камни, чтобы вызволить себя.

Локи услышал, как отец устало вздохнул:  
— Никогда я не знал правильных слов для разговора с тобой, Локи. Кажется, я всегда выбираю именно те, которые оказываются неправильными.

— Тогда не говори со мной, — голос Локи дрожал, и ему пришлось сжать руку в кулак, чтобы не дотронуться до медальона Сигюн.

Когда Один заговорил, голос его был слабым, надломленным горем:  
— Ох, сын мой. Признаю, я боялся, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Всемогущество — соблазнительная вещь. Я знаю это, возможно, даже лучше, чем ты осознаешь, ведь в войне Камней я сражался бок о бок с твоим дедом. Я помогал ему изгнать Таноса из Альвхейма, и я был там, когда Бёр снял Перчатку с его руки.

К бесконечному удивлению Локи Один Всеотец содрогнулся:  
— Она звала меня, Локи. Так же, как она звала тебя, как звала Сигюн. Она манила меня обещанием бесконечного количества душ и разумов со всей вселенной, послушных моей воле. Она соблазняла меня и зашла так далеко, что заманила бы меня в западню, и, не увидь Хеймдалль будущее и не предупреди моего отца, Асгард, каким мы его знаем, не устоял бы.  
Я благодарен за то, что эта битва окончена, но меня не радует, как она закончилась.

Услышав признание отца, Локи опустил голову еще ниже. Рука Одина тяжело давила на его плечо.  
— Ты сильнее, чем я, Локи, если смог устоять перед притяжением Перчатки. Я горжусь тобой.

Локи фыркнул, но звук получился больше похожим на всхлип. От иронии происходящего глаза ему точно морской волной обожгло, и только присутствие отца не позволило пролиться слезам.  
— Было время, когда я готов был перевернуть небеса, лишь бы ты гордился мной хоть немного, — признался Локи. — А сейчас, когда я добился этого, то обнаружил, что променял бы твою гордость мной на один только взгляд ее глаз.

— Мне жаль, — рука Одина тяжелым грузом лежала на его плече и, хотя Локи предпочел бы сбросить ее, эта тяжесть приносила утешение.

Что-то в груди у Локи лопнуло — возможно, сердце, до сих пор сжимавшееся от горя, — и он не смог остановить ни слов, вырвавшихся у него, ни слез, падавших на брюки:  
— На ее месте должен был оказаться я. Это я убийца, это должна была быть моя участь.

— Ох, Локи.

Отец опустился в кресло и сидел с ним до тех пор, пока длинные послеполуденные тени не растворились в темноте ночи.

Это помогло.


	26. Chapter 26

Сигюн проснулась от чирикания птиц и раскатистых переливов чьего-то голоса рядом. Ее мысли текли вяло и разрозненно, и, кажется, прошло немало времени до того момента, как они встретились — словно корабли в ночи, но гораздо более удачно, поскольку они, в конце концов, пересеклись.

Это был голос ее отца. Слова тоже были знакомы, но… Сигюн вздохнула про себя и снова отпустила свои мысли в свободное плавание. Они были вольными и одинокими, а она сама… она _чувствовала_ отсутствие в своей голове необходимых несущих конструкций, которые отвечали бы за способность связно мыслить.

Кажется, чтобы узнать слова, ей потребовалась вечность. Это была ее любимая детская книга, одна из тех, в которых рассказывается про волшебников, рыцарей и благородные приключения. Она была немного легкомысленной, но это была книга, которую они читали вместе с отцом, и Сигюн ценила это. 

… Почему он читает ее теперь?

Сигюн глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя запах чистого белья, и открыла глаза. Первое, что привлекло ее внимание — охристый оттенок полога ее кровати. Отец прекратил читать. 

— Сигюн? — спросил он, и она почувствовала в его голосе… беспокойство. И надежду. 

— Чт… Что слчилось?— пробормотала она, все еще пребывая в полусне. И подумала: лилейник. Из Ванахейма. Это был лилейник, она сама пересадила его из ящика и была очень горда собой.

Отец взял ее руку своей мозолистой ладонью фермера, и Сигюн повернула голову набок, чтобы посмотреть на него. Но, во имя Древа, как же она болела! Казалось, мозг пульсирует при малейшем движении, Сигюн вздрогнула.

— Тебя ударили по голове, — проговорил ее отец. В комнате был кто-то еще, но Сигюн не достаточно ясно мыслила, чтобы понять, кто именно. 

— О, — сказала она и позволила глазам закрыться. Она была в кровати, и отец находился рядом. Самое время поспать.

***

Локи был первым, кто вывел Сигюн на прогулку после… всего, что бы там ни случилось. 

Ей ничего не говорили. Все, кто ее окружал, держали рот на замке, будто она была слишком хрупкой и нуждалась в постоянной опеке, но Сигюн подслушала достаточно разговоров, чтобы понять, что война закончилась. Читаури, вероятно, покинули Асгард, вторжение не состоялось. Она пыталась ухватить воспоминания о том дне, но, кроме разрозненных картинок, которые мелькали, тут же исчезая, да смутных ощущений, которые возникали у нее при взгляде на свои занавески, развевающиеся на ветру, ничего не вспоминалось. 

Гораздо больше ее раздражало то, что слуги ходили около нее на цыпочках и замирали, словно кролики, стоило ей пошевелиться. Только Ане, ее отец, Локи и Тор, когда он заходил ее навестить, вели себя нормально. 

И потом, кажется, за время ее болезни что-то произошло между Локи и Ньяллом. Настороженность, с которой они кружили вокруг друг друга, сменилась невольным взаимопониманием, и из-за всего вышеперечисленного Сигюн была готова снова удариться головой обо что-нибудь очень твердое, если бы была точно уверена, что это вернет ее сознание обратно к норме. 

Для визита в город, празднующий победу, она оделась в свое самое удобное поношенное платье, скрытое под надежным сюрко. Сигюн подумала было, что это будет увеселительная прогулка, но глаза Ньялла и взгляд Локи, когда тот приехал, чтобы забрать ее, были настороженны и серьезны. 

Из-за этого разговор не клеился. Она опиралась на руку Локи, не вполне еще доверяя своему чувству равновесия, и молча разглядывала разрушения, изуродовавшие ее дом. Большую часть щебня убрали, и битые стекла на дорожках казались не более чем сияющими вкраплениями серебра. Но сами здания все еще выглядели опустевшими разбитыми скорлупками, а могучие башни, которые когда-то возносились к самому небу, теперь были срезаны у самой крыши.

— Они проникли через канализацию и перерезали генераторы, — мягко объяснил Локи. — Ты помнишь, как звенела сигнализация?  
Сигюн не помнила.  
— Это случилось, когда щит пал. 

Она кивнула, что-то зашевелилось в ее груди, что-то, о чем она _знала_ , но к чему не могла _прикоснуться_. Она крепче вцепилась в руку Локи. 

Конюх уже приготовил лошадь, и Локи помог Сигюн сесть в седло, прежде чем устроиться за ней. Он щелкнул языком, потянул вожжи, и лошадь вышла на мостовую. На площади были еще более явные разрушения. Огромный кратер зиял в самом центре, и Сигюн смутно припомнились Тор и Локи, вернувшиеся домой прямо перед вторжением. Все окрестные магазинчики были заколочены, хотя некоторые, несмотря ни на что все-таки работали, а среди развалин некогда величественных зданий раскинулся импровизированный рынок. 

От Сигюн не укрылись те взгляды, которые бросали на нее горожане. Они были опасливыми и осторожными, а многие смотрели и со страхом. Она откинулась назад в объятья Локи. Ее дурные предчувствия усилились.

Как только они миновали площадь, Локи пустил лошадь в галоп. Сигюн глазела на изуродованных колоссов, выстроившихся вдоль Дамбы. 

— Левиафаны, — проговорил Локи, проследив направление ее взгляда.

Сигюн отвернулась, смотря исключительно в точку между лошадиными ушами и никуда более.

Они достигли северных ворот, тех, за которыми открывался вид на Биврёст, и когда они распахнулись, Сигюн замерла. Она потеряла счет тому, сколько раз наблюдала эту панораму. Но могла поклясться, что этого… — она прищурилась — этого _сооружения_ здесь раньше не было. Здесь всегда было пусто, с тех пор как Обсерваторию низвергли в небытие. 

В своем настойчивом любопытстве Сигюн наклонилась вперед и почти упала с лошади. Локи поймал ее и притянул к себе.  
— Тише, — пробормотал он.  
— Что… — начала она, но он ее прервал:  
— Ты скоро все увидишь. 

Сигюн прикусила язычок и смотрела, как пилоны остаются позади, а само здание становится больше. Она нахмурилась еще сильнее.  
— Это выглядит как обсерватория, — сказала она.  
И так оно и было. Обсерватория Биврёста не была единственной в Асгарде, но она была единственной, которая также служила укрытием для моста. И поскольку моста не было, то и обсерватории не должно было быть на этом месте. Поставить ее здесь означало насмеяться над Биврёстом, да к тому же затруднить в будущем инженерам его реконструкцию.

— Это и есть обсерватория, — сказал Локи, и Сигюн послышалось отвращение в его голосе. Он осадил лошадь под янтарным взглядом Привратника:  
— Мы желаем осмотреть Обсерваторию. 

Хеймдалль переводил взгляд с нее на Локи и обратно, и Сигюн робела под этим пристальным взглядом. Смотритель ничего не сказал, молча отступив с дороги. 

Локи помог Сигюн слезть с лошади, снова предложил ей руку, на которую она оперлась, и проводил ее внутрь на смотровую площадку. 

В общих чертах здание было похоже на старую Обсерваторию, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Там, где раньше блестели и переливались медь и золото, теперь все было оттенка тусклой стали. Там, где раньше вдоль осей были сейды и руны, теперь разместились растения, словно выросшие из металла, а не вылепленные скульптором, и потому линии казались мягче и естественнее. Сигюн смотрела по сторонам, замечая опору моста сверху и замочную скважину. Она начала дрожать. Это было нечто большее, чем обсерватория. 

— Локи, что… что это? Как…  
— Ты надела Перчатку Бесконечности, Сигюн, — ответил он, и слова звучали так, словно их вытягивали из него клещами.

Она нахмурилась:  
— Я сделала что?

Локи сглотнул:  
— Надела Перчатку. Руку Таноса. Ты взяла ее, _ты_ восстановила Биврёст. Это твое творение.

— Ох, — Сигюн потянулась, чтобы коснуться цветущей мандрагоры. Под пальцами она ощущалась прохладной. Сигюн почувствовала благоговение. Она так долго трудилась ради этой цели. — Я совсем этого не помню.

На самом деле это была полуправда. Как только она произнесла эти слова, проблески воспоминаний возникли в ее голове. Битва, замершая на дороге, ее рука на щеке Локи, Древние, наделенные огромными силами, корабль-улей читаури, силуэт которого заслоняет солнце. Она нахмурилась:  
— Это не всё, — сказала она, глядя на принца.

Локи рассматривал стену со смесью увлеченности и отвращения.  
— Ты создала черную дыру. Сгенерировала звезду меньше чем в сотне шагов от того места, где мы стоим, и превратила ее в черную дыру. — Он посмотрел на нее, а потом снова отвернулся. — Ты отправила в нее читаури. 

Сигюн уставилась на него:  
— Я… что?

— Ты похоронила читаури в черной дыре, которую создала, а потом построила эту Обсерваторию, использовав их улей как надгробие, — ответил он.  
В его глазах таились ужасное знание и глубокая боль сожаления. 

Сгюн сглотнула. Ее брови сошлись на переносице.  
— Я уничтожила улей?

— Нет, — шепнул Локи. — Ты уничтожила все ульи. 

Было мгновение, когда Сигюн пыталась постичь его слова, понять, что он говорит. Но у нее не вышло. Она смотрела на великолепные заросли растений, на стилизованные звезды, выглядывающие из-за их листьев, и ее дыхание учащалось. 

Всех. Она уничтожила всех.  
Воспоминания мерцали, она видела кусочки своих собственных мыслей, незнакомых, но близких. Она помнила радость от своей победы, ощущение мстительного удовольствия от увековечивания безрассудства своего врага во славу своего народа.  
— Локи, — собственный голос показался ей слабым и тонким.

Она не могла видеть. Она ослепла, и все, что было у нее перед глазами, — тени воспоминаний, которые разрывались по краям. Словно она смотрелась в осколки зеркала, которые отказывались оставаться неподвижными в ее руке. Она не могла видеть, и руки Локи, теплые и сильные, обняли ее. 

— Сигюн, все хорошо. Я здесь. 

Из ее горла вырвался вопль, подстегнутый ужасом и наполненный отрицанием. Он был глухим и животным и странно отражался от купола и стен. Она спрятала лицо на груди у Локи. Она могла чувствовать собственные гордость и удовольствие. Она все еще могла их чувствовать. Сигюн отпрянула от Локи и упала на колени, харкая желчью, что наполнила ее горло. 

Руки Локи вернулись, поглаживая ее по волосам, и Сигюн задрожала.

— Что я наделала? — прошептала она.

— То, что ты в тот момент считала наилучшим для своего народа, — ответил Локи.

— Не оправдывай это! — прорычала Сигюн, вытирая рвоту с губ. — Не стоит преуменьшать!

— Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что с тобой творится? — сказал Локи, и его голос показался ей странно далеким. Сигюн посмотрела на него и даже ослепленная страданием увидела в его взгляде отражение собственной боли. — Дважды я пытался истребить целую расу. И во второй раз преуспел. — Он погладил Сигюн по волосам. — После того как Танос поразвлекся с ними, их оставалась всего горстка, но я все равно убил их. Они были хрупкими существами. Хрупкими и прекрасными. Танос приказал, я повиновался. Утешайся мыслью, что читаури убили бы тебя в ответ, моя госпожа. Это слабое утешение, но оно лучше, чем ничего. 

По щекам Сигюн полились слезы, горячие и жгучие, и она согнулась от боли в сердце.  
— Забери меня отсюда, Локи, — сказала она. — Пожалуйста, забери. 

Она снова почувствовала его руки на своих плечах, а потом давление Междумирья. Локи отнес их в ее постель и свернулся вокруг нее, давая ей выплакаться у себя на груди и разделяя ее боль, пока она не забылась беспокойным сном.


	27. Chapter 27

Асгард восстанавливался. Лето перешло в осень, ту часть урожая, что не была уничтожена во время войны, собрали и отправили в амбары, запасаясь к наступающей зиме. Павших препроводили в Вальгаллу с пиршеством и песнопениями.

Один провел блот в Чертоге Упокоившихся мужей, как того требовали долг и обычай, и если это и была более горькая церемония, чем обычно, и если леди Сигюн была вынуждена покинуть ее на середине, никто ничего не сказал. Некоторые раны можно было вскрыть, но некоторые, тем не менее, оставались еще слишком болезненными. Принц Локи последовал за ней, выражение его лица было непроницаемо, но даже самый ненаблюдательный мог заметить, что Сигюн все время держится за его руку. 

Ни для кого не стало сюрпризом, когда поползли слухи по поводу их помолвки. Также никто не удивился, что дата свадьбы не была назначена. Асы были раздавлены осознанием того, что они не неуязвимы в своей плавучей крепости, и пока время для радости не настало. Все соглашались, что обрученные составят хорошую партию – и в политическом плане, и в плане темперамента, – но, несмотря на разумность этого союза, скорбь в день собственной свадьбы сулила мало удачи невесте. 

Беженцы покидали город в сопровождении расформированного резерва, и эгирейцы, и эйнхерии получили столь необходимый отпуск. Охранять ворота остались лишь основной отряд стражников и патрульные корабли, но — хотя для асов это была сомнительная милость — Девять миров и, очевидно, все остальные, кого не достигали ветви Иггдрасиля, увидели устрашающую мощь, скрывавшуюся в Асгарде. И, несмотря на его ослабевшие позиции, никто не был достаточно безумен, чтобы испытать эту мощь на себе. 

Что касается источника этого опасения, то Всеотец провел небольшую церемонию в узком кругу, возложив охрану Руки Таноса на своего второго сына. 

Хеймдалль видел все это. Он слышал слухи, чувствовал страх, был свидетелем мук, которые привели их к этой точке. Он увидел, а затем отвернулся, чтобы направить свой взор в пустоту. Стены новой Обсерватории, окровавленные и стенающие, там, где он смотрел на них краем глаза, расступились в разные стороны. Перед ним вращались планеты и горели звезды, и блестящие вспышки туманностей оставляли свой след в темноте. 

Это само по себе было захватывающе — стоять на краю мира и видеть, как океаны обрушиваются вниз гремящими потоками, ощущать хрустящий озоновый запах атмосферного барьера и бороться с головокружением, каждый раз бросая вызов смерти. Смотритель миров упивался каждой минутой, что давала ему ощущение жизни все его долгие годы. 

Но он не забыл своего долга. 

Он наблюдал и он искал, потому что где-то, прячась от его взгляда, Безумный Титан учуял перемены. Этот мир не был настоящим миром.   
Это была отсрочка, перерыв в битве. Война еще не началась. Хеймдалль заставлял себя смотреть и быть настороже, потому что Танос не был столь дерзок и нетерпелив, сколь читаури. Он придет нежданным, его нападение будет похоже на бросок ядовитой змеи, а Асгард не может полагаться на то, что наивность леди Сигюн спасет их во второй раз. 

Трубящий в рог обнажил свой меч и твердо встал в тени Биврёста.


End file.
